Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment
by Duchaillu
Summary: Hermione travaille à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Alors qu'elle finit son tour de garde, le chemin de traverse à été attaqué et les victimes arrivent en masse...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire :)

Disclaimer : Tout est a JKR.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Hermione Granger entra d'un pas rapide dans son vestiaire et enfila la blouse blanche qu'elle arborait depuis maintenant quatre années. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il lui restait un quart d'heure avant de prendre son tour de garde. Hermione en profita donc pour descendre à la cafétéria prendre un café.

Assise seule à une table, elle jeta un regard sur le journal qui traînait non loin d'elle. Le gros titre de la Gazette du Sorcier avait pour sujet la rentrée prochaine de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Nostalgique, Hermione laissa ses pensées l'emporter vers ce château qui avait été sa deuxième maison pendant sept ans. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y avait plus mis les pieds. Presque huit ans. Après avoir passé ses aspics avec succès, elle s'était lancé corps et âme dans ses études de médicomage qu'elle avait réussi avec brio. Elle avait ensuite été embauchée à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste où elle exerçait depuis maintenant quatre ans sous le titre de docteur.

Hermione avait gardé un très bon contact avec Ron, Harry et Ginny qu'elle voyait régulièrement puisque ces deux derniers s'étaient mariés et attendait leur première enfant. Ron travaillait dans la boutique de ses frères. Il avait beaucoup aidé George à se remettre de la perte de son frère jumeau et depuis il n'avait pas quitté le magasin, aidant George dans son entreprise. Harry était devenu auror et occupait avec Ginny la maison de Sirius. Ginny quant à elle était devenue avocate.

Ces années d'études l'avaient par contre éloigné de ses anciens professeurs avec qui elle n'avait plus aucun contact. L'article la rappela au bon souvenir de son professeur de métamorphose qui était devenue la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard après la bataille finale. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas écrit ou vu l'animagus.

- Il faudrait que j'y aille un des quatre, songea Hermione, mais pour ça il faudrait que je trouve un peu de temps.

En effet, à l'approche de son vingt sixième anniversaire, Hermione était une jeune femme très occupée. Elle partageait son temps entre son travail et ses amis, mais surtout son travail. Toujours pleine d'entrain et de joie de vivre, Hermione n'hésitait pas à faire des heures supplémentaires quand il manquait du monde ou à prendre quelques gardes en plus quand il le fallait. Elle travaillait trop, elle le savait et ses amis lui répétait bien assez souvent. Mais elle aimait son métier et cela ne la dérangeait pas. De plus voir un patient sourire alors qu'il venait de frôler la mort ou recevoir des remerciements de ses patients car ils se trouvaient bien soignés et pris en charge la comblait de bonheur. Toute cette reconnaissance lui confirmer qu'elle faisait bien son travail et ça n'avait pas de prix pour elle.

Hermione termina son café et se dirigea vers son bureau où l'attendait sûrement son premier patient de l'après midi. Ces après midi se déroulaient toujours de la même façon, elle avait des consultations jusqu'à cinq heures puis elle passait dans les services visiter ses autres patients et enfin elle faisait un tour par les urgences voir si elle pouvait les aider un peu.

Hermione commença ses consultations. Les patients venaient tous pour des motifs différents allant du plus simple au plus compliqué, la plupart ne nécessitant qu'un traitement par potion tout simplement. Quelques fois cependant Hermione n'avait pas la solution et dirigeait alors le patient vers l'un de ses confrères spécialisés.

En fin d'après midi, le docteur Granger s'aperçut que son prochain patient n'était personne d'autre que sa meilleur amie Ginny. Elle venait pour une consultation de contrôle afin de vérifier que sa grossesse et la santé du bébé allait bien. Hermione ouvrit la porte de son bureau qui donnait sur la salle d'attente et fit entrer la future maman.

- Bonjour Hermione, fit Ginny en lui faisant la bise.

- Salut Ginny, alors comment ça va ?

- Bien bien sauf que je suis obligée de prendre rendez vous pour voir ma meilleur amie, taquina la rousse.

- Je sais je travail trop mais je suis en week-end prolongé à partir de ce soir, répondit Hermione dans un sourire, d'ailleurs qu'est ce que vous faite ce week-end ?

- Rien donc on vient dîner chez toi demain soir !

- C'est parfait il ne me reste plus qu'à inviter Ron.

Hermione s'assit à son bureau tandis que Ginny prenait un des deux chaises qui se trouvaient devant le bureau. Hermione se saisit du dossier de sa meilleur amie et le consulta. Ginny en était à son sixième mois de grossesse et rien de particulier n'était a signaler pour le moment, heureusement.

- Alors comment vas tu sinon ?

- Bien, j'ai l'impression de ressembler de plus en plus à un bébé cachalot mais sinon je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

- D'accord, dis Hermione en souriant, retire tes chaussures et monte sur la balance.

- Roh vas y Hermione enfonce le clou, dit Ginny prenant un air outré, je viens de te dire que je ressemble à un cachalot et toi tu ne trouve rien de mieux que de confirmer mes dires en me montrant le nombre de kilos que j'ai pris depuis la dernière fois !

- Il faut bien que je vérifie, pouffa Hermione, et puis tu as dit un bébé cachalot pas un cachalot...

- C'est la même chose...

- Il y a quand même une énorme différence de poids entre les deux.

- Tu as l'art de remonter le moral toi ça fait peur, pouffa à son tour Ginny.

- Allez monte sur cette balance !

- …

- Et bien tu vois ce n'est pas si terrible tu n'as pris que deux kilos cinq cent depuis la dernière fois.

- Mouai, ça fait quand même six kilos depuis le début, je sais que c'est plus ou moins un kilos par mois que l'on prend mais bon quand même !

- Heureusement qu'une grossesse ne dure que neuf mois, taquina Hermione, allez allonge toi je veux écouter mon futur filleul.

Ginny s'exécuta et remonta son tee short dévoilant son ventre rebondi. Hermione attrapa sa baguette et le pointa sur le ventre de la rousse.

- monito audire

A peine l'incantation prononcée, la pièce s'emplit des battements du fœtus. Hermione se concentra sur ce qu'elle entendait puis prononça un deuxième sort.

- Le rythme est bon et sa croissance tout a fait normal pour son age. Ton bout de chou est en pleine forme, comme toi d'ailleurs.

- Parfait, merci Hermione c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, dit Ginny en se relevant et se rhabillant.

- Je t'en prie, Hermione ouvrit la porte et fit la bise à son amie, a demain 19h30 ?

- Ça marche a demain bonne journée.

Le docteur Granger ferma la porte et regarda l'heure. Ginny était sa dernière consultation pour cet après midi. Hermione descendit à la cafétéria se prendre un café. Elle avait une petite demi heure de pause puis elle commencerait son tour de patients déjà hospitalisés.

* * *

En cette fin d'après midi ensoleillée, la directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall faisait quelques emplettes sur le chemin de traverse. Après avoir acheté des nouvelles plumes, un peu d'encre et du parchemin, la directrice était allée déposer la liste des manuels que les élèves devront se procurer pour la nouvelle année scolaire chez le libraire Fleury et Bott. Il lui restait une dernière course à faire et elle pourrait aller boire un thé sur la terrasse du Chaudron Baveur.

Minerva repéra la boutique qu'il lui fallait et y entra. Le tintement de cloche à l'ouverture de la porte avertit le propriétaire de sa présence, cependant personne ne vient. La directrice jeta un œil sur les rayons près d'elle mais des bruits dans la rue attirèrent son attention. Elle vit plusieurs personnes s'enfuir en criant. Elle aperçut ensuite plusieurs individus vêtus de noir.

- Des mangemorts, murmura t-elle en se précipitant dans la rue en sortant sa baguette.

Cependant elle ne put faire plus de deux pas dans la rue qu'elle se plia en deux de douleur. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Le sol trembla. La directrice de Poudlard s'écroula de douleur. Un feu intérieur s'empara d'elle, lui brûlant les entrailles. Minerva ne résista pas longtemps à la douleur et laissa les ténèbres l'envahir. Inconsciente, elle sentit à peine deux bras vigoureux la saisir et n'entendit pas le bruit caractéristique du transplanage.

* * *

Dans une cabane au milieu de nulle part, un homme aux tempes grisonnantes, faisait les cents pas. Il se tourna vers la porte quand celle ci s'ouvrit.

- Et bien c'est pas trop tôt vous en avez mis du temps, cria t-il.

- Du calme nous sommes là et la mission est un succès, dit un des hommes qui enleva son masque.

- Oui, nous avons même une petite surprise pour toi, enchaîna un deuxième homme en riant.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda l'homme qui faisait les cents pas.

- Ne sois pas si impatient, fit un troisième homme qui venait d'entrer dans la cabane, Travis amène la surprise !

- Bien bien bien, qu'avons nous là ? S'exclama le plus âge des hommes.

* * *

Hermione rangeait tranquillement sa blouse dans son vestiaire. Son tour de garde était terminé et elle ne rêvait que d'un bon bain chaud. La porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit brusquement et une infirmière apparut essoufflée.

- Docteur Granger ! Une urgence ! On a besoin de vous, le chemin de traverse à été attaqué...

* * *

Alors vos impressions ? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour voici la suite :)

* * *

Hermione enfila sa blouse rapidement et se précipita aux urgences. Le désordre qui y régnait laissait voir l'ampleur des dégâts. Les victimes arrivaient les unes derrière les autres. Il y avait beaucoup de sorciers mais aussi plusieurs gobelins et un elfe de maison. Ce dernier ne survivrait pas longtemps au vue de ses blessures. La plupart des blessés ne nécessitait pas beaucoup de soin, un sort ou deux et le tour était joué mais d'autre semblait avoir besoin de soin plus poussé.

Hermione se fraya un chemin parmi les victimes et arriva au point où l'on séparait les victimes selon les soins dont ils avaient besoin.

- Granger ! Tu t'y connais en grand brûlé ? l'interpella un médecin.

- Oui Tom qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Le chemin de traverse à été attaqué, des mangemorts apparemment. Ils ont fait sauté Gringott et quelques boutiques dont une de potion. Il y a plusieurs personnes qui ont été brûlés mais c'est assez minime, par contre il y en a une qui va avoir besoin de toi. Je l'ai mise chambre n°5.

- D'accord j'y vais, une idée du nombre de victimes ?

- Non mais déjà beaucoup trop.

- Ok si tu as besoin de moi je suis chambre n°5, fit Hermione en se dirigeant vers la chambre correspondante.

* * *

Minerva repris doucement conscience et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. A peine eut-elle réussi cet effort qu'une lumière aveuglante l'éblouie. Elle referma aussitôt les yeux et gémit. A mesure que la directrice reprenait conscience, elle sentait la douleur lancinante qui parcourait son corps. Cette douleur qui lui donnait l'impression que ces os allaient imploser et sa peau s'enflammer. Elle gémit à nouveau de douleur.

Elle sentit du monde s'agiter autour d'elle. Des mains l'attrapèrent et la projetèrent sur quelque chose de dur. Gémissant de douleur, la directrice se débattit pour échapper à cette poigne de fer. Cependant rien n'y fit elle était bel et bien immobilisée. Elle entendit une voix.

- Attachez là il ne faut pas qu'elle bouge !

Minerva tenta de rouvrir les yeux mais la lumière éclatante l'éblouie une nouvelle fois. Elle se débattit plus farouchement mais quelques secondes seulement suffirent pour qu'elle se plie de douleur. La douleur lui déchira les entrailles et lui coupa le souffle. De nouveau au bord de l'inconscience, elle laissa la douleur l'emporter.

* * *

- Alors, voyons voir ce que nous avons là ? Dit l'homme en se frottant les mains. David allume moi la lumière que je puisse voir son visage.

L'homme répondant au nom de David s'exécuta et la pièce s'emplit d'une lumière éclatante.

- Très joli prise messieurs... je suis fière de vous ! Vous venez de me prouver que vous n'êtes pas qu'une bande d'incapable !

- Merci maître, se prosterna l'un des hommes.

- Attachez là il ne faut pas qu'elle bouge !

Les hommes s'exécutèrent rapidement attachant solidement leur précieux butin.

- Mettez là à l'ombre pour le moment, j'irai la voir plus tard.

* * *

Hermione entra dans la chambre n°5. L'agitation y régnait aussi. Plusieurs infirmières étaient pressées autour de la victime. Une femme si l'on se referait au peu d'habits qui avaient échappé aux flammes. La pauvre femme était brûlée sur presque tout le corps au troisième degré. Mais le plus touché était son visage. Il était méconnaissable. Hermione pu y voir les dégâts combinés de projection de potions et du feu sur la peau.

- Elle devait se trouver dans la boutique de potion ou vraiment tout près au moment de l'explosion, songea Hermione.

La brune s'avança dans la chambre et le personnel présent lui laissa la place de manœuvrer, attendant ce dont elle avait besoin. La vision de prés qu'avait Hermione était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginer. Les vêtements encore présent sur la victime avaient collé sur sa peau. Les retirer pour pouvoir la soigner n'allait pas être chose aisé.

- D'accord, fit Hermione après avoir regardé la victime dans sa globalité, il me faut des ciseaux stériles, des gants stériles, beaucoup de bande, une potion sédatif, de l'onguent contre les brûlures et contre la douleur, plusieurs set à cathéters et deux perfusions de glucosé 5% et deux d'antidouleur. Vous trouverez les trois derniers dans la matériel des moldus.

Hermione avait fait quelques stages chez les moldus pour apprendre leur technique selon les situations car elle avait bien conscience que parfois la magie ne suffisait pas. Une fois son diplôme obtenu, elle avait ramené quelques unes de ces techniques dans le monde sorcier. Peu de monde les utilisait mais là, elle pouvait sauver la patiente avec, elle en était sur.

Trois des cinq infirmières partirent chercher le matériel.

- Est ce qu'on connaît son identité ? Demanda le docteur Granger.

- Non.

- Madame, je suis le docteur Granger, est ce que vous m'entendez ?

La patiente gémit puis perdit conscience.

- Bien elle aura moins mal comme ça.

- Cardiovidere infinito, murmura Hermione tout en continuant d'examiner la patiente, cardioaudire infinito.

Le tracé d'un électrocardiogramme apparut sur le mur. Hermione pouvait ainsi voir et entendre le cœur de sa patiente. Ce dernier avait l'air de tenir le coup et ne semblait pas décidé à s'arrêter de battre.

- Déjà une bonne chose, pensa Hermione.

Les infirmières arrivèrent les bras chargé de matériels. Elles installèrent une table de travail pour le docteur et disposèrent le matériel devant Hermione.

- Merci. Très bien Marie et Margarette vous enfilez des gants stériles et découpez les vêtements. Faites attention à ne pas entailler la chair sauf si c'est inévitable pour les enlever. Julie, il me faudrait un masque à oxygène s'il te plaît.

- Je vous ramène ça Docteur, fit Julie en sortant rapidement de la chambre.

Pendant que les deux infirmières essayaient de décoller les vêtements, Hermione tenta de trouver une veine sur les bras de la victimes où elle pourrait perfuser.

La patiente inconnue commença à s'agiter et à se débattre. Julie revient à ce moment là avec le masque. Hermione le prit et le posa sur le visage de la patiente. Elle brancha l'embout au dessus de la fiole de sédatif et fit passer le produit sous forme de gaz grâce à une formule. La patiente se calma et sombra a nouveau dans l'inconscience.

- Bien reprenons...

* * *

Des commentaires? des impressions? reviews svp :)


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le chapitre 3 bonne lecture :)

* * *

Quand Hermione rentra enfin chez elle, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle avait passé une nuit épouvantable. Il lui avait fallu plus de cinq heures pour soigner entièrement sa patiente inconnue. En encore soigner était un grand mot, la brune n'avait fait que la soulager un peu pour qu'elle puisse cicatriser dans la mesure du possible. La vie de cette femme venait de basculer à jamais. Elle porterait pour toujours les traces de ce jour horrible. Les cicatrices s'estamperont petit à petit mais le mal était fait. Et puis là on parlait de sa vie d'après. La patiente devrait rester au moins deux bons mois à l'hôpital à souffrir le martyr. En plus des brûlures, Hermione avait découvert plusieurs fractures dues à l'explosion. Elle avait pu en soigner quelques unes mais certaines avaient seulement pu être réduites et nécessiterait une rééducation.

Hermione se déchaussa et soupira. Elle avait mal partout et un bon bain chaud lui ferait le plus grand bien. Une bonne nuit de sommeil aussi d'ailleurs. Elle opta donc pour la deuxième solution en priorité. Avisant l'heure la brune s'arrêta devant sa cheminée et prit de la poudre dans un récipient posé sur le manteau de la cheminée. Elle lança la poudre dans le feu et s'écria.

- Ginny Potter !

La rousse apparut rapidement devant la cheminée.

- Hermione tu vas bien ? Tu ressembles à un zombie.

- Très drôle Ginny, je viens seulement de rentrer j'ai passé toute la nuit à soigner les victimes de l'attaque du chemin de traverse. Tu es au courant ?

- Oui Harry a été appelé hier en fin d'après midi et il n'est pas rentré depuis. On annule donc pour ce soir ?

- Bien vu, je passais juste te prévenir avant d'aller faire une très longue sieste.

- On reporte ça à demain soir ? Tu as toujours ton week end prolongé.

- Non mon week end prolongé est reporté lui aussi, on a eu une patiente qui nécessite des soins dont je suis seule à savoir les faire. Du moins pour les débuts.

- D'accord mais ne t'oublie pas non plus dans l'histoire reposes toi bien et manges bien tu vas en avoir besoin dans les prochains jours.

- Là on voit la future maman qui parle, sourit Hermione.

- Blablabla, répondit Ginny en lui tirant la langue, allez reposes toi bien Mione. Harry passera sûrement à l'hôpital pour te poser des questions et te faire un topo de la situation.

- Ça marche a plus tard.

Hermione étouffa un bâillement et mit fin à la conversation. Elle jeta quelques croquettes dans la gamelle de son chat Pattenrond et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa dans le lit où elle s'écroula de fatigue.

* * *

Minerva ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle était dans le noir le plus complet, aucun filet de lumière n'apparaissait nulle part. L'animagus tenta de se rappeler les événements et ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle se rappela le chemin de traverse et les emplettes qu'elle y a fait, l'apparition des mangemorts, un bruit d'explosion et une douleur fulgurante. La même douleur qui commençait à se faire sentir dans tout son corps.

Elle se souvient aussi d'une agitation autour d'elle et d'une lumière éblouissante. Puis une voix qui disait de l'attacher. Minerva tenta de bouger et se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours attachée. Elle se débattit pour échapper à ses liens mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter la douleur qui la fit gémir.

Elle entendit ce qu'elle identifia comme un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre. Cependant aucune lumière ne filtra. Elle voulu appeler mais aucun son ne dépassa ses lèvres. La douleur lui coupa le souffle. Elle ne savait pas d'où elle venait ni qu'elle sort pouvait infliger une tel douleur mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle voulait que ça s'arrête. Minerva McGongall n'était pas femme à supplier, à implorer ou à se rendre mais cette douleur étouffait la moindre étincelle de courage qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Elle voulait que ça s'arrête et elle aurait tout fait pour ça.

Malheureusement pour elle, la personne qui lui infligeait ça ne semblait pas s'en soucier et prenait un malin plaisir à la faire souffrir. Elle entendit à nouveau une porte s'ouvrir sans plus laisser passer de lumière que la première fois. Cependant la douleur diminua et disparue. Elle ne disparue pas totalement, mais elle était moins présente. Minerva se douta qu'elle aurait des courbatures et que la douleur ne s'arrêterait pas comme ça vu l'intensité du sort mais au moins elle était moins forte, plus supportable. Épuisée, la directrice ferma les yeux et plongea dans un sommeil qu'elle espéra réparateur.

* * *

L'homme aux tempes grisonnantes ferma la porte le sourire aux lèvres. Il remonta un escalier et pénétra dans une pièce où ses compagnons attendaient ses ordres.

- Du très bon boulot les gars ! Je viens d'aller voir d'un peu plus près notre invité surprise, il y a moyen d'en tirer un bon paquet de fric. Beaucoup de gens vont payer pour la récupérer j'en suis sur.

- Génial, tu vois David c'était un peu risqué mais ça va valoir le coup, dit Travis.

- Oui j'attends de voir combien elle va nous rapporter.

- Oh elle va nous rapporter beaucoup David, une figure comme elle, ils vont tous vouloir la récupérer et pour ça ils mettront le prix crois moi.

- Si vous le dites maître.

* * *

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla, la nuit été tombée. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine une fois son peignoir enfilé. Pattenrond viens lui réclamer quelques caresses et miaula pour lui montrer sa gamelle vide.

- Tu es un vrai goinfre Pattenrond, si tu continue comme ça je vais devoir te mettre au régime.

Seul un miaulement satisfait lui répondit quand elle remplit la gamelle du chat roux. Hermione se servit une tasse de thé et attrapa un croissant qu'il lui restait de la veille. Une fois son repas, ou plutôt son petit déjeuner terminé, la brune se fit couler un bon bain dans lequel elle comptait se prélasser autant que possible pour apaiser ses courbatures.

Une heure plus tard, la sonnette de son appartement la tira hors du bain. Enfilant un peignoir, Hermione alla ouvrir. Un coup d'œil au judas lui apprit que c'était Harry.

- Salut Harry rentre.

- Salut Mione je te dérange ? Demanda Harry en voyant la tenue de son amie.

- Non je prenais un bain, installe toi je vais m'habiller.

- Ok.

Hermione s'éclipsa dans sa chambre et s'habilla rapidement.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

- Il semblerait que des mangemorts se soient introduit dans Gringot pour la cambrioler. Le reste est un peu flou tout ce que je sais c'est que la banque a explosé ainsi que plusieurs boutiques qui était proche de la banque. Ensuite le feu s'est propagé et d'autres boutiques ont entièrement brûlé.

- Et le magasin de George et Ron ?

- Il a été épargné, le feu a été maîtrisé deux boutiques avant la leur.

- Ouf ! Je suis contente pour eux. Et pour les victimes tu sais combien il y en a eu ?

- On en a décompté cent dix sept victimes et onze morts au total. Presque tout le monde a pu être identifié sauf certaine personne mais c'est une question de temps avant que la famille signale leur disparition et qu'on fasse un regroupement.

- D'accord et tu as des pistes sur ces mangemorts ?

- Non pas vraiment on ne sais pas ce qui a été volé, ni si des gens ont été pris en otages puisqu'on ne peut pas dire avec précision qui était sur le chemin de traverse à ce moment là. Pour l'instant on est dans le flou totale mais on arrivera bien a tirer quelques choses des témoignages des victimes. J'y allais justement.

- D'accord je te retiens pas plus longtemps alors. Tiens moi au courant si tu as du nouveau.

- Ça marche et puis de toute façon si j'ai bien compris Ginny tu nous dois un dîner.

- Exactement, je m'organise dès que je peux. Bonne soirée.

- A toi aussi, fit Harry en embrassant Hermione, et fais attention à toi le surmenage c'est pas bon.

- Oui Papa !

Hermione ferma sa porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine qui indiqua vingt trois heures. N'ayant plus sommeil, Hermione alla chercher son livre qui traitait de la manière de soigner les grand brûlés. Elle était sur d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait mais espérait trouver un petit plus pour aider sa patiente. Elle finit par s'endormir sur son canapé, le livre reposant sur sa poitrine.

* * *

Verdict? :)


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le chapitre 4 :)

* * *

Pattenrond ouvrit les yeux et s'étira de tout son long. Il sauta souplement du canapé et se dirigea vers sa gamelle. Cette dernière étant vide, il se dirigea tranquillement vers la chambre d'une brune encore endormie. Prenant de l'élan, le chat sauta sur le bout du lit. La jeune femme était étendue sur le ventre, le drap la couvrant jusqu'à mi dos. Le félin s'approcha et posa ses pattes avant sur le dos de sa maîtresse en miaulant.

- Hummm...

- Miaou..., Pattenrond insista une nouvelle fois et viens lécher le visage d'Hermione.

- C'est bon je me lève Pattenrond, dit Hermione se retournant dans le lit, ses paupières se refermant aussitôt.

Le félin miaula une nouvelle fois puis se fut le réveil qui prit la relève. La main de la brune s'abattit violemment sur le réveil faisant sursauter le chat qui descendit précipitamment du lit. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de miauler à nouveau.

- Oui oui j'arrive, soupira Hermione en enfilant son peignoir, tu as de la chance que je ne te traite pas de la même façon...

Hermione remplit la gamelle de son chat puis alla prendre une douche avant de revenir prendre son petit déjeuner. Cette semaine était éprouvante pour la jeune femme. Étant la seule à pouvoir s'occuper de la patiente de la chambre n°5, elle était de garde tous les matins pour qu'elle puisse avoir le temps de lui refaire ces pansements. Heureusement, elle n'assurait pas de garde ce week end, elle prendrait donc quelques heures seulement pour aller faire les pansements de la patiente à l'heure qu'elle voulait. Elle pourrait ainsi se reposer un peu plus.

La jeune femme songea également à inviter ses amis puisque le dîner de la semaine précédente avait été annulé. Sa décision prise elle nota dans un coin de sa tête de les inviter dans la journée. Terminant son petit déjeuner, Hermione finit de s'habiller et transplana pour l'hôpital.

Comme à son habitude, elle avait un quart d'heure d'avance et elle prit donc le temps de descendre à la cafétéria pour un café. Elle s'installa à une table seule et attrapa la gazette du jour. Aujourd'hui comme la semaine passée, Poudlard faisait la une de la gazette, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Délaissant son café, Hermione se concentra sur l'article.

**La directrice de Poudlard disparaît.**

_Alors que la rentrée de la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne a lieu dans seulement deux jours, la directrice de l'établissement Minerva McGonagall brille par son absence. En effet, le directeur adjoint, Filius Flitwick, se dit sans nouvelle de sa supérieur depuis une semaine. « Cela ne lui ressemble pas. La directrice à toujours été présente pour l'administration surtout pour la période de rentrée, il y a tant de chose a faire. Ce n'est pas normal. » nous confie t-il. On sait même de source sure que la directrice de Poudlard n'a pas assister à plusieurs réunions du ministère et ce malgré les plusieurs convocations venant du ministre en personne. Une question est donc sur toutes les lèvres : Où est passé Minerva McGonagall ?_

_La dernière personne à l'avoir vu est le professeur de potion de Poudlard, Henry McDougall. « Je l'ai croisé dans le parc et nous avons discuté quelques instants puis elle m'a dit qu'elle se rendait sur le chemin de traverse pour y faire quelques courses. Elle a ajouté ensuite qu'elle passerait le week end dans son manoir mais qu'elle serait là en début de semaine. »_

_Des aurors sont passés au manoir de la directrice mais sans succès, cette dernière reste introuvable._

_Cette discussion entre la directrice et son professeur date de vendredi dernier, jour où a eu lieu la terrible attaque de la banque Gringot. Une nouvelle question se pose alors, toutes les victimes ayant été identifiées serait-il possible que la directrice de Poudlard ai été enlevé par les mangemorts ?_

_Rita Skeeter pour la gazette du sorcier._

Hermione prit quelques minutes pour bien assimiler l'article. Minerva McGonagall avait apparemment bel et bien disparu. Cela ne lui ressemblait guère de fuir ses devoirs. Bien qu'elle ne l'ai plus vu depuis des années, Hermione se souvenait de son professeur de métamorphose comme si elle avait quitté l'école hier. C'était une femme forte et bienveillante, elle ne laissait personne dans le besoin et ne baissait jamais les bras face aux difficultés. Tout ceci n'était pas normal, la brune en était sure. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Harry. N'oubliant pas qu'elle devait l'inviter à dîner, Hermione se dirigea vers la chambre n°5.

En entrant dans la chambre, elle soupira. Il lui fallait toute sa concentration pour refaire les pansements de cette pauvre femme qui allait encore souffrir pour sa guérison, heureusement que les sédatifs et les antidouleurs existaient. Cependant le docteur Granger ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son ancien professeur disparue.

* * *

Au département des aurors, Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête. L'enquête n'avançait pas vraiment. On finissait seulement de récupérer tous les témoignages des victimes et il fallait maintenant les examiner pour pouvoir regrouper quelques éléments.

- Sacha, demanda Harry, tu as pu récupérer quelque chose des témoignages ?

- Oui chef, d'après ce que nous avons j'ai réussi à plus ou moins reconstituer l'attaque.

- Je t'écoute.

- Alors voilà, commença Sacha en prenant ses notes, ils étaient quatre, tous des hommes d'après les témoignages.

- Comment le savent-ils ?

- Apparemment ils ont tous pris la parole à un moment donné, et leurs voix étaient graves.

- D'accord donc on a affaire à quatre hommes. Continues.

- Ils sont entrés rapidement dans Gringot et ont maîtrisé rapidement les gardes et les gobelins.

- Et personne n'a essayé de réagir.

- C'était des mangemorts, tout le monde a eu peur, on en a plus vu depuis huit ans.

- Soit, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit des mangemorts, seulement des individus déguisés sachant ce qu'inspirerait leur tenue. Mais je vais aller rendre visite à un vieil ennemi pour m'en assurer.

- D'accord, ils sont descendus aux coffres et en ont ouvert plusieurs avant de remonter et de faire exploser la banque. C'était des explosifs moldus apparemment.

- Ce qui confirmerait l'hypothèse de cambrioleurs déguisés, dit Harry. Tu as la liste de ce qui a été volé ?

- C'est Charles qui s'en occupe.

- Merci Sacha, si tu trouves autre chose appelle moi.

Harry retourna à son bureau et commença à écrire ses hypothèses sur le tableau accroché au mur.

- Très bien résumons, pensa Harry tout haut, quatre hommes déguisés en mangemorts...des explosifs moldus...le vol de la banque Gringot...l'explosion de la banque leur sert à couvrir leurs traces impossible de tirer quoi que se soit de ce coté là. Reste à voir si ils y allaient pour quelque chose en particulier. Et il faut rajouter à coté la disparition de McGonagall. Est ce qu'ils l'auraient enlevée ? Mais alors dans quel but puisqu'on a pas encore reçu de demande de rançon...

- Harry j'ai la liste des objets qui ont été volés, dit Charles en entrant dans le bureau de son supérieur.

- Je t'écoute.

- Alors pour le coup ça a été facile de faire une liste car merci les gobelins, leurs coffres sont solides et ont résisté à l'explosion ce qui nous a permis de savoir quels coffres ont été ouvert. A priori ces hommes n'avaient pas de cible particulière, ils ont ouvert des coffres au hasard et se sont servis. Bien évidement il n'ont pas choisi les plus pauvres. La plupart du vol se constitue de gallions, il y a aussi des œuvres d'art et quelques artefacts magiques mais pas dangereux.

- Très bien rien d'autre ?

- Non pas pour l'instant. Ou alors les propriétaires des coffres n'ont pas signaler d'objets disparus supplémentaires.

- D'accord, alors tu vas creuser la piste du coté des propriétaires. Fais le tour et demande leur si quelqu'un leur en voulait. Le fait que plusieurs coffres aient été pillé ne signifie pas qu'il n'y en a pas un qui été ciblé en particulier.

- Ça marche, je m'en occupe.

- Est ce que Josh est revenu de Poudlard ?

- Non pas encore.

- Tu me l'envois dès qu'il est de retour s'il te plait.

- Ok.

Harry enfila son manteau et sortit de son bureau.

- je m'absente une petite heure, dit -il à ses collègues avant de monter dans l'ascenseur.

Afin d'éliminer totalement la piste des mangemorts, Harry devait parler à une personne en particulier. Arrivé au rez de chaussée, le chef des aurors se dirigea vers l'aire de transplanage. Il réapparut quelques instants plus tard devant un manoir imposant et quelque peu lugubre, le manoir Malfoy.

* * *

Ce fut la douleur qui réveilla la directrice de Poudlard. Les jours, les heures, les minutes se mélangeaient. Plus rien n'existait dorénavant pour Minerva que la douleur. Cette douleur qui lui broyait les entrailles, cette douleur qui la brûlait jusqu'à la moelle de ces os, cette douleur insoutenable mais tellement jouissive pour son bourreau. Car si l'animagus n'avait plus aucune notion de temps, sombrant dans l'inconscience dès que la douleur était trop forte, elle était certaine qu'une personne prenait plaisir à la torturer. Parfois avant qu'elle ne sombre totalement elle entendait une porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer et de temps en temps elle entendait une conversation. Cependant elle n'en comprenait pas un mot. On lui avait mis une cagoule qui l'empêchait de voir et d'entendre.

Minerva sentit qu'on la touchait ou plutôt qu'on la brutaliser à nouveau, la douleur redoublant d'intensité. Elle gémit et elle laissa échapper quelques larmes. L'animagus résista tant qu'elle pu puis se laissa envahir par les ténèbres. Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut qu'on la retrouve au plus vite.

* * *

Travis entendit le chef remonter de la cave en sifflotant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y descendre, de lui rendre visite. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Mais à chaque fois que le patron remontait, il avait un sourire béat sur le visage.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te rend de si bonne humeur Yagsley ce n'est que la...

- Rien du tout, le coupa l'homme âge, je pense juste au fait qu'elle va nous rapporter un paquet d'argent. D'ailleurs il est temps de passer à la partie deux du plan. Tu as de quoi écrire ?

- Ne bouge pas je reviens, répondit Travis en sortant de la pièce.

- Il revient un peu plus tard avec du parchemin, une plume et de l'encre.

- Je t'écoute.

- Très bien, écris ceci : Nous détenons en notre possession...et blablabla... tu as déjà une lettre de ce genre je suppose ?

- Oui oui, murmura Travis en écrivant ce que lui dictait le chef de la bande et complétant les blancs laissés par celui ci.

- Nous l'échangerons, continua Yagsley, contre cinquante milles gallions si vous voulez la revoir faites nous parvenir votre réponse au plus vite.

- Tu crois que ça va marcher ?

- Oui ou alors c'est qu'il ne tienne pas à elle mais cela m'étonnerai fortement.

* * *

Un petit commentaire svp que se soit une critique, une piste d'amélioration, un compliment... ça fais toujours plaisir :)

Je m'excuse d'avance les prochain chapitres n'arriveront pas aussi vite que les quatre premier car je suis en stage actuellement et j'écris quand je le peux. Mais il arriveront rapidement quand même.^^ voilà :)

A bientot pour la suite.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour voici le chapitre 5 bonne lecture :)

* * *

Midi sonna et Hermione sortit enfin de la chambre n°5. Il lui avait fallu presque quatre heures pour refaire tous les pansements de sa patiente. Elle avait gémit lorsque la brune avait commencé mais heureusement les analgésiques avaient rapidement fais leur effet et Hermione avait pu travailler sans se sentir coupable de la douleur qu'elle infligeait à sa patiente.

L'ancienne Griffondor alla se chercher quelque chose à manger à la cafétéria, puis elle se rendit dans son bureau pour profiter de sa pause. En plein milieu de son repas, elle se souvient qu'elle devait inviter ses amis à dîner le lendemain.

Abandonnant son repas, Hermione se précipita devant la cheminée et attrapa la poudre de cheminette.

- Ginny Potter, cria t-elle.

- C'est moi ! Fit la rousse qui lisait dans le canapé en face de la cheminée.

- Salut Gin comment ça va ?

- Bien Mione et toi ?

- La semaine a été dure mais je suis plus ou moins en week-end ce soir donc je voulais vous inviter demain soir si vous n'avez rien de prévu.

- Non demain soir c'est parfait, je ramène quelque chose ?

- Je veux bien un dessert s'il te plaît.

- Ça marche, je te laisse on sonne à la porte, a demain Mione.

- A demain Ginny, fit Hermione avant de couper la communication.

Hermione se redressa et attrapa une autre poignée de poudre de cheminette.

- Ron Weasley

Hermione aperçut Ron de dos, il était à la caisse du magasin de farces et attrapes. Malgré l'attaque de la semaine passée, il y avait du monde.

- Ron, s'écria Hermione.

- Hermione, comment ça va, cria à son tour Ron en se retournant vers la cheminée.

- Ça va bien merci, cria Hermione pour couvrir le bruit des clients.

- Attends, tu es dans ton bureau là ? Je te reprend dans la salle à manger.

- D'accord, fit Hermione en coupant la communication.

Quelques instants plus tard, c'était la tête de Ron qui apparaissait dans la cheminée de son bureau.

- Salut comment ça va ? Repris Ron

- Ça va bien, je suis en semi week-end ce soir et je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais demain soir, j'ai invité Harry et Ginny à venir dîner.

- Et bien demain soir je suis avec Anna.

- Anna ?

- Oui c'est ma copine on est ensemble depuis trois mois, Harry et Ginny l'ont déjà rencontré je pensais qu'il te l'avait dit.

- Non ils ne m'ont rien dit, fit Hermione, mais si ça lui va vous pouvez venir tous les deux comme ça je la rencontrerai.

- Je lui demande et je t'envoie un hibou un peu plus tard.

- On fait comme ça, bonne journée Ron.

- Toi aussi Mione.

Hermione se rassit derrière son bureau et regarda son déjeuner froid. Elle n'avait plus faim subitement. Désormais, elle était la seule célibataire du trio d'or. Elle était sortie un an environ avec Ron après la bataille finale, mais ils avaient ensuite convenue que c'était mieux qu'ils restent de simples amis. Bien sur Ron avait eu quelque copines durant ces dernières années mais aucune qu'il n'avait pris la peine de présenter à Harry et Hermione. La brune quant à elle n'avait eu personne depuis le rouquin. Personne n'avait encore su éveiller sa curiosité ou séduire son cœur. C'est pourquoi elle était un peu jalouse, elle devait bien l'avouer, de Ron et de sa soudaine copine. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas mais ces années de solitude lui pesait bien qu'elle dise le contraire.

La sonnerie de l'horloge indiquant treize heure sortit Hermione de ses pensées pour la rappeler à ses obligations. Elle prit donc la direction du premier étage où elle commença son tour de visite auprès des malades.

* * *

Harry frappa à la porte de l'imposant manoir. La porte s'ouvrit sur une silhouette blonde.

- Harry Potter, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Commença Drago d'une voix méprisante.

- Bonjour Malefoy, puis-je te parler quelques instants ?

- Entre, Dit Malefoy en s'effaçant.

Harry entra et pénétra dans un hall d'entrée sombre et qui donnait froid dans le dos. Malefoy l'entraîna dans un salon qui contrastait fortement avec l'entrée et l'image que le manoir inspirait. Le salon était jaune pâle et sur les murs, on voyait des tableaux de compositions florales. Le mobilier était en chêne et se composait d'un bureau, d'une commode et d'une table basse. Deux canapés en velours bordeaux se faisaient face, séparés par la petit table. Des bouquets de fleurs fraîches sûrement cueillis du matin trônaient sur la commode et la table.

Harry regardait la pièce un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Et bien Malefoy, qui l'eut cru ! Je ne pensais pas que ton manoir serait aussi accueillant.

- Très drôle Potter, c'est ma femme qui a fait la décoration, mais je dois avouer que ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, cela me change des couloirs lugubres de mon enfance. Un verre ?

- Non merci je suis en service.

Drago se servit un verre et invita Harry à s'asseoir.

- Alors de quoi veux tu me parler ?

- Et bien je suppose que tu as entendu parler de l'attaque du chemin de traverse la semaine passée ?

- Évidemment, la gazette en a parlé toute la semaine. D'ailleurs je suis aussi au courant de la disparition de McGonagall, tu as des pistes ?

- Justement je voulais te poser quelques questions pour pouvoir en éliminer certaines.

- Je t'écoute.

- D'après les témoignages, les hommes qui ont attaqué Gringot sont des mangemorts. Personnellement je n'y crois pas trop mais je voulais savoir si tu as des informations qui pourraient affirmer ou infirmer cette hypothèse. Je penche plutôt pour des cambrioleurs déguisés en mangemorts mais je me dois d'étudier toutes les pistes.

Drago s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé et bu une gorgée de whisky pur feu.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fais dire que se ne sont pas des mangemorts Potter ?

- Et bien après huit ans de paix je ne vois pas l'intérêt pour qui que se soit de faire réapparaître les mangemorts, si il y avait une revanche a prendre c'était plutôt après la bataille finale quand le monde sorcier se remettait doucement de la terreur de Voldemort. Et puis toutes les victimes sont dues aux dégâts collatéraux qu'a fait l'explosion en elle même, personne n'a été torturé ce qui ne ressemble absolument pas aux mangemorts que j'ai connu. Enfin les cambrioleurs ont utilisé des explosifs moldus, ce qu'aucun mangemort n'aurait eu l'idée de faire du temps de Voldemort.

- Je vois que tu as bien réfléchi à ton affaire Potter. Tu as raison, ce ne sont pas des mangemorts. Il n'y a plus de mangemorts, les enfants n'ont pas repris les activités de leurs parents. Et même s'il y en a qui sont d'accord avec les idées que prônait Tu Sais Qui, je n'ai pas eu vent d'une attaque qui se préparait. De plus, je pense que s'il s'agissait vraiment de mangemorts, l'attaque aurait été revendiquée.

- Merci Malefoy, c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre.

Harrry se leva et prit congés. Il transplana quelques instants plus tard au ministère de la magie.

* * *

- Travis ? Demanda Yagsley, tu as envoyé la lettre ?

- Oui chef, le hibou vient de revenir, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre leur réponse.

- Parfait, les gars je sens qu'on va devenir riche !

- Et si ça ne marche pas ? Demanda David, si il refuse de payer ?

- Et bien ils pourront dire adieu à leur protégée.

* * *

Harry venait a peine de faire quelques pas dans son bureau que Josh venait lui faire son rapport.

- Je t'écoute Josh.

- La gazette du sorcier a de bonnes sources Harry, je n'ai rien trouvé qui pourrait nous aiguiller. J'ai fouillé le bureau de la directrice et je n'ai rien trouvé qui pourrait nous mener quelque part. J'ai discuté avec le professeur Flitwich et le professeur McDougall, ils ne m'ont rien appris de plus. Ils n'avaient aucune notion de quelqu'un qui pourrait en vouloir à McGonagall et aucune menace de mort n'a été émise à leur connaissance.

- D'accord, autre chose ?

- Oui je suis allée sur le chemin de traverse pour tenter de refaire le parcours de la directrice, la dernière personne à l'avoir vu c'est le libraire de chez Fleury et Bott à qui elle a donné la liste des manuels de cette année. Il dit que c'était dix minutes environ avant l'explosion.

- Très bien, convoque tout le monde réunion générale dans la salle de conférence d'ici cinq minutes !

Cinq minutes plus tard, une quinzaine de personnes se trouvaient dans la salle de conférence et attendaient qu'Harry prenne la parole.

- Ok tout le monde, je vous fais un petit topo de la situation. L'attaque n'a pas été menée par des mangemorts. Les explosifs utilisés sont moldus et d'après mes sources ils n'y a plus de mangemorts en activité. On concentre donc nos recherches sur des cambrioleurs déguisés en mangemorts. Je veux savoir si il y a eu des attaques du même genre dans les autres pays. Je veux qu'une équipe retourne à la banque pour ratisser le moindre centimètre des coffres qui ont été ouvert, il nous faut des indices. En ce qui concerne la disparition de la directrice de Poudlard, il faut nous pencher sur un kidnapping. Elle se trouvait près de Gringot quand l'attaque a eu lieu. Je pense que les cambrioleurs l'ont enlevé cependant aucune demande de rançon ne nous ai parvenu pour le moment. On essaye donc de trouver des preuves en attendant que les ravisseurs prennent contact. Ce sera tout messieurs merci.

La salle se vida rapidement et chacun retourna à ses occupations, tentant de trouver un élément qui ferait avancer l'enquête.

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite :)


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir désolé pour l'attente voici la suite :)

* * *

Une fois de plus, c'est la douleur qui réveilla Minerva. Toujours plongée dans le noir, la douleur, avec les ténèbres, était la compagne désormais quotidienne de la directrice. Elle ne laissait pas une minutes de répits à l'animagus. Sournoise, fourbe, malicieuse, elle ne semblait disparaître lentement que pour réapparaître soudainement, plus forte, plus destructrice qu'auparavant. Venant des tréfonds, elle remontait insidieusement à la surface pour chauffer à blanc les chaires. Minerva avait l'impression qu'on la marquait au fer rouge sur tout le corps. Pas un centimètre de peau n'était épargné. L'animagus gémit tant la douleur était insupportable. Elle sombra dans une semi conscience. Un bip se fit entendre. La douleur s'estompa légèrement, puis Minerva entendit une porte se fermer.

* * *

- Chef ! Chef ! Leur réponse est arrivé, cria David.

- Parfait, répondit Yagsley avec un grand sourire, ouvre la !

- Ils sont d'accord, dit David en parcourant la lettre, ils nous demandent le lieu et la date du rendez vous pour procéder à l'échange.

- Très bien, Travis prends de quoi noter.

- Je vous écoute patron, répondit Travis en se munissant de parchemin, de plume et d'encre.

- Marque donc : rendez vous à la gare de King Cross, voie 9 3/4 au troisième banc à droite ce soir samedi deux septembre à 23h venez seul ou sinon...

- Mais chef c'est pas un peu risqué pour nous ? Demanda David, c'est un lieu très fréquenté même le soir, et si il prévenait les aurors ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tout prévu, Travis tu iras mettre cette enveloppe ci au lieu indiqué du rendez vous et tu te cacheras pour observer ceux qui viendront la récupérer, répondit Yagsley tendant une enveloppe à Travis.

- Qu'y a t-il dans cette enveloppe ?

- Une autre lettre, si ils sont prêt à payer autant pour la récupérer, cela ne leur posera pas trop de souci de payer le double, ricana Yagsley.

- Vous êtes diaboliquement gourmand patron, mais j'aime ça, finit David.

* * *

Treize heures, Hermione sortait enfin de la chambre n°5. Une fois de plus, il lui avait fallu trois bonnes heures pour refaire entièrement les pansements de cette pauvre dame. Soupirant, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Alors Granger, paraît que c'était barbecue partie sur le chemin de traverse la semaine dernière ? Pas trop cuite ta patiente ?

Hermione se retourna vers la propriétaire de la voix sans surprise, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Pansy Parkinson. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour avoir un humour aussi déplacé dans ces situations là.

- Pansy ! Tu aurais pu te joindre à la fête aussi, un médecin de plus n'aurait pas été de refus.

- Abandonner mes sublimes vacances pour venir soigner des gobelins et quelques cochons grillés non mais tu rêve Granger jamais de la vie ! D'ailleurs tu devrais songer à faire ça de temps en temps...tu sais arrêter de travailler, se prélasser sur la plage et faire bronzette ça te ferait du bien ! Ton teint rivalise avec les morts.

- Très drôle Parkinson, figure toi que j'ai un petit truc qui s'appelle la conscience et qui l'empêche de laisser de pauvres innocents agoniser sans les aider.

- Sérieusement Granger tu as vraiment besoin de faire un break tu fais peur à voir. Et puis emmène la en vacances aussi ta conscience. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aides pas ces malades ou victimes ou tout ce que tu veux que personne ne les aide.

- Oui...j'y réfléchirai...

- Réfléchis vite Granger, se serait dommage qu'il faille un médecin pour s'occuper du docteur Granger. Et bien que je suis sure que ça ne te déplairait pas de passer entre mes mains, susurra Pansy, je n'aurai pas que ça à faire ! Alors débrouille toi pour reprendre l'apparence de quelqu'un de vivant et pas à moitié sur son lit de mort !

- Très drôle Pansy, j'allais y aller justement.

- Aller où ?

- Profiter du soleil.

- Pense à la crème solaire ! Ta peau ne doit plus être habituée, il serait dommage que tu rejoigne ta patiente...

- Bonne journée Pansy, fit Hermione en se dirigeant vers le vestiaire pour se rhabiller en civil.

- Bonne journée Granger et profite de ton week-end !

Dans le vestiaire, Hermione souriait. Bien qu'elle ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde, Pansy lui avait manqué. Les deux femmes s'étaient faite une guerre sans merci le temps de leur étude pour se disputer la première place. Au final, c'est Hermione qui l'avait remporté mais Pansy n'était pas loin d'elle car seulement quelques dixièmes de points séparaient les deux jeunes diplômées. L'ancienne Serpentard avait ensuite décidé de faire le tour du monde pendant une année. Elle s'était ainsi spécialisée dans les maladies exotiques. Elle ne rencontrait que peu de cas sur Londres mais ses connaissances avaient sauvé la vie à plus d'un malade. Sa collègue avait ensuite été embauchée à Sainte Mangouste où les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient retrouvées.

Bien que les deux femmes passaient leur temps à se lancer des piques, une amitié était apparue entre elles. Hermione devait donc bien avouer que les sarcasmes de Pansy lui avait manqué cette semaine. Cela dit la Serpentard n'avait pas tort il serait temps que la brune prenne des vacances, elle en avait plus que besoin. Et puis Pansy avait raison, ce n'est pas parce que la brune n'était pas là qu'il n'y avait personne pour soigner les malades. Les mots de Pansy ayant fait leur chemin dans la tête du Docteur Granger, cette dernière décida pour commencer de profiter de son week-end.

* * *

Dix huit heures trente. Hermione venait de finir de préparer son repas. Pattenrond se remettait doucement du passage de l'aspirateur qui lui fichait la frousse à chaque fois. Cette fois ci le chat avait trouvé refuge au dessus de l'armoire à vaisselle qui se trouvait dans la salle a manger. Cependant il semblait déterminé à y rester tant que l'exterminateur de poussière ne serait pas rangé dans le placard.

La jeune femme termina de dresser la table et partit sous la douche après avoir rangé l'aspirateur. Pattenrond parut soulagé mais ne bougea pas pour autant de son perchoir. Vingt minutes plus tard, la brune était fin prête. Vêtue d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean, elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon décontracté. Hermione passa dans la cuisine et mit son plat au four. Elle avait fait des lasagnes au saumon. L'ex Griffondor adorait cuisiner quand elle en avait le temps.

Du coin de l'œil elle vit Pattenrond fixer le plat d'un œil gourmand.

- Pattenrond, descends de là.

Le chat la regarda mais ne bougea pas d'un poil. Hermione prit alors une assiette qu'elle avait pris soin de mettre au frigo. Elle contenait les restes de saumon que la jeune femme n'avait pas utilisé.

A la vue de l'assiette Pattenrond se retrouva près de sa maîtresse en deux temps trois mouvements, ce qui fit rire Hermione.

La sonnette retentit et Hermione alla ouvrir. C'était Harry et Ginny.

- Salut Mione, dit Ginny en entrant.

- Salut vous deux !

- Salut Hermione, fit Harry en embrassant Hermione, comment vas tu ?

- Très bien depuis hier, répondit la brune. Et toi ?

- Bof les nouvelles ne sont pas très bonnes mais je ne vais pas gâcher la soirée, je t'en parlerai un peu tout à l'heure si tu veux.

- D'accord, installez vous, Ron et Anna ne devrait pas tarder.

- Anna sera là aussi ? demanda Ginny en posant son manteau sur une chaise.

- Oui, merci d'ailleurs de m'avoir prévenu, continua Hermione.

- Désolé, fit la rousse, mais tu étais tellement occupée par ton travail ces derniers mois que j'ai oublié de te le dire. Et puis ce n'était pas à moi de le faire mais à Ron !

- Je sais Ginny ne t'inquiète pas je te taquinais. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? J'ai fais du ponch.

- Je veux bien, fit Harry.

- Hermione tu sais bien que je ne peux pas avec le bébé !

- Je sais, fit l'interpellée, c'est pour ça que j'en ai fait un sans alcool rien que pour toi.

- Tu penses vraiment à tout, fit la futur maman.

- Je ferai un piètre médecin si je te proposais de l'alcool alors que tu es enceinte.

- Un point pour toi, fit Harry, santé !

La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois et Hermione alla ouvrir à Ron et sa copine.

- Ron ! Comment vas tu ? Demanda Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Bien Mione et toi ?

- Ça va bien !

- Je te présente Anna, ma copine.

- Enchanté Anna, fit Hermione en détaillant la jeune femme.

- Moi de même Hermione, répondit l'intéressée en souriant.

- Rentrez, Harry et Ginny sont déjà là. Je vous sert un ponch ?

- Oui merci, répondit Ron en se dirigeant dans la salle à manger.

- Deux s'il te plaît, fit Anna en suivant le rouquin.

La soirée se déroula dans une ambiance joyeuse. Hermione fit connaissance avec Anna et découvrit que le jeune femme faisait des études d'histoire de la magie. Très vite la conversation s'orienta vers le célèbre professeur Binns, fantôme de son état, qui donnait histoire de la magie à Poudlard. Les garçons alimentèrent la conversation se souvenant du pouvoir somnolent du professeur tandis que les filles étaient passionnées par la matière, l'histoire et ses grandes batailles. Inévitablement la bataille finale fut évoquée mais l'arrivée du dessert, une forêt noire faite par Ginny, chassa l'instant nostalgique.

Hermione apprit que Ron et Anna s'étaient rencontrés dans une soirée d'un de leur ami commun. Cela faisait bientôt quatre mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. La brune était contente pour Ron, elle appréciait énormément la jeune fille et trouvait leur couple mignon. Ron avait mûrit ces dernières années et il était totalement différent comparé à l'époque où elle était sortit avec.

Le jeune couple prit congés de la médicomage vers vingt deux heures. Hermione profita de leur départ pour demander des nouvelles concernant l'enquête du chemin de traverse. Cette idée ne l'avait pas quitté de la soirée mais la brune avait attendu le moment opportun.

- Alors Harry, tu en es où dans ton enquête ? Est ce que le professeur McGonagall a vraiment été enlevé ?

- Eh bien, fit Harry en se passant la main dans les cheveux, pour l'instant, on a pas grand chose de concret. On sait que les cambrioleurs de Gringot étaient juste déguisés en mangemorts donc de ce coté là, on est rassuré. Ensuite, on patauge un peu. On fouille du coté des coffres pillés pour voir si il n'y aurait pas une piste qui nous mène aux voleurs. Mais pour l'instant on a pas grand chose. De plus, l'explosion de la banque a fait disparaître les indices qu'ils y auraient pu avoir. Sur ce coup là ils l'ont joué comme de vrais professionnels.

- D'accord, fit Hermione en grimaçant légèrement, et pour McGonagall ?

- Tout porte a croire qu'elle a été enlevée par les voleurs car elle se trouvait d'après les témoignages près de la banque à l'heure de l'attaque, cependant aucune demande de rançon n'a été réclamé pour l'instant. On continue de chercher pour l'instant.

- Tu crois qu'elle...qu'elle est morte ?

- Je ne sais pas Hermione...j'espère que non.

Harry et Ginny partirent quelques instants plus tard, laissant une Hermione seule et terriblement inquiète pour celle qui avait été son modèle, son mentor pendant ses sept années à Poudlard.

* * *

L'aiguille se déplaça d'un cran vers la droite et l'horloge de la gare King Cross sonna vingt trois heures. Malgré l'heure tardive, les quais étaient plein de voyageurs. Un homme de grande stature, vêtu d'un imperméable et d'un chapeau noir se fraya un chemin sur le quai n°9. Arrivé devant un mur de briques rouges identiques aux autres situé entre la voie neuf et dix, l'homme inspira profondément puis franchi le mur. Le quai du Poudlard Express était désert. L'homme se rendit près du troisième banc à sa droite et attendit quelques instants.

Après une dizaine de minutes, l'homme commença à faire les cents pas devant le banc en question. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua une enveloppe posée sur le banc. Comprenant que personne ne viendrai ce soir, il prit l'enveloppe et sortit de la voie neuf ¾ avant de transplaner.

Sortant de l'ombre d'un pilier, Travis eut un rictus. Il transplana à son tour pour faire son compte rendu au patron. L'homme était venu seul, cela laissait présager que la bande allait devenir riche.

* * *

Et voilà à bientôt pour la suite :)


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour désolé pour le retard, voici la suite :)

* * *

Minerva se réveilla et comme tous ces derniers jours, la douleur lui dit bonjour. La directrice ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux sachant pertinemment que les ténèbres l'attendaient. Elle tenta de bouger mais s'aperçut qu'elle était toujours attachée. Cet infime tentative de mouvement accentua la douleur dans ses épaules. Cependant, après quelques minutes où l'animagus tenta de reprendre le dessus sur la douleur, Minerva perçut une différence dans sa douleur. Cette dernière semblait moins intense, comme si le bourreau de la directrice commençait à se lasser. Bien sur, cette différence n'était pas très grande mais Minerva y perçut un espoir. Un espoir que la douleur la laisse en paix une bonne fois pour toute, un espoir d'être retrouvée, un espoir d'échapper à la folie qui la guette chaque fois que la douleur se fait trop forte. La directrice se sentit sombrer dans les méandres de l'inconscience. Elle avait appris à en reconnaître les signes, son esprit se retirait au plus profond de son être pour empêcher son corps de ressentir cette douleur infinie.

* * *

Dans un grand bureau plongé dans la pénombre, un homme faisait les cent pas sur un tapis rouge bordé d'un liseret jaune or. Il tenait dans sa main la lettre qu'il avait récupéré une heure plus tôt sur un banc de la gare King Cross. Il était furieux mais se retrouvait dans une impasse. Les voleurs voulaient le double d'or et il avait une semaine pour rassembler l'argent ou alors ces bandits mettraient leur menace à exécution. Malheureusement, si l'homme avait suffisamment d'argent pour la première demande, ce n'était pas le cas pour la deuxième.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut encore une fois. Elle regarda son réveil qui indiquait sept et demi. Fatiguée mais en ayant marre de faire des cauchemars, la brune se réfugia sous la douche pour échapper à ses mauvais songes. Toute la nuit, elle avait rêvé de son ancien professeur qui se faisait torturer sous ses yeux. Les tortionnaires étaient des mangemorts et tout ceci faisait remonter des souvenirs de l'époque du règne de la terreur de Voldemort.

La jeune fille chassa ses pensées peu réjouissantes et savoura son petit déjeuner en lisant la gazette du sorcier. Cependant le gros titre de la gazette lui rappela la disparition de Minerva McGonagall, expliquant que la rentrée aurait lieu avec comme maître de cérémonie Filius Flitwick. Hermione écarta rapidement le journal de ses yeux ne voulant pas penser à la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son ancien mentor. Elle finit rapidement sa tasse de thé et se prépara pour aller à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

Hermione venait à peine d'arriver sur l'aire de transplanage de l'hôpital qu'elle se fit interpeller.

- Granger ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu étais en week-end !

- C'est le cas Pansy mais j'ai toujours les pansements de ma patiente à faire et je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

- Tu es sur ? Tu as l'air encore moins vivante qu'hier...

- Je sais, j'ai fait des cauchemars toute la nuit. J'ai préféré venir pour me changer les idées.

- Oh Granger fais des cauchemars... tu veux que je vienne dormir avec toi pour chasser les monstres qui se cachent sous ton lit ?

- Oh oui Parkinson j'aimerai beaucoup ! Et si tu pouvais me prendre un ours en peluche aussi j'ai perdu mon doudou, fit Hermione avec une moue attristée.

- Très drôle Hermione, note que si je viens dormir avec toi tu ne dormira pas non plus...mais les monstres n'y seront pour rien, renchérit Pansy en avançant d'une démarche féline vers la brune.

- C'est une proposition ? Hermione s'approcha sensuellement de Pansy et lui murmura à l'oreille, fais attention je pourrais être tentée d'accepter...

Hermione toucha délicatement la hanche de l'ancienne Serpentard et se dirigea vers son vestiaire sans se retourner certaine de son petit effet. Pansy n'avait pas bougé, trop stupéfaite de l'audace qu'avait eu sa collègue. D'habitude, Hermione démarrait au quart de tour pour couper Pansy. C'était la première fois qu'elle rentrait dans son jeu et pas de n'importe quelle manière.

- Elle m'a eu, se dit Pansy avec un sourire, Félicitation Granger il y en a peu qui y arrive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy était à l'accueil en train de vérifier son prochain dossier. Elle tourna la tête vers Hermione quand elle entendit la brune sortir de son vestiaire en tenue.

- Hey Granger, tu m'as bien eu, pour la peine je t'offre un café. Viens le chercher quand t'auras fini tes soins.

- Ça marche, à tout à l'heure Parkinson.

* * *

Harry arriva vers dix heures au ministère de la magie. C'était son jour de congés aujourd'hui mais il voulait faire le point sur l'enquête. Malgré le surplace que subissait l'affaire pour le moment, Harry Potter ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher des pistes, des indices qui pourrait l'aiguiller sur l'endroit où serait son ancienne directrice de maison.

Arrivé dans son bureau, il jeta un coup d'œil sur le tableau accroché au mur. Le peu d'indice qu'il possédait se trouvaient sur ce tableau. Harry s'assit derrière son bureau et reprit une à une les pages du dossier. Son regard s'arrêta sur la liste des propriétaires des coffres qui ont été ouvert. A priori, aucun lien ne reliait les victimes entre elles. Cependant, le chef du bureau des aurors s'arrêta sur un nom. Il lui semblait avoir déjà croisé ce nom quelque part. Au moment où il allait appeler Charles pour avoir les informations qu'il avait trouver, la cheminée s'illumina et le visage de Ginny apparut.

- Harry, tu m'avais dit que tu en avais pour vingt minutes cela fait une heure et demi que tu es parti et nous avons rendez vous chez ma mère dans une demi heure. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes du sort de Minerva mais tu ne pourra rien faire de plus aujourd'hui.

- Tu as raison mais ça me met hors de moi de ne rien trouver, j'arrive dans dix minutes promis.

- Je t'attend, dit Ginny en coupant la communication.

Harry nota sur un bout de papier le nom qui l'interpellait, prit son manteau et se dirigea vers l'aire de transplanage du ministère.

* * *

Hermione referma la porte de la chambre n°5 et consulta sa montre. Déjà onze heures trente soupira t-elle. Elle avait fais les soins toute seule aujourd'hui et cela lui avait pris presque quatre heures. Elle aperçut Pansy au loin qui reposait un dossier.

- Hey Pansy tu as fini tes consultations?

- Granger enfin fini avec ta patiente ? Vu tout le temps que tu passes dans cette chambre je me demande si tu ne fais que la soigner.

- Je ne demanderai que ça Pansy, cela signifierait que cette pauvre femme a fini de souffrir et pourrai reprendre un semblant de vie. Malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas, je ne fais que rentrer dans sa chambre, lui envoyer une dose d'anesthésiant et lui refaire ses pansements.

- Te rends tu compte Hermione que tu viens d'accepter l'éventualité d'avoir des relations avec une autre femme ?

- Te rends tu compte Pansy que tu viens de m'appeler par mon prénom ? Et puis, il faut croire que tu déteints sur moi.

- Ne détourne pas la conversation Granger, et depuis quand tu suis l'exemple des Serpentard. D'ailleurs je t'invite à déjeuner, tu me raconteras ça.

- Mais, commença Hermione avant de se faire trainer de force à la cafétéria.

Une fois attablée, Pansy revient à la charge.

- Alors, depuis quand tu te vois avec une femme toi l'éternelle hétéro ?

- Je ne me vois pas avec une femme, répondit Hermione, je répondais juste à ta question et je pensais plutôt à la situation de cette femme plutôt qu'au sous entendu de ta question. Ceci dit ce n'est pas parce ce que je suis hétéro comme tu le fais remarquer que l'homosexualité me rebute.

- Tu éludes un peu la question là Hermione.

-Voyant que Parkinson ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, Hermione décida de lui dire le fond de la pensée.

- Bon j'avoue que l'idée m'a effleurée. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je suis seule que oui j'y ai peut être pensé. Mais je pense que l'on tombe d'abord amoureux d'une personne, et non de son sexe. Je verrai bien le moment venu. Mais pour l'instant personne n'a fait battre mon cœur...

- Tu es irrécupérable Granger, une grande romantique mais parfois il faut forcer le destin, sortir, rencontrer des gens. Et c'est pas en restant plongé dans ton travail que tu rencontrera celui ou celle qui fera battre ton petit cœur.

- Je sais Pansy mais tu me vois moi, sortir en boite de nuit ? Et puis je n'ai personne pour m'accompagner.

- Granger Granger Granger...qu'est ce que tu ferais sans moi ? Si je te disais que tout ça peut changer si tu me laissais faire, tu me ferai confiance.

Hermione pesa le pour et le contre. C'est vrai qu'elle voulait que sa vie change et elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas toute seule. Après tout Pansy était son amie et ce qu'elle lui avait dit, la brune n'en avait même pas parler à Ginny.

- Heu...oui, répondit Hermione presque timidement.

- Attention, si tu me fais confiance, c'est une confiance aveugle que tu me donnes. C'est à dire que tu fais ce que je te dis et sans remettre en question mes choix.

- D'ac...D'accord, Hermione déglutit péniblement se demandant dans quoi elle venait de s'embarquer.

- Très bien, alors pour commencer, tu vas prendre une semaine de vacances et le plus tôt que tu puisse obtenir !

- Mais ce n'est pas possible...

- Tututut ...qu'est ce que je t'ai dit Granger tu ne remet pas en question ce que je te dit.

- Mais ma patiente...

- Tu m'apprendras cette semaine comment faire ses pansements et je m'en occuperai pendant ton absence ça te va ?

- C'est d'accord, capitula Hermione.

- Très bien, fit Pansy, maintenant on termine de déjeuner, tu vas voir pour tes congés et ensuite tu rentres chez toi tu es en week-end je te rappelle.

* * *

Trois jours, cela faisait trois jours qu'Harry essayait de se souvenir d'où il avait pu voir ce nom : Gyslinek. Il était persuadé que c'était un faux nom. En plus, Charles n'avait pas réussi à joindre ce propriétaire et Harry était persuadé que ce n'était pas une simple coïncidence. Il avait pourtant regardé partout, retourné les moindres pistes de l'enquête, épluchér les centaines de faux noms répertorié du ministère et rien, il n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Ressentant le besoin de se changer les idées, le chef des aurors attrapa son manteau et se dirigea vers l'aire de transplanage.

* * *

Trois jours, cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait reçu la lettre. L'homme assis derrière son bureau faisait ses comptes. Jamais il n'y arriverait. Il avait envisagé toutes les possibilités et aucune ne lui permettait de réunir l'argent dans le temps imparti si tant est qu'il puisse la réunir un jour. L'homme se leva et attrapa son manteau. Cette fois, plus le choix, il allait faire ce qu'il aurait du faire depuis le début. Il sortit de son bureau et s'enfonça dans le ministère.

* * *

Verdict ? A la semaine prochaine :)


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour :) désolé pour l'attente voici la suite!

* * *

Harry revient au ministère de la magie vers treize heures. Manger en dehors du bureau lui avait fait du bien et il se sentait d'attaque pour se replonger dans ses dossiers. Il n'avait toujours pas trouver où il avait vu ce maudit nom mais il avait décidé d'arrêter de chercher. Après tout, n'est ce pas précisément lorsqu'on quand on arrête de penser à ce qu'on cherche qu'on le trouve ?

Harry pénétra dans le hall et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. De loin il aperçu Kingsley, le ministre de la magie. Kingsley...

- Mais bien sur, pensa Harry en se tapant le front de la paume de la main.

Harry alla à la rencontre du ministre et l'interpella.

- Monsieur le ministre, pourrais-je vous parler ?

- Ah Potter justement je venais vous voir !

- Très bien allons dans mon bureau.

Le ministre et Harry Potter traversèrent le service des aurors pour arriver au bureau de ce dernier. Le Survivant proposa un fauteuil au ministre et s'assit derrière son bureau.

- Alors monsieur le ministre de quoi voulez vous me parler ?

- Eh bien, commença Kingsley mal à l'aise.

- Est ce que ça a un rapport avec un certain Gyslinek ?

- -Comment connaissez vous ce nom ?

- C'est le propriétaire d'un des coffres qui a été cambriolé...Votre coffre !

- J'avoue, c'est un de mes noms d'emprunt qui me servait de couverture du temps de Voldemort. Et c'est mon coffre qui a été cambriolé parmi d'autre.

- Et pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit ?

- A vrai dire avec toute la pagaille que l'attaque a suscité j'ai eu beaucoup à faire, et comme avec l'explosion les coffres ouverts non pas été identifié tout de suite...Mais ce n'est pas important. Je voulais vous voir parce que j'ai reçu une lettre vendredi dernier...

- Une lettre ? Des cambrioleurs ?

- Oui tenez la voici, Kingsley tendit la lettre à Harry et continua, je sais que j'aurais du vous en parler plus tôt mais je pensais pouvoir régler le problème moi même et payer la rançon mais quand je suis arrivé au point de rendez vous il y avait une seconde lettre.

- Mais enfin monsieur le ministre, on aurait pu avancer considérablement dans l'enquête avec une preuve et un indice comme ça.

- Je sais...mais je tiens énormément à elle...je ne voulais pas que ces bandits lui fassent du mal. Cette fois ci, ils demandent le double du prix initiale soit cent mille gallions. Je n'ai pas cette somme...

- Très bien, fit Harry en lisant les deux lettres, ne vous inquiétez pas vous serez au rendez vous et avec l'argent. Cette fois c'est eux qui auront une surprise. Le rendez vous est pour samedi soir, je vous recontacte d'ici là monsieur le ministre.

* * *

- Allez bande de fainéant bougez vous, cria Yagsley, dans trois jours on lève le camps, je veux que tout soit près.

- Et où va t-on ensuite, demanda Travis.

- Une fois que l'on se sera débarrassé de cette chose encombrante qui se trouve à la cave et qu'on sera riche à souhait, nous irons en France pour revendre le reste de la marchandise qu'on a pas encore réussi à refourguer. Je connais là bas un petit bijoutier qui pourra revendre tous ces bijoux incognito !

- Vous passez beaucoup de temps auprès de cette chose encombrante pourtant, fit remarquer David.

- Et de quoi je me mêle toi ! Si j'ai envie de m'amuser avec elle je m'amuse ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Il faudrait pourtant qu'elle soit en bonne état et pas cassée de partout si on veut récupérer la récompense.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça j'en fais mon affaire ! Termines d'emballer ces cartons plutôt !

* * *

- Déjà vendredi matin, soupira Hermione en enfilant sa blouse avant de commencer son service, encore une semaine que je n'ai pas vu passer.

- Bonjour Granger, comment vas tu ? Demanda Pansy en entrant à son tour dans le vestiaire.

- Vivement lundi que je puisse me reposer.

- Tu es en repos lundi?

- Oui, pour deux jours ça va me faire du bien.

- Et tes vacances ça en est où ?

- Lundi dans deux semaines, c'est le plus tôt que j'ai pu obtenir.

- Parfait, dit Pansy, prépares toi à aller faire les boutiques et à sortir parce que tu vas pas t'ennuyer pendant ces vacances crois moi !

- D'accord, soupira Hermione se demandant ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter l'offre de Pansy, mais d'abord tu m'offres un café.

- Ça marche donne moi deux minutes et je suis prête.

Les deux docteurs sortirent quelques minutes plus tard du vestiaire pour se diriger vers la cafétéria.

Assise à une table, elle parlait du programme de la journée.

- Tu as des consultations aujourd'hui, demanda Hermione.

- Deux ou trois avant dix heures et un tour des visites à faire quand j'aurai le temps pourquoi ?

- Si tu es libre après dix heures je te montre les pansements de ma patiente si tu as trois heures devant toi.

- Ça me va, à tout à l'heure Granger, fit Pansy en quittant la cafétéria se rendant à sa première consultation de la journée.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, les deux jeunes femme se retrouvaient devant la porte de la chambre n°5.

- Prête à passer trois heures enfermer dans une chambre avec moi Granger ?

- Et toi Pansy, s'approcha dangereusement Hermione avec un sourire espiègle, sauras tu résister à mon charme ?

- Et bien tu te lâches Granger, Pansy se rapprocha à son tour de la brune, méfies toi quand même de ce que tu proposes.

- La grande Parkinson aurait elle du mal à se maîtriser en ma présence ?

- Qui sait, susurra Pansy en se rapprochant un peu plus d'Hermione.

Hermione fit un sourire charmeur et fit mine de se coller un peu plus à Pansy avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'engouffrer dans la chambre laissant sa collègue sur le pas de celle ci. Pansy suivit Hermione dans la chambre et se posta de l'autre coté du lit de la patiente prête à écouter sa collègue.

- Alors pour commencer, avant de faire quoi que se soit, tu appuies sur ce bouton vert.

- Hermione désigna une machine qui semblait reliée à la patiente par des fins tuyaux en plastique. Il y avait un bouton vert sur le devant sur lequel la brune appuya.

- D'accord et ça sert à quoi ?

- Ça envoie une dose d'anesthésiant via le cathéter, Hermione montra un support en plastique dans le bras de la patiente, on peut donc la manipuler sans la faire souffrir.

- Ok. Ensuite ?

- Tu as tout le matériel dans les placards de la chambre, montra Hermione, tu prends un set a pansement, beaucoup de compresses, du liquide physiologique pour laver les plaies, du baume anti brûlure et qui aide à la cicatrisation et de nouvelles bandes.

Pansy prenait tous ce que lui disait Hermione et installait son plan de travail en parallèle de la brune.

- Maintenant, la partie délicate, on retire les bandes une par une pour aérer la peau le temps qu'on refasse les pansements. Attention à tes mouvements et à la manière dont tu manipules les membres, ils sont plus que fragilisés.

- Ok je te regarde et je fais la même de mon coté.

Hermione commença à enlever précautionneusement les bandes qui protégeaient les pieds et les jambes de la victime. La peau était rouge vif mais on pouvait voir à certains endroits un début de cicatrisation qu'il n'y avait pas la veille. Hermione fut surprise. Elle expliqua à Pansy que cette cicatrisation était nouvelle et bien que se ne soit pas un mal, cela été apparue rapidement.

- Il faudra que je surveille ça sur les prochains jours, dit Hermione, enfin ce n'est pas plus mal si cette pauvre femme guérit plus rapidement, mais je n'ai jamais vu une cicatrisation aussi rapide surtout chez un grand brûlé. Chez les moldus, cela prend au moins un mois chez les plus rapide.

- Peut être est ce l'action de nos baumes à nous, proposa Pansy.

- Peut être, répondit la brune, enfin si ça permet un rétablissement plus rapide à cette femme...

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent les deux heures qui suivirent à refaire les pansements. Elles découvrirent plusieurs traces de début de cicatrisation un peu partout sur le corps. Un peu plus confiante quant au devenir de la patiente, Hermione montra tout ce qu 'il fallait à Pansy pour faire les pansements au mieux. Le plus délicat fut quand il fallut tourner la patiente sur le coté pour soigner son dos. Celle ci poussa un long gémissement qui fendit le cœur aux deux médecins malgré le stoïsme habituel du docteur Parkinson.

* * *

Minerva émergea difficilement des méandres de l'inconscience. Péniblement elle tendit l'oreille. Le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme, une conversation lointaine. C'est tout ce qu'elle entendit avant que les ténèbres la happent de nouveau, l'arrachant à son enfer quotidien.

* * *

A la prochaine :)


	9. Chapter 9

Voici la suite, bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

Hermione arriva de bonne heure le samedi matin. Elle avait des consultations toute la matinée et l'après midi serait consacré à la patiente de la chambre n°5.

Les consultations se déroulèrent sans cas de force majeur. Hermione soigna successivement deux fractures du poignet, une toux qui ne passait pas, un suivi de grossesse où le bébé était en parfaite santé ainsi que la mère et quelques rhumatismes. Elle envoya également un patient chez sa collègue, le docteur Parkinson, car il présentait des symptômes d'une maladie exotique dont elle ne se rappelait plus le nom mais après tout c'était Pansy l'experte.

- Merci du cadeau, dit Pansy en rejoignant Hermione à table.

- Je t'en prie, tu sais ce qu'il a ?

- Pas encore, il faut que je fasse quelques recherches ton patient a passer ces deux derniers mois à faire tous les tas de boue du monde, il peut avoir n'importe quoi et comme il est pas fichu de me dire quand et où les symptômes ont commencé, je l'ai mis en isolement en attendant de trouver.

- C'est ton patient maintenant Pansy.

- Oui oui et toi comment va ta patiente ?

- Je ne sais pas encore je viens juste de terminer mes consultations, j'irai la voir après.

- Ok tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Je t'emmène en boîte, on va pas attendre tes vacances pour s'amuser !

- Heu d'accord mais je suis de garde demain donc pas trop tard.

- Mais c'est pas grave ça Granger t'aura juste l'air fatiguée demain mais tu auras vécu un peu ta soirée au moins !

- Mouai on verra...

- Y'a pas de « on verra » Granger ce soir je te sors un point c'est tout !

- D'accord, je me rends, fit Hermione en levant les mains en signe de reddition, tu as gagné je dois être prête pour quelle heure ?

- Je viens te chercher pour vingt et une heure précise !

- Ça marche à se soir Pansy.

- A ce soir Granger et tache de te trouver quelque chose de joli dans ta garde robe.

Hermione tira la langue à Pansy et quitta la cafétéria.

- Belle langue Granger, cria Pansy.

- Mais elle n'est pas pour toi ! Répondit Hermione en franchissant la porte du réfectoire.

* * *

Hermione entra dans la chambre n°5 et comme elle l'avait montré à Pansy la veille, la première chose qu'elle fit fut d'appuyer sur le bouton vert de la machine qui envoya une bonne dose d'anesthésiant à la femme couchée dans ce lit depuis deux semaines maintenant.

- La voilà encore partie pour dix heures d'inconscience, se dit Hermione, au moins elle ne souffre pas même si ce n'est pas une vie.

En effet, les doses d'anesthésiant étaient faites pour durer douze heures. Cela permettait à la patiente de ne pas souffrir de ses blessures et l'équipe infirmière savait plus ou moins quand passer dans la chambre pour remettre une dose. Bien sur on ne pouvait pas envoyer tout le temps des doses ainsi car ce n'était pas bon pour la patiente de rester tout le temps inconsciente. C'est pour ça qu'il y avait certains moments où il était inévitable de laisser la patiente revenir à elle. Aujourd'hui, les infirmières avaient prévenu Hermione que la dernière dose avait été donnée à minuit. Il était treize heures trente et la brune espéra que sa patiente ne se soit pas réveillée entre les deux doses.

Le docteur Granger installa tout son matériel et commença ses soins. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle enleva la première bande. La peau était propre et parfaitement cicatrisée comme si les brûlures n'avaient jamais existé. Déjà hier le début de cicatrisation qu'avait vu Hermione l'avait impressionné quant à sa rapidité mais alors là...La jeune femme en était complètement abasourdie. Elle ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes, observant ce pied de nouveau intact.

Hermione continua son exploration et défit les bandes suivantes.

- C'est impossible, dit elle tout haut.

Et pourtant ça l'était. Les jambes, les cuisses, le ventre, la poitrine, le cou, le visage, le dos et les fesses. Tout était intact, Tout avait cicatrisé. Hermione se pinça pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas, mais la douleur qu'elle ressentie lui indiqua que non.

La jeune femme s'assit sur une chaise et tenta de réfléchir à ce qui avait bien pu se produire. Elle regarda sa patiente qu'elle voyait pour la première fois.

C'était une belle jeune femme qui devait avoir son âge. En tout cas, Hermione ne lui donnait pas plus de trente ans. Elle avait un visage fin et un cou délicat. De fines épaules, une belle poitrine et un ventre plat. Hermione laissa son regard errer sur le corps de la patiente avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Rapidement elle attrapa une chemise d'opéré et habilla la jeune femme allongée dans le lit.

L'air serein qu'affichait la patiente indiqua à Hermione que cette dernière ne souffrait pas. Mais était ce à cause de l'anesthésiant ou de la cicatrisation complète de ses brûlures ?

L'ancienne Griffondor se demanda un moment si elle n'était pas victime d'une farce ou d'une illusion car il était impossible de guérir aussi vite. Cependant on voyait toujours la trace du feu sur les cheveux de la patiente.

- Seuls preuves des dégâts du feu sur cette jeune femme, pensa Hermione.

Hermione se leva et partit à la recherche de Pansy. Peut être que l'ex Serpentard aurait une idée sur l'affaire. La brune trouva sa collègue en train de remplir un dossier à l'accueil.

- Pansy es tu occupée ?

- J'allais faire une pause café mais tu n'es pas censé être en train de refaire les pansements de ta patiente ?

- Si justement mais est ce que tu peux venir avec moi s'il te plait ?

- Oui mais explique moi il y a un problème ?

- Heu non...pas vraiment...il vaut mieux que tu le vois par toi même.

- Ok je te suis.

Pansy suivit Hermione et entra dans la chambre à sa suite. La serpentard fronça les soucils perplexe devant la jeune femme qui se trouvait dans le lit.

- Qui est ce ?

- Ma patiente...

- Hein ?

- Je sais, je n'ai pas d'explication mais c'est comme ça sur tout le corps, elle n'a plus aucune trace de brûlure.

Pansy souleva la chemise d'opéré et vit de ses propres yeux ce que lui disait Hermione.

- Elle est mignonne, sourit Pansy.

- Parkinson s'il te plaît, tu veux bien être sérieuse un moment.

- Que veux tu que je te dise Granger, c'est un miracle mais j'aimerai bien savoir aussi comment ça se fait.

- Je n'en sais rien, j'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne vois pas.

- Allez viens je t'offre un café on va réfléchir ensemble.

- D'accord.

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent se chercher un café et s'installèrent à la cafétéria.

- En tout cas, nos baumes cicatrisants sont vachement efficaces, plaisanta Pansy.

- Ce n'est pas possible que ce soit ça, il y a un moment où la peau ne peut plus rien absorber et encore plus rapidement chez les grands brûlés.

- D'accord alors reprenons depuis le début...comment est-elle arrivée à l'hôpital ?

- Suite à l'explosion de la banque Gringot, elle se trouvait sur le chemin de traverse, chez un potionniste d'après les aurors qui l'ont ramené.

- D'accord, elle a donc du recevoir des projections de potions au moment de l'explosion, il ne reste plus qu'à aller voir ce cher maître des potions et lui demander ce qui était en train de mijoter à ce moment là.

- De ce que j'en ai vu à son arrivé je dirai des projections de plusieurs potions différentes et ça pourrait être une explication, le mélange de ces potions avec peut être l'effet du baume...

- Tu vois on trouve vite la solution à deux, allons trouver le proprio de cette boutique.

- Impossible, coupa Hermione, il est mort dans l'explosion et sa boutique a complètement brûlée. On ne saura jamais ce qu'il fabriquait...

- Mince mais bon on peut au moins mettre la guérison miracle de ta patiente sur le mélange des potions associé à l'action du feu et ensuite du baume cicatrisant.

- Oui c'est ce qui paraît le plus logique même si tout à fait invraisemblable... Par contre tu m'excuseras mais je vais devoir annuler notre sortie de ce soir.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Et bien je ne compte pas laisser ma patiente se réveiller seule dans une chambre d'hôpital. De plus je voudrais lui poser quelques questions et voir ses réactions. Et enfin personne n'est venu prendre de ces nouvelles donc je ne compte pas la laisser seule face à tout ça.

- Ton grand cœur te perdra Granger mais soit ce sont des excuses valables. Et dans combien de temps la belle au bois dormant se réveillera ?

- Vers vingt et une heure trente, je lui envoyé une dose d'anesthésiant à une heure et demi.

- D'accord, profite du temps qu'il te reste pour rentrer chez toi et te reposer un peu je sens que ta nuit va être longue.

- Oui tu as raison je reviendrai vers huit heures à demain ou à tout à l'heure si tu es encore là.

- N'y compte pas trop Granger à demain.

Hermione revêtit rapidement ses habits de civil et transplana à son appartement où elle retrouva Pattenrond qui faisait tranquillement la sieste sur le canapé.

* * *

Dix huit heures. Harry attrapa son manteau et un sac de pièces. Il attrapa un paquet rangé dans le dernier tiroir de son bureau et sorti. Il se dirigea vers la salle de conférence où tous ces collègues étaient présents. Harry entra et monta sur l'estrade. Dans un coin il aperçut le ministre Kingsley.

- Très bien messieurs dans trois heures va avoir lieu l'opération bandit. Je veux que tout le monde se tienne prêt à huit heures et demi au lieu de rendez vous habituel. J'accompagnerai monsieur le ministre lorsqu'il remettra la rançon. Une fois que cela sera fait, je m'arrangerai pour transplaner avec les voleurs et voir où se trouve leur cachette. Je viendrai ensuite vous chercher. Vous avez des questions ?

Personne ne prit la parole et quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde avait repris ses activités afin que tout soit opérationnel à l'heure.

* * *

Vingt heures, Hermione était de retour à Sainte Mangouste. Elle passa par la cafétéria prendre un sandwich et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa patiente. Elle s'installa confortablement dans un des fauteuils de la chambre destiné aux visiteurs et se plongea dans un roman qu'elle avait acheté quelques semaines auparavant mais qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lire.

* * *

Vingt heures trente.

- Il est temps d'y aller monsieur le ministre.

- Bien Potter mais juste une question avant d'y aller, comment allez vous faire pour vous cacher et transplaner avec eux ? Je vous rappelle qu'il faut que je sois seul.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur le ministre, vous serez seul ils ne me verront pas, répondit Harry en serrant un peu plus fort le paquet qu'il tenait dans la main, après vous !

- Bien, le ministre prit le sac de gallions et transplana.

Harry déballa son paquet et se glissa sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il transplana à son tour. Il apparut au coté du ministre au milieu d'un champs dans la campagne de Londres.

- Où êtes vous ? demanda à haute voix le ministre.

- Je suis là ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit une voix près du ministre, arrêtez de parler si ils sont en avance également ils sauront que vous n'êtes pas seul. Je suis prêt à agir au moindre signe suspect. Faites comme on a dit et tout se passera bien.

- Bien je vous fais confiance Potter, murmura Kingsley en bougeant le moins possible les lèvres.

- Il est vingt heure cinquante, il ne devrait plus tarder. Soyez naturel.

Les dix minutes qui suivirent se passèrent dans un silence de plombs. Seuls quelques corbeaux qui profitaient de la nuit pour venir picorer les graines fraîchement semer par le fermier troublaient le silence. Un pop sonore indiqua aux deux hommes qu'ils n'étaient plus seul désormais. Un homme, habillé en mangemort s'avança vers le ministre.

- Monsieur le ministre, commença-il avec un rictus, vous avez l'argent ?

- Oui, où est-elle ?

- En sûreté ne vous inquiétez pas nous vous la rendrons dans deux heures à l'adresse notée sur ce bout de papier.

L'homme sortit un papier de sa poche et le montra au ministre.

- Et comment puis-je savoir que ce n'est pas un piège ?

- Vous ne le pouvez pas...la seule certitude que vous avez est que si vous ne donnez pas l'argent, je ne vous donne pas ce papier et là toutes vos chances s'envolent.

- Bien vous avez gagné.

Le ministre s'avança et tendit le sac d'argent au bandit. L'homme déguisé en mangemort avança également et tendit le bout de papier au ministre qui l'attrapa quand le bandit en faisait de même avec le sac de gallions.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était approché silencieusement de l'homme déguisé et au moment où ce dernier attrapa le sac et s'apprêta à transplaner, Harry attrapa la chemise de l'homme qui était manifestement trop grande pour lui et tranplana avec lui.

Harry réapparut au milieu d'un champs désert. Rapidement, il maîtrisa l'homme qui avait récupéré la rançon d'un Stupéfix. Au loin, le chef des aurors aperçut de la lumière. A bien y regarder, Harry s'aperçut que la lueur provenait d'une cabane un peu plus loin. Sans perdre de temps, il retira sa cape d'invisibilité et recouvra le corps de l'homme inconscient. Il traça une croix dans le champs et transplana.

* * *

- Allez les gars, on se dépêche ! Travis ne devrait plus tarder, dès qu'il arrive on se fait la mal.

- Chef, tout est prêt, on n'attend plus que Travis et on est partis.

- Parfait tenez vous prêt il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

* * *

Harry réapparut dans un appartement qui sert de quartier général en dehors du ministère pour les aurors en mission.

- Très bien tout le monde est prêt.

- Oui chef, on est tous là.

- Très bien, tout le monde se tient les uns aux autres. Vous formez un cercle autour de moi et vous vous accrochez à moi pour les plus proches.

Tout le monde s'exécuta rapidement et forma un cercle autour du survivant. Le plus de mains possibles s'accrochèrent à Harry tandis que les plus éloignés agrippaient les plus proches.

- Une fois qu'on est là bas, il y a une cabane. Les bandits seront dedans, j'ai déjà maîtrisé celui qui est venu chercher la rançon. Je veux discrétion et rapidité. Je ne veux pas de mort et pas de blessés de notre coté c'est compris ?

- Oui chef ! Répondirent les aurors d'une seule voix.

- Bien j'y vais, prévient Harry.

La troupe d'aurors arriva d'un seul ensemble dans le champs. Rapidement ils se déployèrent en silence et encerclèrent la cabane. On entendait des voix à l'intérieur. Au moins trois différentes.

- Très bien à mon signal, on rentre, dit Harry.

Harry se redressa et enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied.

- Aurors de Londres, vous êtes en état d'arrestation rendez vous vous êtes encer...

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il se jeta par terre et esquiva de justesse un sort.

- A l'attaque, cria le chef des aurors, Stupéfix.

Les auros pénétrèrent rapidement dans la petite cabane et les sort fusèrent de partout. Après cinq minutes de combat, trois truands ne faisant pas le poids contre une quinzaine d'aurors, les bandits furent maîtrisés.

- Fouillez la maison.

- Harry ! On a trouvé quelque chose !

- Où ça ?

- A la cave.

- Je te suis.

Harry suivit l'auror dans les escaliers descendant à la cave.

* * *

Hermione se redressa dans le fauteuil et regarda sa montre. Cette dernière indiquer vingt deux heures.

- Elle ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller, pensa Hermione.

* * *

Minerva reprit conscience lentement. Elle garda les yeux fermés reprenant conscience de son environnement. Oh bien sur celui là n'avait pas changé le moins du monde elle le sentait. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, sachant que les ténèbres l'attendaient de nouveau. Cependant, quelque chose avait changé. La directrice s'en aperçue rapidement mais elle mit du temps à comprendre ce qui avait réellement changé. Puis tout d'un coup, ce qui avait changé devient limpide pour l'animagus. Elle ne ressentait rien. Plus rien du tout.

- Ça y est, pensa Minerva, je suis morte... la douleur a eu raison de moi ...c'est terminé.

Inconsciemment, la directrice bougea légèrement. Cet infime mouvement était imperceptible mais cela suffit à Minerva pour ressentir de nouveau la douleur. Ce n'était pas LA douleur mais une douleur minime présente dans les mouvements de la directrice.

Minerva soupira. Non elle n'était pas morte. Ce soupir de soulagement avait deux raisons. La première est qu'elle était toujours vivante. La deuxième était que même si une douleur persistait, elle n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers jours, ces dernières heures, ces dernières semaines... L'animagus aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps avait duré cette torture. Tout ce qui comptait maintenant c'est que c'était terminé.

La directrice bougea à nouveau. C'est alors qu'une nouvelle nouveauté lui apparu. Elle n'était plus attachée. Doucement, elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

Harry arriva en bas de l'escalier. Il poussa la porte de la cave. La pièce était dans la pénombre. Dans le fond de celle ci on pouvait apercevoir une silhouette.

- Lumos, murmura Harry.

La baguette de l'auror émit une lueur qui éclaira la pièce. La silhouette qu'avait remarqué Harry n'était en faite qu'une statue célèbre déguisé en clown. L'oeuvre ne semblait pas avoir été abîmée hormis son accoutrement ridicule.

- Bien, dit Harry, le ministre va être content on a retrouvé sa statue. Josh, prend deux gars avec toi et rendez son bien à Monsieur le ministre.

L'interpellé s'exécuta pendant qu'Harry balayait la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une porte dérobée.

- Où êtes vous Minerva ?...

* * *

Voilà envie de me jeter la pierre? plutôt un commentaire? review please :)


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour voici la suite :)

* * *

Hermione leva pour la énième fois la tête de son roman. Il était vingt deux heures trente et la jeune femme n'était pas encore réveillée. Alors qu'elle allait retourner à ses pages, Hermione vit la main de sa patiente bouger légèrement. Hermione ferma son livre et vient s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, attendant que la femme se réveille complètement.

Le docteur Granger pouvait facilement voir le combat intérieur de sa patiente Celle ci fronçait les sourcils mais n'osait pas pour autant ouvrir les yeux. On voyait qu'elle avait remarqué que quelque chose avait changé mais l'indécision se lisait sur son visage. Cette dernière tenta de bouger un peu plus en ramenant les bras sur elle. Hermione put alors lire la surprise sur son visage et ses paupières commencer à s'ouvrir.

* * *

Harry remonta rapidement de la cave et demanda un compte rendu de la situation.

- Qu'avez vous trouvé dans les autres pièces ?

- Ce qu'il reste du butin, répondit Charles, les voleurs ont réussi à en vendre une bonne partie.

- Très bien, où sont-ils ?

- On les a emmené au ministère pour les interroger.

- D'accord, tu restes là avec cinq hommes et vous me faites un inventaire détaillé de ce que vous avez trouvé, ce sont des pièces à conviction et après il faudra les rendre à leur propriétaire...ça va être une vrai pagaille.

- Ça marche chef.

- Pendant ce temps je retourne au ministère pour les interrogatoires si tu as le moindre souci contacte moi.

Harry sortit de la cabane des voleurs et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait transplané la première fois avec le voleur venu chercher la rançon. Il repéra facilement la croix qu'il avait marqué dans le sol et récupéra à tâtons sa cape d'invisibilité. Il dévoila au même moment l'homme déguisé en mangemort. Harry ligota le bandit et le libéra du Stupéfix. Il l'attrapa par le col et tout deux tranplanèrent pour le ministère de la magie.

Lorsqu'Harry arriva à la salle des interrogatoires, il vit l'un de ses collègues emmener ce qui semblait être le chef dans l'une d'entre elle.

- Henry, interpella Harry, je m'occupe de monsieur pour l'interrogatoire, tu peux mettre celui là avec les autres s'il te plait ?

- Bien sur.

Harry échangea de prisonnier avec Henry et conduisit ensuite le chef des bandits dans une salle comprenant une table et deux chaises. Les aurors avaient repris le système moldu et une glace sans teint recouvrait tout un coté de la pièce. Cela permettait d'avoir l'avis de plusieurs personnes quant à la réaction de l'accusé. Harry fit asseoir Yagsley face à la glace et s'assit en face de lui.

- Très bien, commença Harry, vous nous avez mis une belle pagaille sur le chemin de traverse. Vous risquez gros.

- Vous ne me faites pas peur Potter...

- Pourtant vous devriez.

Harry aligna plusieurs photos devant Yagsley.

- Alors pour commencer, vous êtes accusé de vol envers les propriétaires des coffres, ensuite d'homicide volontaire pour l'explosion de la banque et les morts qu'elle a causé. Je rajoute à ça l'appartenance aux mangemorts, entre nous très bonne idée l'utilisation de ces déguisements malheureusement ça ne fait qu'alourdir la peine au final...

- Quoi ? Attendez on a rien à voir avec les mangemorts, on a juste cambriolé la banque.

- Vous l'avez fait sauté aussi mais soit je suis prêt à faire un effort sur la mauvaise utilisation des déguisements mais je veux savoir où elle est ?

- Où est qui ?

- Où est Minerva McGonagall ? Harry commença à s'énerver.

- Qui ça ?

- La directrice de Poudlard, aboya Harry en tapant du poing sur la table, elle se trouvait sur le chemin de traverse lors de l'attaque et elle a disparu depuis deux semaines. Donc je te repose la question, où est elle ?

- Attendez vous m'accusez de l'avoir enlevé ? Je n'étais même pas sur les lieux au moment de l'attaque.

- Mais tu es le chef de cette bande, ne le nie pas tous les autres te feront porter le chapeau.

- C'est vrai, cette attaque c'était mon idée mais je jure qu'on a enlevé personne. Quand les gars sont revenus, ils avaient une surprise pour moi mais c'était juste la statue que vous avez vu à la cave. On est des bandits pas des kidnappeurs je le jure.

- Très bien... je te crois... je vous accuse donc de cambriolage, d'homicide volontaire, de recèle car bien sur tu as revendu une partie du butin et de chantage sur la personne de monsieur le ministre. Très mauvaise idée ça. Vous irez à la prison d'Azkaban en attendant la date du procès.

Harry sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire et retrouva ses collègues qui se trouvaient derrière la glace sans teint.

- Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

- Il dit la vérité, il ne savait pas du tout de qui tu parlais. Au final sa seule erreur a été de faire chanter monsieur le ministre.

- Très bien...remettez le en cellule, on les emmènera à Azkaban lundi. Très bon boulot tout le monde vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

Harry retourna à son bureau. Las, il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il avait espéré retrouver la directrice de Poudlard prisonnière des bandits mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était à la fois soulagé et inquiet car maintenant il n'avait plus une seule piste où chercher McGonagall. Les bandits étaient enfermés, mais elle demeurait introuvable. Le survivant attrapa son manteau et rentra chez lui. Il avait besoin de repos pour réfléchir à tout ça. Et puis, peut être que Ginny aurait des idées...

* * *

Minerva tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, quelques millimètre suffirent à lui faire refermer aussitôt, éblouie par la lumière ambiante. Étant désormais libre de ces mouvements, elle porta une main à son visage pour se protéger les yeux. Ce simple mouvement lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Elle suspendit son geste quand elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne et quelqu'un lui parler.

* * *

Hermione regarda la patiente tenter d'ouvrir les yeux puis les refermer aussitôt. La médicomage se leva alors et appuya sur l'interrupteur qui tamisa la lumière. La patiente porta une main à ses yeux. Hermione lui attrapa doucement son autre main et prit la parole.

- Bonsoir, je suis le docteur Granger.

La patiente ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard de la jeune femme assise sur son lit.

- Miss Granger ?

- Excusez moi, est ce que l'on se connaît ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

- Enfin Miss Granger je sais qu'on ne sait pas vu depuis quelques années mais j'avais l'espoir que vous ne m'ayez pas oublié, continua la patiente qui avait à présent tous ses esprits et semblait bien réveillée.

- Pardon...mais qui êtes vous ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix incertaine.

- Mais enfin c'est moi ! Minerva McGonagall !

Hermione resta bouche bée à cette annonce. Comment étais possible ? Non ce n'était pas possible, Minerva Mcgonagall avait disparu depuis deux semaines. Deux semaines...la date exacte où était arrivée la patiente d'Hermione... Mais alors ça voulait dire que... Impossible...

- Miss Granger ? Est ce que ça va ?

- Qu'est ce qui était caché à Poudlard lors de ma première année et qu'elle était votre participation à cette protection ?

- Mais enfin Miss Granger pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Vous ne me croyez pas ?

- Répondez s'il vous plaît ?

- Très bien, soupira Minerva, c'était la pierre philosophale qui était cachée à Poudlard. Mr Potter, Mr Weasley et vous même êtes descendus par la trappe gardée par Touffu le chien à trois têtes d'Hagrid. Mr Potter a affronté le professeur Quirell, qui n'était autre que Voldemort, pour l'empêcher de s'emparer de la pierre. Ma participation était un échiquier géant contre lequel il fallait gagner pour pouvoir passer. Mr Weasley a réussi cette épreuve avec brio. Cette défaite personnelle de me faire battre par un gamin de onze ans me reste toujours en travers de la gorge. Vous voulez sav...

La directrice n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva dans les bras d'Hermione.

- j'ai cru ne jamais vous revoir, murmura Hermione à l'oreille de Minerva.

- Miss Granger...vous m'étouffez.

- Pardon.

Hermione se recula précipitamment et Minerva aperçut des larmes perler aux yeux de la jeune femme. Non sans grimacer, la directrice leva la main et les essuya.

- Expliquez moi ce qui se passe Hermione.

- D'accord mais laissez moi d'abord vous poser quelques questions.

- Je vous écoute, Minerva sourit voyant le coté médicomage de la jeune fille reprendre le dessus.

- Est ce que vous avez mal ? A voir la grimace que vous avez faite je suis sur que oui.

- C'est exacte mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai pu ressentir avant.

- D'accord, je vous poserai des questions plus en détails sur cette douleur après. Je vais vous chercher une potion antidouleur. Est ce que vous avez faim ? Soif ?

- Je veux bien une tasse de thé et quelques biscuits si vous en avez.

- Je vous rapporte ça.

Hermione se leva rapidement sous le regard attendri de Minerva.

- Elle n'a pas changé, pensa cette dernière.

Hermione se dirigea vers la pharmacie, tentant de faire le tri dans ses pensées. Incroyable, Minerva McGonagall n'avait pas disparu, elle était sa patiente depuis maintenant deux semaines. Elle avait complètement guérit de ses brûlures en seulement deux jours. Mais surtout, elle avait rajeuni !

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la cafétéria et prit un plateau où elle déposa deux tasses de thé. Elle partit ensuite dans son vestiaire. Elle avait toujours une boîte de petits tritons au gingembre dans son casier. Cela lui rappelait ses conversations avec son ancienne directrice de maison. Ancienne directrice de maison qui se trouvait actuellement dans un lit d'hôpital depuis deux semaines juste sous le nez de la jeune médicomage. Hermione n'en revenait toujours pas.

Minerva ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Elle sourit en voyant Hermione arriver à un plateau et deux tasses de thé. La médicomage tendit d'abord une fiole violette à Minerva qui reconnut immédiatement la potion antidouleur.

- Merci, fit-elle en avalant la potion.

Hermione rapprocha la table et le fauteuil du lit et installa son plateau. Elle tendit ensuite une tasse de thé avec un nuage de lait à son ancien professeur.

- Alors Hermione racontez moi ce qui se passe.

- D'accord mais dites moi d'abord ce dont vous vous rappelez.

- Je me souviens que j'étais sur le chemin de traverse... et puis il y a eu de l'agitation...j'ai vu...des mangemorts, enfin je crois. Et puis c'est tout. La seule chose dont je me souvienne ensuite c'est quelques moments de semi inconscience où l'on me torturait.

- On...on ne vous torturait pas..., Hermione se sentit coupable d'un coup car elle réalisa que Minerva faisait référence aux soins qu'elle lui avait donné.

- Ah bon ? C'est l'impression que j'avais en tout cas, je ressentais une douleur comme je n'ai jamais ressenti et c'était bien plus fort qu'un doloris croyez moi.

- Je vous crois...

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

- Deux semaines. Il y a deux semaines, la banque Gringot a été attaqué et les bandits l'ont fait exploser. Il y a eu une centaine de victimes plus ou moins grave dont vous. Vous étiez la plus touchée. Vous vous trouviez chez un potionniste quand l'attaque a eu lieu. La boutique se trouvait juste à coté de la banque, elle a totalement brûlé et... et vous avec. C'est la douleur que vous avez ressenti. Vous avez reçu plusieurs projections de potions puis la boutique à prit feu. Les aurors vous ont sorti le plus rapidement possible mais le mal était fait. On vous a amené et je vous soigne depuis maintenant deux semaines.

Minerva prit conscience des paroles d'Hermione. Elle avait déjà vu des blessures de brûlures, instinctivement elle porta les mains à son visage.

- cela veut-il dire que...

Hermione voyant le geste de son ancien mentor se leva et vient s'asseoir sur le lit à ses coté en lui prenant les mains pour les éloigner de son visage.

- Non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez plus aucune trace de brûlure nulle part.

- Nulle part ?

- Tout votre corps à été touché.

- Et bien vous êtes rudement efficace Hermione je vous en remercie.

- Le mérite ne me revient pas professeur. A vrai dire je ne sais même pas comment c'est possible. Je crois que le mélange des différentes potions avec le feu et les baumes que j'ai utilisé pour vous soigner vous ont totalement guérie.

- Et bien quoi que vous en dite je suis contente que se soit vous qui m'ayez soigné, vos résultats sont au delà des espérances, fit Minerva avec un clin d'œil.

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire...

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien...attendez je reviens.

Hermine se rendit dans la salle de bain et revient avec un miroir. Gênée, elle se rassit aux cotés de la directrice et lui tendit le miroir.

- Je vous préviens, ça va vous faire un choc.

Minerva prit le miroir et le monta progressivement à hauteur de ses yeux. Elle laissa courir ses doigts sur son visage. La directrice ne reconnaissait pas le reflet qu'elle voyait dans le miroir et en même temps elle avait l'impression de toujours l'avoir connu.

- Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

- Je crois que non seulement vous avez guérit en deux jours, mais que vous avez aussi...rajeuni.

- Ça explique donc pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas reconnu tout à l'heure...

- Oui, je suis désolée.

- Désolée de quoi Hermione ? De ne pas m'avoir reconnue ? De m'avoir soigné ? D'avoir fait tellement bien votre travail que vous m'avez complètement guérie et rajeunie ? Et bien ne soyez pas désolée, Minerva prit les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes, je suis en vie ! Grâce à vous je suis en vie alors que je me croyais torturée et n'espérais plus qu'une chose, mourir...vous m'avez sauvé Hermione bien que vous pensiez le contraire. Et ce petit changement est juste un bonus que vous m'avez offert. Et je vous remercie pour tout ça.

- Mais ...je...enfin...

- Arrêtez de vous excuser et offrez moi un de ces délicieux tritons au gingembre à la place et racontez ce que vous êtes devenue depuis ces dernières années.

Hermione s'exécuta et les deux femmes discutèrent toute la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione tombe de fatigue et s'endorme dans le fauteuil sous l'œil bienveillant de son ancienne directrice de maison.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui j'espère que ça vous a plut :)


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour voici la suite :)

* * *

Pansy arriva une heure en avance ce dimanche matin. Connaissant sa collègue, elle était sure qu'Hermione avait passé la nuit dans la chambre de sa patiente. Elle apportait donc le café et les croissants. Elle se changea rapidement et se dirigea vers la chambre n°5.

Pansy entra dans la chambre et admira le tableau qui s'offrait à elle. Hermione avait la tête entre ses bras, posée sur le matelas de la patiente. La patiente quant à elle était sur le dos et bizarrement une main se trouvait dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Pansy haussa un sourcil à la vue de ce détail.

- Et bien qu'avons nous là ? Pensa t-elle.

Pansy contourna le lit et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione pour la réveiller. C'est ce moment que choisit la patiente pour se réveiller.

- Salut beauté, dit Pansy avec un sourire charmeur.

- Bonjour Miss Parkinson, répondit Minerva en se redressant dans son lit.

- Salut Pansy, fit Hermione en étouffant un bâillement.

- On se connaît ?

- Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

- N'oubliez pas votre nouvelle apparence professeur.

- Professeur ? Je me souviendrai si j'avais eu un prof aussi craquant, enchérit Pansy.

- Pansy c'est le prof..., commença Hermione.

- Je suis Minerva McGonagall, est ce que vous me remettez un peu mieux maintenant Miss Parkinson ?

Pansy resta bouche bée et son regard fit plusieurs aller retour entre la directrice de Poudlard et sa collègue. Elle s'arrêta finalement sur Hermione.

- Il semblerait qu'en plus de guérir totalement, le mélange rajeunit aussi, expliqua Hermione.

- Tu veux dire que j'ai reluqué McGonagall hier ?

- Quoi ? S'offusqua l'intéressée.

- D'un point de vue strictement professionnel professeur, rattrapa Hermione.

- Oh non l'horreur je vais faire des cauchemars maintenant, continua Pansy.

- Tu la trouvais plutôt jolie hier il me semble, contra Hermione.

- Vous êtes bien sur que c'était un regard professionnel Miss Granger?

- Heu... je vais me chercher un thé, je vous en prend un professeur ?

Hermione n'attendit même pas la réponse de l'interpellée et sortit de la chambre avant que Pansy ai pu faire un geste.

- C'est bien une Griffondor à prendre la fuite comme ça.

- Miss Parkinson !

- Oups désolé professeur, fit Pansy en s'installant dans le fauteuil, alors qu'est ce que ça fait de retrouver ses vingt ans.

Lorsqu'Hermione revient les deux femmes discutaient tranquillement. La jeune femme tendit une nouvelle potion antidouleur à la directrice et s'assit dans le fauteuil inoccupé.

- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit hier professeur mais il y a certaines fractures que je n'ai pas pu soigner complètement à cause de vos autres blessures et il est trop tard maintenant, donc il va falloir que vous fassiez de la rééducation pendant quelques temps.

- Très bien Docteur, répondit Minerva avec un sourire malicieux, mais s'il vous plaît appelez moi Minerva Hermione, cela fait longtemps que je ne suis plus votre professeur.

- Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure prof...Minerva.

- Bon moi je vous laisse, dit Pansy, j'ai des patients à voir. Hermione il faudrait peut être prévenir ton pote Potter qu'on a retrouvé notre directrice adorée.

- Oui je vais le faire à tout à l'heure Pansy.

- Retrouvé ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione, on a cru que vous aviez été enlevé par les cambrioleurs. On a remarqué votre disparition il y a une semaine seulement et les derniers témoignages de votre présence remontaient au jour de l'attaque du chemin de traverse. La dernière personne vous ayant vu était le libraire de chez Fleury et Bott.

- Alors ne perdez pas de temps, allez prévenir Mr Potter.

- J'y vais, j'ai des patients à voir dans la matinée, mais je repasserai vous voir ce midi.

- C'est parfait, j'ai besoin de me reposer de toute façon, à tout à l'heure Hermione.

Hermione se leva et sortit de la chambre. Au moment où elle allait refermer la porte, la jeune femme se retourna.

- Minerva ?

- Oui Hermione ?

- Je suis contente de vous revoir, dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

- Moi aussi Hermione, moi aussi...

Hermione ferma la porte et se dirigea vers son bureau.

* * *

- Harry ? Harry ? Ginny secoua légèrement l'épaule de son mari pour le réveiller.

- Mmmmmh, fit Harry en se retournant.

- Harry ? Ginny le poussa plus énergiquement.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai envie d'une tropézienne !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai envie d'une tropézienne.

- Ginny...tu as vu l'heure ? Laisse-moi dormir...

- Harry ! Gronda Ginny, ça fait une heure que je tourne dans le lit pour faire passer cette envie...et je vais bientôt ne plus répondre de rien !

- Ça va tu as gagné je me lève. Est ce que j'ai le temps de me faire un café ?

- Chéri !

- D'accord d'accord je me dépêche.

Harry se leva, maudissant intérieurement sa femme et ses stupides envies de femme enceinte. Il passa dans la salle de bain et s'habilla rapidement sans prendre la peine de se coiffer. Un coup d'œil à la pendule lui indiqua huit heures.

- Pas une heure pour se lever un dimanche matin...grommela t-il

Pas très bien réveillé, Harry traversa la salle à manger pour chercher son portefeuille.

- Tiens salut Harry, dit Hermione dont la tête venait d'apparaître dans la cheminée.

- Lu Mione...

- Je ne pensais pas te trouver réveiller aussi tôt un dimanche matin.

- Moi non plus...

- Ginny ? Pouffa la brune.

- Oui encore une envie de pâtisserie à une heure indue !

- D'accord je ne t'embête pas longtemps alors, je voulais juste te dire qu'on a retrouvé McGonagall.

- Quoi ? Harry s'assit dans le canapé tout d'un coup bien réveillé, où était-elle ? Est ce qu'elle va bien ? Je peux la voir ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Calme toi. Elle va bien, en faite elle n'a pas du tout disparu c'était ma patiente inconnue ! Tu te souviens je t'en avais parlé.

- Oui je m'en souviens, c'était la patiente qu'on a sorti de la potionnerie en flamme c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Est ce que ça veut dire que...

- Heu non, elle n'a plus aucune trace de ses brûlures.

- Ah bon ? Comment est ce possible ?

- Et bien j'ai une petite idée mais je me penche encore sur la question.

- D'accord, est ce que je peux passer la voir.

- Heu non...pas tout de suite en tout cas, il y a eu quelques changements suite à l'attaque et il faut que j'en parle avec elle.

- D'accord tu lui passeras mon bonjour et mes vœux de rétablissement.

- C'est noté, je te lai...

- Harry ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? J'en peux plus, je vais finir par casser quelque chose !

- Je...

- C'est ma faute Ginny, je l'ai retardé mais je vais vous laisser.

- Salut Mione, Ginny se tourna vers Harry, allez mon chéri dépêche toi je meurs de faim !

Harry se leva du canapé et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Un mais pas deux...

- Quoi, fit Ginny qui l'avait entendu, qu'est ce que tu as dit?

- Rien du tout mon cœur, a plus tard Mione, dit Harry en prenant la fuite vers le hall d'entrée pour prendre son manteau et transplaner avant que sa femme ne le rattrape.

Hermione avait pendant ce temps coupé la communication et était partie faire son tour de visite.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Minerva était réveillée. Après le départ d'Hermione, elle s'était rendormie une petite heure. Mais maintenant, elle s'ennuyait ferme. Elle ne pouvait pas beaucoup bouger à cause de la douleur et donc se déplacer comme elle le voudrait. Pourtant, sortir faire un tour lui aurait fait du bien. La directrice ne supportait pas l'inaction et là, elle en avait pour son compte.

Laissant son regard vagabonder dans la pièce, elle aperçut le roman que la jeune fille avait oublié dans la chambre. Instinctivement, Minerva chercha sa baguette des yeux pour faire venir à elle le livre. Mais elle ne l'aperçut nulle part.

- Il faudra que je demande à Hermione si elle sait où elle est, dit-elle à haute voix, bien passons au plan B.

La directrice tendit la main vers le livre et expira doucement. Mais rien. Le livre ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

- C'est bizarre. J'y arrivais avant...

En effet, l'animagus pratiquait la magie sans baguette. Pas à grande échelle, mais c'était assez utile quand on avait oublié de prendre quelque chose et qu'on avait pas envie de quitter la chaleur de son lit pour aller le chercher. C'était un sort que Minerva n'avait aucune difficulté à exercer avant. Déterminée, elle se reconcentra et tendit une nouvelle fois sa main vers le livre.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là, et une jeune infirmière apparut dans l'encadrement.

- Bonjour, je suis Johanna l'infirmière de jour, est ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Est ce que vous avez mal ? Je peux vous donner une potion antidouleur si vous en avez besoin.

- Bonjour Johanna. Oui je veux bien une potion antidouleur. Et pourriez vous attraper le livre qui est sur le fauteuil et me le donner s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sur, Johanna s'exécuta puis alla chercher la potion.

- Merci, est ce que vous savez si le docteur Granger passera dans le service ce midi ?

- Non je ne sais pas, mais je peux me renseigner si vous voulez.

- Je veux bien, et si vous la croisez, dites lui que je voudrais l'inviter à manger.

- C'est noté, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à appeler, c'est le bouton rouge sur la barre de lit à votre gauche.

- Merci Johanna vous êtes bien aimable.

- Je vous en prie à tout à l'heure.

* * *

Dix huit heures.

- Enfin, pensa Hermione.

La journée avait été longue et la jeune femme n'avait pu se poser qu'un petit quart d'heure pour avaler en catastrophe la moitié d'un sandwich. Elle partit au vestiaire et revêtit ses habits de civil. Une fois prête elle se dirigea vers la chambre n°5.

- Seulement cette fois ci ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons que ces deux dernières semaines.

Bien qu'elle ne se l'avoua pas, les pensées d'Hermione avaient tourné exclusivement autour de son ancien professeur lorsqu'elle avait eu un peu de répit. C'est à dire trente seconde entre chaque urgence qu'elle avait du gérer ce dimanche.

Elle toqua et pénétra dans la chambre. McGonagall, plongée dans sa lecture ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. La brune resta quelques instants à observer son ancien mentor.

Hermione n'avait jamais été attirée particulièrement par les femmes. Cependant elle savait reconnaître leur beauté et l'admettre ne lui posait aucun problème. Par exemple, elle n'avait aucun mal à dire que Pansy était une très jolie femme. Mais jamais elle ne lui dirai. La Serpentard ne lâcherait pas d'une semelle sa collègue avec ça et son ego déjà surdimensionné doublerait à coup sur de volume. Cela ne lui posait donc aucun souci de se dire qu'elle trouvait l'animagus très jolie. Et elle devait bien l'admettre, la nouvelle McGonagall lui plaisait beaucoup...peut être même un peu plus qu'elle ne le devrait.

Une minute, ou peut être deux s'étaient écoulées. Hermione secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées. Tout cela était confus pour elle et il faudrait qu'elle réfléchisse à tout ça mais plus tard...Elle se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

- Vous aimez l'histoire ?

- Hermione, répondit Minerva quittant le livre des yeux, oui beaucoup mais tenez reprenez le.

- Non finissez le. J'ai mis un mois pour commencer à le lire, je peux attendre encore un peu.

- Merci, comment allez vous ? Vous avez l'air fatiguée.

- Et bien sûrement parce que je le suis, répondit doucement Hermione, je n'ai pas arrêté de la journée. C'est bizarre comme c'est toujours le dimanche que les gens arrivent à se casser quelque chose, tous au même moment.

- J'ai vu ça oui, j'avais fait passer le message pour vous inviter à manger ce midi mais il a du se perdre en route.

- Je n'ai pas eu vent de l'invitation mais je n'aurai pas eu le temps de toute façon. C'est pourquoi je vous invite à dîner ce soir.

- Ai-je le droit de sortir ?

- Non pas vraiment mais la cafétéria n'est pas mauvaise.

- Très bien allons y alors !

- Maintenant ? Il est encore tôt Minerva.

- Je n'en peux plus d'être enfermée Hermione.

- D'accord je vais vous chercher une chaise, dit Hermione en souriant, vous voulez une potion antidouleur aussi ?

Je veux bien.

Hermione revient quelques minutes plus tard. Elle aida Minerva à s'installer sur la chaise roulante et l'emmena faire un tour dans le parc intérieur de Sainte Mangouste. La jeune fille observait l'animagus qui semblait revivre sous le soleil déclinant.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent ensuite à la cafétéria. Discutant de vieux souvenirs, d'anecdotes, de parcours professionnel et de question soulevant le devenir de Minerva, les deux femmes se quittèrent tard le soir.

* * *

Qu'en pensez vous ? :)

à la prochaine!


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour bonne lecture :)

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione rentra chez elle, elle était épuisée. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se mettre en pyjama, se brosser les dents et s'enfoncer dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Au même moment à Sainte Mangouste, la directrice de Poudlard n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Cette soirée en compagnie de son ancienne élève avait soulevé plusieurs questions importantes auxquelles l'animagus n'avait pas de réponse dans l'immédiat. Songeuse, elle se repassa le cours de la soirée.

_Flash back_

_Minerva regardait Hermione arriver avec les plateaux, un dans chaque main. Elle attrapa son plateau, et regarda Hermione poser le sien un peu brutalement sur la table, soulageant son bras du poids de ce dernier._

_- Une vrai serveuse, plaisanta l'animagus._

_- Une chance que je sois arrivée à destination sans rien renverser, répondit Hermione fière d'elle._

_- Bon appétit._

_- Les deux femmes commencèrent à manger laissant un silence confortable s'installer entre elles. Chacune profitant de la présence de l'autre._

_- Savez vous où se trouve ma baguette ? Je l'ai cherché tout à l'heure._

_- Je...vous ne l'aviez pas quand on vous a emmené ici je crains qu'elle n'ai brûlé dans l'incendie de la potionnerie. Je suis désolée._

_- Ce n'est pas votre faute..., Minerva fut triste d'apprendre le sort de sa baguette et continua à manger en silence._

_Ce n'était qu'un simple bout de bois au final mais la directrice avait fait tant de chemin avec que c'est comme si elle avait perdu une part d'elle même. C'est dingue comme on pouvait être dépendant d'un simple bout de bois. On pouvait faire une multitude de chose avec, et la baguette de Minerva lui avait sauvé plus d'une fois la vie._

_- Si vous voulez, je pourrai vous emmener chez Olivander pour vous choisir une nouvelle baguette, tenta Hermione voyant l'air attristé de son ancien professeur._

_- Oui, cela pourrait être utile mais en parlant de ça il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange ce matin._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Et bien voyez vous, j'arrive à pratiquer la magie sans baguette à petite échelle et lorsque j'ai essayé ce matin, ça n'a pas fonctionné. _

_- Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'observe ce phénomène chez les personnes qui ont subi de graves brûlures, expliqua Hermione, je crois que comme le corps est gravement touché à tous les niveaux, ça affecte également nos pouvoirs magiques. Avez vous essayé de vous transformer ?_

_- Non, je n'y ai pas pensé._

_- Essayez._

_Minerva se concentra mais rien ne se passa. Hermione la vit froncer les sourcils, frustrée._

_- Je n'y arrive pas. Mais quand 'est ce que je vais retrouver mes pouvoirs ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien à vrai dire. Vous êtes la première personne que je connais à avoir totalement guéri de vos brûlures. Et aussi à avoir rajeuni. Je pense qu'il va falloir être patiente._

_- Apparemment je n'ai pas le choix._

_- Je suis désolée._

_- Arrêtez de vous excuser Hermione vous n'y êtes pour rien._

_- Je sais mais j'aimerai tellement vous aider._

_- Vous l'avez déjà fait et vous le faites encore et je vous remercie pour tout. Il va juste falloir que je tempête mon caractère d'écossaise, plaisanta Minerva. _

_Les deux femmes plaisantèrent quelques instants, puis Hermione se souvient de la commission que lui avait confié Harry._

_- Vous avez le bonjour d'Harry, j'ai oublié de vous le dire._

_- Vous le remercierez de ma part._

_- Il...il voulait venir vous voir aussi mais je lui ai dit qu'il fallait mieux attendre un peu._

_- Pourquoi ça ?_

_- Et bien votre nouvelle apparence !_

_- Ah oui c'est vrai , je l'avais oublier celle là. Cela fait bizarre vous savez, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être celle que j'étais avant. Je ne me reconnais plus dans le miroir._

_- Je comprend parfaitement que se soit déroutant pour vous, Hermione posa sa main sur celle de McGongall en signe de réconfort, malheureusement il y a certaines décisions que vous allez devoir prendre._

_- Par exemple ?_

_- Et bien tout d'abord, votre disparition a fait la une des journaux la semaine dernière et quelques articles sur ce sujet sont apparu cette semaine suite à la rentré de Poudlard dirigée par le professeur Flitwick. Cela serait bien que vos professeurs sachent que vous êtes toujours en vie._

_- Je comprends..._

_- Mais ce n'est pas tout, votre réapparition, bien que vous soyez en convalescence pour quelques temps encore vous fait redevenir directrice de Poudlard. Votre rajeunissement vous offre une nouvelle vie, avez vous envie de conserver ce poste pour les soixante prochaines années ?_

_- Je vois que vous avez pensé à tout Hermione._

_- Heu...non...juste quelques questions qui me sont passées par la tête comme ça, bredouilla Hermione en rougissant._

_- Cependant vous avez raison. Ma... nouvelle situation provoque pas mal de questions auxquelles je n'ai malheureusement pas de réponse pour l'instant. J'avoue ne pas avoir encore réfléchit à l'impact de ce rajeunissement sur ma vie. Il faudrait déjà que je prenne conscience moi même de ce rajeunissement..._

_- Rien ne presse pour l'instant, peut être pourrais je faire un communiqué au ministre de la magie pour l'informer que vous êtes en vie et que l'on vous a retrouvé. Il n'a pas besoin de connaître tous les détails. Je peux aussi lui dire que vous êtes en convalescence et qu'aucune visite n'est autorisée pour le moment. Cela vous laissera le temps de trouver des réponses et rassurera vos proches._

_- Je vous retrouve bien là Hermione, avec votre esprit vif à saisir tous les enjeux en quelques secondes alors que moi je dérive lentement._

_- Ne dites pas ça, je serai dans le même état que vous si cela m'était arrivé._

_Minerva serra un peu plus la main d'Hermione en guise de remerciement. La jeune femme pleine d'entrain lui sourit et lui proposa de retourner dans sa chambre pour une tasse de thé, ce que Minerva accepta. Les deux femmes changèrent de sujets et se remémorèrent leur souvenirs commun de Poudlard._

_Fin du flash back._

La jeune femme était rentrée chez elle et il ne restait plus que Minerva et des questions.

La nouvelle apparence de Minerva apportait beaucoup de questions mais faisait revenir à la surface beaucoup de sentiments que l'animagus avaient refoulé toutes ces années.

Cette nouvelle jeunesse, c'était un nouveau départ et McGonagall ne voulait pas le gâcher. Bien qu'elle n'aimait pas rester inactive, l'absence de responsabilité lui faisait un bien fou. Cela faisait à peine deux jours que Minerva avait repris conscience, mais le fait de ne pas avoir à gérer la paperasse, la bonne administration de l'école, les différents entre les professeurs et les élèves, ne pas avoir de réunion que se soit avec le ministre pour négocier le financement de l'école ou avec ses collègues pour calmer leur envie toujours plus grande d'une augmentation, était un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps. N'avoir que sa propre personne à s'occuper, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années.

La directrice se rendit compte à quel point la responsabilité de diriger Poudlard l'avait éloigné d'elle même et des gens qu'elle aimait. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa famille, sa sœur et son neveu ? Elle devait bien avouer aussi que le retour d'Hermione auprès d'elle même, si ce n'était qu'à but curatif, faisait renaître d'autres sentiments encore plus enfouis et qu'elle avait soigneusement caché lors de la scolarité de celle ci puis oublié quand elle avait quitté Poudlard. Enfin, elle pensait les avoir oublié. Mais ils étaient revenus au triple galop. Comme si ces sentiments enfouies n'avaient eu de cesse de croire qu'ils pouvaient exister. Ils étaient juste là, passés au second plan attendant le bon moment pour ressurgir. Et ils avaient sauté sur l'occasion. Il y a deux jours, lorsque la première chose que Minerva a vu était le visage de son ancienne élève.

Rien n'avait préparé l'animagus à recevoir cette déferlante de sentiments à nouveau. Et pourtant ils étaient là, comme si ces huit dernières années passées loin d'Hermione n'avaient pas existé, comme si elle était toujours à Poudlard, assise au premier rang à boire ses paroles. A la seule différence que cette fois ci, Minerva n'était plus le professeur ni Hermione son élève. Et elle avait retrouvé un corps jeune et assez séduisant d'après l'image renvoyée par son miroir, pour peut être séduire la jeune c'était impossible si elle reprenait son poste de directrice. Et cette fois, l'animagus était bien décidé à ne pas laisser passer sa chance.

Minerva venait donc de prendre sa première décision. Dès le lendemain elle demanderai à Hermione de prévenir le ministre et elle annoncerai ensuite qu'elle prendrait sa retraite. Elle aurait alors un peu de temps pour elle afin de planifier sa nouvelle vie.

* * *

Hermione fut réveillée par une boule de poil rousse. Pattenrond léchait le visage de sa maîtresse. Sa gamelle était vide et la brune avait dormi trop longtemps à son goût. Hermione émergea doucement. Son premier réflexe fut de jeter un œil au réveil. Celui ci indiquait quinze heures. La jeune femme était vraiment fatiguée pour avoir dormi autant.

La jeune femme satisfit l'appétit de son chat et fila rapidement sous la douche. Sous les bienfaits de l'eau chaude, elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers son ancien professeur. Elle avait du mal à cerner ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était très contente d'avoir retrouver McGonagall et la revoir lui avait fait prendre conscience à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Sa présence, leur discussion devant une tasse de thé, leur partie d'échec...Mais la nouvelle apparence de la directrice ne laissait pas Hermione indifférente. N'ayant jamais vécu cela auparavant, même avec Ron, la brune était un peu perdue.

Hermione se prépara, mangea un croissant en guise de petit déjeuner qui tenait plutôt lieu de goûter vu l'heure avancée de la journée et transplana pour Sainte Mangouste.

Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre n°5 et entra.

- Bonjour, fit la jeune femme dans le vide, constatant le lit inoccupé.

- Je suis dans la salle de bain.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- J'ai presque terminé mais vous pouvez entrer.

Hermione ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et s'appuya contre le chambranle. Minerva était assise sur une chaise devant le lavabo. Elle contemplai son nouveau reflet essayant de s'y habituer. Elle attrapa une brosse et leva la main pour se coiffer. Mais la douleur l'empêcha de lever le bras. Hermione s'avança et lui prit la brosse des mains.

- Laissez moi faire, elle commença à démêler les cheveux de l'animagus.

- Merci.

- Je crains par contre de ne pas pouvoir faire votre chignon.

Les cheveux de la directrice avaient brûlé en partie et ils étaient à présent irréguliers et abîmés.

- Peut être est ce l'occasion de changer de coupe, répondit Minerva dans un sourire.

Hermione termina de coiffer son ancien professeur et les deux femmes repassèrent dans la chambre.

- Comment s'est passé la rééducation ce matin ?

- Très bien, mes jambes sont opérationnelles, je n'ai pas trop de difficulté pour marcher c'est plutôt mon bras qui pose problème, vous avez pu le remarquer tout à l'heure.

- C'est déjà une bonne chose, vous allez pouvoir sortir un peu de votre chambre.

- Oui, d'ailleurs pourriez vous me rendre un petit service Hermione.

- Bien sur dites moi.

- Pourriez vous passer à Poudlard pour récupérer quelques affaires ?

- Vous avez conscience que je devrai expliquer la raison de ma venue au professeur Flitwick.

- Oui, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit et je pense que c'est le mieux, prévenir le ministre que je suis en vie ainsi que mes collègues. Je pensais aussi à prendre ma retraire en tant que directrice mais chaque chose en son temps.

- Très bien, fit Hermione, vous acceptez les visites ?

- Non pas pour le moment, c'est encore un peu difficile pour moi de gérer tout ça.

- Je comprend. Tenez j'ai ramené quelque chose, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Hermione attrapa son sac et en sortit un échiquier. Le sourire de Minerva s'agrandit et fit de la place sur la table. Les deux femmes passèrent l'après midi à jouer, à discuter et à boire du thé. Comme si rien n'avait changé depuis Poudlard.

* * *

Verdict? une petite review fais toujours plaisir :)


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou :) voici la suite bonne lecture!

A L93 : Merci pour la review j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

* * *

Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'Hermione se trouvait devant les grilles de Poudlard. Elle observait le château qui avait été sa seconde maison pendant sept ans. Cela faisait huit ans qu'elle n'y avait plus mis les pieds et y revenir faisait remonter une multitude de souvenirs. Nostalgique, elle se décida à franchir le portail.

Chaque pas qui rapprochait la jeune femme du château faisait remonter un souvenir différent. Le calamar géant qui venait paresser à la surface du lac rappelait à Hermione la deuxième épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers tandis que le saule cogneur la renvoyait en troisième année avec Sirius Black. Le passage des portes reconstruites après la bataille finale ramena un instant l'horreur et la tristesse de cette bataille mais aussi le soulagement que c'était bel et bien fini.

La jeune médicomage s'arrêta devant la grande salle déserte à cette heure. Elle se revit en première année, la première fois qu'elle avait pénétré dans cette salle pour la cérémonie de répartition. Puis tous ces repas passés avec Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville... Les banquets à la fin de chaque année, la coupe des quatre maisons... Elle continua sa route dans l'immense château, passant devant les toilettes de mimi Geignarde, la salle des trophées, le couloir interdit lors de sa première année. Elle fit un détour du coté de la tour de Griffondor et de la salle sur demande. Elle arriva finalement devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

- Je viens voir le directeur Flitwick, s'adressant à la gargouille.

La statue pivota sans un mot, dévoilant un escalier en colimaçon. Hermione prit place sur une des marches et se laissa monter jusqu'à la porte du bureau. Arrivée, elle frappa trois coups et attendit l'accord du propriétaire des lieux pour entrer.

- Miss Granger, quelle joie de vous revoir, comment allez vous ?

- Très bien professeur Flitwick, Hermione sourit ravie de revoir un de ces anciens professeurs.

- Asseyez vous, je vous en prie, Flitwick désigna une chaise puis fit apparaître deux tasses de thé.

- Merci.

- Alors que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Mais d'abord dites moi ce que vous faites à présent?

- Je suis médicomage à Sainte Mangouste depuis quatre ans.

- Magnifique, vous avez trouvé une voix qui vous correspond bien Miss Granger.

- Merci, Hermione rougit légèrement sous le compliment.

- Dites moi ce qui vous amène aujourd'hui.

- Je suis venue vous dire que l'on a retrouvé le professeur McGonagall.

- Vraiment ? C'est merveilleux, je commençais à perdre espoir de la retrouver vivante...Elle va bien j'espère? rajouta le nouveau directeur ayant pris conscience que sa collègue pouvait avoir été retrouvée morte.

- Oui oui, elle va bien, elle n'a pas du tout été enlevé, en fait elle se trouvait dans l'hôpital depuis l'attaque mais personne ne l'avait identifié.

- Ah est ce que c'est grave ? Va t-elle reprendre son poste de directrice ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous répondre malheureusement, secret professionnel. Sachez seulement qu'elle va bien mais je ne pense pas qu'elle reprendra son poste de directrice quand elle sortira de Sainte Mangouste.

- Je comprend, est-il possible de la voir ?

- Non, pas tout de suite en tout cas, toutes visites lui sont interdites pour le moment. Mais vous pouvez lui écrire si vous le voulez.

- C'est ce que je ferai. Merci de m'avoir prévenu en tout cas, l'équipe professorale sera contente d'apprendre que Minerva va bien. Est ce qu'il vous fallait autre chose ?

- Oui, j'étais venue récupérer quelques vêtements pour elle.

- Oui pas de souci, je ne me suis pas approprié ses appartements et n'ai pas touché à ses affaires.

Le nouveau directeur se leva et accompagna Hermione jusqu'aux appartements de Minerva. Il lui fit visiter rapidement et lui indiqua où elle pourrait trouver les affaires de sa collègue. Il s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme lui expliquant qu'il devait assister au repas du midi. Il l'invita également à manger si elle avait le temps.

Hermione accepta l'invitation et dit qu'elle le rejoignait après avoir préparé les affaires dont Minerva avait besoin. Une fois l'ancien professeur de sortilège partit, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder la décoration de la pièce. Celle ci ne différait pas trop de celle qu'avait connu Hermione dans le bureau de sa directrice de maison. C'était en tout point du McGonagall. Les murs étaient aux couleurs de Griffondor et sur la cheminée trônait la coupe des quatre maisons. La jeune femme ne traîna pas plus et entra dans la chambre. Elle avisa une armoire non loin du grand lit à baldaquin. Elle ne poussa pas plus loin ses investigations et prit rapidement quelques affaires pour la directrice qu'elle rangea dans un sac de voyage qu'elle avait miniaturisé dans sa poche.

Sa mission accomplie, Hermione se rendit dans la grande salle. Ne voulant pas perturber le repas des élèves, elle choisit de passer par la salle des professeurs et arriva donc par la petite porte située derrière la table des professeurs. Entendant la porte se refermer, le directeur tourna la tête et accueillit l'ancienne élève.

- Ah Hermione vous voilà, asseyez vous je vous en prie.

- Merci, fit Hermione s'asseyant entre le directeur et un homme qu'elle eut un peu de mal à reconnaître malgré un visage qu'elle savait familier.

- Vous connaissez déjà la plupart des professeurs, continua Flitwick, Je ne vous présente pas Neville et encore moins Hagrid, toutefois voici le professeur McDougall qui enseigne les potions et le professeur Jones qui me remplace aux sortilèges.

Hermione les salua rapidement puis se tourna vers Neville qui engageait la conversation.

* * *

Harry était dans son bureau au ministère. Il faisait le tri dans ses papiers, maintenant que l'affaire des cambrioleurs était terminée, et que la disparition de McGonagall était résolue. C'était la partie qu'il détestait le plus dans le traitement d'une affaire, le rangement. Il était certes bien content d'avoir résolu ses enquêtes mais cette partie là n'était pas la meilleure.

- Salut Harry.

- Hey Mione qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venue voir le ministre mais il n'est pas très disponible, je me demandais donc si le super chef des aurors pouvait le convaincre de m'accorder quelques minutes.

- Et moi qui pensais que tu venais me voir pour ma superbe personne.

- Mais c'est en partie le cas, dit Hermione avec un sourire malicieux, n'ai-je pas rajouté super devant chef des aurors ?

- Mouai, allez viens je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi. Comment va McGonagall au fait ?

- Bien bien c'est justement pour ça que je viens voir le ministre. Pour lui annoncer qu'elle est toujours en vie.

- Tu sais qu'il voudra sûrement la voir ?

- Oui mais j'interdis les visites, je suis son médecin et même le ministre ne peut contester mon ordonnance.

Harry sourit à la réponse de son ami.

- Et quand pourra t-on la voir ?

- Je ne sais pas Harry, ce n'est pas à moi de décider.

- Comment ça pas à toi de décider ? Tu interdis les visites pour raisons médicales non ?

- J'interdis les visites à sa demande au vue de la situation actuelle dont je ne peux rien te dire car je suis tenue au secret professionnel, je suis désolée. Mais rien ne t'empêche de lui écrire en attendant.

- D'accord je ferai ça. Tiens voilà le ministre.

Harry l'interpella puis laissa Hermione parler. Cette dernière lui expliqua la situation. Compréhensif, le ministre approuva l'idée du communiqué à la presse. Après tout Minerva McGonagall était connue dans le monde sorcier anglais et cela rassurerait tout le monde de la savoir en vie.

- Très bien, je me chargerai du communiqué à la presse.

- Merci Monsieur le ministre.

- Je vous en prie, y avait-il autre chose dont vous vouliez me faire part ?

- Non Monsieur merci pour votre temps, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Hermione et Harry prirent congés du ministre puis Hermione se dirigea vers l'aire de transplanage non sans avoir assuré à Harry qu'il se reverrait bientôt.

* * *

Pansy était à l'accueil de Sainte Mangouste en train de signer un dossier quand elle vit arriver Hermione un sac de voyage à la main.

- Granger, dis moi tu perds pas de temps à ce que je vois.

- Pardon ?

- Trois jours que ta belle au bois dormant est revenue à elle et tu t'installes déjà avec elle, continua Pansy.

- Quoi ?

- La chambre d'hôpital c'est pas super intime mais je peux vous installer un lit deux personnes et vous faire un truc cosy.

Hermione comprit alors de quoi parlait Pansy et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi Pansy, se sont ses affaires à elle.

- Oh non c'est dommage, et moi qui allais te demander quand est ce que tu allais lui passer la bague au doigt, reprit Pansy sarcastique.

- Andouille...

- Je ne vais pas relever cette insulte mais me contenterai d'un « je te l'avais bien dit » quand le moment sera venu.

- Si tu le dis.

Hermione se dirigea vers la chambre de Minerva, laissant Pansy à ses affaires. Elle toqua et entra rapidement.

- Bonjour comment allez vous ?

- Bonjour Hermione, je commence à détester mon kiné mais je vais bien.

- Les séances de rééducation sont dures ?

- Oui surtout pour mon bras mais bon le reste suis bien, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

- Je suis passée à Poudlard et vous ramène quelques affaires. Je suis passée aussi voir le ministre, je pense que votre réapparition fera la une des journaux demain.

- Parfait, cela fera toujours ça de moins à gérer et merci pour les affaires.

- Je vous en prie, d'ailleurs vous allez pouvoir vous habiller tout de suite, je vous autorise une sortie de deux heures cet après midi.

- Et où m'emmenez vous ? Demanda Minerva en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- C'est une surprise, habillez vous je vous attend dans le hall.

- Je vous rejoint.

Minerva ouvrit le sac de voyage posé sur le lit et prit quelques affaires avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Les deux femmes marchaient depuis un quart d'heure dans un quartier moldu quand Hermione désigna une boutique.

- C'est ici.

- Un coiffeur ?

- Oui mais vous n'êtes pas obligé si vous n'en avez pas envie. Comme vous parliez d'une nouvelle coupe hier...je pensais que c'était une bonne idée...

- Oui oui vous avez raison, c'est juste que tout arrive tellement vite...

Hermione prit la main de l'animagus dans un geste de réconfort.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis là. On peut entrer et voir ensuite si vous le sentez ou pas.

- Je vous suis, et puis de toute façon mes cheveux en ont besoin. C'est juste que j'ai complètement perdu mes repaires.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis là, répéta Hermione.

- Oui vous êtes bien le seul de mes repères qui ne change pas Hermione.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement et pénétra dans la boutique tenant toujours la main de Minerva.

Deux heures plus tard, elles étaient sur le chemin de Sainte Mangouste. Minerva avait finalement opté pour un dégradé qui lui arrivait aux épaules. Il mettait son visage et ses yeux en valeur. Une bande de garçons passa non loin des deux femmes et sifflèrent.

- Vous avez des admirateurs Hermione.

- Non Minerva, je crois plutôt que c'est vous, fit Hermione amusée.

- Moi ?

- Retournez vous vous verrez.

Minerva se retourna et regarda la bande de garçon. Ces derniers la voyant se retourner sifflèrent de plus belle. L'animagus ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Oh mon dieu, s'exclama t-elle surprise, je crois bien que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé même du temps de ma jeunesse.

- Et bien profitez Minerva, vous êtes jeune, vous êtes belle et vous attirez plus d'un regard.

Minerva rougit un peu plus sous le compliment. Peut être avait-elle sa chance avec la jeune femme...

L'arrivée à Sainte Mangouste fut tout aussi fracassante car elles tombèrent sur Pansy qui les siffla sans gène.

- Mazette, ça c'est du changement.

- Je vous remercie Miss Parkinson.

- Je vous en prie... Comment dois-je vous appeler d'abord ? Directrice ? Professeur ? Professeur McGonagall ? Mme McGonagall ? Beauté fatale ? Non parce que franchement la vieille McGo c'est plus du tout d'actualité. La jeune McGo peut être ?

Minerva qui avait commencé à rougir à l'entente du début de compliment avait failli s'étouffer par la suite.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois vous remercier ou vous en vouloir pour ces surnoms, commença t-elle.

- Remerciez moi c'est mieux, la coupa Pansy, car franchement si je n'avais pas votre ancienne image devant les yeux à chaque fois que j'entends votre nom, vous seriez en tête de liste de mes prochaines conquêtes.

Pansy envoya un clin d'œil appuyé à la nouvelle McGonagal. Celle ci ne savait pas si elle devait s'offusquer des propos de la médicomage ou alors en rire. Cependant elle décida de jouer le jeu, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait fait d'ordinaire mais après tout elle avait changé non ? Hermione qui était en retrait semblait amusée par l'échange entre l'ancien professeur et son ancienne élève.

- Et bien je vous remercie donc Miss Parkinson, l'animagus vit qu'elle déstabilisa Pansy par cette réponse celle ci s'attendant sûrement à la voir se mettre en colère. Et vous pouvez m'appelez Minerva je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis longtemps. Et puisque vous me mettez sur votre liste de conquête peut être voudriez vous bien oublier le professeur que j'étais et la vieille McGo par la même occasion. Nous pourrions ainsi devenir amie peut être.

Minerva se tourna vers Hermione.

- Vous venez Hermione ?

- Je vous suis.

Les deux femmes partirent en direction de la chambre n°5 sans laisser le temps à Pansy de répliquer. Celle ci semblait d'ailleurs incapable de répondre dans l'immédiat. Elle était bouche bée de la réponse de McGonagall. Cette dernière se retourna une dernière fois sur la médicomage.

-Et c'est Miss McGonagall, cria t-elle, bonne journée Miss Parkinson.

* * *

Une p'tite review pour l'auteur svp :)

Bonne journée !


	14. Chapter 14

Bonsoir voici la suite tant attendue (enfin j'espère :p)

Réponse aux reviews:

L93: même si tu ne te penses pas doué pour les reviews, le simple fait de voir que ce que j'écris est aimé ça fait plaisir :)

Yume: Merci pour la review :) oui Pansy n'y vas pas avec le dos de la cuillère :)

* * *

La fin de la semaine arriva rapidement. Hermione avait repris ses gardes dès le mercredi et avait pris le rythme de manger avec Minerva le midi si elle en avait le temps et de passer quelques heures avec son ancien professeur après ses gardes pour discuter et disputer une partie d'échec. Pansy s'était jointe à elles un midi, ce qui avait rendu le repas assez explosif.

Dès le mercredi, la réapparition de la directrice de Poudlard avait fait la une des journaux. L'article parlait d'elle comme une victime de l'explosion qui n'avait pas été identifiée tout de suite. Suite à ça plusieurs journalistes avaient tenté de voir la directrice en passant l'interdiction de visite. Tous avaient été éconduits sauf un. Un plus malin que les autres, avait réussi à se faufiler dans le service où était hospitalisé McGonagall. Il avait fait toutes les chambres en vain et quand il est entré dans la chambre n°5 ne voyant qu'une jeune femme , il s'est excusé du dérangement et est sorti bredouille de ces recherches.

Des rumeurs concernant la directrice, plus loufoques les unes que les autres avaient alors vu le jour. Minerva choisi ce moment là pour envoyer sa lettre de démission au ministre et l'histoire s'était vite tassée. Tout le monde croyait désormais que Minerva McGonagall profitait de sa retraite bien méritée dans son manoir en Écosse.

En réalité, l'animagus poursuivait sa rééducation et tout se passait pour le mieux même si une seconde semaine de rééducation était nécessaire. Son bras étant toujours récalcitrant malgré une bonne récupération des mouvements de base.

Vendredi matin. Hermione faisait son tour de visite habituel et aujourd'hui celui ci incluait McGonagall. La jeune femme toqua et entra dans la chambre.

- Hermione bonjour, je ne pensais pas vous voir aussitôt.

- C'est parce que c'est le médecin qui vient vous voir aujourd'hui.

- Vous m'intéressez, vais-je enfin pouvoir quitter cet hôpital ?

- Oui Minerva, je vous autorise à sortir aujourd'hui.

- Par Merlin, merci Hermione !

Minerva prit Hermione dans ses bras pour la remercier. Hermione lui rendit son étreinte en rougissant légèrement.

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je rêvais de vous entendre prononcer ces mots !

- Vraiment ? Et bien vous êtes exaucée. Cependant vous avez encore une semaine de rééducation à faire, donc il vous faudra revenir tous les matins.

- Ça me va parfaitement du moment que je peux quitter cette chambre.

- Il y a aussi la question de vos pouvoirs magiques, j'ai fait quelques recherches mais rien de très concluant.

- Effectivement, c'est d'autant plus fâcheux que je ne peux plus transplaner, ce qui rendra les allers retours ici plus compliqués. Enfin ce n'est pas grave je me débrouillerai, je peux enfin quitter cette chambre et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

- Très bien, je ferai vos papiers de sortie en début d'après midi, et vous pourrez partir ensuite.

- Je vous remercie pour tout Hermione, vraiment.

- Je vous en prie Minerva je n'ai fait que mon travail.

- Oui mais votre travail n'inclue pas le fait de passer des heures après vos gardes auprès d'une vieille bique, pardon jeune bique devrais-je dire, pour lui tenir compagnie et pourtant vous l'avez fait.

- Gênée, Hermione tenta de bafouiller une réponse.

- C'est que...ça m'a fait plaisir...

- Et c'est pour cela que je vous remercie Hermione, mon séjour ici aurait pu être beaucoup plus ennuyeux sans vous.

- Je...Merci.

Minerva prit une nouvelle fois Hermione dans ses bras.

- Allez filez, vous avez d'autres patients à voir. Si vous avez le temps je serai à la cafétéria ce midi pour vous inviter.

- Je...d'accord, j'espère avoir fini mes visites d'ici là, à tout à l'heure Minerva.

- A tout à l'heure Hermione.

La jeune fille quitta la chambre et continua son tour des malades. Elle essaya d'oublier la chaleur qui s'était emparait d'elle quand Minerva l'avait prise dans ses bras mais rien n'y fit. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve quelqu'un pour en parler. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait en présence de Minerva n'était pas normal et il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle à tout ça. Se concentrant sur son prochain patient, elle entra dans la chambre de ce dernier.

Midi arriva enfin et avec lui le dernier patient qu'Hermione devait voir aujourd'hui. Après avoir refermé la chambre de ce patient, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver Minerva à la cafétéria ! Pourquoi ? Ça elle n'en savait rien mais la perspective de passer le repas en tête à tête avec son ancien professeur lui fit accélérer le pas en direction du réfectoire.

Elle repéra l'animagus à une table près d'une fenêtre. Hermione se mit dans la queue et sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle mettait sur son plateau avança jusqu'au bout du self. Elle se hâta de payer et rejoignit Minerva qui l'attendait.

Lorsque celle ci vit arriver Hermione, elle ne put retenir un grand sourire. Cependant il fut vite remplacé par la surprise quand elle jeta un œil au plateau d'Hermione.

- Et bien vous avez fait faim à ce que je vois.

- Pardon ?

Hermione baissa les yeux sur son plateau et s'empourpra.

- Mince, pensa-elle, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire.

Le plateau de la jeune femme comportait deux entrées, un plat, une salade et deux desserts.

- Heu oui ça me faisait envie et je n'arrivais pas à me décider, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Et bien bon appétit Hermione.

- Merci, répondit la brune en regardant le plateau de Minerva qui ne contenait qu'un plat et un fruit pour dessert.

Non mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle était tellement impatiente de retrouver Minerva qu'elle n'avait fait attention à rien. Prenant sa fourchette, elle s'attaqua à la première entrée, des carottes râpées. Heureusement elle adorait ça et c'était assez léger. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de la deuxième, une macédoine de légumes bourrée de mayonnaise chose dont elle avait horreur ! Elle réprima une grimace en regardant son plat principal, des épinards et un cordon bleu. Génial tout ce qu'elle détestait ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Hermione eu envie subitement de se taper la tête sur la table lorsqu'elle regarda les desserts, une compote et une crème de riz soufflé. Comme les entrées, c'était un sur deux. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la crème au riz soufflé.

- Pas possible d'être aussi bête, murmura-t-elle.

- Pardon, vous avez dit quelque chose Hermione ?

- Heu...oui...je...disais que les carottes étaient excellentes.

- Et bien j'espère que se sera le cas du reste de votre plateau.

- Je...vous dirai ça au fur et à mesure.

Hermione regarda le reste de son plateau et eut envie qu'une attaque du chemin de traverse ai lieu pour qu'elle soit appelée en urgence en renfort. Elle aurait ainsi pu délaisser son plateau sans éveiller les soupçons de McGonagall. Avec une mine plus ou moins réjouie, elle s'attaqua à la macédoine. Il fallait en plus qu'elle reste crédible après son mensonge. Cependant ce qu'elle redoutait le plus étaient les épinards. Peut être pourrait-elle s'en sortir en prétextant que c'était les pires qu'elle avait jamais goûté ?

Rencontrant le regard de Minerva, Hermione essaya de faire un des ces plus beaux sourires. L'animagus lui rendit et commença à rigoler doucement.

- Vous avez un peu de mayonnaise sur votre joue Hermione.

- Heu merci.

Hermione attrapa rapidement sa serviette et s'essuya la joue indiquée par McGonagall. Gênée, elle détourna les yeux.

- Et merde, pensa-t-elle.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors vers son ticket de caisse. Elle se mit alors à tousser bruyamment à la vue du montant de son repas de midi. Minerva se leva et alla lui taper dans le dos jusqu'à ce que ça passe. La brune attrapa son verre d'eau et but cul sec. Elle reprit son souffle et balbutia un merci à l'attention de Minerva. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de partir en courant tellement elle se trouvait pathétique. Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles Hermione tenta de reprendre contenance.

- Je vous en prie, fit-elle en se rasseyant.

- Hum...Minerva ?

- Oui ?

Hermione respira un grand coup. Elle avait eu une idée pendant son tour et même si elle hésitait à la soumettre à Minerva, elle se lança. Après tout il était difficile de faire pire que ce qu'elle venait de faire non ?

- Je...j'ai pensé... si vous voulez bien sur...je pourrai vous héberger pour la semaine prochaine, j'habite à quinze minutes à pied de l'hôpital et j'ai une chambre d'ami, cela serait plus simple pour vous pour la rééducation, Hermione débita rapidement son idée et baissa la tête sur son plat d'épinard un peu gênée de sa proposition.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger Hermione...

- Vous ne me dérangez pas Minerva, je ne vous le proposerai pas sinon.

- Dans ce cas j'accepte avec plaisir votre proposition et vous remercie encore une fois de ce que vous faites pour moi.

Minerva répondit avec toute la retenue qu'elle pouvait avoir mais intérieurement elle sautait de joie.

Elle avait eu peur qu'en sortant de l'hôpital, même si elle était soulagée de sortir, qu'elle ne s'éloigne à nouveau d'Hermione. Mais là la jeune femme lui donnait l'occasion d'être encore plus proche d'elle. Que pouvait-elle rêver de mieux ? Elle avait une semaine supplémentaire avec la brune et elle allait tout faire pour la séduire, ou du moins essayer. Elle ne savait même pas si Hermione était lesbienne. Elle savait qu'elle était sortie pendant un temps avec Ronald Weasley mais n'en savais pas plus de ce coté là. Qu'a cela ne tienne, McGonagall tenterai sa chance c'était décidé !

- Je termine ma garde à quinze heures, reprit Hermione, je viendrai vous chercher après.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Minerva avait accepté sa proposition ! La jeune femme avait envie de danser tellement cela lui faisait plaisir. Mais elle ne voulait pas se ridiculiser un peu plus encore une fois. Aussi resta t-elle sur sa chaise non sans jubiler intérieurement. Elle ne savait décrire exactement ce qu'elle ressentait mais une chose était sur elle ne voulait plus perdre de vue McGonagall. Elle ne savait pas le pourquoi, mais elle avait trouvé le comment. Tout du moins pour la semaine qui allait suivre. Il ne restait plus qu'a voir comment la situation allait évoluer. Car quelque part, au fond d'elle même, inconsciemment, Hermione voulait que ça évolue.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Minerva ouvrit les yeux de bonne heure. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rappeler où elle était, le décor de sa chambre étant à l'opposé de la chambre d'hôpital qu'elle avait occupé cette semaine. Elle se souvient alors qu'elle se trouvait chez Hermione, dans la chambre d'ami. A cette pensée, l'animagus laissa dériver ses pensées vers la brune qui devait toujours être en train de dormir de l'autre coté du mur. Un instant, elle imagina la jeune femme nue recouverte d'un drap seulement... Elle se secoua mentalement la tête avant de se lever.

- Arrêtes de rêver Minerva, dit-elle tout haut, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à tes fins.

En effet, elle voulait trouver un moyen de se rapprocher un peu plus de son ancienne élève. Les « Miss Granger » et « professeur McGonagall » n'étaient plus d'actualité mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour la directrice à la retraite. Elle voulait plus. Ne trouvant pas d'idée dans l'immédiat, elle se leva et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner. C'était un bon début d'approche déjà.

Une demi heure plus tard, Hermione se leva. Elle débarqua dans la cuisine vêtue d'un pantalon de pyjama et d'un simple débardeur. Elle fut surprise un instant de trouver McGonagall au beau milieu de sa cuisine avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait proposé de l'héberger pour la semaine.

- Bonjour Minerva, comment allez vous ? Demanda Hermione en étouffant un bâillement.

- Bonjour Hermione, je ne pensais vous voir debout aussi tôt, vous aviez l'air épuisée hier soir.

- J'ai pris le rythme des gardes, je n'arrivais plus a dormir.

- Je me suis permise de vous faire du thé si vous en voulez ?

- Oui merci laissez moi juste nourrir le monstre.

- C'est déjà fait.

- Merci...c'est un vrai estomac sur patte.

Minerva attrapa une tasse et servit un thé à Hermione ainsi que des toasts. Cette dernière s'assit et commença à manger.

- J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas trop grillé, j'ai eu un peu de mal à comprendre comment fonctionnait cet appareil.

- Ils sont parfaits je vous remercie.

L'animagus s'attabla également et regarda la jeune femme manger.

- Hermione, je me disais puisque vous avez la gentillesse de m'héberger, que nous pourrions peut être nous tutoyer maintenant ?

- Oui bien sur. Je dois dire que je gardais le vous par habitude de Poudlard. Et comme vous...tu ne me l'as pas précisé j'ai continué.

- Et bien c'est chose faite, répondit Minerva dans un sourire, dis moi serait-il possible de faire un tour à Poudlard pour récupérer d'autres affaires. Et puis il serait temps de rendre visite à Filius...

- Pas de souci, on peut y aller vers quatorze heures ? Ça nous laisse du temps, j'ai quelques courses à faire et toi ta séance de rééducation.

- Parfait.

A quatorze heures dix, les deux femmes étaient prêtes et Hermione s'apprêtait à les faire transplaner lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit sur Pansy. Celle ci regarda successivement Hermione puis Minerva.

- Désolée de vous interrompre les tourterelles mais j'ai absolument besoin d'Hermione.

- En quoi puis-je t'aider Pansy ? Demanda Hermione non sans rougir à la remarque de cette dernière.

- Après midi shopping j'ai besoin de toi pour me trouver une tenue pour ce soir et il t'en faut une aussi pas question que tu m'accompagnes habillée n'importe comment.

- Ce soir ?

- Oui on sort ce soir t'as pas oublié ? Je sais que Minerva te fait tourner la tête mais bon quand même...

- Heu...

- C'est que nous allions nous rendre à Poudlard pour récupérer mes affaires, dit Minerva en s'avançant.

- Oubliez ça vous venez avec nous aussi Minerva, c'est pas avec vos vieilles robes de grand mère que vous allez arriver à mettre quelqu'un dans votre lit.

- Vieilles robes de grand mère ? l'animagus commença à s'empourprer, Hermione ?

- Elle n'a pas tort Minerva, répondit Hermione gênée, tes anciennes robes ne vont plus du tout avec ta nouvelle apparence. Elles collaient parfaitement à ton ancien toi mais pas au nouveau.

- Ton ancien toi ? Mais ma parole vous brûlez les étapes, enchérit Pansy, vous emménagez ensemble et maintenant vous vous tutoyez, n'allez pas trop vite vous pourriez vous blesser...

- La ferme Pansy !

- Ne sois pas si insolente Mione chérie je vais faire de Minerva McGonagall un vrai canon tu me remercieras plus tard. Allez les gonzes on s'active.

Pansy se retourna et commença a descendre l'escalier qui menait chez Hermione. Cette dernière et Minerva se regardèrent un bref instant avant de la suivre.

- Je suis désolée, souffla Hermione.

- Ce n'est rien, et puis c'est vous qui avez raison il faut que je refasse ma garde robe et qui de mieux pour ça que Miss Parkinson.

* * *

Voilà en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant :)


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour, désolé pour le retard mais je rentre dans ma période de révisions et je vais donc prendre le rythme d'un seul chapitre par semaine pour garder une publication régulière et me laisser le temps pour tout le reste autour :)

Je posterai donc tous les vendredis.

Sur ce bonne lecture :)

* * *

Minerva avait raison, Pansy était exactement la personne qui lui fallait pour refaire sa garde robe. A peine les trois femmes étaient-elles entrées dans le premier magasin que Pansy prit en charge l'opération relooking d'une main de fer.

- Très bien, alors vous faites le tour du magasin, vous prenez ce que vous aimez bien et on se retrouve dans vingt minutes aux cabines d'essayage. Compris?

- Oui chef, répondirent en même temps Hermione et Minerva en échangeant un clin d'œil.

- Alors c'est parti ! Toutes à vos postes ! s'écria Pansy en vrai général.

Chacune partit de son coté et elles investirent à elles trois le magasin. Vingts minutes plus tard elles se retrouvaient devant les cabines d'essayage. Minerva avait trouvé quelques vêtements qui lui plaisait mais sans plus. Hermione de son coté en avait un peu plus que son ancien professeur mais ce n'était rien comparé à Pansy qui arrivait un caddie chargé à raz bord de vêtements en tout genre.

- Heureusement que j'avais dit de prendre tout ce que vous aimez...Je m'habille exclusivement ici ce n'est pas possible que vous ne trouviez pas votre bonheur. Mettez y un peu de bonne volonté les filles !

- C'est que...,commença Hermione.

- Rien du tout, coupa Pansy, bon allez c'est la nouvelle Miss monde qui commence, montrez nous ce que vous avez trouvé Minerva.

La concernée commença à montrer ses trouvailles.

- Ne pensez pas vous en tirez aussi bien Minerva, vous les essayez et vous nous faites un défilé voyons !

Remballant une réplique acerbe, l'animagus décida de se prêter au jeu après tout si elle devait défiler elle pourrait observer les réactions d'Hermione et choisir des vêtements qui plairont à la jeune femme.

C'est ainsi que commença une longue séance d'essayage pour l'ancienne directrice. Elle essaya ses quelques tenues rapidement, cependant c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Pansy et son caddie. Tout y passa. Chemises, jeans, tee-shirt plus ou moins moulant, au grand damne de Minerva, jupes, tailleurs, robes d'été, robes d'hiver, robes de soirée...

Pansy s'amusait comme une folle. Elle sautait partout faisant d'incessants allers retours entre son caddie et la cabine d'essayage. Elle constituait des ensembles de tenue et l'animagus devait bien avouer que la Serpentard avait du goût et savait marier les couleurs. Ce petit défilé commençait à bien plaire à Minerva malgré les interventions ininterrompues de la spécialiste pour modifier un détail ou changer la couleur du haut. De plus, elle avait bien pris en compte les commentaires d'Hermione sur certaines de ses tenues qui d'après ses dires, lui allait à ravir. Cependant les regards ne trompent pas et l'animagus était certaine que plusieurs tenues avaient fait plus d'effet à Hermione qu'elle avait bien voulu le dire.

Pansy, à qui ces échanges n'avait pas échappé décida de taquiner Minerva alors qu'elle avait envoyé Hermine chercher une tenue avec la taille correcte. Accoudée à la cabine d'essayage, elle lui fit passer quelques ensembles de lingerie en dentelle.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Minerva surprise.

- De la lingerie Minerva

- Oui je le vois bien mais...

- Pas de mais ça sera toujours mieux que vos culottes de cheval c'est pas avec ça que vous allez attirer la brune aux cheveux bouclés qui nous accompagne.

- Pardon...

- D'ailleurs qu'y a t-il entre vous et Hermione ? Reprit Pansy imperturbable.

- De quoi parlez vous ?

- Voyons Minerva pas de ça avec moi.

- Je...Hermione a la gentillesse de m'héberger pour que je me rende plus facilement à Sainte Mangouste...

- Et ?

- Et ça s'arrête là !

- Vous mentez mal ma chère vous croyez que je n'ai pas remarqué vos regards énamourés ?

- Je...ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Miss Parkinson.

- D'accord vous ne verrez donc pas d'inconvénient à ce que je tente ma chance alors ?

Minerva se mordit la joue.

- La garce, pensa-elle.

Si elle lui disait que ça la dérangeait, elle avouait ouvertement avoir menti. D'un autre coté, qui était-elle pour faire chasse gardée sur Hermione ? Les deux collègues semblaient bien s'entendre et elle n'avait aucune certitude sur les sentiments qu'éprouvait Hermione à son égard. Elle n'avait aucun droit d'empêcher son ancienne élève de rencontrer la personne qui lui conviendrait. Et même si ce n'était pas elle, elle pouvait au moins tenter sa chance ! Et qui disait tenter sa chance disait faire concurrence à Pansy ce qui n'allait pas être chose facile. La raison l'emportant sur le cœur, elle se décida enfin à répondre.

- Absolument pas...

- Parfait alors, voici ma prochaine conquête qui arrive, vous pouvez essayer cette dernière tenue et après se sera au tour de cette magnifique brune de défiler...Pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Hermione revient à la cabine avec le vêtement demandé et le tendit à Minerva. Celle ci la remercia et essaya sa dernière tenue non sans un pincement au cœur en entendant les propos de Pansy. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Hermione de se plier aux caprices de Pansy. La jeune femme ayant horreur de ça, ce fut un vrai calvaire.

Au bout de vingt minutes, Hermione perdait patience. Elle ne savait pas comment Minerva avait pu supporter ça alors que la jeune femme était censée être plus patiente que son aînée.

- Pansy je te préviens c'est la dernière tenue que j'essaye !

- D'accord mon chou t'excites pas ! Je t'en fais essayer encore deux et après j'arrête promis !

- Ok envois la suite qu'on en finisse au plus vite !

- Cinq minutes il me manque quelque chose.

Pansy fouilla dans son caddie puis se tourna vers l'animagus.

- Minerva pourriez vous allez me chercher ce haut en bleu indigo et avec la taille en dessous s'il vous plaît.

Minerva se leva à la recherche du haut en question. Pansy se saisi alors de plusieurs ensembles de lingeries qu'elle tendit à Hermione.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Décidément elles iront bien ensemble, soupira Pansy.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

- C'est de la lingerie Granger, tu en auras besoin pour plaire à Minerva.

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Et puis ils sont très bien mes sous-vêtements !

- Laisse moi rire ! Je suis sûre que tu portes un ensemble en coton pas du tout assorti et d'un blanc douteux...

- Je...non...enfin pas tout à fait...

- Allez Hermione fais moi confiance essayes les !

- Bon d'accord mais c'est bien parce que tu insistes !

Hermione se batailla quelques minutes avec l'ouverture du soutien gorge sans succès, elle n'avait jamais vu un truc pareil.

- Je ne sais même pas comment ça s'ouvre...

- Attends je vais t'aider !

- Quoi ?

Hermione eu a peine le temps de répondre que Pansy se trouvait avec elle dans la cabine d'essayage. Pansy, qui avait vu revenir Minerva au loin sourit de son parfait timing. Minerva arriva près de la cabine avec le haut dans les mains. Surprise de ne pas voir Miss Parkinson devant la cabine, elle assista impuissante à ce qui suivit. Elle remarqua deux paires de jambes qui dépassaient du bas du rideau de la cabine puis la voix d'Hermione.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- Laisse moi faire Mione tu vas pas le regretter !

- Mais...mmmfmmfmmmfmmf

- Fais moins de bruit veux-tu, dit Parkinson.

- Mmfmmmfmmmf

- D'accord tout ce que tu voudras mon chou.

Le visage de Minerva se ferma à l'entente de ces quelques phrases. Celui ci devient ensuite rouge lorsqu'elle entendit Hermione gémir. Une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux mais surtout la jalousie. Elle serra les points. Décidément Pansy n'avait pas perdu de temps pour sauter sur sa proie. Au moment où l'animagus allait faire remarquer sa présence, elle vit un soutien gorge tomber a terre. Cette fois ci s'en était trop ! Minerva attrapa ses nouveaux vêtements et passa à la caisse. La caissière tenta de faire la conversation mais n'insista pas quand elle vit le visage fermé de sa cliente.

L'ancien professeur remercia assez froidement la caissière.

- Pourriez vous prévenir les deux femmes avec qui je suis venue que je vais me promener et que je les rejoindrai plus tard s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sur.

- Merci, bonne journée.

Minerva sortit du magasin sans un regard en arrière. Elle était furax. Contre Miss Parkinson, mais aussi contre elle même. Après tout elle avait eu la stupidité une fois de plus d'écouter son orgueil plutôt que son cœur. Après quelques rues, elle remarqua un parc et décida de s'y arrêter pour réfléchir et profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée.

Hermione parvient enfin à se sortir des griffes de Pansy. Celle ci l'empêchait de parler en lui mettant sa main devant la bouche.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ? Tu es folle ?

- Si peu, Pansy sourit narquoisement, bon alors tu les prends ces ensembles ?

- Ça va je vais les prendre mais ne me refais plus un coup comme ça ! D'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu cherchais à faire ? M'étouffer ?

- Non pas vraiment mais si ça marche tu pourras me remercier.

- Pansy Parkinson je ne comprendrai jamais !

- C'est bien pour ça que tu m'aimes mon chou.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione sortit de la cabine rhabillée pour dix ans.

- Où est Minerva ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Pansy je crois qu'elle a quitté le magasin.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Qu'est ce tu veux que j'en sache, je ne suis pas au courant des états d'âme de notre chère directrice ! Enfin pas tout à fait, rajouta Pansy pour elle même.

- D'accord, tu essayes tes tenues et puis on essaye de la retrouver ?

- Ça marche tu peux aller payer tes fringues, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Hermione se rendit à la caisse et le temps qu'elle règle ses achats, Pansy l'avait déjà rejointe. Effectivement, elle n'en avait pas eu pour longtemps ! La caissière leur apprit que Minerva les rejoindrait plus tard. Surprise, Hermione proposa à Pansy de l'accompagner à son appartement pour attendre l'animagus cette dernière accepta et elles transplanèrent pour l'appartement de la jeune femme.

Minerva rentrait tranquillement chez Hermione. Elle avait pris deux bonnes heures pour réfléchir à la situation et elle avait décidé de se battre. Bien sur, elle ne gagnerait peut être pas mais au moins elle n'aurait pas de regret. Elle désirait son ancienne élève plus que tout au monde, c'est ce dont elle s'était rendu compte lorsqu'elle les avaient vues dans la cabine. Et pour ça elle était prête à faire ce qu'il fallait pour la séduire. Et si Pansy pensait n'avoir aucune concurrence, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Et la concurrence commençait ce soir. Hors de question que l'animagus laisse Pansy seule avec Hermione ! Elle les accompagnerai et peut être même arriverait-elle à rendre la jeune femme jalouse...

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu!

Une review fais toujours plaisir :)

A la semaine prochaine.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour :)

Voilà un chapitre qui va vous plaire, ça va swinguer!

Réponses aux reviews:

Yume : Merci pour la review :) bonne lecture.

L93: Oui Minerva est dans la place, ça va swinguer!

* * *

Minerva inspira un grand coup et frappa deux coups sur la porte qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle était déterminée à remporter la manche qui se jouait ce soir avec Miss Parkinson. Elle était même sûre que l'ex Serpentard ne verrait pas arriver ce coup là. Elle la pensait vieux jeu et coincée, et bien elle n'allait pas être déçue !

La porte s'ouvrit sur une belle brune et immédiatement un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de l'animagus. Cependant il disparut bien vite quand elle entendit le rire de Pansy provenir du salon.

- Ah Minerva, tout va bien ?

- Oui oui Hermione, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, j'étouffais dans le magasin.

- Pendant quatre heures ?

- Tu me surveilles ?

- Je...non...c'est juste que..., bafouilla Hermione avant de finir en un murmure, je m'inquiétais.

Minerva posa ses sacs à terre et prit la jeune femme par les épaules, touchée par cet aveu.

- Je te remercie Hermione, mais ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bien ! J'avais juste besoin de m'éclaircir les idées sur tout ça.

- Je comprend, et si tu as besoin de parler je suis là.

- Je sais et je te remercie pour tout encore une fois.

- Ce n'est rien je t'assure.

- Peut être mais ça me touche beaucoup. Je peux rentrer ?

- Oui pardon.

Hermione s'effaça et laissa passer Minerva avec ses paquets. Pansy qui avait suivit la conversation depuis le salon accueillit l'animagus comme elle en avait l'habitude.

- Ça y est, notre fugueuse est de retour ! Mione chérie tu peux décommander les aurors.

- Vous avez prévenu les aurors ? Minerva se tourna vers Hermione.

- Non mais j'avoue y avoir pensé si tu n'étais pas rentrée avant la nuit, répondit Hermione en rougissant, j'avais peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose.

- C'est très gentil de ta part. Tu vois, je vais bien mais je sais me défendre tu sais ?

- Sans pouvoir magique ?

- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'ai botté les fesses de plus d'un petit merdeux avant de savoir me servir d'une baguette.

- Voyez vous ça, McGo botteuse de fesses...ricana Pansy.

- Vous voulez une démonstration Miss Parkinson ?

- Je vous crois Minerva vous étiez suffisamment terrifiante avec une baguette alors j'imagine très bien sans.

Minerva s'assit à la table du salon et demanda à Hermione si elle pouvait avoir un thé. Celle ci partit un instant dans la cuisine et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse fumante. Pansy quant à elle remarqua que plusieurs paquets ne provenaient pas du magasin où elle les avaient emmenées.

- Qu'avez vous donc acheté Minerva ?

- Rien qui vous regarde Miss Parkinson, enfin peut être...vous le verrez ce soir, si je peux me joindre à vous bien sur.

- Rien que pour satisfaire ma curiosité je vous emmène !

- Très bien, dans ce cas là je vais aller ranger ma nouvelle garde robe. A tout à l'heure. Au fait à quelle heure y allons nous?

- Vingt deux heures. Je vais me préparer aussi, à tout à l'heure et pas de bêtise en mon absence les filles !

* * *

Minerva venait de terminer de ranger ses affaires lorsque Hermione l'appela pour manger. Les deux femmes parlèrent de tout et de rien. Une fois le repas terminé, Minerva insista pour faire la vaisselle puis demanda à Hermione si elle pouvait utiliser la salle de bain pour se préparer. Après avoir eu l'accord de la jeune femme, l'animagus pris possession de la pièce.

Une demi heure plus tard, Minerva sortit de la douche. Elle enroula une serviette autour de son corps et commença à fouiller dans les paquets qu'elle avait caché à Pansy. Pendant sa réflexion cet après midi, elle avait eu le temps de penser à tout ! Alors que sur le chemin du retour elle avait eu un coup de cœur, elle s'était rendue dans un magasin moldu et après quelques renseignements demandés à la vendeuse qui avait certainement dû la prendre pour une folle, elle avait trouvé tout ce qu'il lui fallait. C'est ainsi que Minerva McGonagall, puisqu'elle n'avait plus de pouvoir magique, se trouvait à présent assise sur le rebord de le baignoire un paquet de bande de cire à la main.

- Alors comment ça marche ? Marmonna t-elle en prenant le mode d'emploi.

Après quelques minutes de lecture, Minerva se lança. Elle prit une des bandes et la chauffa en la frottant entre ses mains comme indiqué dans la notice. Elle l'appliqua sur sa jambe et attendit quelques instants. Elle prit ensuite la bande et tira d'un coup sec.

- Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh !

Hermione qui passait dans le couloir entendit l'animagus crier. Inquiète, elle toqua à la porte.

- Tout va bien Minerva ?

- Oui oui, répondit-elle puis marmonna, la vache ! Ça fait mal ! Ces moldus sont de vrais tortionnaires !

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, je viens juste de vérifier l'adage il faut souffrir pour être belle.

- D'accord. Hermione n'insista pas.

Après une vingtaine de minutes douloureuses, Minerva termina enfin sa séance d'épilation. Elle avait toujours pris soin de son image mais c'était carrément moins douloureux version sorcier !

- Rien que pour ça je voudrais retrouver mes pouvoirs, pensa l'animagus.

Consultant sa montre, elle vit qu'il lui restait une demi heure pour se préparer. Elle attrapa un ensemble de lingerie noire que Pansy lui avait fait acheter. Elle devait au moins remercier l'ex Serpentard pour ses conseils. Mais ce soir ça se retournerai contre elle, foi de McGonagall ! Elle mit ensuite son coup de cœur de l'après midi et s'appliqua au maquillage. Elle se sécha les cheveux, se coiffa et mit une touche finale de gloss sur ses lèvres. Elle était fin prête.

- Si je ne fais aucun effet à Hermione ce soir, je crois que c'est peine perdue, pensa Minerva en s'observant dans le miroir.

- Minerva ? Pansy est là tu es prête ?

- Oui, j'ai fini j'arrive.

Minerva ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et rejoignit Hermione dans le salon. Cette dernière resta bouche bée devant l'animagus. L'écossaise était en effet magnifique ce soir. Elle portait une robe rouge avec un décolleté en V, manches courtes, elle descendait au dessus du genou avec une ouverture jusqu'à mi cuisse. Un maquillage léger, mais qui mettait ses yeux en valeur. Une veste noire et des escarpins assortis à la robe accompagnaient le tout.

Hermione mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits. Elle était époustouflée par la beauté de McGonagall. Elle savait qu'elle devait bouger, réagir mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était totalement subjuguée par Minerva. Celle ci voyant qu'Hermione ne la suivait pas se tourna vers elle.

- Tu viens Hermione ?

- Heu...oui j'arrive, bafouilla t-elle.

Elles rejoignirent Pansy qui patientait dans l'entrée.

- Wahou vous ne voulez pas rentrer seule ce soir vous ! Dit Pansy à la vue de Minerva.

- Pourquoi dites vous ça ?

- Certainement parce que si vous n'étiez pas notre très respectée directrice de Poudlard vous rentreriez avec moi !

- Vous êtes bien sûre de vos charmes Miss Parkinson !

- Ne faites pas votre vierge effarouchée Minerva je suis sûre que vous succomberiez si je le voulais !

- J'en doute, vous n'êtes pas mon genre.

- Effectivement, je n'ai pas les cheveux bouclés, répliqua narquoisement la jeune femme.

Hermione qui n'avait pas saisi le sens de la conversation décida d'intervenir.

- On y va ?

- Allez en route mesdemoiselles, répondit Pansy, ce soir nous partons en chasse !

Attrapant chacune une main de Pansy, les trois femmes transplanèrent.

* * *

Les trois sorcières réapparurent dans une ruelle sombre. On entendait au loin de la musique et un brouhaha qui indiquait la présence de pas mal de monde.

- Où sommes nous ? demanda Minerva

- A Londres, pas très loin du chemin de traverse. Mais coté moldu.

- Très bien on vous suit Miss Parkinson.

Pansy se dirigea sans hésiter vers une enseigne lumineuse, le Cuba'r. C'était un bar qui faisait également boîte de nuit. Et apparemment ce soir, c'était soirée fille ! La médicomage s'avança vers le videur. Ce dernier la reconnaissant la laissa passer sans hésiter ainsi qu'Hermione et Minerva. Pansy repéra un coin libre muni d'une banquette. Elle indiqua aux deux autres de s'asseoir et alla chercher les premières boissons de la soirée.

L'animagus, n'ayant jamais mis les pieds dans un lieu pareil, observa l'endroit. La bar se trouvait dans le fond à gauche de la pièce. Le long des murs se trouvaient des banquettes, la plupart étaient occupées bien que la soirée n'avait pas encore vraiment commencé. Au milieu se trouvait la piste de danse. Le DJ, dans le fond à droite du bar passait essentiellement de la musique latino ce qui permit à Minerva d'admirer un collé serré des plus sensuel entre deux jeunes filles. Elle sourit à cette vue, cela ne la choquait pas du tout, bien qu'elle devait admettre qu'elle ne se serait jamais permis de danser ainsi du temps où elle fréquentait les bals de villages.

Hermione quant à elle semblait totalement subjuguée par ce spectacle. Heureusement que sa mâchoire était bien accrochée car elle n'était pas loin de se détacher. Une douce chaleur s'insinua au niveau du ventre. Elle devait l'admettre ces filles lui faisait de l'effet. A cette pensée, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Pansy arriva à ce moment là avec trois verres dans les mains, lui offrant la distraction qu'il lui fallait.

- Alors ça vous va les filles ? Désolé Minerva il n'y a pas de mâle, ce soir c'est soirée fille.

- Cela ne me dérange absolument pas, rétorqua l'intéressée en reportant son regard sur la piste de danse.

- Voyez vous ça me serais-je tromper sur l'orientation de notre chère directrice ?

- Il y a beaucoup de chose que vous ignorez Miss Parkinson.

- Il y a donc une chance que vous succombiez à mon charme alors, Pansy se pressa contre l'animagus et lui caressa la joue.

- Je croyais que vous n'aviez en tête que mon ancien moi qui est, d'après vos dire tous, sauf attirant...

- Disons qu'il y a peut être une chance que votre nouveau vous me fasse oublier l'ancien, susurra Pansy.

- Il y a peu de chance mais rien ne vous empêche d'essayer.

Hermione qui observait la scène était abasourdie. Minerva venait d'avouer qu'elle préférait les femmes. Ça ne la choquait pas du tout mais elle était surprise. Bien sur elle n'avait jamais parlé de ça avec l'animagus, pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait d'ailleurs ? Elle était son élève ça ne la regardait en rien ! Pourtant de savoir cela ne la laissait pas indifférente. Peut être que... Non, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse ! Et puis d'ailleurs qu'espérait-elle vraiment ? Ça, elle ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était le petit pincement qui était apparut quand Pansy s'était collée à Minerva. Ces deux dernières continuaient leur manège sans faire attention à la jeune femme. Hermione toussa alors pour attirer leur attention.

- Si vous voulez que je vous laisse toutes les deux dites le...

- Pas du tout Hermione, se récria Minerva.

- Voyez vous ça, est ce que se serait de la jalousie que je vois percer dans tes propos Mione chérie ?

- Pas du tout, répliqua Hermione en rougissant légèrement, je vous rappelais juste ma présence.

- D'accord en manque d'attention alors ! Allez viens mon chou on va danser !

- Quoi ?

Hermione eu à peine le temps de protester qu'elle se retrouva sur la piste de danse dans les bras de Pansy.

Minerva restée à table contempla les deux femmes sur la piste. Hermione ne semblait pas très à l'aise bien qu'elle suivait Pansy dans ses mouvements. Cette dernière, après quelques minutes lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le fond. Intriguée, l'animagus ne les lâcha pas des yeux. Elle vit Hermione boire un verre cul sec, puis deux et trois encouragée par Pansy. Elles revinrent sur la piste et cette fois Hermione semblait plus à l'aise.

Le DJ enchaîna sur une salsa endiablée et Pansy entraîna la brune sur un rythme d'enfer. Minerva voyait les deux femmes se rapprocher, se tourner autour, elle aperçut même à un moment donné, les mains de Pansy qui glissaient sur les hanches de son ancienne préfète. C'en était trop ! Il fallait que Minerva quitte sa banquette sinon elle laissait Pansy gagner cette manche et ça, il en était hors de question ! C'était le bon moment pour la première phase de son plan : rendre Hermione jalouse. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver comment.

La solution ne tarda pas à arriver sous l'apparence d'une blonde super sexy qui l'aborda.

- Salut, je m'appelle Marie, tu danses ?

- Enchanté, je m'appelle Minerva et oui avec plaisir !

L'animagus vida les trois verres cul sec pour se donner du courage. Elle retira sa veste et attrapa la main que lui tendait Marie. Celle ci l'emmena sur la piste et commença à bouger en rythme sur la musique qui avait changé entre temps. Minerva l'observa quelques instants n'ayant jamais dansé ainsi puis tenta de reproduire les mouvements de sa partenaire. L'alcool ingéré rapidement aidant, elle ne trouva pas ça si compliqué et se désinhiba quelque peu.

Hermione se sentait bien. Elle avait la tête qui tournait légèrement à cause de ce que lui avait fait boire Pansy, mais c'est ce qui lui permettait aussi de mettre sa timidité de coté. Elle était sur un petit nuage, elle se sentait insouciante, libérée. Elle dansait avec Pansy et s'amusait comme une folle. Cette dernière semblait bien s'amuser également et sûrement rire au dépend de son ami qui se déchaînait, pas du tout en rythme sur la musique du moment.

En tournant sur elle même aidée par Pansy, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à leur table. Elle fut surprise de ne plus y voir Minerva. Elle la chercha rapidement du regard et l'aperçut en train de danser dans les bras d'une blonde. Elle était soulagée car elle avait eu peur que son ancien professeur s'ennuie. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est le petit pincement qui enserra son cœur quand la blonde se rapprocha de l'animagus et lui enserra la taille.

Troublée, Hermione ne savait pas quoi penser. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Elle devrait être contente pour Minerva...mais tout ce dont elle avait envie, c'était d'être à la place de cette bimbo qui osait poser ses mains sur la sorcière. Hermione secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. A ce moment là elle croisa le regard de l'animagus qui lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur sa partenaire. La jeune femme devait se reprendre, elle ne pouvait pas être...jalouse de cette inconnue si? Elle aurait tant voulu se perdre dans le regard échangé avec Minerva, et que cette dernière laisse tomber sa conquête pour venir vers elle...

Hermione s'arrêta de danser complètement troublée par ses pensées. Pansy qui voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas tenta de la questionner.

- Est ce que tout va bien ?

- Je...oui, j'ai besoin d'un verre et de souffler un coup !

- D'accord, va t'asseoir je t'apporte à boire. Vodka ?

- Oui s'il te plaît.

La brune alla s'asseoir à leur table tandis que Pansy allait chercher leurs consommations. Pas un instant Hermione ne quitta des yeux Minerva. Et lorsque celle ci la regarda à son tour, l'ancienne préfète ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Pansy revient avec trois verres de vodka. Elle en avait prit un pour l'ancienne directrice quand elle viendrai les rejoindre.

Lorsque l'ex Serpentard s'assit, la musique changea et l'air devient plus lourd. Plusieurs couples se dirigèrent sur la piste de danse pour entamer un collé serré amoureux et sensuel. Ce fut également le cas pour Minerva qui se rapprocha de sa partenaire. Celle ci posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'animagus et entremêla leurs jambes avant de commencer à se déhancher en rythme, leur bassin se frottant à chaque mouvement.

Ni une ni deux, Hermione réagit à cette vision. Elle but son verre cul sec et celui de Minerva également. Pansy la regarda surprise avant de se faire arracher de la banquette par la jeune femme.

- Et mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien ! Viens on retourne danser.

Avant même d'avoir pu toucher à son verre, Pansy se retrouva de nouveau dans les bras d'Hermione qui entama un des collé serré les plus serré qu'elle avait dansé.

- Granger je rêve où tu me chauffes là ?

- Hein ? Dis pas n'importe quoi Parkinson, j'ai juste envie de danser !

- Mouai n'empêche que tu me chauffes à danser comme ça !

- Bon d'accord peut être ...mais est ce que tu peux juste danser sans poser de question s'il te plaît ?

- D'accord mais ne viens pas te plaindre si je te saute après dessus !

- Tout ce que tu veux, répondit Hermione sans faire attention à ce que disait Pansy trop occupé à regarder Minerva et sa partenaire.

Pansy croisa le regard de McGonagall et compris aussitôt le petit jeu que venait de lancer sa partenaire. Elle décida de l'aider. Elle se colla un peu plus à Hermione et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque. Hermione approuva ces gestes et resserra son emprise sur la taille de Pansy.

Minerva, qui surveillait du coin de l'œil sa préfète préférée, la vit retourner sur la piste de danse en entraînant Parkinson. Étonnée, elle continua de la regarder pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Lorsqu'elle la vit se coller outrageusement à sa collègue, l'animagus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Après un bref regard échangé avec Hermione, elle avait bien compris le petit jeu auquel la jeune femme se soumettait. Hermione était jalouse, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Poussant le jeu jusqu'au bout, l'animagus accrocha le regard de son ancienne préfète puis se colla un peu plus à sa partenaire et, les mains sur les hanches, les deux femmes descendirent vers le sol, leurs jambes toujours emmêlées et leur bassin collés. La réponse d'Hermione fut immédiate, elle resserra sa prise sur Pansy et frotta sa poitrine contre la sienne. Pansy en rajouta une couche en passant une main dans les cheveux d'Hermione et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit sourire sa partenaire.

Minerva ne se laissa pas du tout impressionnée et se pencha vers le cou de sa partenaire, son nez effleurant l'oreille de la blonde. De là où se trouvait Hermione, on aurait cru que l'animagus parsemait le cou de sa conquête de baisers. Fulminant intérieurement Hermione décida de provoquer un peu plus. Elle se mit tel que Minerva ne pouvait rater une miette du spectacle et embrassa Pansy dans le cou puis remonta pour lui titiller le lobe de l'oreille. Pansy jouant la comédie pencha sa tête en arrière offrant plus de surface à sa collègue.

- Granger, murmura Pansy, il vaut mieux pour toi que je ne rentre pas seule ce soir !

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Ça te déplairait très fortement d'avoir une Parkinson frustrée sur les bras.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à l'entente de la réponse de Pansy. Cependant, elle finit par s'étouffer en voyant que Blondie embrassait le cou de Minerva qui se laissa faire. C'en était trop là ! Ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, la jeune femme s'avança en direction de Minerva alors que la musique faiblissait lentement laissant entrevoir la fin de ce collé serré intense.

- Tu danses Minerva ?

L'interpellée, qui n'avait pas vu arriver la jeune femme, se retourna surprise vers Hermione. Elle était toujours dans les bras de la blonde mais elle ne voulait surtout pas ignorer la main que lui tendait la brune. Avec un sourire d'excuse, elle se dégagea doucement des bras de la blonde.

- Et moi ? Demanda Marie

- Tu peux partager non ? Répliqua Hermione, quoique en fait c'est moi qui ne partage pas, tu peux te trouver quelqu'un d'autre !

- je... désolé, souffla Minerva, avant de sentir une légère pression venant d'Hermione sur sa main.

Pansy qui avait observé la scène de loin se dépêcha de rejoindre Marie un verre à la main pour la consoler. C'était son soir de chance, McGonagall venait de lui mâcher le travail. Un tango venait de débuter et elle alla s'asseoir avec sa futur conquête.

- Tu sais danser le tango, demanda Hermione.

- Oui, répondit simplement Minerva trop heureuse de se trouver dans les bras de sa préfète.

Une main sur la hanche de Minerva, Hermione entama quelques pas. Effectivement l'animagus connaissait le tango et n'avait aucune difficulté à suivre les enchaînements qu'elle lui proposait. La préfète raffermit sa prise et rapprocha le corps de Minerva du sien. A ce contact, sa respiration s'accéléra. On pouvait sentir la tension monter petit à petit entre les deux femmes.

- Alors comme ça tu ne partages pas ?

- Cela te dérange t-il ?

Hermione la fit tournoyer puis revenir prêt d'elle.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça...

Leur corps se séparèrent à nouveau pour venir se rejoindre comme deux aimants qu'on ne peut séparer.

- Est ce que je peux en conclure que tu aimerais bien m'appartenir ?

Minerva sentait une douce chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps. Les mains de la jeune femme lui faisaient beaucoup d'effet et ça ne s'arrangea pas quand Hermione tourna autour d'elle en quelques pas de danse, laissant ses mains parcourir le corps de l'animagus. Sa respiration s'accéléra subitement et son cœur cogna plus fort dans sa poitrine. Tout son corps tendait vers la médicomage et elle aurait voulu que la musique ne s'arrête jamais.

- Est ce que je peux en conclure que tu désires que je t'appartienne ?

Hermione fut un instant déstabilisée par la question. Était-ce ce qu'elle voulait ? Être avec Minerva ? Que Minerva lui appartienne ? Elle avait un peu la tête qui tournait, l'alcool faisant son effet, et elle avait chaud. Mais cette chaleur n'était pas dûe à l'alcool. Ce dernier aussi efficace qu'il pouvait être ne pouvait pas allumer un tel brasier en elle. Tout son corps se consumait et Hermione connaissait l'auteur de ce bûcher. Minerva ! Oui, elle voulait posséder l'animagus. Elle voulais la toucher, l'embrasser, la caresser, lui appartenir ! Elle éloigna Minerva d'elle puis la fit revenir en tournoyant. L'ancienne directrice se retrouva collée au flan de sa partenaire, emprisonnée dans un jeu de bras croisés. Elle tourna la tête vers Hermione. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent. La tentation des lèvres de l'autre se faisait intense, irrésistible, incontrôlable.

- Peut être bien, murmura Hermione d'une voix rauque de désir.

Libérant Minerva de ces bras dans une figure, Hermione fit tournoyer l'animagus et lorsque celle ci revient la pencha en avant. Leurs poitrines se rencontrèrent, leurs souffles devinrent erratiques, leurs yeux dilatés de désir pour l'autre. Hermione caressa la joue de Minerva, se noyant dans son regard. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent d'anticipation et Hermione, ne décelant aucune hésitation dans le regard de sa partenaire, approcha doucement de ces lèvres tant désirées.

Minerva n'en pouvait plus, avoir le visage d'Hermione si proche du sien relevait du supplice. Elle plongea dans le regard noisette de son ancienne élève et laissa presque un gémissement passer la barrière de ses lèvres quand elle vit Hermione réduire la distance qui les séparait. Frémissant de plaisir pour ce qui allait suivre, elle ferma les yeux et attendit la rencontre tant attendue.

Les applaudissements qui se firent entendre eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc pour les deux jeunes femmes. Hermione sursauta et détourna son regard vers la source des applaudissements. Minerva rouvrit les yeux et suivit du regard celui d'Hermione. La musique s'était arrêtée et apparemment les autres danseurs leur avaient laissé la piste de danse pour elles toutes seules, préférant admirer leur technique. Perdues dans leur monde, elles ne s'étaient rendues compte de rien.

Reprenant ses esprits, Hermione redressa Minerva. Rougissant toutes les deux, la brune proposa un verre à l'animagus afin d'atténuer le malaise qui les avait gagné.

Minerva accepta. Elles se trouvèrent une table inoccupée dans un coin calme. Un silence s'installa alors qu'elles consommaient leurs boissons. Aucune des deux ne voulait revenir sur ce qui avait failli se passer de peur de tout gâcher. Hermione était mal à l'aise, gênée, en colère et frustrée. Elle en voulait à cette stupide musique de s'être arrêtée, de les avoir fait revenir à la réalité. Sa frustration passa dans la boisson et elle finit par boire plus que de raison. Elle le regretterai demain, elle le savait. Mais boire l'empêchait d'aller se cacher de l'animagus, elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir failli s'abandonner comme cela. Après tout elle ne savait pas ce que Minerva ressentait pour elle et elle ne savait même pas exactement ce qu'elle ressentait pour Minerva...Un verre de plus l'aiderai peut être à répondre à cette question...

L'écossaise ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation. Elle était aux anges car il avait failli se passer quelque chose avec Hermione, quelque chose qu'elle avait tant rêvé, tant désiré qu'elle n'y croyait même plus. Mais d'un autre coté cela avait introduit un profond malaise entre les deux femmes et Minerva suspectait que c'était pour ça que la brune buvait verre sur verre. Cependant l'animagus ne resta pas en reste non plus, frustrée elle aussi, il fallait qu'elle se perde un peu dans les brumes de l'alcool pour pouvoir apaiser le feu ardent qui lui brûlait les entrailles.

L'alcool aidant, la conversation repris entre les deux sorcières et les éclats de rire apparurent rapidement.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux femmes titubaient dans le salon d'Hermione. Enfin c'était plutôt Hermione, l'animagus ayant su s'arrêter de boire à temps. Pansy les avait raccompagné mais avait ensuite disparu avec sa conquête du soir, Marie.

- Minerva, Minerva, commença Hermione en tentant de se redresser, tu sais que tu es très belle !

- Hermione tu es saoule.

- Et alors ça n'empêche que je te trouve très belle ! Hermione se rapprocha du visage de McGonagall.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui ! Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains et grogna légèrement.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- J'ai la tête qui tourne, comme une toupie, mais ne bouge pas autant Minerva j'ai l'impression d'être dans un tourniquet

- je n'ai pas bougé Hermione.

Minerva attrapa solidement Hermione et la maintien sur ses pieds.

- Je crois que je ferai mieux d'aller me coucher.

- Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta chambre.

L'animagus amena Hermione jusqu'à sa chambre et ouvrit la porte. Au moment où Hermione s'apprêtait à entrer, elle fit volte face et l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres.

- Bonne nuit Minerva, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée.

- Moi aussi Hermione bonne nuit.

L'ancienne directrice regagna sa chambre le sourire aux lèvres. Hermione l'avait embrassé ! Bon d'accord pas exactement sur les lèvres mais c'était tout comme. En plus c'était la première fois que la jeune femme l'embrassait tout court. Et puis, avec ce qui avait failli se passer ce soir, Minerva était sur d'avoir toutes ses chances. C'est sur ses pensées que l'animagus s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres et les rêves peuplés d'une jolie brune aux cheveux bouclés.

* * *

Faites péter les reviews :D

A la semaine prochaine :)


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour voici la suite :)

rar:

- Yume: Merci beaucoup pour la review :) voici la suite!

* * *

Le lendemain, Minerva s'éveilla au son du chant des oiseaux. La luminosité dans la chambre était grande et le soleil devait être haut dans le ciel. Elle s'étira de tout son long, sans toutefois trop tirer sur son bras gauche. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle se remémora les événements de la veille. Immédiatement, son bas ventre s'enflamma au souvenir du tango qu'elle avait dansé avec Hermione. Elle se laissa envahir par cette sensation de bien être qu'elle avait ressenti dans les bras de la jeune femme. L'animagus se laissa emporter par ses pensées et se surprit à imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si Hermione l'avait embrassée autre part que sur la joue. Elle eut soudainement chaud.

Jetant un œil au réveil, elle vit qu'il était onze heures passées. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée aussi tard depuis belle lurette et bizarrement, l'idée de rester au lit encore un moment ne la dérangeait pas du tout. Le silence dans l'appartement lui indiquait que la propriétaire des lieux n'était pas encore levée. Elle eu alors l'idée de préparer le petit déjeuner pour la médicomage, après tout c'était une excellente entrée en matière pour tenter de discuter des événements de la veille. Mais d'abord, une douche froide s'imposait !

Hermione se leva péniblement. Bon sang ce qu'elle avait mal à la tête ! Elle regarda l'heure distraitement, il n'était pas loin de midi. Du bruit lui indiqua la présence de Minerva dans la cuisine. Difficilement, la médicomage se dirigea vers sa porte. La lumière qui surgit lorsqu'elle ouvrit cette dernière l'aveugla quelques instants, ce qui n'arrangea en rien son mal de tête ou plutôt sa très évidente gueule de bois. Suivant l'odeur alléchante des pan-cakes, elle se dirigea à l'aveuglette vers la cuisine.

Minerva vit arriver Hermione dans la cuisine et s'asseoir à table.

- Dieu qu'elle est belle, pensa-t-elle.

La jeune femme était assise et se tenait la tête entre les mains. Un rayon de soleil venait illuminer ses cheveux châtains désordonnés. N'ayant pas pris la peine de se couvrir, elle portait un pantalon de pyjama simple et un débardeur. Une des bretelles était tombée, offrant ainsi une vue à l'animagus sur son épaule dénudée. Cette vision la troubla au plus haut point et elle ne put détacher son regard de cette épaule.

- Bonjour Minerva, grommela l'ancienne préfète sans ouvrir les yeux.

L'interpellée ne répondit pas, trop absorbée dans sa contemplation. La brasier qu'elle avait réussi à faire redescendre pendant sa douche froide se rallumait rien qu'à la vue de cette épaule dénudée. Une odeur de brûlé vient chatouiller les narines de l'animagus qui sembla reprendre contact avec la réalité.

- je crois que ça brûle Minerva.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Oh Mince, fit-elle en se tournant vers la poêle pour retirer le pan-cake complètement noir de celle ci, Mince !

- Ce n'est pas grave, donnes le à Pattenrond, il adore tout ce qui est grillé et immangeable pour nous.

Minerva s'exécuta et mit son désastre culinaire dans la gamelle du chat. Celui ci s'approcha, renifla un moment avant de s'éloigner de sa gamelle. Apparemment c'était immangeable pour lui aussi.

- Je crois bien que même pour lui c'est trop grillé. Tu veux un thé ?

- Plutôt un café s'il te plait.

- Bien dormi.

- Hum si on enlève le train qui a sifflé toute la nuit dans mes oreilles et la gueule de bois de ce matin, oui ça peut aller. Je ne sais pas ce que Pansy m'a fait boire hier soir mais ça a fait des ravages. Et pour couronner le tout, je sors tellement souvent que je n'ai pas de potion gueule de bois en réserve.

- Pansy ne t'as fait boire que trois verres...

- Ah bon ? Vu mon mal de tête j'aurai juré qu'elle m'en avait fait boire au moins une dizaine !

- J'ai dit que Pansy t'en avait fait boire trois, je n'ai pas dit que tu en avais bu seulement trois, rétorqua Minerva en posant devant Hermione une tasse de café noir et une assiette de pan-cakes avec du sirop d'érable.

- Merci.

Hermione commença à manger avant de mesurer ce qu'impliquait les paroles de l'animagus.

- Attends comment ça Pansy ne m'en a fait boire que trois ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir bu autre chose...

- De quoi te rappelles-tu ? Le cœur de Minerva se serra à cette question tant elle redoutait la réponse.

Pansy m'a entraîné danser, et elle m'a payé à boire. Ensuite je me revois danser avec elle, je me souviens avoir bu deux autres verres aussi avant de retourner sur la piste c'est tout...

La directrice ne dit rien. Le bien être qu'elle avait ressentit une heure plutôt était partit, laissant place à une profonde frustration qu'elle essaya de cacher tant bien que mal.

- Oh non, Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains, ne me dis pas que j'ai fait des trucs qui se remarquent comme danser sur les tables...ou quelque chose de gênant...Est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de gênant ?

Voyant la gêne qui apparaissait sur le visage de la jeune femme, Minerva n'eut pas le cœur à lui dire la vérité. Après tout elle pouvait qualifier de gênant le tango qu'elles avaient dansé ensemble. Elle avait quand même été son professeur. Peut être la jeune femme aurait-elle honte d'avoir dansé avec son ancien professeur ? L'animagus opta donc pour le mensonge, car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait supporter les regrets d'Hermione alors que pour elle cette soirée avait été l'une des plus belles de son existence. La mort dans l'âme, elle répondit.

- Non rassures toi tu n'as rien fait de gênant ou quoi que se soit d'autre, tu as juste dansé toute la soirée.

Ainsi elle ne mentait pas vraiment n'est ce pas ? Hermione parut soulagée et se reconcentra sur son petit déjeuner.

- Tu me rassures merci, je crois que si j'avais fait un truc du genre Pansy m'en aurait parler pendant longtemps.

- Et bien il se peut que tu ais un peu chauffé Miss Parkinson pendant que tu dansais avec elle mais rien de bien méchant.

- Ah bon ? Hermione déglutit, ça je vais en entendre parler...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas elle a trouvé une conquête hier soir elle devrait être occupée aujourd'hui.

Minerva partit dans sa chambre prendre sa veste et prévient Hermione.

- Je vais à ma séance de rééducation, à tout à l'heure.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagnes ?

- Non, termines ton petit déjeuner tranquillement et reposes toi tu en as besoin.

- D'accord à plus tard et merci pour le petit déjeuner.

- Je t'en prie.

Minerva marchait tranquillement le long d'un parc qui se situait sur le chemin de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la situation. Hier soir avait été une soirée merveilleuse dans tous les sens du terme. Malheureusement Hermione ne s'en souvenait pas. Alors qu'elle pensait avoir fait un grand pas en avant avec la jeune femme, elle se retrouvait de nouveau au point de départ.

Cependant, elle savait désormais de façon certaine qu'elle ne laissait pas Hermione indifférente. Car tout ce qui s'était passé, l'attirance, le jeu de qui sera la plus jalouse, la provocation, le tango, la tension qu'il y avait entre elles, tout ça ne pouvait pas être mit sur le compte de l'alcool. Celui ci était juste responsable de la désinhibition dont avait fait preuve Hermione. Mais les sentiments étaient déjà présents, ça elle en était sûre ! Cependant son ancienne élève ne semblait pas en avoir conscience et à cela, elle pouvait y remédier. Minerva allait lui faire la cour et la jeune femme ne pourrait pas faire autrement que de se rendre compte de ses sentiments.

* * *

Minerva revenait de sa séance de rééducation où elle avait bien failli faire la peau à son kiné tellement il lui avait fait forcer sur son bras. Sur le chemin du retour elle avisa une petite boutique de fleuriste. Elle y entra et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard un bouquet de tulipes à la main. Elle savait qu'Hermione aimait beaucoup ces fleurs. Lorsque la jeune femme était encore à Poudlard et qu'elle l'observait depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, Minerva avait remarqué l'attention particulière que son élève portait à ses fleurs. Elle était donc certaine que celles-ci feraient plaisir à la jeune femme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'animagus se trouvait devant l'appartement d'Hermione attendant que celle ci vienne lui ouvrir. Cette dernière ne tarda pas et la porte s'ouvrit sur la brune. Elle s'était habillée très décontracté. Elle portait un jogging et un débardeur qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine et son ventre plat au grand damne de Minerva qui dut se faire violence pour ne pas la détailler plus en profondeur.

- Ça a été ta séance ? Demanda Hermione en s'effaçant.

- Oui très bien mais je sens que le kiné ne vas pas me survivre si il n'y va pas un peu plus doucement, répondit l'écossaise en entrant dans l'appartement. Elle se tourna vers Hermione et lui tendit le bouquet de fleurs. Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de la médicomage. Elle se saisit des fleurs et les respira.

- Merci beaucoup Minerva, il ne fallait pas.

- C'est pour te remercier de ton hospitalité, justifia l'animagus même si elle savait que c'était davantage par pure plaisir de voir son ancienne élève rayonner ainsi.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit c'est avec plaisir mais merci beaucoup, se sont mes préférées !

- Je sais, sourit Minerva devant l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme.

- Et comment le sais-tu ? Hermione semblait intéressée par la réponse de McGonagall.

- J'ai mes sources, répondit énigmatiquement la directrice.

- Personne ne sait que se sont mes fleurs préférés Minerva.

- Et bien peut être que je suis assez observatrice, répondit-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette déclaration. Ce simple bouquet de fleurs la mettait dans tous ses états. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ce cadeau lui faisait autant d'effet mais il venait d'embellir sa journée. Peut être était ce parce qu'il venait de Minerva ? Peut importe en tout cas, elle était très contente. Hermione s'approcha de Minerva et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Merci.

Au moment où ses lèvres touchèrent la joue de l'animagus, la jeune femme eu un flash. Troublée, elle se recula et prétendit aller mettre les fleurs dans un vase pour éviter que Minerva s'aperçoive des rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur ses joues.

Minerva surprise ne réagit pas à l'action spontanée de la jeune femme. Lentement, elle toucha sa joue pour voir si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Non, c'était réelle, Hermione venait de l'embrasser pour la deuxième fois en moins de vingt quatre heures. Les papillons dans son estomac s'affolaient dans tous les sens. L'animagus respira profondément pour se calmer, elle ne voulait pas qu'Hermione se doute de quelque chose, elle voulait faire les choses bien !

Hermione remplissait distraitement le vase. Elle était encore troublée par le flash back qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle s'était vue embrasser son ancien professeur comme elle venait de le faire pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Un autre flash lui était ensuite apparu où elle tenait Minerva dans ses bras, penchée en avant. Mais pourquoi la tenait-elle ainsi ? Et pourquoi semblait-elle se noyer dans le regard de l'animagus ?

- Tout va bien Hermione ?

L'interpellée sursauta et se tourna vers Minerva.

- Oui oui, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

- Je vois ça, plaisanta l'animagus puis désignant le vase, je crois qu'elles auront assez d'eau.

La jeune femme se tourna vers le vase qui débordait à présent. Gênée, elle coupa l'eau, vida le vase de moitié et y disposa les fleurs.

- Merci encore pour les fleurs, elles sont très belles, dit-elle pour tenter de dissiper cette situation un peu gênante pour elle.

- Je t'en prie, une partie d'échec te tente ?

- Oui, avec plaisir.

L'après midi déjà bien entamé passa rapidement pour les deux femmes. Après quelques parties que Minerva gagna malgré la défense acharnée d'Hermione, elles discutèrent de tout et de rien. Après avoir mangé, chacune se plongea dans un livre; Hermione, allongée dans le canapé lisant un roman d'aventure moldu pendant que Minerva avait trouvé son bonheur dans un livre de métamorphose appartenant à la jeune femme. Elle avait eu la bonne surprise d'en trouver un qu'elle n'avait jamais lu, mais ce n'était que partie remise.

Hermione, pourtant confortablement installée dans le canapé, n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Ayant passé l'après midi à discuter avec Minerva, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de repenser aux flashs back qu'elle avait eu. Mais maintenant qu'elle était au calme, elle ne cessait d'y penser. Elle se revoyait tenant Minerva et se perdre dans le regard de l'écossaise. La façon dont elle la tenait mettait en évidence qu'elle n'avait pas chauffé que Pansy hier soir...Pourquoi Minerva ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Avait-elle honte du fait d'avoir danser avec son ancienne élève ? Hermione ne comprenait pas. Surtout que dans les souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus, l'animagus ne semblait pas dégoûtée d'elle. Il semblait même que c'était plutôt l'inverse...Mais Minerva devait avoir bu elle aussi et peut être que maintenant elle regrettait ?

Sentant la fatigue arriver, Minerva ferma son livre non sans avoir glissé un marque page dedans. Elle regarda Hermione et s'aperçut que celle ci s'était endormie dans le canapé. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, elle se leva silencieusement. Elle retira le livre qu'Hermione tenait encore et attrapa une couverture. Elle couvrit la jeune femme et lui enleva une délicatement une mèche qui lui barrait le front. L'animagus attendrie par cette vision, ne résista pas. Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

- Bonne nuit Hermione, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se leva, éteignit la lumière et partit se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain, Minerva se leva de bonne heure n'arrivant plus à dormir. Ouvrant son armoire, elle prit un tenue qui avait beaucoup plu à Hermione et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois propre et habillée, l'animagus se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle passa par le salon et aperçut Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé, toujours profondément endormie. Elle s'approcha et remonta la couverture sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Pattenrond, heureux de voir quelqu'un de réveillé, miaula pour signaler son ventre affamé.

- Tais toi, tu vas la réveiller, murmura l'animagus, suis moi.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine suivie religieusement par Pattenrond. Il suivit du regard tous les gestes de l'écossaise et se précipita sur sa gamelle lorsque celle ci attrapa les croquettes.

- Pousses toi un peu, le réprimanda-t-elle en versant les croquettes, tu es un vrai goinfre.

Elle caressa le félin quelques instants qui ronronna de plaisir. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle s'attaqua au petit déjeuner.

Hermione se réveilla doucement. Gardant les yeux fermés, elle profita des derniers moments de semi conscience que lui offrait le sommeil. Elle sentit Pattenrond venir se blottir contre elle. Elle ouvrit donc les yeux caressant machinalement sa boule de poils adorée. Elle fut surprise de se trouver dans le salon. Elle avait dû s'endormir pendant sa lecture hier soir...

Hermione se redressa et aperçut une note sur la table basse.

_Je suis partie à la rééducation, je rentre pour midi. Le petit déjeuner est dans la cuisine._

_ Minerva._

La brune se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda la pendule qui indiquait dix heures. Elle avait quelques courses à faire ce matin. Sans plus tarder, Hermione se prépara puis alla petit déjeuner. Elle remercia silencieusement son professeur pour ces délicieux pan-cakes, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que l'animagus faisait aussi bien la cuisine. Une fois repue et la vaisselle faite, la médicomage transplana pour Sainte Mangouste. Ces courses lui prendrait plusieurs heures et elle ne voulait pas que Minerva se retrouve à la porte.

Arrivée à l'hôpital, elle demanda à l'accueil la salle de rééducation puis s'y rendit. Elle entra discrètement dans la pièce où le kiné s'occupait de plusieurs personnes à la fois. Elle aperçut Minerva dans un coin, celle ci soulevait des altères du bout des bras dans un certains mouvement. On voyait sur son visage que ce n'était pas sans peine. Ne voulant pas la déranger durant son exercice, Hermione l'observa de loin. Elle avisa la tenue de l'animagus et ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand elle pensa que l'écossaise était très jolie dedans.

- Hermione ? Il se passe quelque chose.

- Non rassures toi, je dois juste aller faire quelques courses mais je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais mettre. Je ne voulais pas que tu te retrouves à la porte, dit-elle en tendant un trousseau de clé.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? J'ai bientôt fini.

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas ça va aller je serai de retour au plus tard pour deux heures, ne m'attends pas pour manger.

- D'accord, alors à tout à l'heure.

* * *

Minerva était confortablement installée dans le fauteuil, plongée dans le livre de métamorphose qu'elle avait commencé la veille. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle était rentrée et Hermione ne devrait plus tarder d'après ce qu'elle avait dit. Justement on sonna à la porte. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir.

- Bonjour monsieur Potter.

- Heu bonjour, répondit Harry surpris. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne s'était pas trompé de porte. Hermione est là ?

- Non, mais elle ne devrait plus tarder, vous voulez l'attendre ?

- Heu oui merci.

Harry entra et se dirigea vers le salon. Il ôta sa veste et s'assit dans le canapé avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme qui avait ouvert.

- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur.

- Je m'appelle Minerva. Je peux vous offrir un thé ? Un café ?

- Un café merci, moi c'est Harry.

- Oui je sais qui vous êtes.

- Qu'est ce qui m'a trahit ? La cicatrice ?

- Non, je vous connaît bien c'est tout.

- Une admiratrice secrète ? Plaisanta Harry.

- Rien de tout ça, je reviens excusez moi.

Minerva se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer un café. Elle en profita aussi pour se pincer. Non elle ne rêvait pas, Harry Potter était en train de la draguer. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage, elle avait hâte de voir la tête du survivant quand il comprendrai qui elle était vraiment. Elle retourna dans le salon, la tasse de café à la main.

- Merci Minerva, Harry but une gorgée puis poursuivit, ma directrice de maison à Poudlard s'appelait aussi Minerva. Quel est votre nom de famille déjà ?

- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit.

- Ah... et cela vous pose-t-il un problème de me le dire ? Excusez moi je fais mon curieux mais c'est la première fois que je vous vois et comme Hermione est ma meilleur amie, l'auror prend un peu le dessus.

- Ce n'est rien, je comprends. Hermione m'héberge pour quelques temps si vous voulez tout savoir. Et c'est McGonagall...Minerva McGonagall.

Harry se figea de stupeur. Sa main tenant la tasse à mi chemin entre la table et sa bouche. Il était sous le choc. Bouche bée, il essayait de faire les liens entre ce que lui avait dit Hermione, l'état de son ancienne directrice et la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. On sonna à la porte mais cela ne fut pas suffisant pour le sortir de sa torpeur. Minerva s'excusa et alla ouvrir. Cette fois ci c'était Hermione.

- Tu tombes bien Hermione, quelqu'un a besoin de toi.

- Comment ça ?

- Mr Potter est là et..., elle hésita puis se repris s'empêchant de partir dans un grand fou rire, il est dans le salon tu verras pas toi même.

Hermione se précipita dans le salon pour voir Harry. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il m'a demandé comment je m'appelais, pouffa Minerva, mais je crois qu'il a du mal avec ma réponse.

- Je vois, répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Elle claqua des doigts devant les yeux d'Harry.

- Harry ? Harry !

- Oui ? Oh salut Hermione, répondit-il en reprenant conscience de son entourage.

- Est ce que ça va ?

- Heu je ne sais pas trop...est ce que je viens vraiment de faire du charme à Minerva McGonagall ?

- Heu...oui.

Hermione se retourna vers l'animagus qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler.

- Il t'a dragué ?

- Disons qu'il a essayé de se montrer charmant, répondit Minerva sans se départir de son sourire.

Elle se dirigea vers le bar d'Hermione et servit un verre de whisky-pur-feu. Elle tendit le verre au survivant.

- Allez Mr Potter sans rancune.

Harry prit le verre et le but cul sec.

- Ok, Hermione est ce que je peux avoir une explication.

La jeune femme répondit après avoir reçu l'accord silencieux de Minerva.

- Et bien Minerva lors de l'attaque du chemin de traverse a reçu des projections de différentes potions avant d'être brûlée par les flammes. Je ne sais pas vraiment t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Seulement quand Minerva s'est réveillée, et bien elle avait rajeuni.

- C'est pour ça que tu interdisais les visites ?

- Oui, ce n'était pas à moi de décider de révéler ce rajeunissement.

- Mais, professeur je vous croyais dans votre manoir à profiter de votre retraite.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Minerva Mr Potter, je ne suis plus votre professeur, j'ai démissionné de Poudlard. Quand à ma retraite c'est la version officielle pour avoir la paix je n'avais pas envie de voir une bande de journalistes faire de mon rajeunissement la une des journaux et je ne voulais pas non plus passer les cinquante prochaines années encore à la tête de Poudlard. Et on peut se tutoyer, après tout nous avons le même âge.

Minerva termina son explication par un clin d'oeil complice. Harry l'ayant remarqué ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour cacher sa gêne.

- Heu oui, laissez moi...laisse moi juste un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée. Ça fait très bizarre.

- C'est normal Harry moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à m'y faire, dit Hermione. Tu voulais quelque chose au fait ?

- Juste prendre de tes nouvelles et savoir si un restaurant te tenterai samedi prochain avec Ron et Anna. Tu es invité également Minerva.

- Oui pourquoi pas, répondit Hermione dans un sourire, tu nous tiens au courant ?

- Ça marche.

Harry se leva et prit congé des deux femmes pas encore tout à fait remis de ses surprises. Hermione et Minerva ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler de la situation une fois le survivant partit.

* * *

Minerva était dans sa chambre, se préparant à aller se coucher. Dos à la porte qui était restée entrouverte, elle enleva son haut. Hermione qui passait par là ne put s'empêcher d'admirer silencieusement l'animagus. La vue qu'elle avait lui donna subitement chaud. Elle vit Minerva faire d'amples mouvements avec son bras pour le décrisper un peu. Hermione passa furtivement dans la salle de bain puis revient à son poste d'observation. Elle frappa timidement.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Oui.

Minerva prit son haut et se couvrit pudiquement la poitrine. Hermione lui montra le tube de crème qu'elle avait dans les mains.

- J'ai vu que tu faisais quelques mouvements, tu as mal ?

- Un peu mais c'est surtout crispé.

- Tu veux un massage, il n'y a rien de mieux pour dissiper les nœuds.

- Ça ne serait pas de refus, merci Hermione.

- Je t'en prie. Assieds toi sur le lit.

Minerva s'exécuta pendant qu'Hermione avançait une chaise pour être à hauteur des épaules de l'animagus. Elle étala de la crème sur ses mains et commença à masser. Sous les mains bienfaitrices de son ancienne élève, Minerva se détendit rapidement.

- Heu est ce que je peux te l'enlever ? Demanda timidement Hermione en désignant le soutien gorge de l'écossaise, ce serait plus simple...

Heureusement que Minerva lui tournait le dos car Hermione était désormais rouge pivoine. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Elle venait de demander à son ancien professeur si elle pouvait lui retirer son soutien gorge ! A titre curatif et professionnelle se convainquit Hermione.

- Heu oui vas y.

Minerva n'en menait pas large, son cœur s'emballait à chaque passage des mains d'Hermione et voilà que maintenant elle lui demandait d'enlever son soutien gorge. Elle accepta, sachant pertinemment que c'était seulement pour le massage et rien d'autre. Mais elle espérait qu'Hermione ne se rendrait pas compte du trouble qu'elle lui causait.

Ayant obtenu l'accord de l'animagus, Hermione dégrafa l'attache et repoussa les bretelles des épaules de Minerva. Ses mains tremblaient et elle aurait voulu pouvoir glisser ses doigts le long de cette clavicule dénudée. Inspirant profondément, la jeune femme souffla un bon coup et reprit son massage. Petit à petit, elle sentait son mentor se détendre et s'appuyer un peu plus contre ses mains.

Ne pouvant résister davantage, Hermione laissa son regard vagabonder sur ce dos et ces épaules. Son regard s'arrêta sur l'épaule nue de Minerva. La médicomage, attirée inexorablement par celle ci, se pencha et posa ses lèvres dessus. Sa main se posa sur le bord de l'épaule l'attirant un peu plus vers elle. Ses lèvres voyageaient sur la clavicule, avide de goûter à cette étendue de peau dénudée.

Minerva avait fermé les yeux se laissant bercer par la sensation des mains d'Hermione sur son dos. Surprise, elle n'osa bouger quand elle sentit les lèvres de la brune glisser sur sa peau. Son cœur loupa plusieurs battements sous cet assaut. Le sang afflua à ses joues et son souffle se fit plus court. Elle se laissa aller contre la jeune femme quand celle ci fit une pression sur son épaule. N'esquissant aucun geste de peur de faire fuir Hermione, Minerva ne put s'empêcher de gémir sous l'action de ces lèvres.

Lorsqu'Hermione entendit l'animagus gémir, une alarme rouge sonna dans sa tête. Prenant conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle se recula vivement.

- Je...Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, dit précipitamment Hermione avant de sortir de la pièce en courant.

Elle courut jusqu'au salon et attrapa sa veste. Minerva n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'Hermione était déjà loin. Cependant s'étant appuyée contre le jeune femme, elle se retrouva déséquilibré. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se raccrocher à quoi que se soit qu'elle se retrouva par terre.

Au boum significatif, Hermione se figea.

- Je suis désolé, cria-t-elle.

- Il faut que je sorte de là. Mais que m'arrive-t-il ?pensa-t-elle.

Elle fit quatre pas en direction de la porte d'entrée quand elle entendit Minerva gémir suite à sa chute cette fois.

- Ce n'était pas possible...je n'ai pas fait ça !

Elle se retourna et fait trois pas en direction de la chambre.

- Il faut que je parle à quelqu'un! Harry ? Non mauvaise idée...

Elle fit à nouveau volte face et trois pas en direction de la porte d'entrée.

- Ginny ? Non, elle est trop occupé par sa grossesse...

Deux pas en direction de la chambre.

- Ron ? Non même pas en rêve...

Deux pas en direction de la porte d'entrée.

- Il ne me reste qu'une personne, Pansy !

Un pas en direction de la chambre. Minerva n'avait pas l'air de bouger.

- J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas fait mal...Et merde !

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains avant de se diriger définitivement vers la porte d'entrée. Il fallait qu'elle parle, qu'elle vide son sac !

* * *

Qu'en pensez vous? :)


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou tout le monde voici la suite tant attendue :)

rar:

Yume : Merci pour la review attends de voir la tête de Ron ;) (c'est pas pour tout de suite mais prévu au programme :) )

Sygui : Merci, je suis contente que l'effet rende aussi bien :)

* * *

Hermione entra dans la salle de bain et attrapa le tube de crème. Elle se regarda dans la glace et prit le temps de souffler un peu. Elle devait se calmer ! Reprendre son souffle, calmer son cœur qui cognait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine et diminuer un peu les rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur ses joues. Elle se pinça pour être sur qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Après tout elle en avait rêvé tellement de fois cette semaine qu'elle n'était pas sûre que ça se soit vraiment passé.

Elle se repassa la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Jamais elle n'avait vu de signes précurseurs à ce qui venait de se passer. De plus tout avait très mal commencé.

_Flash back_

_Pansy étouffa un juron._

_- Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais elle va m'entendre !_

_Elle embrassa sa conquête du soir et enfila un peignoir._

_- Excuses-moi je reviens vite, ne te refroidis surtout pas, susurra-t-elle en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille._

_Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de l'entrée._

_- Oui ça va j'arrive ! Cria-t-elle._

_Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte prête à mordre._

_- Granger, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour taper à ma porte comme une furie à cette heure ci !_

_- J'ai failli sauter sur McGonagall, répondit Hermione en entrant sans l'accord de Pansy._

_- Attends parce que c'était pas encore fait ? Pansy referma la porte._

_- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Hermione se mit à faire les cent pas dans le salon._

_- Je pensais que t'avais conclu avec McGo hier ! Vu comment vous avez dansé, vous vous seriez sauté dessus si la musique ne s'était pas arrêtée._

_Hermione se laissa tomber dans le canapé, la tête entre les mains._

_- Je me souviens de rien, murmura-t-elle._

_- Ah..., Pansy s'alluma une cigarette et prit le temps d'expirer la fumée avant de reprendre, dans le genre boulette tu pouvais pas faire mieux ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ce soir ?_

_Avant qu'Hermione puisse répondre, un brune sortit de la chambre de Pansy. Elle s'était rhabillée._

_- Je vais y aller, dit-t-elle._

_Pansy se leva et la raccompagna._

_- Je suis désolée, amie en détresse..._

_- Je comprends, on s'appelle ?_

_- Avec plaisir._

_Pansy attrapa une carte de visite sur laquelle figurait son numéro. Elle ne l'utilisait pas souvent mais il était toujours utile d'avoir un téléphone portable, ses conquêtes étant pour la majorité moldues._

_- J'attends ton coup de fil avec impatience, dit Pansy avant de l'embrasser._

_- Je ne te ferai pas attendre longtemps._

_La brune embrassa une dernière fois Pansy et s'en alla. Pansy retourna dans le salon, Hermione n'avait pas bougé._

_- Tu me revaudras ça Granger !_

_- Désolée, souffla-t-elle, mais j'ai besoin de conseils..._

_- Je t'écoute, racontes à tata Pansy._

_La jeune femme conta toute sa journée ainsi que tous les détails qu'elle jugeait important. Lorsqu'elle raconta le passage du massage, Pansy arbora un grand sourire avant de secouer la tête, affligée devant la réaction d'Hermione._

_- Non mais t'es pas possible Granger ! Tu as une occasion en or de conclure et toi tu prends la fuite._

_- Mais...c'était juste un moment d'égarement, bafouilla Hermione essayant de se convaincre._

_- Arrêtes ça Hermione tu me la fais pas à moi ! Je mets mes deux mains à couper, et Dieu sait comme elles me sont précieuses, que tu es amoureuse de notre chère directrice._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Tu es vraiment aveugle...Écoutes prends le temps de te poser et de réfléchir à tout ça. Mais ne fait pas trop attendre Minerva, elle n'attend que ça._

_- Tu crois ?_

_- Oh que oui, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !_

_- Je ne sais pas trop...mais tu as raison, il faut que je fasse le point._

_A la bonne heure ! Pansy se leva prête à raccompagner Hermione à la sortie._

_- Je... je peux rester dormir ? Je me vois pas rentrer maintenant vu comment j'ai planté Minerva._

_- Suis moi !_

_Pansy montra la chambre d'amie et donna à Hermione un pyjama. Elle alla ensuite se coucher._

_Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit là. Torturée entre ses sentiments dont elle prenait conscience petit à petit pour son ancien professeur qui était désormais son amie, et les doutes qu'elle avait quant à la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Comment pouvait-elle intéresser l'animagus ? Elle, si insignifiante et son ancienne élève de surcroît..._

_Le lendemain, c'est la boule au ventre qu'elle pénétra dans son appartement. Elle ne pouvait éviter Minerva éternellement. Rapidement, elle constata que l'animagus n'était pas encore levée. Elle en profita pour souffler et s'attela au petit déjeuner. Elle souhaitait se faire pardonner pour son comportement de la veille et avait acheté des croissants pour l'occasion._

_Minerva avait entendu Hermione rentrer. Elle était réveillée depuis un bon moment mais elle n'avait pas bougé de son lit. Elle était à la fois excitée et anxieuse. La veille, elle avait attendu Hermione pendant plusieurs heures. Se rendant compte qu'elle ne rentrerai pas, elle était allée se coucher la mort dans l'âme. Elle appréhendait à présent la confrontation. Il n'y avait que deux solutions possibles et Minerva n'était pas vraiment sûre de vouloir savoir. Elle finit par se lever et vint à la rencontre d'Hermione._

_Celle ci avait mis la table et servit le petit déjeuner. Inquiète, elle se tordait les mains attendant que Minerva se réveille. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps et lorsque l'animagus apparut dans la cuisine, elle débita rapidement le texte qu'elle avait préparé._

_- Bonjour Minerva. Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça hier, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Vraiment désolée, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait mal..._

_- Bonjour Hermione, ce n'est rien. Veux-tu en parler?_

_- Heu non...Peut-on faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?_

_- Comme tu voudras..._

_Hermione vit passer de la peine dans le regard de l'animagus qui toucha à peine à son assiette. Pourtant Minerva n'insista pas, peut être que Pansy avait tord finalement ?_

Hermione sourit bêtement devant la glace.

- Est aveugle celui qui ne veut pas voir, pensa-t-elle, le premier signe était là dès le départ.

Elle repassa chaque moment de la semaine et voyait à présent tous les signes aussi lumineux qu'une piste atterrissage.

_Lundi, le malaise entre les deux femmes s'était dissipé même si une certaine gêne persistait. Des regards en coin vite détournés et des joues qui s'empourpraient._

_Minerva était en train de lire la gazette du sorcier à la recherche d'un nouvel emploi qui pourrait l'intéresser. Ses pensées vagabondaient jusqu'à la belle brune présente dans le salon. Elle tentait toujours de séduire Hermione et voyait bien que les tenues qu'elle portait faisait leur effet. Cependant la jeune femme ne semblait pas décidée. L'écossaise était patiente mais il était difficile de ne pas lui sauter dessus depuis qu'elle avait senti les lèvres de la Griffondor sur son épaule. Elle frissonna à ce souvenir. _

_Soudain, elle sentit deux mains poser sur ses épaules une couverture._

_- Je t'ai vu trembler, dit Hermione, ne vas pas attraper froid._

_- Merci Hermione._

_Minerva toucha la main de la jeune femme qui se trouvait toujours sur son épaule pour la remercier. Gênée, cette dernière détourna la tête et retira sa main qu'elle posa sur le dossier de la chaise qu'occupait Minerva. Elle posa son autre main sur la table et se pencha en avant pour lire le journal._

_-Tu trouves quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser ?_

_-Pas vraiment surtout que pour le moment je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs magiques..._

_Minerva avait conscience de la proximité d'Hermione. Elle eut subitement chaud. Elle n'osa pas bouger ni regarder la jeune femme de peur que celle ci s'écarte. _

_Hermione n'en menait pas large non plus. Prenant conscience à son tour de sa position et de la faible distance qui la séparait de Minerva, le rouge lui monta rapidement aux joues. Elle fit mine de rester concentrée sur les annonces du journal pour que l'animagus ne remarque pas son trouble._

Hermione se recoiffa rapidement et se passa de l'eau sur le visage.

_Mardi, Minerva avait insisté pour faire la vaisselle arguant que cela l'occuperai un peu. Ne voulant pas la laisser faire seule ce qu'Hermione considérait comme une corvée, elle l'aida en essuyant la vaisselle._

_Chaque passe de verres, d'assiettes, de couteaux, de fourchettes et de cuillères était prétexte pour se frôler les mains. L'une comme l'autre sentait un agréable frisson la parcourir lors de ce contact. Gênée ou plutôt timide, la vaisselle se fit en silence ce qui n'empêchaient pas leurs mains de continuer leur manège._

_Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées. Le frôlement de leurs mains la rendait toute chose. Une agréable chaleur apparut dans son bas ventre et le rouge lui monta automatiquement aux joues lorsque ses pensées devinrent peu orthodoxe. Quand Minerva lui passa la dernière assiette, elle ressentit un courant électrique la parcourir. Surprise, elle lâcha l'assiette qui se brisa sur le carrelage._

_Instinctivement les deux femmes s'accroupirent pour ramasser les débris._

_- Tu n'es pas blessée ? demanda Minerva_

_- Non, juste maladroite, répondit Hermione._

_- Ne dis pas ça, ça arrive à tout le monde._

_Leur regard se croisèrent. Interrompant leur geste respectif, chacune se noya dans le regard de l'autre. Un certain temps passa. Dix secondes, une minute, dix minutes...Aucune des deux n'aurait su le dire exactement. Hermione rougit et finit pas baisser les yeux. Elle se leva et marmonna._

_- Je vais chercher l'aspirateur..._

Hermione souffla lentement pour se calmer. Elle se saisit de la crème et quitta la salle de bain_._

_Mercredi, Hermione se réveilla en nage. La veille au soir elle avait croisé Minerva en nuisette qui se rendait dans la salle de bain. Elle même en sortait enroulée dans une serviette._

_- Bonne nuit Hermione._

_La jeune femme avait mit un certain à répondre. Son cerveau était comme déconnecté devant l'image que lui renvoyait l'écossaise. Cette dernière n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle et si elle avait parlé la première c'est juste qu'elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de parler en ce moment même._

_- B...bonne nuit Minerva, souffla-t-elle avant de s'obliger à retrouver le chemin de sa chambre._

_La nuit avait été mouvementé pour la brune. Ces rêves étaient tous tournés vers l'animagus et plusieurs fois elle s'était réveillée le corps en feu, le cœur battant frénétiquement et le souvenir des caresses imaginaires encore présent._

_Hermione respirait lentement, tentant de calmer désespérément son rythme cardiaque et de refroidir un tant soit peu le brasier qui l'animait. Après quelques instants, elle se leva et opta pour une douche froide qui serait sûrement plus efficace. Sur le chemin de la salle de bain, elle croisa Minerva qui en sortait._

_- Bonjour Hermione, bien dormi ?_

_- Heu...oui. La question à ne pas poser, pensa-t-elle._

_- Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner, pan-cakes ?_

_- Oui merci, j'arrive dès que j'ai pris ma douche._

_Hermione continua rapidement son chemin et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle constata qu'elle était toute rouge encore une fois. Des images de ses rêves étaient remontées à la surface et voir Minerva en chair et en os dans une tenue qui mettait plus que bien ses formes en valeur n'aidait pas vraiment._

_Elle se déshabilla et rentra dans la cabine de douche. Au moment où elle allait ouvrir le robinet d'eau, elle remarqua que celui ci était déjà positionné sur l'eau froide. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir besoin d'une douche froide..._

Hermione ?

Je suis là.

La jeune femme entra dans la chambre et put admirer Minerva en soutien-gorge qui lui sourirait.

_Jeudi soir, Hermione était dans sa chambre et se préparait à aller dormir lorsqu'elle entendit Minerva l'appeler. Elle arriva devant la chambre d'ami et frappa._

_- Entre._

_Hermione ouvrit la porte et fut surprise du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Minerva se trouvait à coté du lit les bras en l'air. Visiblement elle avait voulu retirer son haut mais se retrouver à présent coincée à mi-chemin. Les bras en l'air, le vêtement à moitié enlevé et la tête cachée. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. D'un autre coté elle en profita pour détailler ce ventre découvert dont elle avait tant rêvé la veille et encore cette nuit._

_- Je suis contente que ça te fasse rire mais pourrais-tu m'aider s'il te plaît, mon bras me fait mal._

_- Oui excuses moi._

_Hermione s'avança et attrapa le bas du vêtement pour l'aider à terminer sa route. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de frôler l'animagus pendant l'intervention et un agréable frisson les avait parcourues._

_Elles étaient maintenant face à face. Minerva se trouvait désormais en soutien-gorge et Hermione déglutit lorsque son regard accrocha celui de l'animagus. Elles se noyèrent un instant dans le regard de l'autre puis Hermione détourna les yeux gênée. _

_Minerva ne laissa pas passer sa chance cette fois. Elle leva la main et caressa la joue d'Hermione, obligeant celle ci à la regarder. Lentement elle approcha ses lèvres de cette bouche tant désirée. Minerva arrêta son geste à quelques millimètre du visage de la médicomage. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et Hermione rompit la distance qui les séparait._

_Une bombe explosa dans son estomac et des milliers de papillons s'envolèrent lorsque Minerva goutta les lèvres de la brune. Elle l'enlaça rapidement, faisant voyager ses mains le long du dos d'Hermione, empêchant celle ci de s'enfuir si jamais l'envie lui prenait._

_Mais Hermione n'avait aucune envie de partir. Elle plaça ses mains autour du cou de la directrice et approfondit le baiser. Celui ci, chaste au début était rapidement devenu fougueux et passionné. Le manque d'air sépara les deux femmes qui restèrent front contre front, haletantes._

_Une petite grimace apparut sur le visage de Minerva et la médicomage sut de quoi il retournait. Elle se dégagea doucement et fit un pas en direction de la porte. L'écossaise lui prit la main._

_- Où vas-tu, demanda-t-elle surprise._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas je reviens._

_- Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir ?_

_- Non, c'est promis je reviens. _

_Hermione revient et embrassa l'animagus. Bien que bref, elle fit passer dans ce baiser tout l'amour et toute le passion qu'elle avait pour la ravissante McGonagall._

Hermione embrassa Minerva rapidement puis la médicomage refit surface.

- Assieds toi, je vais te masser...

* * *

Et oui je vous fais languir encore un peu...

Un mécontentement ou un contentement à faire passer c'est en bas :)


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour à tous :) Voici enfin le grand moment!

Merci à Sygui, L93, BellatrixSnape92 et Yume pour vos reviews :)

* * *

Hermione massait Minerva. Comme la fois précédente, elle lui demanda la permission d'ôter son soutien-gorge et s'exécuta une fois l'accord obtenu.

- Cela ressemble à du déjà vu tu ne trouves pas ? Murmura l'animagus se détendant sous les mains de la brune.

- C'est vrai.

- Vas-tu t'enfuir à nouveau ?

-Non...Et je ne m'arrêterai pas cette fois, susurra Hermione à l'oreille de Minerva avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

L'écossaise ne put retenir un gémissement quand elle sentit le nez de la jeune femme lui caresser la tempe tandis que ses lèvres emprisonnaient son lobe. Un frisson la parcourut quand ces mêmes lèvres se déplacèrent dans son cou, puis sur son épaule.

Hermione abandonna son massage, trop absorbée par sa nouvelle tâche. Ses lèvres parcouraient les épaules de l'animagus, ne se décollant que pour reprendre son souffle. Ses mains se baladaient sur les bras de Minerva. Chaque passage allumait un brasier chez cette dernière, le tracé des doigts, une brûlure agréable.

Toujours assise sur le lit, Minerva se retourna pour faire face à la sorcière et fondit sur ses lèvres. Hermione se leva de sa chaise et sans rompre le baiser, elle fit reculer l'animagus sur le lit et s'allongea sur elle. Le contact avec la poitrine nue de son ancien professeur libéra le reste des papillons présents dans son estomac et sa température corporelle monta encore d'un cran.

Minerva n'en pouvait plus, le baiser à la fois sensuel et fougueux lui tournait la tête et pourtant elle en voulait encore plus. Elle voulait sentir la peau nue d'Hermione contre la sienne. D'un mouvement de bassin, elle se retrouva sur la jeune femme. Elles se perdirent quelques instants dans le regard de l'autre puis l'animagus entreprit de découvrir ce corps qu'elle désirait tant. Elle partit explorer le cou, découvrant un endroit très sensible si elle se fiait aux gémissements qu'elle arracha à son amante. Elle décida de la torturer un peu et s'attarda dessus.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait tellement vite qu'elle crut un instant qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle était transportée dans un tourbillon de sensations et perdait peu à peu pied. Ses mains caressaient le dos de l'animagus. Sentir sa peau nue était un vrai délice. Lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Minerva commencer à déboutonner sa chemine, son souffle se fit plus erratique. Cependant, alors que les mains de l'animagus caressaient chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles découvraient, les angoisses d'Hermione refirent surface. Elle n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant, avec une femme, et elle avait peur de mal faire.

- Minerva...je n'ai jamais...enfin...avec...toi..., Hermione avait un peu de mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, les mains qui l'exploraient ayant trouvé un autre point sensible.

- Avec moi ? Non je crois que je m'en souviendrai sinon, plaisanta Minerva, ses lèvres entamant leur chemin vers la poitrine de la jeune femme encore protégée par un soutien-gorge.

- Non, ce n'est pas...

- Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, Minerva posa deux doigts sur la bouche d'Hermione pour la faire taire, arrêtes de penser Mione, contentes toi de ressentir !

L'écossaise s'empara des lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle mordilla gentiment la lèvre d'Hermione qui accueillit avec plaisir la langue de l'animagus. Leurs langues se mélangèrent, entamant un ballet qu'aucune des deux ne voulait cesser. Ce baiser les laissa pantelantes. Minerva ne perdit pas de temps et repartit à la découverte de ce corps dont elle avait tant rêvé. Elle était impatiente mais elle voulait prendre le temps de découvrir chaque parcelle du corps d'Hermione, chaque endroit sensible, chaque zone érogène...

Hermione ferma les yeux. Arrêter de penser ne fut pas très difficiles sous les assauts de l'animagus. Elle avait l'impression que Minerva était partout à la fois. Elle se laissa porter par toutes ses sensations nouvelles. Chaque baiser lui provoquait un agréable picotement et intensifiait non plus le brasier mais la fournaise qui avait élu domicile dans son bas ventre. Elle sentit Minerva la soulever pour la faire asseoir. Les mains arrivèrent jusqu'à l'attache de son soutien-gorge et l'enlevèrent sans difficulté. Hermione rouvrit les yeux et ne put résister longtemps à l'envie de parcourir le corps de Minerva. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Hermione vint chercher les lèvres de l'animagus dans un baiser urgent. Trop d'émotions la submergeaient en même temps et il fallait qu'elle les partage.

Minerva se perdit dans ce baiser. Elle pouvait sentir toute la passion, l'amour, l'impatience, mais aussi l'hésitation que ressentait Hermione. Cette dernière découvrit d'abord timidement la poitrine de son aînée. Encouragée par les réactions de l'animagus, elle prit un sein en main et passa son pouce sur le mamelon. Minerva laissa échapper un gémissement tant la caresse était douce. Un courant électrique la traversa pour venir se loger dans son bas ventre. La fournaise laissait place désormais à une véritable tempête. Enhardie par ce doux son, Hermione quitta les lèvres de l'écossaise pour venir parsemer son cou de baisers. Elle les retourna et se retrouva au dessus. A califourchon, Hermione entama sa descente.

Minerva ferma les yeux, la brune la rendait complètement dingue ! Elle sentait la bouche d'Hermione sur son cou, puis descendre vers sa poitrine, doucement, très doucement. C'était une véritable torture. Hermione pinçait délicatement les mamelons qui durcissaient de plus en plus. Elle en prit soudain un en bouche et laissa courir sa langue dessus. Minerva gémit. Ses mains se glissèrent dans la chevelure de la brune, lui intimant de continuer ce délicieux supplice.

Hermione goûta avec délice à cette poitrine qu'elle trouvait parfaite. Léchant, mordillant, pinçant elle ne fit pas de jaloux. Mais l'envie d'en goûter plus lui fit reprendre sa descente. Lentement, elle traça une ligne de baiser descendant toujours plus bas jusqu'à trouver une nouvelle barrière. Rapidement, ses mains trouvèrent le bouton du jean de Minerva et celui-ci atterrit par terre sans autre formalité. La jeune femme prit le temps de découvrir les jambes, les cuisses puis les fesses de l'animagus. A chaque caresse, elle sentait le corps de Minerva se cambrer un peu plus pour se rapprocher du sien. La faisant languir, Hermione remonta doucement léchant le ventre plat de l'écossaise. Elle passa entre ses seins et retrouva ses douces lèvres pour un baiser.

Minerva en profita pour se retourner et se trouver en position dominante. Ses mains caressèrent la poitrine de la brune qui gémit doucement. Les lèvres de l'animagus quittèrent celle d'Hermione pour trouver un des deux petits bouts de chair qui se dressait fièrement sur sa poitrine. La médicomage passa ses doigts dans la chevelure de la directrice. D'une pression sur sa tête, Hermione lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait plus. Sans se faire attendre, Minerva descendit vers son mont de Vénus. Elle se redressa et retira le pantalon de la jeune femme.

Attrapant son pied, Minerva embrassa sa cheville puis remonta tout doucement sur le mollet, la cuisse, se rapprochant lentement de son intimité. Hermione serra les draps et se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement. Elle sentait le souffle de Minerva passer à travers son dernier vêtement. N'en pouvant plus, elle cambra le bassin. L'écossaise en profita pour enlever la dernière barrière au plaisir d'Hermione. Elle revient embrasser l'entre jambe faisant languir un peu plus la jeune femme.

Délicatement, Minerva passa sa langue sur le bouton de chair durci par le plaisir. Tout le corps d'Hermione se contracta sous cette caresse. Elle serra un peu plus les draps et avança son bassin pour inviter l'animagus à continuer. Cette dernière se fit un plaisir d'obéir et un doigt s'ajouta à la langue. Rapidement, l'écossaise ajouta un deuxième doigt et entama un va et vient rapide. Hermione sentait les vagues de plaisir aller et venir. Elle ne savait plus où donnait de la tête sous cet assaut de sensations. Sentant que la jouissance d'Hermione n'allait pas tarder, Minerva ralentit le mouvement. Elle remonta vers sa poitrine et mordilla un téton tandis qu'elle reprenait un rythme plus soutenu ajoutant un troisième doigt. Le souffle d'Hermione s'accéléra soudainement, tout son corps se contracta et elle laissa échapper un long gémissement. Minerva retira doucement ses doigts et remonta pour embrasser la jeune femme qui se remettait difficilement de son orgasme.

Elles se regardèrent quelques instants, un silence confortable s'installa. Elles n'avaient aucun besoin de parler, leurs yeux s'exprimant mieux que mille mots. Minerva caressa tendrement les cheveux de la brune et l'embrassa. Hermione répondit au baiser fougueusement. Elle en profita pour allonger l'animagus sur le dos et reprendre ses caresses là où elle les avait stoppées. Ses mains tracèrent délicatement les courbes de l'écossaise. Ses épaules, sa poitrine, son ventre plat, ses hanches, ses fesses... Elle joua un moment avec l'élastique du sous vêtement.

Minerva gémit de frustration. Passant ses mains dans le dos d'Hermione, elle la colla à elle et se cambra un peu plus. Hermione retira le dernier vêtement et s'allongea de nouveau sur l'animagus. Leurs jambes entremêlées, elle intima un léger mouvement de bassin. L'effet fut immédiat. La directrice pencha la tête en arrière, étouffa un gémissement et se colla un peu plus au bassin de la jeune femme l'encourageant à ne pas s'arrêter. Hermione profita du cou offert pour le couvrir de baisers. Elle le mordilla légèrement puis observa quelques instants Minerva. Celle-ci était en train de perdre pied. Les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, le souffle court et le visage déformé par le plaisir. Elle était totalement soumise au bon vouloir de la jeune femme.

L'écossaise sentait qu'elle perdait pied et ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que le plaisir ne la terrasse. Ouvrant les yeux, elle rencontra le regard d'Hermione. Se penchant vers elle, Hermione lécha ses lèvres, jouant avec avant de trouver sa langue. Elle passa une main entre leur deux corps et pénétra l'animagus sans difficulté. Elle entama un rythme soutenu dès le départ, et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle sente les muscles de Minerva se contracter sur ses doigts.

Un courant électrique traversa tout le corps de l'animagus qui sentit la vague de plaisir la parcourir. Elle ferma les yeux et un millier d'étoiles apparurent derrière ses paupières. Au même moment, la pièce se mit à trembler. Les lampes de chevet tombèrent au sol et se brisèrent. La vitre en double vitrage se fendit sur toute sa longueur et quelques morceaux du plafond menacèrent de s'écrouler.

S'étant retournée pour voir ce qui se passait, Hermione reporta son attention sur Minerva pour voir si elle n'était pas blessée. Elle éclata soudainement de rire. A la place de la directrice se trouvait un chat allongé sur le dos avec un sourire béat. Elle ne résista pas longtemps et caressa le ventre du chat qui se mit aussitôt à ronronner.

Minerva avait pris conscience de sa forme d'animagus quand Hermione s'était mise à la caresser. Elle reprit forme humaine sous le regard amusé de la jeune femme.

- Un orgasme ? C'est ça la solution pour retrouver tes pouvoirs?

- Le meilleur qui soit, lui sourit Minerva avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir et répondit au baiser.

- En tout cas ça fait des dégâts, la taquina Hermione.

- Voyons voir si ton hypothèse est la bonne.

Minerva tendit la main vers une lampe de chevet et murmura un « réparo ». La lampe retrouva sa forme d'origine.

- Il semblerait que oui.

- Hum je crois que certains de mes patients vont adorer le remède, susurra Hermione en embrassant le cou de l'animagus. Insistant un peu plus, elle fit un joli suçon à la directrice.

- Hermione ! Fit semblant de s'indigner Minerva.

- Désolée, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça...

- Dans ce cas, tu es pardonnée.

Minerva embrassa langoureusement Hermione. Leurs langues dansant un ballet qui n'appartenait qu'à elles. Elles s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes et l'excitation les gagna à nouveau.

- Docteur Granger ?

- Oui ? Hermione fut surprise de l'appellation.

- Je crois que mes pouvoirs ont à nouveau disparu...

- Voilà qui est fâcheux, voyons ce que je peux faire pour arranger ça.

Hermione s'allongea sur Minerva, l'embrasant dans le cou tandis que c'est mains parcouraient les fesses de l'animagus. Ses caresses suffirent pour que les deux femmes se retrouvent dans un nouveau tourbillon de sensations...

* * *

Voilà c'était mon premier lemon donc si vous avez des conseils, recommandations, critiques, compliments, lâchez vous!

A la semaine prochaine :)


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour voici la suite :)

rar :

BellatrixSnape 92 : Merci la suite devrait te plaire :)

Yume : Merci, encore un peu de patience pour la réaction de Ron mais je te promet que tu seras pas déçu ;)

* * *

Les deux femmes avaient fait l'amour toute la nuit et s'étaient endormies au petit matin. Cela faisait dix minutes que Minerva était réveillée. Hermione, blottie contre elle dormait profondément. A en juger par la luminosité de la pièce, il ne devait être pas loin de midi.

Minerva se sentait bien là, dans les bras d'Hermione. Elle repensa à la nuit qui venait de se dérouler et son sourire s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure que les images lui revenaient. Elles s'étaient tournées autour pendant presque une semaine, une très longue semaine. L'écossaise avait cru devenir folle. Mais hier, hier elle avait eu le courage de confronter la jeune femme et la réponse avait été plus qu'agréable.

Hermione se blottit un peu plus contre Minerva mais ne se réveilla pas. Cette dernière caressa doucement les cheveux de la brune. Elle était aux anges. Depuis tout ce temps, elle goûtait enfin au plaisir de se trouver dans les bras de celle qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Elle aurait voulu le dire à la jeune femme mais elle avait peur de l'effrayer. Cependant c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait que ça sorte, qu'elle le dise au moins une fois même si la jeune femme ne l'entendrait pas vraiment.

- Je t'aime Hermione, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front pour ne pas la réveiller.

Une minute passa. Minerva était à la fois soulagée et déçue qu'Hermione ne l'ai pas entendu.

- Redis-le...

- Pardon ?

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête pour faire face à l'animagus.

- Redis-le.

Minerva entoura la tête d'Hermione entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans ses yeux noisette.

Je t'aime Hermione Granger.

Un immense sourire apparut sur son visage et la médicomage emprisonna les lèvres de Minerva. Le baiser devient rapidement plus fougueux, plus passionné. Hermione s'allongea complètement sur l'animagus approfondissant par la même occasion le baiser. Ses mains commencèrent à parcourir le corps de la directrice qui frissonna à ce simple contact.

La sonnette retentit.

- Il n'y a personne, murmura Hermione en parcourant le cou, puis la poitrine de Minerva de baisers.

La personne qui attendait derrière la porte d'entrée insista une nouvelle fois puis en vient aux poings.

- Granger je sais que t'es là ! Une semaine que tu donnes plus signe de vie je viens voir si le dragon McGonagall t'as pas mangé toute cru !

- Pansy..., Hermione plongea sa tête dans le cou de Minerva.

- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de te manger toute cru, Minerva embrassa le cou en remontant jusqu'à l'oreille d'Hermione. Mais miss Parkinson...

- Ne lâchera pas l'affaire, continua Hermione, tant pis ! Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Hermione embrassa Minerva et se leva.

- J'y compte bien, sourit l'animagus.

La jeune femme partit chercher un peignoir dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers l'entrée où Pansy continuait de tambouriner à la porte.

- Allez vous en ou j'appelle la police ! cria Hermione.

- Très drôle Granger, tu m'ouvres ou je défonce ta porte !

- Bonjour Pansy, dit Hermione en ouvrant la porte.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Tu dormais ? Pansy remarqua la tenue de sa collègue, Je vous ai interrompues ?

Devant le teint rouge que prenait Hermione, Pansy eut un sourire narquois.

- Un partout Granger !

- Vous venez de gâcher mon repas Miss Parkinson.

Minerva apparut dans le salon, elle avait pris le temps de s'habiller.

- Pardon ?

- Ne m'avez vous pas qualifié de dragon lorsque vous martyrisiez cette pauvre porte ?

Minerva s'approcha d'Hermione, l'embrassa et lui murmura.

- C'était bien tenté le coup de la police...tu veux un thé ?

- Un café s'il te plaît.

Pansy n'avait toujours rien dit. La remarque de l'animagus l'avait surprise, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que son ancien professeur lui fasse une pique de ce genre là. Elle observa la scène en silence puis posa sur Hermione un regard de prédateur.

- Je veux tous les détails !

- Hors de question, répliqua Hermione.

- Oh allez Mione fais pas ta mijaurée ! Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? Une semaine que je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles et tu me dois bien ça. Tu te rappelles comment tu as débarqué chez moi la semaine dernière ? Mais bon je ne t'en veux pas, vous deviez être très occupées toutes les deux...En plus je n'ai pas croisé une seule fois Minerva à l'hôpital, j'en déduis donc que tu lui a fait de la rééducation à domicile.

Pansy ponctua sa tirade d'un clin d'œil. Minerva revient à ce moment là avec deux tasses de café et une de thé. Elle les déposa sur la table où les deux femmes s'étaient attablées et prit place aux cotés d'Hermione.

- Effectivement Miss Parkinson nous étions bien occupées, répondit Minerva, cependant, je n'ai raté aucune séance de rééducation, c'est donc vous qui deviez être très occupée avec les infirmières de l'hôpital.

- Touché Minerva ! Occupées à quoi donc ?

- Et bien, je suppose que vous savez combien les démarches administratives sont longues à faire, et trouver du travail de nos jours est assez difficiles aussi...

- D'accord d'accord deux zéro pour vous Minerva...mais dites moi au moins depuis quand ?

- Lundi dernier.

Hermione releva aussitôt la tête mais ne dit rien.

- Vous êtes ensemble depuis lundi et tu ne m'as rien dit Hermione ! s'exclama Pansy.

- Ah non pas du tout Miss Parkinson vous n'y êtes pas...

- Comment ça ?

- Je cherche du travail depuis lundi dernier.

- Mais...

Pansy se prit la tête entre les mains. L'écossaise la menait en bateau et elle, elle fonçait tête baissée. Hermione qui écoutait la joute verbale ne put s'empêcher de pouffer légèrement. Minerva lui fit un clin d'œil et but une gorgée de thé imperturbable.

- D'accord trois zéro pour Gryffondor...

Pansy tenta de reprendre contenance et décida d'orienter la conversation sur un autre sujet pour mieux revenir attaquer après.

- Et comment ça se passe la recherche de travail ?

- C'est assez difficile, en fait j'aimerai trouver quelque chose qui me plaise et où il y a des offres d'emploi...

- Oui et comme vous n'avez plus vos pouvoirs magiques, s'orienter du coté moldu doit faire bizarre …

- En fait, il se trouve que j'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs depuis peu.

- Ah oui ? Comment avez vous fait ?

- Et bien, la solution a été assez inattendue mais après quelques recherches avec Hermione nous avons tenté le coup, après tout nous n'avions rien à perdre.

- Je suis toute ouïe.

- Le vaudou !

- Le vaudou ? Vous vous fichez de moi ?

- Je n'oserai pas Miss Parkinson, répondit-elle le plus sérieusement possible.

- D'accord, expliquez moi comment vous avez procédé alors...

- Il a fallu tout d'abord trouvé une chèvre originaire de l'Albanie. Assez difficile à trouver je dois dire. Ensuite, l'aide de Miss Lovegood nous a était précieuse car il nous fallait une corne de ronflack et enfin il a fallu trouver un hôtel de merlin l'enchanteur pour sacrifier la chèvre avec la corne.

- Ok là vous vous foutez vraiment de ma gueule !

Hermione avait un sourire en coin qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dissimuler et Minerva essayer tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux. Pansy se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Sans un mot de plus, elle s'en alla.

- Rattrape là, dit Hermione à Minerva qui s'était déjà lancé à la suite de la Serpentard.

- Pansy !

L'interpellée se retourna surprise.

- C'est la première fois que vous m'appelez par mon prénom.

- Il faut bien un début à tout...

- Comme me faire tourner en bourrique comme vous venez de le faire !

- Navrée, je n'ai pas pu résister.

- Je préférait l'ancienne Minerva, elle était chiante, elle était stricte mais au moins elle ne se foutait pas de moi.

- Il faudra vous y faire la vieille McGo stricte et coincée est définitivement partie.

- J'ai vu ça...

- je ne me rappelais pas que vous étiez aussi susceptible...

- je ne le suis pas d'ordinaire, mais là vous m'avez laminée Minerva !

- C'était tellement facile que je n'ai pas pu résister, et puis pour une fois que j'arrive a vous couper l'herbe sous le pied hein, laissez moi savourer cette petite victoire !

- Ouai...

- Allez venez, votre café va être froid.

- D'accord mais avant répondez à mes questions !

- Très bien. Hier soir...et pour mes pouvoirs, le remède est disons...un choc émotionnelle intense.

Minerva termina sa phrase avec un clin d'œil appuyé et un sourire narquois apparut sur le visage de Pansy.

- Après vous, Minerva.

Les deux femmes retrouvèrent Hermione.

- Ah vous voilà je me demandais si tu n'étais pas partie avec Pansy !

- Que veux-tu Granger, personne ne résiste à mon charme !

- Malheureusement pour Pansy, elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.

Minerva embrassa Hermione pour confirmer ses dires.

- Ça c'est parce que vous ne m'avez jamais essayé Minerva.

- J'en doute !

- Vous avez tort, m'essayer c'est m'adopter.

- Dans ce cas, c'est dommage, j'ai déjà adopté.

Les deux femmes continuèrent leur joute verbale pendant encore une bonne heure. Hermione assistait silencieusement aux échanges et ne pouvait qu'admirer la répartie de Minerva. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son ancien professeur répondre ainsi et elle avait l'air de s'amuser comme une folle.

Pansy prit congé vers quinze heures.

- Je vais y aller aussi j'ai ma séance de rééducation.

- Je t'accompagne, j'ai quelques courses à faire.

Hermione accompagna Minerva jusqu'à sa salle de rééducation.

- A dans deux heures, dit-elle en l'embrassant puis lui murmura, et ne force pas trop sur ton bras tu pourrais encore en avoir besoin qui sait...

Minerva enlaça Hermione et emprisonna une nouvelle fois ses lèvres longuement.

- Promis je ferai attention, à tout à l'heure.

La médicomage regarda l'animagus rentrer dans la salle puis quitta rapidement, elle avait plusieurs choses à faire et peu de temps.

* * *

Minerva était sur le chemin de l'appartement d'Hermione. Il était dix sept heures trente. Sa séance de rééducation avait duré plus longtemps que prévu. Le kiné l'avait informé que c'était sa dernière séance et qu'elle n'en avait plus besoin. Cependant elle devait pratiquer certains exercices jusqu'à ce que le douleur cesse totalement et il avait pris du temps pour lui montrer. Elle passa devant le fleuriste, et s'y arrêta pour acheter un nouveau bouquet à la jeune femme. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle attendait qu'Hermione vienne lui ouvrir.

Hermione ne se fit pas attendre et ouvrit rapidement la porte à l'animagus. Cette dernière lui tendit le bouquet de fleur en s'excusant de son retard. Hermione prit le bouquet et le huma. C'était un bouquet de tulipes avec en son centre une rose. Elle embrassa l'écossaise pour la remercier.

- Tu comptes nous laisser sur le palier ? Demanda Minerva avant de partir à la recherche de la langue de la brune.

- En fait oui, murmura Hermione en reprenant son souffle. Tu veux bien m'attendre ici deux minutes sans bouger ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

Minerva fut surprise de la requête de la jeune femme mais fit ce qu'elle lui demandât. Elle vit Hermione disparaître derrière la porte qu'elle referma presque entièrement au nez de l'animagus. Elle réapparut quelques instants plus tard, un foulard à la main.

- Désolé, tu as le droit de rentrer mais avant je te mets ça sur les yeux.

- Je te suis.

Hermione mit le foulard, empêchant ainsi Minerva de voir ce qui l'entourait. Elle lui saisit les deux mains et la guida à travers l'appartement. Minerva sentit une odeur de cuisine mais n'eut pas le temps de l'identifier car Hermione l'emmena dans une autre pièce. L'animagus affichait un grand sourire et son cœur s'emballait tout seul d'anticipation. Hermione la fit rentrer dans une pièce chauffée. Minerva en déduit qu'elles étaient dans la salle de bain.

Hermione se place derrière l'écossaise, et sans un mot, commença à lui caresser les épaules. Ses mains passèrent ensuite sur le ventre plat de l'animagus et commencèrent tout doucement à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Ses lèvres trouvèrent le cou délicat, et tracèrent un sillon de baisers jusqu'à l'oreille.

- Est ce que je peux retirer le foulard ?

- Non, interdiction de l'enlever, susurra Hermione en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Minerva frissonna à cette caresse et au souffle d'Hermione dans son cou. Les mains d'Hermione détachèrent le dernier bouton et ouvrirent la chemise. Elle caressa le ventre puis remonta sur la poitrine. Elle passa son pouce sur le tissu du soutien gorge et sentit durcir les tétons. Sa bouche continuait la douce torture dans le cou de Minerva. Cette dernière laissa échapper un gémissement sous les caresses de la brune. Son souffle devint plus court et son cœur rata quelques battements. Hermione remonta ses mains vers les épaules pour faire tomber la chemise de l'écossaise, sa bouche s'empressant de couvrir chaque parcelle découverte de baisers.

La chemise atterrit sans bruit sur le sol et fut vite rejointe par le soutien gorge en dentelle noir. Les mains d'Hermione parcoururent le dos de l'animagus en la griffant légèrement. L'effet fut immédiat et Minerva ne put réprimer un énorme frisson. Les mains repassèrent devant et caressèrent le ventre avant de remonter sur la poitrine dénudée. La médicomage prit en main chaque sein et les caressa, son pouce passant délicatement sur les pointes déjà durcies. Elle les pinça légèrement et Minerva se cambra contre la jeune femme, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Hermione en profita pour fondre sur ce cou découvert. Elle lécha lentement la base du cou et remonta jusqu'à l'oreille où elle mordilla le lobe. Minerva gémit et se colla un peu plus à elle.

Les mains quittèrent la poitrine, passèrent sur le ventre et trouvèrent le bouton du jean de l'animagus. Une fois ce dernier défait, Hermione embrassa la colonne vertébrale tout en descendant, enlevant en même temps l'indésirable. La brune remonta doucement, laissant ses mains traîner sur les chevilles, les mollets, le creux des genoux, les cuisses, les fesses...

Ne pas voir décuplait tous les autres sens de Minerva. Notamment le toucher, elle ressentait chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque souffle contre sa peau. Tout était amplifié et un brasier parcourait le corps de l'animagus. Comme si à chaque caresse, ses veines et ses artères s'enflammaient, à chaque baiser, son cœur battait un peu plus vite, à chaque souffle, un frisson la parcourait suivit d'une vague de chaleur indescriptible, telle la lave qui dévale le flanc du volcan. Spectatrice de son propre plaisir, l'animagus n'était pas certaine de survivre à toutes les sensations exquises que lui procurait la jeune femme.

Hermione laissa ses mains parcourir le corps de Minerva l'informant ainsi qu'elle se tenait désormais face à elle. La vision que lui offrit l'écossaise décupla son plaisir déjà bien présent. Le visage rouge, quelques mèches éparses, la bouche entrouverte et le souffle court. La jeune femme ne résista pas et fondit sur ses lèvres si invitantes à la luxure. Minerva répondit rapidement au baiser, trouvant là un moyen d'exprimer le feu qui la consumait. Elle enlaça la médicomage et ses mains trouvèrent un passage direct vers la peau de la brune. Celle ci se recula et s'éloigna quelque peu de l'animagus, retirant en même temps ses mains baladeuses. Minerva gémit de frustration.

- Un peu de patience, murmura Hermione avant de reprendre ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

Sa bouche dévia sur la joue de Minerva puis traça la ligne de sa mâchoire. Elle picora le cou, puis descendit sur la poitrine. Elle traça une ligne de baiser jusqu'au nombril, passant entre les seins. Elle remonta ensuite et tandis que sa main droite pinça légèrement le téton gauche, sa langue lécha avidement le droit. L'animagus gémit et rapprocha son corps de la jeune femme.

Hermione prodigua cette douce torture sans faire de jaloux. Sentant l'animagus impatiente, elle finit par descendre en ligne droite jusqu'au nombril. Minerva avait tenté plusieurs fois d'inciter la jeune femme à descendre plus tôt mais celle ci avait repoussé ses mains, la faisant languir un peu plus longtemps. Elle était la spectatrice soumise au bon vouloir du maître de cérémonie. Hermione s'accroupit, embrassant le nombril et descendant toujours plus bas. Ses mains attrapèrent l'élastique du dernier vêtement de l'écossaise et l'enlevèrent tandis que sa bouche s'arrêtait à la limite du pubis, faisant gémir de frustration Minerva.

La brune remonta et se saisit des lèvres de l'animagus. Approfondissant le baiser, elle l'entraîna en position allongée. Minerva suivit le mouvement qu'Hermione lui indiqua et fut surprise de ne pas rencontrer le carrelage froid. Elle s'allongea sur quelque chose de doux mais elle ne put déterminer quoi. Elle sentait les mains d'Hermione la parcourir sans se poser à l'endroit qu'elle désirait le plus. La jeune femme lui faisait tellement d'effet qu'elle commençait à perdre pied. Son corps était semblable à une torche, brûlant de partout sans que la flamme jamais ne faiblisse.

Hermione quitta les lèvres de Minerva et entama une descente langoureuse ponctuée de baisers qui jetaient littéralement de l'huile sur le feu. Elle passa le nombril, ses mains caressant tantôt les cuisses tantôt les fesses de l'animagus. Arrivée à destination, elle souffla lentement sur le petit bout de chair. Minerva se cambra, renversa sa tête et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Lorsqu'Hermione embrassa enfin son intimité, une explosion retentit dans son estomac et se propagea dans tout son corps, libérant les milliers de papillons qui l'habitaient. L'animagus ne résista pas et plongea une de ses mains dans la chevelure de la brune lui intimant de ne surtout pas s'arrêter. Hermione léchait et suçotait ce petit bout de chair, lieu de tous les plaisirs. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de ce traitement pour que l'orgasme terrasse l'écossaise qui gémit longuement. Hermione sentit le corps de Minerva se contracter et sa main se crisper sans brutalité dans ses cheveux. Elle recueillit la jouissance de l'animagus et remonta l'embrasser alors que cette dernière peinait à reprendre ses esprits.

Hermione ôta doucement le foulard des yeux de Minerva. Celle ci clignât plusieurs fois les yeux pour s'accoutumer à la luminosité. Ce fut cependant inutile car la pièce était plongée dans une semi pénombre éclairé par des dizaines de bougies. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de la médicomage.

- Je t'aime Minerva. Je ne voulais pas te le dire ce matin car...

Minerva embrassa fougueusement la jeune femme, ne la laissant pas terminer sa phrase. Elle approfondit le baiser et en profita pour se mettre à califourchon sur Hermione. Le souffle de cette dernière se fit plus court quand elle croisa le regard de l'écossaise à l'image de son animagus, un regard de prédateur. Ses mains détachaient rapidement les boutons de se chemise, dans un besoin urgent de se mettre à égalité. Rapidement, les vêtements et les sous vêtements de la jeune femme ne furent plus qu'un souvenir.

Minerva effectuait des mouvements de bassin qui arrachaient des gémissements à la brune tandis que sa bouche dévorait littéralement sa poitrine. L'écossaise remonta emprisonner les lèvres d'Hermione dans un baiser passionné alors que sa main fit le chemin inverse. Ce baiser les laissa pantelante toutes les deux, mais l'animagus ne laissa aucun répit à la médicomage et entama un va et vient rapide. Hermione, déjà excité ne tient que quelques minutes avant de se faire faucher par la vague de plaisir qui la traversa. Tout son corps se crispa, la faisant se soulever du sol. Les deux femmes restèrent de longues minutes, chacune tentant de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.

Épuisées, elles se glissèrent dans le bain qu'Hermione avait préparé avant l'arrivée de Minerva.

* * *

Verdict?

A la semaine prochaine :)


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour voici la suite :)

RAR :

- Yume : Merci pour la review ne t'inquiète pas je leur fais une vie en dehors du lit ;)

- BellatrixSnape92 : Merci pour la review oui je sais je suis pas sympa de vous faire attendre mais ça fait durer le suspens ;)

- Leti2a: Merci pour la review :), j'adore écrire les joutes verbales entre Minerva et Pansy! La réaction de Ron est pour le prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Minerva se laissa aller dans les bras d'Hermione. Dans son dos, la jeune femme attira l'animagus plus près d'elle. Le bain était toujours à bonne température depuis que la jeune femme l'avait fait couler. L'animagus prit le temps de détailler la pièce maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé la vue. La brune avait transformé la salle de bain en un véritable petit cocon romantique. La cabine de douche avait laissé la place à la baignoire, des dizaines de bougies brûlaient, donnant à la pièce un éclairage tamisé. Le sol était recouvert de pétales de roses. Il y en avait tellement que pas un centimètre du carrelage n'était découvert.

Hermione passa une main dans les cheveux de Minerva et murmura.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- J'admire ton très bon goût pour la décoration d'intérieur.

Minerva déposa un baiser sur l'avant-bras de la médicomage.

- Ravie que cela te plaise.

- Non seulement ça me plaît, mais j'aime beaucoup. Les pétales..., Minerva porta la main d'Hermione à sa bouche et l'embrassa,... les bougies..., elle déposa un baiser sur l'avant bras,...la baignoire..., elle se retourna et posa ses lèvres sur le haut du bras,...et la jeune femme dans la baignoire, ...elle captura les lèvres d'Hermione.

Elles s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fasse sentir. L'écossaise se recula pour respirer et Hermione en profita pour replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'animagus.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime, Minerva embrassa tendrement la médicomage. Que voulais-tu dire tout à l'heure ?

- Tout à l'heure ?

- Quand je t'ai interrompue, après avoir dit que tu m'aimais.

- Et bien, hormis le fait que tu devrais m'interrompre plus souvent comme ça, quand Ron me disait qu'il m'aimait, c'était toujours en réponde à mon ''je t'aime''. Ça n'avait rien de spontané et j'avais l'impression qu'il se sentait obligé de me répondre. Et je ne voulais pas te le dire ce matin quand tu t'es déclarée car je ne voulais pas que tu ais cette impression.

- Je n'ai pas du tout cette impression et tu me l'as rendu au centuple tout à l'heure, ça se passait très bien de mot.

Minerva captura les lèvres d'Hermione et ses mains recommencèrent à parcourir le corps de la jeune femme. Cette dernière répondit au baiser et frissonnante sous ces mains baladeuses, trouva la force de repousser l'écossaise.

- Je m'excuse, mais je vais devoir t'abandonner.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

La soirée est loin d'être terminée, elle embrassa l'animagus, et ça m'embêterai fortement de devoir commander une pizza pour avoir laissé brûler le repas que j'ai mis tant de temps à préparer.

- Est ce que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ?

- Il me semble oui, mais je ne me lasse pas de te l'entendre dire.

Hermione quitta à regret la chaleur des bras de Minerva. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé laissant ses yeux vagabonder sur le corps nu de l'ancienne préfète jusqu'à ce que celle ci enfile un peignoir. Hermione s'accroupit devant la baignoire et embrassa l'animagus.

- Tu me rejoints dans une vingtaine de minutes ?

- Ça va être long loin de toi, sourit Minerva.

- Ta tenue est accrochée à la porte, à tout de suite.

Minerva prit son temps et regarda la tenue qu'Hermione lui avait choisie. C'était une robe bleue qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou et fendue jusqu'à mi cuisse, avec un décolleté en V qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur. N'y tenant plus, et jugeant que cela devait bien faire vingt minutes qu'elle patientait, Minerva quitta la salle de bain. Un chemin de pétales de tulipes la mena dans la salle à manger où une table romantique à souhait l'attendait, éclairée uniquement par deux chandeliers. L'écossaise remarqua également un autre chemin de pétales d'orchidées cette fois qui menait droit à la chambre. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. Les orchidées étaient ses fleurs préférées et peu de personne le savait. Visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir le sens de l'observation.

Discrètement, guidée par les odeurs, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Hermione était affairée à dresser les assiettes. Elle portait une robe rouge qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou avec un décolleté en arrondi et un dos nu. La jeune femme avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon élevé qui mettait sa nuque en valeur.

Minerva ne résista pas à cet appel à la luxure et parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparait de la jeune femme. Passant ses mains autour de la taille d'Hermione, elle entreprit d'embrasser cette nuque si attirante.

- Tu es bien impatiente.

- Si tu n'avais pas préparé ce délicieux repas, je t'arracherais cette robe sur le champs !

- Et bien je ne vous connaissais pas comme ça professeur McGonagall !

- Vous ignorez tout de moi Miss Granger !

Minerva retourna Hermione et l'enlaça.

- Tu as faim ?

- De toi ? Oui ! L'écossaise fit traîner sa bouche le long de la nuque de son aimée.

- Minerva ! Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- D'accord, je satisferai un autre appétit en attendant. Je t'attends dans la salle à manger.

Elle embrassa rapidement Hermione et quitta la cuisine avant de ne plus pouvoir se contenir. La jeune femme arriva quelques minutes plus tard deux assiettes à la main.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance très romantique, les deux femmes se dévoraient des yeux, parlant de tout et de rien. Minerva eut du mal à résister à ne pas faire du pied à la jolie brune assise en face d'elle. Lorsque les assiettes eurent disparues, Hermione se leva et d'un coup de baguette augmenta le volume de la musique de fond qui passait depuis le début du repas. Une main tendue vers l'animagus, elle l'invita à danser.

Dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles se mouvaient doucement sur le slow qui passait. Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Minerva.

- Une semaine que je rêve de ça, souffla-t-elle.

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'en rêve, répondit l'écossaise aussi doucement.

- C'est ce que Pansy m'a dit l'autre soir, mais je n'ai pas voulu la croire. Je me demandais comment toi, Minerva McGonagall pouvait t'intéresser à moi...

- Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi Hermione, tu es une très belle jeune femme, drôle, intelligente, pleine de charme et si tu y faisais un peu plus attention tu verrais tous les regards que tu suscites. Quant à Pansy, ça m'étonnerai qu'elle sache depuis combien de temps je t'attends.

- Comment ça ? Hermione releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de l'animagus.

- Tu as ravi mon cœur depuis ta sixième année à Poudlard Hermione et tu ne peux pas savoir l'inquiétude que j'ai éprouvé pendant ta septième année. A te savoir recherchée par les mangemorts pendant que tu bravais la mort pour détruire Voldemort.

- Mais tu n'as jamais rien montré.

- Et comment aurais-tu réagi ? Tu me voyais comme un professeur, un mentor, une mère de substitution...et puis tu ne voyais que Mr Weasley. Et je suis beaucoup plus vieille que toi. Du moins je l'étais. J'ai enfouie mes sentiments sachant qu'ils étaient vains.

- Tu as raison...mais je suis bien contente de t'avoir retrouvé. Je t'aimais, pas comme je t'aime aujourd'hui mais tu comptais énormément pour moi et je pensais souvent à toi durant cette année de cavale.

- Je bénis chaque jour depuis que je me suis réveillée dans cette chambre d'hôpital où tu as été ma première vision.

Hermione captura sauvagement les lèvres de l'écossaise, faisant passer dans ce baiser tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait. Un tango débuta. Sans un mot, Hermione guida Minerva. Se noyant dans le regard de l'autre, les passes s'enchaînèrent, les mains s'égarèrent, les caressent s'accentuèrent et les bouches se frôlèrent. La tension monta rapidement et les deux femmes se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre avant même la fin du tango.

* * *

Un bruit persistant réveilla Hermione. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, la jeune femme prit le temps de s'accommoder de la luminosité ambiante. Encore une fois, le soleil devrait être levé depuis un bon moment. Sentant la brune bouger, Minerva resserra sa prise autour d'elle mais ne se réveilla pas. La médicomage prit le temps de contempler son amante qui semblait si fragile dans son sommeil. Le bruit persistant recommença et Hermione vit la source de son réveil taper contre la fenêtre.

S'extirpant délicatement des bras de l'animagus, la brune rencontra la fraîcheur de la pièce qui la fit frissonner. Rapidement, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et récupéra la lettre attachée à la patte du volatile. Ce dernier repartit aussitôt sa tâche accomplie. Hermione, nue, se dépêcha de retrouver la chaleur du lit.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Marmonna Minerva.

- Une lettre d'Harry.

Minerva se colla à la jeune femme et grimaça.

- Tu es gelée !

- C'est qu'il fait froid en dehors de tes bras, la taquina Hermione.

- Dans ce cas, je vais me faire un plaisir de te réchauffer, répondit l'écossaise avec un sourire espiègle.

Elle embrassa la brune, se collant un peu plus contre elle. Hermione répondit au baiser, laissant la lettre de côté. Soudain, la sonnette retentit.

- Décidément, murmura Minerva entre deux baisers.

- Granger ouvres s'il te plaît j'ai besoin de toi...

- Pansy ?

- Encore ?

Hermione se leva, enfila un peignoir et alla ouvrir à la Serpentard qui semblait désemparée.

- Bonjour Pansy.

- Salut.

La médicomage entra et prit la direction du canapé. Minerva sortit de la chambre à ce moment là, habillée elle aussi d'un peignoir.

- Ça fait deux fois que vous m'enlevez le pain de la bouche Miss Parkinson.

- Je vois ça, répondit Pansy en attrapant un soutien gorge qui avait été jeté négligemment sur le canapé la veille, c'est le vôtre si je ne me trompe.

Pansy pensait déstabiliser McGonagall avec sa réplique, mais l'animagus se contenta de sourire.

- Effectivement, et je vous remercie pour vos excellent conseils en matière de lingerie.

- Vous allez pouvoir me rendre la pareil, j'ai besoin de conseils.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Je vous interdis de vous moquer...je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse.

- Pourquoi me moquerai-je, c'est une bonne chose au contraire.

Hermione arriva avec une tasse de café et une tasse de thé. Elle tendit cette dernière à Minerva qui la remercia d'un sourire.

- Tu veux quelque chose Pansy ?

- Non merci Mione j'ai déjà dépassé ma dose de caféine pour la journée.

- Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

- Elle s'appelle Liza, tu l'as croisé samedi dernier.

- Je vois, quel est le problème ?

- J'ai merdé.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Minerva.

- On s'est revue plusieurs fois cette semaine, autour d'un verre ou d'un café. On n'avait pas beaucoup de temps soit c'était elle, soit c'était moi...Jeudi, elle m'a invité à dîner chez elle. J'étais tellement nerveuse que je me suis mise à boire...et je me suis endormie dans mon canapé.

- Mais pourquoi tu as bu autant ? Demanda Hermione.

- J'en sais rien, cette fille me rend dingue, je pense à elle tout le temps, j'étais stressée ! J'ai jamais été comme ça à cause d'une fille.

- D'accord mais tu t'es excusée ?

- Oui, mais bon elle m'a appelé et j'ai répondu péniblement, elle a bien entendu que j'étais loin d'être sobre. Je me suis excusée et elle a bien voulu me donner une seconde chance hier soir...

- Mais ?

- Y'a eu une grosse urgence, je suis restée à l'hôpital toute la nuit et j'avais oublié mon téléphone chez moi donc elle a pris ça pour un deuxième lapin. J'ai essayé de m'excuser ce matin mais rien à faire elle ne décroche pas.

Pansy se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant à tout prix de ne pas devenir hystérique. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas elle même. Jamais une fille ne lui avait fait autant d'effet sans qu'elle n'ait été plus loin qu'un verre. Elle était toute déboussolée et son assurance d'habitude si présente s'était envolée. De plus le fait que Liza refuse de lui parler ne l'aidait pas vraiment à savoir quoi faire.

- Un conseil pour rattraper le coup ?

- Voilà ce que vous allez faire, Minerva prit la parole, vous allez préparer un petit dîner aux chandelles chez vous et n'oubliez surtout pas le bouquet de fleurs pour vous faire pardonner. Nous on s'occupe de la convaincre d'accepter ce rendez vous. Et si vous avez un doute pour le dîner, demandez à Hermione, elle sait très bien y faire.

Les deux femmes se sourirent et des images de la veille leur revinrent en mémoire.

- D'accord, mais si ça marche pas ?

- On lancera alors la mission ''sauvetage désespéré''. Mais ne vous étonnez pas si elle arrive en retard, elle vous fera payer ces deux derniers soirs. Vous savez où elle travaille ?

- Oui, dans une petite boutique coté moldu pas loin du chemin de Traverse.

- Parfait, notez nous l'adresse et allez préparer votre soirée. On s'occupe de convaincre votre Miss.

Pansy donna l'adresse et prit congé. Hermione pendant ce temps était partie récupérer la lettre d'Harry qui était restée dans la chambre. Ce dernier rappelait l'invitation au restaurant le soir même avec l'adresse et l'heure du rendez-vous. Hermione confirma leur présence et les deux femmes se préparèrent. Il leur restait l'après midi de libre avant ce soir, ce qui leur laissait largement le temps d'aller parler à Liza et de se promener sur le chemin de Traverse.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione et Minerva se baladaient sur le chemin de Traverse. Elles revenaient du magasin de Liza. La convaincre n'avait pas été chose difficile car Pansy lui plaisait beaucoup également. De plus, elle se souvenait d'Hermione, l'amie en détresse de la médicomage. La brune avait habilement retourné la situation, expliquant que cette fois c'était la Serpentard qui était en détresse. Liza s'était montrée plus ou moins compréhensive, mais son envie de revoir la jeune femme ne la fit pas hésiter longtemps.

A présent, les deux femmes se baladaient tranquillement sur le chemin de Traverse. Minerva avait laissé le soin à Hermione de choisir si elle souhaitait montrer sa relation au monde sorcier. Cela s'était fait tout naturellement et la jeune femme avait glissé sa main dans celle de l'animagus avant de l'embrasser au milieu de la rue. Si Minerva n'avait pourtant rien dit, le message était clair et le grand sourire qu'elle afficha fit miroir à celui qu'arborait Hermione.

Elles décidèrent d'aller boire un thé à la terrasse d'un café. Cela faisait bizarre pour Minerva, car elle croisait plein de connaissances qui ne la reconnaissaient pas. Cependant, elle s'y fit vite et reporta rapidement son attention sur la belle brune à ses côtés. En sortant du café, elle remarqua la boutique d'Olivanders.

- Ça te dérange si on y va, demanda-t-elle en désignant la boutique, j'aimerai beaucoup retrouver une baguette magique.

- Bien sûr.

Elles entrèrent dans la boutique. Celle ci était plongée dans la pénombre et la poussière recouvrait les milliers de boîtes rangées le long des murs.

- Bonjour Miss Granger, dit Olivanders qui avait reconnu la médicomage, et Bonjour Miss... ?

Minerva regarda Hermione. Pour trouver une nouvelle baguette, il allait falloir qu'elle révèle sa véritable identité. Minerva s'avança au comptoir et planta son regard dans celui du commerçant.

- Savez vous garder un secret Mr Olivanders...

* * *

La réaction de Ron dans le prochain chapitre:)

Bon week end!


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour voici enfin la réaction de Ron :D

rar:

- Yume : Il faut bien couper à un moment donné ;)

- L93 : Tes reviews sont très bien malgrè ce que tu penses, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir:)

- BellatrixSnape92 : J'avoue j'adore te torturer. En même temps avec un pseudo comme le tien tu n'as pas choisi la facilité :p. Non je n'ai de prochaine histoire en vue pour le moment. Peut être une Hermione/Ginny mais rien de concret pour l'instant. J'augmenterai bientôt ma publication vers la fin, les examens sont presque fini.

* * *

Minerva et Hermione pénétrèrent dans le restaurant ''Au dragon géant''. Rapidement, elles repérèrent Harry et Ginny attablés à une table de six. Harry se leva et les accueillit. Hermione lui fit la bise et puis se précipita sur Ginny. Harry se retrouva face à Minerva ne sachant pas vraiment comment lui dire bonjour.

- Vas-y Harry, lui souffla Hermione, elle ne va pas te manger.

- Heu, bonjour Mi...Minerva.

Harry s'avança timidement pour lui faire la bise.

- Bonjour Harry, répondit l'animagus le plus naturellement du monde.

- Bonjour Minerva, Ginny s'avança et fit la bise à l'animagus, son coté naturel reprenant rapidement le dessus sur le fait que l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard se tenait devant elle.

- Bonjour Miss Weasley.

- Ginny, et puis c'est Mme Potter maintenant.

- Pardon, l'habitude.

Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre, les deux couples face à face. Instinctivement mais discrètement, Minerva posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Hermione. Cette dernière échangea rapidement un regard avec l'animagus et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Toi, tu nous caches quelque chose, dit Ginny à qui l'échange n'avait pas échappé.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi radieuse depuis au moins huit ans.

- Tu as raison...j'ai rencontré quelqu'un...

Hermione était un peu gênée. Si elle n'avait aucun problème quant aux regards des autres vis à vis de sa relation avec Minerva, celui de ses amis comptait beaucoup pour elle et elle avait un peu peur de leur réaction. L'écossaise garda le silence, se contentant de resserrer sa prise sur la main de sa belle pour la soutenir.

- Tu pourrais peut être l'aider Minerva, proposa Ginny malicieuse.

- Pardon ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles Ginny ? Demanda Harry qui décidément ne comprenait rien à la conversation.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, poursuivit Ginny imperturbable, à Poudlard déjà il n'y avait qu'une personne à qui tu destinais un tel regard...et ce n'était ni Harry ni moi !

- Très perspicace Ginny, je suis démasquée.

- Depuis quand ? Ginny se retourna vers Hermione.

- Deux jours.

- Je suis contente pour vous, il était temps que vous trouviez le bonheur...

- Est ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer votre charabia, je ne comprends absolument rien, coupa Harry qui se sentait exclue de la conversation.

Hermione mit sa main dans celle de Minerva et les posa sur la table. Harry regarda Hermione, puis Minerva, les mains entrelacées sur la table, Hermione puis Minerva et encore une fois Hermione. On pouvait voir l'idée faire son chemin jusqu'à sa compréhension totale sur le visage du survivant.

Ginny se rapprocha de son mari et passa une main devant ses yeux, puis sous son menton.

- Ferme la bouche mon chéri, c'est impoli.

Harry secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il tenta de reprendre contenance et essaya de parler.

- Je...Tu...Vous...Enfin...Je...

- Ca va Harry ?

- Oui...enfin je suis content pour vous.

- Merci.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à la réaction de ses deux amis. Minerva quant à elle réprimait un fou rire devant la réaction du survivant. On pouvait voir l'amusement dans ses yeux face à la situation.

- Ron arrive, dit Ginny.

- A ce sujet, dit précipitamment Minerva, pas un mot sur mon identité s'il vous plaît. Je préfère le dire à Mr Weasley moi-même.

- Bien sûr.

- Je te laisse faire les présentations, dit-elle à Hermione.

Ron, accompagné d'Anna, repéra rapidement la table de ses amis. Il s'avança vers eux et tout le monde se leva.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

Il fit la bise à tout le monde, et arriva devant Minerva. Hermione se prêta alors au jeu.

- Ron je te présente Minerva, elle crut bon d'ajouter, ma copine.

- Enchanté, moi c'est Ron.

Il fit la bise à l'animagus puis se tourna vers Hermione, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Copine ? Copine copine ou copine...

- Ma petite amie.

- Ah...

Il y eu un flottement dans la conversation puis il reprit.

- Je suis content pour toi, il se tourna alors vers Minerva, tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle sinon tu auras affaire à moi.

- Ron ! S'exclama Hermione.

- C'est noté, répondit l'intéressée.

Anna qui avait suivi la conversation, en profita pour se présenter.

- Bonjour, moi c'est Anna, la copine du rouquin qui ne prend pas la peine de me présenter, dit-elle pour le taquiner.

- Enchanté, Minerva, la copine de la jolie brune.

- Et si on commandait ? Enchérit Hermione un peu gênée par le compliment de Minerva.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le groupe en était à son deuxième apéritif, et les conversations allaient bon train. Ron était assis entre Hermione et Anna et Harry entre Minerva et Ginny. Ils attendaient qu'on leur serve leur entrée.

- Dis-moi, commença Ron en se tournant vers McGonagall, excuses moi je n'ai pas retenu ton prénom.

- Minerva.

- Dis moi Minerva, que fais-tu dans la vie ?

- Je suis actuellement à la recherche d'un emploi.

- Dans quelle branche ?

- A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop, plusieurs choix s'offre à moi et il faut encore que je réfléchisse car j'aimerai faire un travail qui me plaît.

- Tu as tout à fait raison Minerva.

En prononçant le prénom de l'animagus, Ron fit un lien qui n'avait rien à voir avec la conversation précédente et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Au fait Mione, tu as des nouvelles de la vieille McGo ?

- Ron!

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas quand tu l'appelles comme ça.

- Elle va bien, coupa Minerva, je l'ai croisé hier sur le chemin de Traverse.

- Tu la connais ? S'étonna Ron.

Harry, Ginny et Anna s'intéressèrent immédiatement à la suite du dialogue.

- Oui, comme tout le monde ici j'ai fait mes études à Poudlard.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- Un an de plus que toi, mentit-elle.

- C'est bizarre, je ne me souviens absolument pas de toi, et une fille aussi belle que toi je m'en souviendrai c'est sûr.

Anna lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Moins belle que toi ma chérie, rectifia Ron.

- Peut être que tu n'as jamais vraiment fait attention à moi...

- Dans quelle maison étais-tu ?

- Gryffondor.

- En plus ! Non c'est pas possible je devrais te connaître en plus ça aurait bien été mon style de te chambrer vu que tu portes le même nom que la vieille chouette qui nous servait de directrice.

- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu vas arrêter de l'embêter oui ! Et puis je te rappelle que McGonagall est la meilleure directrice qu'on aurait pu avoir. Imagines si on avait eu Rogue !

- Ouais pas faux...sauf que tu oublies que Rogue privilégiait sa maison donc on aurait été pépère alors que McGo c'est limite si elle nous enfonçait pas un peu plus avec les retenues à gogo et les points retirés.

- Peut être que vous le méritiez, contra l'écossaise, mais elle n'était pas avare de point non plus pour les bons élèves. Hermione nous ramenait tellement de point que ça équilibrait tous ceux que tu nous faisais perdre.

- Quoi !?

- Parce que tu n'as jamais perdu de points toi peut être ?

- Je pourrais te dire que non mais comme tu ne te souviens pas de moi, tu pourrais difficilement le vérifier.

- Mouais...

- Et si on changeait de sujet ? proposa Hermione.

- Oui, donc tu disais que la vieille McGo allait bien Minerva. Elle n'a pas trop vieilli ? Paraît qu'une fois qu'on est à la retraite on est rattrapé par les années et qu'on dépérit plus vite qu'une pêche et qu'on a la peau ridée comme une vieille pomme.

Hermione jeta un regard désolé à Minerva. Celle-ci tentait de paraître indifférente mais on sentait qu'elle bouillonnait intérieurement.

- Au contraire, je l'ai trouvée en très grande forme.

- Ok, Ron se leva, excusez- moi je reviens.

Le rouquin se dirigea vers les toilettes. Pendant sa joute verbale avec Minerva, il s'était resservit un troisième apéritif et l'alcool commençait à se faire ressentir. Le pauvre ne tenait toujours pas l'alcool malgré ces multiples tentatives.

- Harry ?

- Oui Minerva.

- Fais-moi plaisir, quand Ron reviendra, rappelle lui votre entrée fracassante à votre tout premier cours de métamorphose.

- Heu d'accord.

Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage de Minerva. Ron revint quelques minutes plus tard.

- Au fait Ron, commença Harry, tu te rappelles de notre premier cours de métamorphose ?

- Oui, fit Ron en s'asseyant, j'oublierai jamais comment la vieille McGo est passé de chat à vieille chouette si rapidement, j'en ai encore les poils qui se dressent.

A ce moment-là, Minerva prit sa forme d'animagus et sauta sur la table. Droite et fière, elle se posta comme pour surveiller sa classe comme au premier cours de métamorphose.

- Wahou, t'es vachement forte Minerva. On dirait vraiment la vieille McGo sauf qu'elle, elle avait deux ronds autour des yeux pour ses lun...

Ron s'arrêta de parler en fixant avec horreur les yeux du chat tigré. Son visage devient plus pâle encore et il déglutit difficilement. On voyait la panique apparaître sur son visage. D'un coup ses yeux se révulsèrent et il perdit connaissance.

Aussitôt Hermione sortit sa baguette, en s'efforçant de ne pas rigoler. Harry, Ginny et Minerva qui avait repris forme humaine étaient morts de rire. Anna qui semblait avoir compris esquissait un sourire même si elle s'inquiétait pour Ron.

- McGonagall je suppose, dit-elle à l'intention de l'animagus.

- Elle-même, répondit-elle.

Il se réveille, dit Hermione qui lui avait passé un peu d'eau sur le visage.

Minerva reprit son sérieux.

- Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Ron.

- Tu t'es évanoui, répondit Hermione.

- Ah oui, Ron se redressa sur sa chaise et regarda Minerva, est ce...est ce que j'ai bien vu.

- Ça dépend Ron, qu'as-tu vu ? Demanda Minerva.

- Tu... chat...McGonagall ! Il se remit à paniquer.

L'écossaise ne résista pas et se retransforma en chat. Ni une ni deux, Ron retomba dans les pommes.

- Minerva ! Reprocha Hermione.

- Désolé, c'était trop tentant.

Les trois autres contenaient difficilement leur fou rire. Hermione lui repassa un peu d'eau sur le visage et lui mit deux ou trois claques histoire que cette fois ci, il retrouve complètement ses esprits.

- Je reviens, dit Minerva.

Elle se leva et prit le chemin des toilettes. Elle prit son temps pour permettre à Ron de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Lorsqu'elle revient, celui ci avait la tête entre les mains et murmurait.

- C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai...

- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas vrai Mr Weasley ?

Ron releva subitement la tête encore à moitié paniqué.

- Désolé, professeur McGonagall, je n'aurai jamais dû parler de vous ainsi et si on avait été à Poudlard je crois que je serai pendu par les chevilles dans un cachot...

- Ce n'est rien Ron, c'est pas le pire que j'ai entendu à mon égard. Et puis c'est vrai que j'étais assez coincée et très respectueuse du règlement. Tu es pardonné. Rien que voir ta tête quand tu as compris qui j'étais vaut bien toutes les punitions.

- Vous êtes sure ?

- Oui et puis tutoie moi, c'est une jeune McGo que tu as sous les yeux !

- Heu d'accord.

Ron reprenant un peu d'aplomb, posa ma question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Et d'ailleurs comme as-tu fais pour t'offrir une nouvelle jeunesse ?

- Pour ça, il faut demander à la médicomage.

Hermione allait commencer son explication quand on leur apporta l'entrée. Le silence se fit puis les conversations redémarrèrent. Le malaise provoqué par Ron disparut rapidement bien que la scène restera à jamais gravée dans leur mémoire.

Le reste du repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance et la soirée fut réussie pour tout le monde.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans un appartement londonien, Pansy Parkinson s'affairait aux fourneaux. Il était huit heure moins dix et son rencard était prévu pour vingt heure. Minerva lui avait dit que Liza avait accepté de venir mais la brune se doutait que cette dernière arriverait en retard. Néanmoins elle voulait que tout soit parfait. Elle enfourna son plat de lasagnes et commença à régler le four.

La sonnette retentit et étouffant un juron, elle alla ouvrir pestant contre la personne qui venait la déranger si proche de l'heure de son rencard ! Elle se passa les mains dans les cheveux pour se recoiffer et ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour, dit Liza.

- Bonjour, répondit Pansy non sans marquer un temps d'arrêt.

- J'ai rendez vous avec une magnifique brune, est ce que c'est ici ?

- Heu oui entre, fit Pansy en s'effaçant.

Cela faisait moins d'une minute qu'elle se trouvait en présence de Liza et déjà elle paniquait. Décidément elle ne se reconnaissait plus du tout !

- Très joli, fit Liza en désignant le tablier de Pansy.

- Hein ? Ah oui, je...j'étais en train de cuisiner.

Pansy se maudit et arracha presque le tablier rouge à carreau blanc de sa grand-mère qu'elle avait mis pour ne pas se tacher.

- Je vois ça, Liza leva la main et retira une miette de pain qui traînait dans les cheveux de la médicomage.

- Merci...

Pansy se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Dans un éclair de lucidité, elle débarrassa son invité de son manteau et la mena au salon. Elle avait préparé une table simple mais coquette.

- Un verre de vin, proposa-t-elle.

- Avec plaisir.

- Je reviens.

Laissant Liza s'installer, Pansy se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle attrapa la bouteille de vin blanc qu'elle avait préparé pour l'apéritif. Cependant, ayant les mains moites, la bouteille lui échappa des mains et explosa sur le sol.

- Et merde.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Liza.

- Heu oui oui j'arrive tout de suite.

Attrapant sa baguette, elle lança un reparo et un récurvite pour nettoyer les dégâts.

- Tu es sur ?

La voix de Liza s'était rapprochée et prise de panique à l'idée qu'elle la surprenne à faire de la magie, Pansy balança sa baguette et le tire bouchon dans un tiroir qu'elle ferma un peu bruyamment.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Liza se tenait à l'entrée de la cuisine.

Pansy se retourna comme prise en faute et cacha le tiroir avec son corps.

- Non tu peux retourner à table j'arrive.

- Très bien.

Une fois Liza partie, Pansy ouvrit la porte du frigo. Elle tenta de calmer son cœur qui battait à vive allure et souffla plusieurs fois profondément pour se calmer et évacuer la panique qui l'envahissait. Précautionneusement, elle attrapa la deuxième bouteille de vin blanc dans le frigo. La fraîcheur de ce dernier lui dit un peu de bien. Elle alla rechercher le tire bouchon et ouvrit la bouteille manuellement, laissant de coté sa baguette pour la soirée.

Attrapant le bouquet de fleur qu'elle avait acheté pour son méa-culpa, elle sortit de la cuisine et rejoignit Liza. Elle posa la bouteille sur la table et lui tendit le bouquet de roses.

- Pour me faire pardonner pour les deux derniers soirs, je suis désolée.

- Ça ne fait rien, mais saches que si tu ne me plaisais pas autant, ce ne serai pas aussi facile !

- Tu... Tu me plais beaucoup toi aussi.

Pansy leur servit un verre de vin et elles trinquèrent sans se lâcher du regard. Elles échangèrent quelques banalités et Pansy alla chercher les amuses-gueules.

- J'ai des crevettes pour l'entrée, j'espère que tu aimes ?

- Je suis désolée, j'y suis allergique.

- Ah...

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Oui tant pis, il faudra attendre un peu plus longtemps alors, le temps que les lasagnes cuisent. Tu n'es pas allergique au poisson, rassures moi ?

- Non.

Un sourire de soulagement apparut sur le visage de Pansy. Même si l'entrée tombait à l'eau, il restait le plat principal. Elle espérait bien impressionner Liza car c'est ce qu'elle réussissait le mieux, les lasagnes aux saumons.

- Heu sinon, tu as profité du soleil aujourd'hui ?

- Je rêve où tu me parles météo ?

- Heu oui...

Pansy se prit la tête entre les mains. Non mais franchement elle était pathétique là. Il fallait qu'elle arrête le massacre ! Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Liza la mettait vraiment dans tous ces états et elle faisait du grand n'importe quoi !

- Ca va ? Demanda Liza.

- Oui...enfin non...je suis vraiment pathétique.

- Mais non pas du tout. Je trouve ça très mignon au contraire.

- Mignon ?

- Oui mignon.

Liza rapprocha son visage de celui de Pansy et lui prit la main. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, Pansy ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, l'embrasser. Voyant une lueur d'encouragement dans les yeux de son invité, Pansy parcourut les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et ferma les yeux. Au moment où ses lèvres devaient toucher celle de Liza, rien ne se passa. Surprise, la Serpentard ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit Liza pincer le nez.

- Tu ne trouves pas que ça sent le brûler ?

Pansy renifla elle aussi et un éclair de compréhension la traversa.

- Les lasagnes !

Prenant appui sur la table, elle se précipita hors du salon, renversant au passage sa chaise qui tomba dans un bruit sourd et son verre qui fut rattrapé par Liza de justesse. Elle courut jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine et arriva dans un dérapage contrôlé à toute vitesse. Sous la pression son talon se brisa, sa cheville se tordit et elle se brûla la main en ouvrant la porte du four.

- Et merde, hurla-t-elle.

Sautillant sur place pour soulager sa cheville d'un côté et soufflant désespérément sur sa main de l'autre, elle ouvrit la fenêtre de sa main valide pour évacuer la fumée noire qui envahissait à présent sa cuisine. Trouvant les gants pour sortir le plat du four, elle ne put que constater son échec. Pour impressionner Liza, il allait falloir trouver autre chose.

- Et merde, et merde et merde !

De rage, elle tapa du poing sur son plan de travail. Manque de chance sa main la rappela à elle en une brûlure cuisante.

- Aïe !

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Je suis bonne a rien ! Je viens de laisser brûler le repas, je me suis tordue la cheville et ma main va bientôt ressembler à une cloque géante.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour ta cheville ou ta main mais je connais un bon chinois qui livre à domicile.

- Alors tu ne vas pas partir en courant devant la catastrophe ambulante que je suis devenue ?

- Non, Liza sourit, je compte bien terminer ce repas si tu le veux bien ?

- Reste, répondit précipitamment Pansy.

- Où est le téléphone ?

- Dans la salle à manger, sur la commode.

- Je vais commander, tu aimes le chinois ? Une préférence ?

- Ce que tu voudras.

Profitant de l'absence de Liza, Pansy ressortit rapidement sa baguette, la pointa sur cheville et murmura un sort qui guérit immédiatement sa cheville. Elle alla ensuite dans son bureau et farfouilla dans sa trousse de soin. Elle en sortit un baume et une bande pour sa main brûlée.

Elle retourna dans la salle à manger où Liza venait juste de raccrocher.

- Nous serons livrées dans vingt minutes.

- Parfait, encore désolée.

- Désolée de quoi Pansy, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait être désolée pour ta main.

- Heu oui d'ailleurs, est ce que tu veux bien me l'ouvrir ?

Pansy tendit le baume à Liza. Celle ci l'ouvrit et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé avec. Elle fit signe à Pansy de venir à ses côtés. Elle entreprit alors d'étaler le baume sur la main rouge de la médicomage.

- Tu sais, ça me fait bizarre.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je suis médecin, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire soigner.

- Ah bon...est ce que je m'y prends bien, demanda Liza joueuse.

- Mieux qu'une véritable infirmière, répondit Pansy en sentant le baume agir sur sa main et les douces caresses que lui prodiguait Liza.

Profitant de ce moment, Pansy ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier cette douceur. Soudain, elle sentit les doigts de Liza passer sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de son invité à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Elle remarqua rapidement que Liza avait bandé sa main blessée mais ce qui attira grandement son attention ce fut le désir qu'elle lut dans son regard.

- Tu t'es brûlée la lèvre aussi, murmura Liza avant de plonger sur les lèvres de la brune.

Répondant au baiser, Pansy s'allongea dans le canapé, invitant Liza à venir sur elle. Ses mains trouvèrent rapidement la peau de son invité et les deux femmes se laissèrent emporter par les caresses.

Le livreur chinois sonna longtemps avant d'obtenir une réponse de ses clientes...

* * *

Lachez les reviews :D


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour à tous, un chapitre de plus! J'ai bientôt fini d'écrire l'histoire et j'augmenterai la publication quand je l'aurai fini.

rar :

- Yume : Merci je savais que t'allais pas être déçue :). Je n'y suis pas allée de main morte avec Pansy mais c'est tellement marrant de la voir si peu sûr d'elle comparé à d'habitude.

- BellatrixSnape92 : Non rassures toi je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. Et puis ta demande m'a donné déjà quelques idées pour une autre histoire me reste plus qu'à trouver une trame. La suite devrait te plaire.

- L93 : Merci contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. :)

* * *

- Debout mon ange, dit Hermione en embrassant Minerva. Tu vas être en retard pour ta rentrée.

- Hummmmm, laisse-moi dormir encore un peu.

L'écossaise se retourna vers la jeune femme et se colla à elle. Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux mais ne la laissa pas se rendormir.

- Il faut que tu te lèves, ça fait mauvaise impression d'être en retard le premier jour.

Minerva ouvrit un œil et sourit.

- c'est vrai... quelle heure est-il ?

- Treize heures, tu as encore une heure et demi devant toi mais je dois aller travailler.

- D'accord.

Minerva embrassa tendrement Hermione et se leva. Elle grimaça en sentant son mal de tête qui se réveillait.

- Je t'ai mis une potion gueule de bois sur la table de la cuisine, à ce soir.

- A ce soir.

Hermione embrassa une dernière fois l'animagus puis partit tandis que celle-ci se dirigeait vers la potion salvatrice. Ressentant immédiatement les bienfaits de la mixture, Minerva se sentit tout de suite mieux pour entamer sa journée. Elle se glissa ensuite sous la douche pour se réveiller complètement. Des images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et la température de l'eau prit quelques degrés supplémentaires.

_- Mione ? Je trouve pas le trou..._

_- Je n'ai aucun problème pour ça moi, répliqua Hermione en plaquant Minerva contre la porte d'entrée, ses mains commençant à parcourir le corps de l'animagus, alors qu'elle l'embrassait dans le cou._

_Anna venait de ramener les deux sorcières chez elles. Le groupe d'amis était sorti ce soir et tout le monde avait un peu abusé des consommations._

_- Mione, on est sur le palier, le souffle de l'écossaise se fit plus court._

_- Et alors ?_

_- Le lit est de l'autre côté de la porte..._

_Hermione attrapa la clé des mains de Minerva et à tâtons, elle chercha la serrure. Son autre main et ses yeux étant occupés à toute autre chose. Elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et tourna la clé. La porte s'ouvrit et Minerva manqua de tomber à la renverse. Hermione la rattrapa et aussitôt la porte refermée, la plaqua à nouveau contre cette dernière._

_Fondant tel un rapace sur sa proie, Hermione se jeta sur les lèvres de l'animagus et ses mains entreprirent de lui enlever son manteau. Une fois l'indésirable à terre, Hermione caressa les cuisses de Minerva en remontant jusqu'aux fesses, soulevant en même temps sa robe._

_Minerva haletait sous les assauts de la brune. Elle l'a débarrassa difficilement de son manteau et commença à chercher une ouverture dans l'ensemble d'Hermione. Cette dernière abandonna sa bouche et s'attaqua au cou de l'animagus, descendant lentement mais sûrement dans son décolleté._

_- J'en ai rêvé toute la soirée, dit Hermione entre deux baisers, ça devrait interdit d'être aussi belle dans une robe._

_- Tu n'es pas..._

_Minerva termina sa phrase dans un gémissement en sentant Hermione lui lécher l'oreille alors que ses mains passaient outre la dernière barrière. L'écossaise ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Hermione se plaqua un peu plus contre elle sans arrêter sa douce torture._

_Sentant un doigt s'immiscer en elle, l'animagus gémit lentement. Elle passa ses bras autour de la nuque de la brune et enroula sa jambe droite autour de sa hanche. Hermione reprit possession des lèvres de Minerva. La maintenant contre la porte, la brune introduit deux doigts et accéléra ses va et viens, son pouce massant en même temps le bouton de chair de l'animagus._

_Minerva resserra sa prise sur Hermione en sentant celle ci accélérer. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa emporter par le plaisir jusqu'au point de non-retour. Plongeant sa tête dans le cou de la brune, elle la mordit pour ne pas hurler son plaisir. La médicomage gémit à la fois de douleur et de plaisir en sentant son amante s'abandonner._

_L'écossaise resta quelques minutes sans bouger, se remettant difficilement du plaisir qu'Hermione venait de lui donner. La brune la soutenait contre la porte, se doutant que ses jambes ne la soutiendraient pas._

_- Donnes moi deux minutes et je m'occupe de toi, souffla l'animagus en l'embrassant._

_La brune les conduit dans la chambre où elles se laissèrent tomber sur le lit à bout de souffle. Enfin c'était surtout Minerva, Hermione elle, repartait déjà à l'assaut du cou de l'ex directrice de Poudlard._

_D'un coup de rein, Minerva se retrouva à califourchon sur la brune. Attrapant ses bras, elle les maintenait au dessus de sa tête tandis qu'elle capturait les lèvres de la jeune femme. Approfondissant le baiser, l'animagus entreprit de détacher les boutons de la chemise de sa compagne. Trouvant cette tâche trop longue, elle préféra les faire sauter._

_Hermione posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Minerva et entreprit de lui remonter sa robe quand elle sentit sa chemise s'ouvrir. S'écartant quelque peu, l'écossaise se laissa enlever sa robe tandis qu'elle attirait vers elle la brune pour faire subir à la chemise et au soutien gorge le même sort._

_A peine Hermione rallongée, Minerva plongea dans son cou et traça un rapide chemin vers sa poitrine qu'elle savait sensible. La brune gémit quand elle sentit la langue de l'animagus se balader sur son sein droit alors que sa main s'occupait du gauche._

_Dieu que Minerva aimait cette poitrine, elle pourrait passer des heures à la caresser, la lécher, la mordiller. Mais ce soir elle en voulait plus et rapidement elle descendit éliminer les dernières barrières de la brune. Se redressant, elle fit sauter souplement le bouton de son pantalon et l'arracha presque à sa propriétaire, le boxer de dentelle noir suivant immédiatement le même chemin. _

_Allant droit au but, l'écossaise déposa ces lèvres sur l'intimité humide d'Hermione. Cette dernière gémit longuement et sa main trouva la chevelure de l'animagus lui intimant de ne pas s'arrêter. Deux doigts rejoignirent le ballet qui se jouait plus bas._

_Hermione sentait le plaisir monter en elle mais elle ne voulait pas venir seule. Elle indiqua à Minerva de remonter et l'embrassa passionnément. Inversant leur position, elle ôta l'ultime vêtement de l'animagus. Se replaçant au-dessus de la tête de Minerva, Hermione plongea à son tour entre les cuisses de son amante. Reprenant mutuellement cette douce torture, il ne fallut que quelques minutes aux deux femmes pour atteindre le nirvana. Épuisée, transpirante et le souffle court, elles se glissèrent sous la couette et s'endormir enlacées._

Minerva sortit de la douche et s'apprêta. Elle choisit une tenue simple mais adaptée. En effet, aujourd'hui elle devait se fondre dans la masse. Aujourd'hui, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle allait se retrouver de l'autre côté du bureau. Alors qu'elle passait ses derniers vêtements, les souvenirs remontaient à son esprit.

_Hermione et Minerva avait rendez-vous pour déjeuner avec Harry au ministère de la magie. Alors qu'elles traversaient le hall, une affiche avait attiré l'attention de Minerva. Interpellant Hermione, elle s'était avancée. L'affiche indiquait que l'université supérieure de magie recherchait plusieurs professeurs de métamorphose à embaucher après qu'ils aient suivi un an de formation complémentaire à leur précédent diplôme._

_- Prof de métamorphose ? Demanda Hermione._

_- Après tout, c'est ce que j'aime le plus et ce que je sais faire de mieux._

_- Tu voudrais retourner à Poudlard ?_

_- Non, Minerva se tourna vers Hermione, je ne veux plus de ronde, je ne veux plus de point à enlever ou rajouter, je veux une vie en dehors de mon travail et plus que tout je ne compte pas te lâcher de sitôt._

_Minerva prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement._

_- J'espère bien, sourit Hermione, après le déjeuner on peut aller se renseigner si tu veux._

_- J'aimerai bien oui, j'aime bien rester avec toi toute la journée mais je m'ennuie rapidement quand tu n'es pas là._

_- Je sais ça n'a jamais été ton fort de faire dans la passivité._

_- Oh que non ça c'est sûr! On y va ? Harry doit nous attendre._

_Deux heures plus tard, elles se trouvaient à l'université supérieure de magie et la secrétaire répondait à leurs questions._

_- Plusieurs professeurs vont partir à la retraite dans les prochaines années et l'université souhaite former des professeurs pour les remplacer._

_- Je vois, quelles sont les modalités d'inscription ?_

_- Et bien, il vous faut le diplôme de d'enseignement primaire de métamorphose ou votre diplôme de métamorphose pour vous, je ne pense pas que vous ayez déjà enseigné vu votre âge._

_- Pardon ?_

_- N'oublie pas mon ange, lui murmura Hermione._

_- Heu oui...hormis ceci, reprit Minerva._

_- Vous devez remplir ce formulaire et déposer un cv car c'est avant tout un entretien d'embauche. Par contre je pense qu'il vous faudra attendre le début d'année scolaire, le premier semestre est obligatoire et porte sur les méthodes d'enseignement._

_- Très bien merci._

_Minerva prit le formulaire et s'en alla avec Hermione._

Minerva vérifia une dernière fois ses affaires et transplana directement à l'université. Le vent glaciale la saisi et elle se dépêcha de rentrer se mettre à l'abri de la neige. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Après une bataille acharnée, elle avait réussi grâce à ses relations à prendre le cursus en cours. Elle espérait que ça ne lui porterai pas préjudice vis à vis des autres.

_- Je crois qu'il est temps de rendre une petite visite au ministre, dit Minerva._

_Elle avait réfléchit à cette occasion qui s'offrait à elle mais tous les problèmes liés à sa nouvelle vie s'étaient imposés concrètement. Il allait donc falloir jouer de ses relations pour pouvoir démarrer dans cette nouvelle vie et la première personne à voir était le ministre de la magie._

_- On peut y aller demain, suggéra Hermione, je préviens Harry, il pourra nous aider à le voir._

_- D'accord. Je vais envoyer une lettre au ministre pour voir si il peut me recevoir, faisons ça bien._

_Le lendemain à quatorze heure trente, Hermione, Harry et Minerva se dirigeaient vers le bureau du ministre._

_- Bonjour, commença Minerva à l'attention de la secrétaire, pourriez vous annoncer au ministre que son rendez vous de quatorze heure trente est arrivé s'il vous plaît ?_

_- Monsieur le ministre s'est absenté quelques instants mais il ne devrait pas tarder, vous pouvez l'attendre ici, répondit-elle en désignant trois chaises derrière eux._

_- Bien merci._

_Le ministre arriva quelques instants plus tard et fut surpris en voyant son rendez vous. Il s'avança néanmoins vers les trois jeunes gens._

_- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?_

_- Bonjour monsieur le ministre, pouvons nous aller dans votre bureau ? demanda Minerva._

_- C'est que je dois recevoir Minerva McGonagall voyez vous..._

_- Ce ne sera pas long s'il vous plaît._

_- Très bien suivez-moi._

_Ils emboîtèrent tous les trois le pas au ministre et prirent place face à lui._

_- Je vous écoute, dit-il en s'asseyant._

_- Et bien voilà ce qui va suivre va vous paraître invraisemblable, mais c'est pourtant la stricte vérité, commença Hermione._

_- Je suis Minerva McGonagall, reprit l'écossaise._

_- Pardon ?_

_Hermione se lança alors dans les explications médicales, expliquant ses hypothèses. Minerva expliqua ensuite le pourquoi du secret et de la mise en scène. Harry se contentait d'appuyer les dires, certifiant la véracité de ce qui venait d'être dit. Pour finir, Minerva rapporta au ministre des paroles qu'il n'avait dit qu'à elle, ce qui acheva de le convaincre. _

_Minerva aborda alors le vrai but de sa visite. Elle lui expliqua son envie d'enseigner à l'université supérieure, mais les problèmes que posaient son identité, son rajeunissement, ses anciens diplômes beaucoup trop vieux pour être réutilisés etc..._

_Compréhensif, le ministre accepta d'écrire à l'université pour permettre à Minerva d'intégrer la formation directement au deuxième semestre. Il chargea ensuite Harry de faire ce qu'il fallait pour les papiers d'identités et les diplômes._

_Après deux semaines de démarches intensives à faire des allers retours entre le manoir McGonagall et le ministère, Minerva avait enfin tous ses papiers. Elle n'avait pas voulu changer de nom, mais sa nouvelle carte d'identité était à sa nouvelle image. Ces diplômes d'enseignement et de métamorphose avaient été falsifiés et rendus plus récent. Hermione avait aidé l'animagus à concocter un cv digne d'elle tout en gardant en tête son nouvel âge et sa « soi-disante » non expérience dans le milieu. Une lettre du ministre et la déposition de sa candidature avait suffi pour lui permettre d'être présente à la rentrée du prochain semestre, c'est à dire dans trois semaines._

Minerva arriva devant le local. Une dizaine d'étudiants attendaient le professeur.

- Bonjour, dit-elle.

- Bonjour, je suis Marie tu es nouvelle ? Se présenta une fille d'une trentaine d'année.

- Minerva enchantée, oui c'est mon premier jour.

- Bonjour Minerva, moi c'est Nicolas.

- Enchantée.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire la connaissance des autres car le professeur arriva. Il les fit entrer et exigea le silence.

- Bien alors pour commencer ce nouveau semestre, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève, Minerva McGonagall. Bienvenue à vous, j'espère que vous ne serez pas pénalisé par le semestre que vous avez sauté. C'est bien d'être pistonné mais faut assurer derrière.

Sans prendre le temps de laisser à Minerva une quelconque chance de répondre, il embraya directement sur son cours.

- Minerva McGonagall ? Comme la directrice de Poudlard ? Souffla Marie.

- Oui, c'est ma mère répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

Intérieurement elle soupira. Les questions commençaient et elle était certaine que cela ne faisait que commencer. Elle savait que son nom poserait problème et elle avait convenu de ce stratagème avec Hermione pour éviter toute fuite sur sa véritable identité et donc son miraculeux rajeunissement.

- Je ne savais pas que McGonagall avait une fille.

- Ma mère n'aime pas étaler sa vie privée au grand jour.

- En tout cas ça doit être chouette d'avoir pour mère la grande directrice de Poudlard !

- McGonagall ! Dehors ! Cria le professeur, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes pistonnée et que votre mère était dans les petits papiers du ministre que vous pouvez vous permettre de ne pas suivre mon cours !

- Mais...

- Je ne veux rien savoir de vos pathétiques et minables excuses dehors !

Serrant les poings, Minerva rangea ses affaires et sortit.

- C'est le fils de Rogue c'est pas possible, grommela-t-elle en arrivant dans le couloir.

Elle passa le reste du cours à la bibliothèque pour ne pas se laissant distancer pour le prochain cours car à tous les coups le professeur venait de trouver son bouc émissaire !

Le reste de l'après midi se passa relativement mieux, les autres professeurs ne tinrent pas compte de ses pistons et ne firent aucune remarque sur son nom ni aucun rapprochement avec la directrice de Poudlard. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas de ses camarades de classes qui la bombardèrent de questions.

Une fois les cours terminés, Minerva transplana directement chez Hermione et s'effondra sur le canapé. La jeune femme rentra quelques minutes plus tard de l'hôpital et vient l'embrasser.

- Alors comment ça a été ?

- J'hésite encore entre le fait qu'un de mes professeur est la réincarnation de Rogue ou le fait que je doive raconter à tout le monde que je suis ma propre fille...

- Ça ira mieux demain, ton arrivée ne sera plus une nouveauté dans une semaine et on te laissera tranquille avec ça.

- Mouais en tout cas je suis le nouvel Harry de Rogue...et je me suis fait virée de cours pour la première fois de ma vie !

- Tu veux un câlin pour te réconforter ? Hermione s'allongea sur l'animagus et l'embrassa.

- Un gros même, je sens que l'année va être longue...

* * *

Voilà qu'en pensez vous? :)


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour à tous et bonne lecture :)

rar:

- Yume: C'est effectivement la bonne expression mais je te laisse en juger par toi-même. :)

- BellatrixSnape92 : C'est vrai qu'on s'éloigne de l'image de Minerva directrice de Poudard mais elle a passé toute sa première vie à Poudlard avec les contraintes et les joies que ça procure mais là elle a l'occasion de changer de vie et de se consacrer à autre chose. Même si Poudlard fera toujours partie d'elle, elle n'a pas forcement envie de faire les prochaines cinquante années à l'identique. Mais tu vas découvrir une autre personnalité de Minerva dans les prochains chapitres :)

* * *

-C'est moi, lança Hermione en entrant dans l'appartement, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Hermione fronça les sourcils. A cette heure-là, Minerva était déjà rentrée d'habitude. Cela faisait deux mois que l'animagus avait repris les cours et son emploi du temps était réglé presque à la minute près. Les deux femmes ne se voyaient pas beaucoup entre les horaires d'Hermione et les révisions tardives de Minerva. Mais la jeune femme savait que c'était nécessaire, les études avant tout ! Et pour l'instant l'écossaise s'en sortait bien d'après ce qu'elle lui disait. Cette dernière devrait d'ailleurs être en train de réviser au moment même, ce qui lui permettait de passer du temps avec la jeune femme durant le repas et quelques fois la soirée entière.

Hermione s'avança dans la salle à manger. Elle vit les cours de Minerva étalés sur le bureau mais aucune présence de l'animagus. Soudain Pattenrond sauta du canapé et se dirigea vers elle en miaulant. La médicomage parcourut la distance qui la séparait du félin et le caressa. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut deux pieds dépasser à peine du canapé.

Hermione s'approcha et sourit devant la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Minerva était endormie dans le canapé. Elle avait révisé très tard la veille si bien que la médicomage ne l'avait pas entendu se coucher. Cependant, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils quand elle aperçut un verre contenant un fond de whisky pur feu et la bouteille qui traînait non loin de là. Silencieusement, elle s'accroupit près du canapé et constata que la bouteille était bien entamée. Minerva n'avait pas bu qu'un seul verre...

Le verre était posé sur plusieurs parchemins. Hermione s'en saisit et constata qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un des devoirs de l'animagus. Ce fut la lettre entourée d'un cercle rouge qui l'interpella, un T. Était-ce la raison pour laquelle Minerva avait ouvert la bouteille ? Sûrement !

Hermione passa doucement sa main sur la joue de l'animagus pour la réveiller. Ce faisant, elle s'aperçut que celle-ci avait pleuré. Minerva bougea sous la caresse et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. L'alcool et la fatigue ne faisait pas bon ménage en plein après_midi.

-Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, juste un petit coup de fatigue, je ne me suis pas sentie partir et toi ta journée ?

- Ça a été...tu m'expliques ?

Minerva avait tenté de faire diversion mais Hermione n'était pas dupe. De plus, la jeune femme voyait qu'elle n'allait pas bien et elle ne la laisserait pas s'en sortir comme ça.

- Pardon ?

- La bouteille, le devoir...

Hermione passa une main réconfortante sur la joue de l'écossaise qui était toujours allongée et lui fit un grand sourire. Elle n'était pas là pour lui faire la morale ou l'enguirlander, non, elle voulait juste comprendre et l'aider.

A la mention du devoir, le visage de l'animagus s'assombrit et ses yeux se détournèrent du regard d'Hermione. Les larmes, incontrôlables, se remirent à couler. Hermione la fit asseoir et la prit dans ses bras. Dans cette étreinte réconfortante, Minerva craqua. Toute la frustration, la déception, la peine qu'elle avait accumulé au cours des deux derniers mois s'échappèrent, coulant le long de ses joues dans un flot intarissable.

Hermione fut prise au dépourvu. Jamais elle n'avait vu Minerva McGonagall dans cet état. Elle l'avait toujours vu forte, imposante et fière. Elle lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes et resserra son étreinte.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Minerva se calma et murmura.

- Je n'y arrive pas...

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Je...je t'ai menti...je n'ai eu que des T depuis le début d'année. Le prof me déteste et me vire à tous les cours pour n'importe quelle raison...Il est pire que Rogue...

- Et dans les autres cours ?

- Ça se passe plutôt bien mais je n'ai pas encore eu de note, il est le seul qui nous donne des devoirs.

- Tu as essayé d'en parler aux autres professeurs ?

- Ce prof là est au dessus de tout...

- On trouvera une solution ne t'inquiète pas !

- On ?

- Bien sûr je ne vais pas te laisser dans cette galère sans rien faire ! Et puis j'ai survécu à la terreur de Poudlard, alors la terreur de l'université je ne vais en faire qu'une bouchée !

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Hermione embrassa tendrement Minerva puis se leva et lui tendit la main.

- Allez viens, on sort ! Ce soir tu oublies les cours et ce professeur horrible.

Minerva, un sourire sur les lèvres se laissa entraîner par la médicomage.

* * *

Le lendemain, Minerva se leva sans faire de bruit. Hermione était d'après-midi et pour une fois que la jeune femme pouvait faire la grasse matinée, elle ne voulait pas la réveiller. Silencieusement, elle prit la direction de la salle de bain. Immédiatement, le miroir lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait pas assez dormi cette nuit.

Hier soir, la médicomage l'avait emmené au cinéma puis elles étaient allées manger un morceau dans un petit restaurant. Raisonnables, elles étaient rentrées de bonne heure. Cependant, après avoir fait tendrement l'amour avec Hermione, Minerva n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil. Et tandis que la brune se laissait emporter par ce dernier dans ses bras, elle avait réfléchi. A sa situation, à cet horrible professeur, à ses études qu'elle voulait finir car malgré l'insupportable personnage, elle aimait ce qu'elle apprenait et il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne.

C'est donc emplit d'une détermination nouvelle que l'animagus se présenta en cours une heure plus tard. Heureusement, elle ne commençait pas par la réincarnation personnifiée de Rogue! Cela lui laissait du temps pour établir un plan et voir comment elle pourrait réagir face à ses attaques injustifiées.

Cette fois ci, Minerva n'avait même pas eu le temps de sortir son plumier. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour être irréprochable mais non ce n'était pas encore suffisant. Cependant elle n'était pas décidée à se laisser faire, trop c'était trop !

- McGonagall dehors !

- Non !

- Pardon ?

- Non, je ne partirai pas ! Vous n'avez aucune raison justifiable pour me virer !

- Je ne savais pas que j'en avais besoin, rétorqua-t-il dans un rictus, vous vous croyez supérieur aux autres n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez des appuis haut placé, votre mère est une figure dans le monde sorcier alors vous vous croyez au-dessus du panier...

- Absolument pas, vous ne pouvez pas m'encadrer car j'ai eu une dérogation pour le premier semestre, mais je mérite ma place dans votre cours autant que mes camarades !

- Oui comme en atteste vos notes...je ne commencerai pas mon cours tant que vous serez dans cette salle !

Minerva regarda autour d'elle. Tous ces camarades avaient assisté à l'échange sans intervenir. A présent ils la regardaient tous se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire. Furieuse, elle attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie. Au moment où elle passait la porte elle entendit le professeur lui donner deux devoirs supplémentaires.

Très bien, Minerva n'avait plus qu'une solution. Ce sadique était peut-être au-dessus des autres professeurs mais pas du directeur. Décidée, elle se dirigea à grands pas vers le bureau de ce dernier. Malheureusement, la secrétaire lui refusa l'accès prétextant quelques excuses bidons pour l'empêcher de voir le dirigeant de l'université.

Déçue mais n'ayant pas dit son dernier mot, l'écossaise alla à la bibliothèque pour travailler et réfléchir à un moyen de rentrer en contact avec le doyen.

* * *

- Je sais ! S'exclama Hermione.

Minerva la regarda interrogative. Elle venait de raconter à la jeune femme sa journée et sa tentative de voir le doyen de l'université.

- Tu sais ?

- Tu es certaine que le directeur était là n'est_ce pas ? Hermione continua sans répondre à sa question.

- Oui. La secrétaire m'a inventé des excuses pour me dire que je n'avais pas le droit de le voir mais je l'ai vu rentrer dans son bureau un peu avant.

- Alors je sais comment faire pour que tu le vois. Mais avant il faut que j'aille voir Harry.

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Fais_moi confiance je reviens vite.

Sur ces paroles, Hermione se leva du canapé, embrassa rapidement Minerva et transplana.

* * *

Le lendemain, Minerva ne s'était pas donné la peine de se présenter en classe. Il était pour elle beaucoup plus important d'avoir une entrevue avec le doyen plutôt que de perdre quelques minutes à se faire renvoyer de cours à coup sur.

A présent, une fois assurée que le doyen était bien dans son bureau, elle se trouvait dans les toilettes des filles. Elle extirpa ce qu'elle cachait dans son sac et s'emmitoufla dedans. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de revêtir la cape d'invisibilité de Potter. Lorsqu'Hermione était revenue avec la veille, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

_Minerva révisait quand elle entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir._

_- Minerva ?_

_- Dans la salle à manger._

_Toujours plongée dans ses parchemins, elle sentit la main d'Hermione se poser sur son épaule. L'animagus tourna la tête pour l'attraper mais stoppa son geste quand elle ne vit aucune main sur son épaule. Pourtant, elle sentait bien la main de la jeune femme._

_- Mione ?_

_- Je suis là._

_Hermione retira sa main et passa à la droite de Minerva. Cette dernière fronçait un peu plus les sourcils. Elle passa une main sur ses yeux comme pour confirmer qu'elle ne rêvait pas._

_- Et où es-tu exactement ?_

_- Juste là, souffla la jeune femme dans son cou._

_Minerva se retourna vivement vers Hermione mais la seule chose qu'elle vit fut le mur de la pièce et la commode qu'il y avait à cet endroit. Prenant quelques secondes pour se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas folle, elle ajouta._

_- Pourrais-tu arrêter de jouer avec mes nerfs s'il te plaît ?_

_- Tu n'es pas drôle, la taquina Hermione en se découvrant de la cape d'invisibilité._

_- Peut-être mais je préfère te voir, c'est beaucoup plus facile pour t'embrasser._

_Joignant le geste à la parole, elle enlaça tendrement la brune._

_Elles avaient passé le reste de la soirée à s'extasier sur la cape et Hermione lui avait raconté plusieurs anecdotes dont certaine où le trio était passé sous son nez en plein milieu de la nuit sans qu'elle s'en rende compte._

Une fois la cape bien en place Minerva quitta discrètement les toilettes et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Elle contourna précautionneusement la secrétaire et ouvrit la porte du bureau avant de s'y engouffrer. Le directeur releva la tête quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais fut surpris de ne voir personne et la porte se refermer toute seule.

Minerva prit le temps de dévisager le doyen. Surprise, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Le directeur était un de ses anciens camarades de classe lorsqu'elle étudiait la métamorphose pour ensuite enseigner à Poudlard. La chance lui souriait.

- Bonjour Mr le directeur, dit-elle en se dévoilant.

Ce dernier sursauta et leva la tête vers elle.

- Comment êtes-vous entrée ?

- Par la porte, répondit simplement l'animagus en prenant place dans un des fauteuils face au bureau.

- Bien...que puis-je pour vous Miss ?

- McGonagall.

- C'est donc vous la fille de Minerva McGonagall.

- Heu oui...enfin pas exactement.

- Comment ça pas exactement ?

- Permettez-moi de vous raconter une histoire qui semble incroyable mais qui pourtant est vrai.

- Je vous écoute, vous avez piqué ma curiosité.

- Vous vous souvenez de l'attaque du chemin de Traverse en septembre où ensuite la directrice de Poudlard a été déclaré introuvable ?

- Bien sur !

- Elle a ensuite été identifié à l'hôpital mais aucune photo d'elle n'a été prise et elle a ensuite pris sa retraite.

- Oui, les journaux en ont parlé.

- Et bien voilà, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je suis Minerva McGonagall l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard et celle avec qui vous avez fait vos études il y a cinquante ans !

- Pardon ?

- Je sais que cela paraît incroyable mais c'est la stricte vérité Charles Johnson.

Minerva avait appelé son ancien camarade par son nom espérant le convaincre.

- Mais comment ?

- Un concours de circonstance, je me trouvais dans un magasin de potion au moment de l'explosion, j'ai reçu des projections de différentes potions. Combinées à l'action du feu, vous avez le résultat sous les yeux.

- Et qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous êtes bien la Minerva que j'ai connu ?

S'attendant à cette réponse, Minerva prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

- Vous souvenez vous d'un cours de métamorphose avancé où j'étais arrivé en retard? Le professeur m'avait passé un savon sur le respect d'arriver à l'heure et j'en passe... vous avez pris ma défense arguant que c'était la première fois, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ce cher professeur Adams. Il vous a ensuite donné un devoir supplémentaire et discrètement, vous lui avait lancé un sort de votre invention qui a considérablement augmenté la taille de ses oreilles.

Souriant à ce souvenir le directeur reprit.

- Alors que puis-je pour toi Minerva, je peux t'appeler Minerva ?

- Bien sur, après tout nous sommes de vieux camarades de classe, répondit-elle dans un sourire.

- Vieux pour moi tu veux dire, renchérit-il en rigolant, dis moi ce qui t'amène.

- Le professeur Gloport.

- Il y a un problème avec lui ?

- Un problème c'est peu dire... Il ne peut absolument pas me voir.

- Voyons Minerva tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

- J'aimerai bien ! Je n'ai assisté à aucun de ses cours depuis le début du deuxième semestre, il me renvoie à chaque fois pour une raison plus futile que la précédente. Et la note qu'il accorde à mes devoirs est un T, à chaque fois. J'ai cru au départ que ça venait de moi mais sur dix devoirs je n'ai eu que des T. Et j'ai comparé mes devoirs avec d'autres camarades, ça ne vient pas de moi.

- C'est fâcheux...malheureusement c'est ta parole contre la sienne, et comme je pense que tu ne souhaites pas t'étaler sur ton identité, il me faudrait des preuves.

- Très bien mais que feras-tu si je t'apporte les preuves nécessaires, si je le court-circuite maintenant il m'en voudra encore plus.

- Je le laisserai noter tes devoirs et je te les corrigerai après lui en mettant la note que tu mérites pour ce qui est d'assister au cours, je peux faire pression ou alors tu t'en passes jusqu'à la fin de l'année mais là encore il faudrait que je vois comment il te traite mais il ne fera rien en ma présence.

- Très bien, je t'apporterai tout ce qu'il te faut.

- Parfait ! Tu avais besoin d'autre chose ?

- Non sauf si tu peux dire à ta secrétaire de me laisser entrer la prochaine fois là j'ai dû ruser.

- Je m'en charge.

- Merci beaucoup Charles, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

- Moi aussi Minerva, même si ton nouveau toi ne fait qu'accentuer la jalousie que je te portais depuis nos études, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Tu étais jaloux de moi ?

- Oui, qui était toujours à la première place ?

Minerva rigola à cette remarque et se leva. Elle prit ensuite congés de son vieux camarade et se dirigea vers son prochain cours. Elle savait exactement comment faire pour incriminer son professeur et elle n'allait pas se gêner.

- A nous deux, murmura-t-elle dans un rire diabolique.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous, vous aimez? vous n'aimez pas?

Il y aura un peu plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre.

A la semaine prochaine.


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour voilà un chapitre bonus j'ai bientôt fini de l'écrire :)

rar:

- Yume : Merci :) Et oui je suis cruelle, mais il faut bien couper le chapitre à un moment donné pour faire durer le suspens.

- L93 : Merci, effectivement c'est un sale type et il a pas fini!

- BellatrixSnape92: Oui l'idée d'une nouvelle Minamione tiens toujours par contre il va falloir patienter car je pense en écrire une bonne partie avant de commencer à publier car il va falloir que je cogite et fasse quelques recherches pour la prochaine. :)

* * *

Minerva pénétra dans la salle de classe c'était sa dernière heure de la journée. Un peu plus tôt, elle avait réussi à convaincre Marie de l'aider dans sa démarche pour confondre le professeur Gloport. C'était d'ailleurs ce dernier qu'elle avait maintenant. Certaine qu'elle n'allait pas rester longtemps dans la classe comme d'habitude, elle ne prit pas la peine de sortir ces affaires. Elle eut toutefois le temps de s'asseoir avant que le professeur ne prenne la parole.

- McGonagall ! Peut-être vous sentez vous supérieure aux autres pour ne pas assister à mon cours mais ce n'est pas le cas !

- Pardon ?

- Vous ne manquez pas de culot... vous êtes bien la fille de votre mère, aussi hautaine, aussi fière, toujours à se croire au-dessus des autres ! Et bien détrompez-vous si vous pensez que vous pouvez sécher mon cours impunément vous vous trompez lourdement ! Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours ! Et sortez un peu vos affaires, je n'accepte pas les cancres dans ma classe !

- Je...

Minerva était rouge de colère et avait les poings serrés. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, Marie l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur son bras et avec un léger signe de tête. L'écossaise obéit mais ne décoléra pas pour autant. Enfin, sécher le cours la veille lui avait au moins valu le mérite de pouvoir assister pour la première fois à un cours complet.

Cependant, elle s'aperçut vite que le temps qu'elle passait à la bibliothèque à la place de ce cours était du temps beaucoup mieux utilisé. Ses explications étaient farfelues et il n'abordait les choses qu'en surface alors qu'il demandait dans ses devoirs beaucoup plus d'approfondissement. Finalement, ne pas assister aux cours était peut être une bénédiction. Après seulement quinze minutes de cours, Minerva retenait désespérément un énième soupir.

La fin du cours arriva très lentement et l'animagus n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer et retrouver Hermione. Alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires rapidement sachant pertinemment bien qu'elle devait rester pour discuter avec le prof, celui ci ne lui laissa pas le bénéfice du doute.

- McGonagall je vous rappelle que je veux vous voir maintenant, ce n'est pas la peine de vous précipiter pour ranger vos affaires, vous n'y échapperez pas.

- Vous vouliez me voir Mr ? Minerva articula lentement sa phrase pour tenter de se calmer.

- Asseyez-vous !

Obtempérant, l'animagus attendit la suite.

- Votre cas est désespéré McGonagall ! Vos notes sont médiocres, votre comportement est intolérable, votre attitude hautaine et méprisante...

Minerva ne dit rien mais serra les poings tellement fort qu'elle sentit ses ongles lui entailler la chair.

- Cependant, dans ma grande bonté, je ne vais pas vous laisser vous enfoncer plus dans le chemin que vous prenez. Je pourrai vous donnez des cours particulier...avec quelques travaux de..., le professeur la regarda de haut en bas d'un regard lubrique, ... bureau, vous pourriez ainsi remonter vos notes... et remonter dans mon estime.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Minerva, Minerva, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es. Tu es une vrai coquine, ça se voit au premier coup d'œil...je t'offre l'opportunité de remonter tes notes désastreuses, ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée !

* * *

- Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer !

Minerva pénétra en criant dans l'appartement. Hermione qui lisait dans le canapé l'entendit et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste, elle sentit la magie de l'écossaise tourbillonner dans la pièce. C'était une vraie tornade ! Affolé, Pattenrond se réfugia en haut de l'armoire. La pièce se mit à trembler tellement fort qu'on entendait la vaisselle cliqueter dans les placards.

- Minerva calme toi ! Tenta Hermione.

Mais l'animagus ne l'entendit pas. Sa magie tourbillonnait autour d'elle telle une tempête furieuse qui ne demandait qu'à s'abattre. Attrapant un verre, Minerva le fracassa contre un mur. Elle ne cessait de répéter.

- Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer !

Hermione voyant les murs trembler de plus en plus, se jeta sur Minerva et la plaqua à terre. L'instant d'après les deux femmes disparaissaient dans un « pop » sonore.

Le transplanage inattendu coupa Minerva dans son élan la ramenant à la raison. Hermione était allongée sur elle et attendait. Elle sentait la magie de l'animagus autour d'elle mais celle ci avait diminué en intensité.

- Est ce que ça va ? Demanda Hermione.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans un endroit où tu vas pouvoir te défouler sans détruire l'appartement.

- Désolé mais ce...je vais...

- Le tuer ? Oui j'avais compris cette partie, sourit Hermione en tentant de calmer l'écossaise dont la magie recommençait à se faire sentir.

Hermione se redressa et tendit la main.

- Allez viens, je sais exactement ce qu'il te faut.

L'animagus se releva et suivi la brune en silence, n'arrivant toujours pas à décolérer.

Après avoir fait patienter Minerva quelques minutes au coin d'un bâtiment, Hermione vient la chercher un casque et une batte à la main.

- A quoi ça sert ?

- Tu vas voir.

Hermione la conduisit dans un enclos en grillage libre. Il y en avait une vingtaine alignés, certain était occupé.

- Du base-ball ?

- Oui ! Je viens ici de temps en temps quand j'ai besoin de me défouler.

- Mais...je n'en ai jamais fait... et où sommes-nous d'ailleurs ?

- Nous sommes à Chicago et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider. Tiens met ça.

Hermione lui tendit le casque puis la batte. Elle montra à Minerva comment tenir sa batte et lui indiqua de se mettre sur la base. S'exécutant, elle se mit en place. Hermione activa la machine et vient se placer derrière l'animagus, les mains sur ses hanches pour la guider. La balle partit sans prévenir et Minerva sursauta.

- Détends-toi, lui souffla Hermione. Tu as le temps, j'ai réglé la machine à une balle toutes les vingt secondes.

- Je n'ai jamais fait ça tu sais.

- Ce n'est pas très compliqué tu vas voir.

Hermione rectifia la position des bras et des hanches de l'écossaise et lui prodigua quelques conseils. Lorsque la balle partit, cette fois Minerva lança son bras mais rata la balle. Elle se repositionna aussitôt.

- Détends tes épaules, Hermione passa ses mains sur ses épaules et les massa un peu pour les décontracter.

La balle suivante partit. Minerva la rata et souffla de mécontentement.

- Respire. Fixe la balle et inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Concentre-toi sur la balle et rien d'autre.

La balle siffla. Minerva lança son bras et la manqua de peu. Elle entendit le son de la balle touchant la batte.

- Très bien ,murmura Hermione à son oreille. Maintenant visualise ta cible et concentre toi sur ta colère.

Minerva se mit en position. Crispant la mâchoire, elle n'eut aucun mal à visualiser l'objet de sa colère. Lorsque la balle partit c'est comme si la tête de son professeur s'élançait à toute vitesse pour venir se fracasser contre la batte de l'écossaise. La balle repartit en sens inverse aussi vite et très loin.

Hermione siffla d'admiration.

- Bravo, c'était un joli coup.

Contente, Minerva se retourna brusquement. Heureusement pour elle, Hermione la vit faire et évita la batte en se baissant.

- Hey doucement, ne vas pas m'assommer, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Désolé ! Et tu as raison ça défoule !

- Je te l'avais dit. Je te laisse la cage, profite en.

Hermione sortit de l'enclos et regarda Minerva se remettre en position. Les balles s'enchaînèrent et elle n'en ratait presque pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, la médicomage tenta sa chance.

- Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

L'animagus garda le silence pendant quelques balles supplémentaires. Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas ayant remarqué qu'elle frappait les balles plus fort et faisait mouche à chaque fois.

- Ce...fumier...m'a...proposé...de...remonter...mes. ..notes...en...échange...

Chaque mot était ponctué d'une frappe de balle plus puissante que la précédente.

- En échange ?

- de...mes...faveurs ! Minerva se retourna vivement vers Hermione. Cet enfoiré m'a proposé de coucher avec lui pour augmenter mes notes !

- Je vois et qu'as-tu fait ?

- Je suis partie avant de lui fracasser la tête comme je vais fracasser ses balles.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Minerva se retourna et envoya un véritable boulet de canon. Hermione l'entendait fulminer et insulter chaque balle qu'elle renvoyait et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait dire c'était que l'écossaise ne manquait pas d'imagination.

- Salopard...Stupide anglais...Poufsouffle débile...Arrogant Serpentard...Prétentieux minable...Atrophié du bulbe...cervelle de moineau...Incompétent...Hypertrophié du cerveau...Idiot...Débile profond...Obsédé...Cas désespéré...Maître chanteur...Plus inutile qu'une limace...Abruti...Bouffon du roi...Faux-cul...Prétentieux bâtard...Stupide anglais...

- Tu l'as déjà dit !

- Quoi ? Minerva se retourne vers Hermione. Elle était tellement concentrée sur ses balles qu'elle avait oublié la présence de la jeune femme.

- Stupide anglais, tu l'as déjà dit.

- Ah, Minerva baissa la tête rouge de honte de s'être laissé surprendre à invoquer tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passait par la tête. Désolé.

Elle sortit de la cage.

- Ne le sois pas, Hermione se rapprocha, posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'animagus et l'attira à elle. C'était très...instructif.

Souriant, Hermione embrassa tendrement l'écossaise.

- Tu veux encore taper ?

- Non ça ira, je me suis bien défoulée merci.

- Je tape quelques balles et on rentre d'accord ?

- Tout ce que tu veux.

Minerva prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'enlaça tendrement pour la remercier de sa patience. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et sentit la jeune femme frissonner sous cette caresse.

- Merci pour tout et encore désolé pour tout à l'heure.

- Ne t'excuse pas, si ça avait été moi je crois que tu aurais du venir me chercher chez les aurors et instaurer des visites pour Azkaban...

Minerva haussa un sourcil.

- Vraiment ?

- Bon je ne l'aurais peut-être pas tué, mais il aurait perdu la moitié de ses dents au moins !

Hermione attrapa la batte et le casque et entra dans la cage. Minerva la regarda se mettre en place avec grâce et dextérité. La balle n'eut aucune chance face au mouvement très professionnel que fit Hermione. La brune enchaîna les balles sans en rater une seule. Profitant du répit entre deux balles l'animagus pénétra dans la cage et se glissa derrière la jeune femme.

- Tu es très douée, lui murmura-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione.

- Merci, je suis pas mal venue ces dernières années pour me défouler c'est le meilleur truc que j'ai trouvé. L'astuce c'est de bien resté concentré sur la balle.

- Et rien ne te distrait ?

- Non, fit Hermione en renvoyant une balle particulièrement rapide.

Minerva se rapprocha du corps de la médicomage tout en faisant attention à la batte et souffla doucement dans le cou de la brune.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Absolument ! Hermione ponctua sa phrase d'une frappe réussie.

Alors qu'Hermione replaçait son bras, l'écossaise l'embrassa dans le cou. La brune déglutit et réprima le frisson qui la parcourut. Ne quittant pas la balle des yeux, elle la renvoya d'où elle venait.

Les mains sur ses hanches passèrent sur son ventre et commencèrent à tracer des cercles alors que les lèvres continuaient d'embrasser sa nuque. Non sans avoir expiré profondément, Hermione réussit sa frappe.

Ne se décourageant pas et surtout sentant que la jeune femme commençait à ne plus vraiment se contrôler, Minerva passa ses mains sous la chemise cette dernière. Ses lèvres quant à elles remontèrent de la nuque vers l'oreille et elle mordilla le lobe.

N'en pouvant plus, Hermione se retourna au moment même où la balle partait. Dans son mouvement de rotation elle la renvoya involontairement en se jetant sur les lèvres de l'animagus. Malgré elle un sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Perdu, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Je suis sur que si tu me laisses un peu de temps j'arriverai à te déconcentrer.

- Oh non on va surtout se dépêcher de rentrer avant que j'écope d'une amende pour atteinte à la pudeur dans un lieu public.

- Ah bon ? Et quelle pudeur atteindrais-tu ?

- La tienne ! Répondit la jeune femme en entraînant l'animagus hors de la cage.

* * *

Minerva pénétra dans la salle de cours alors que les élèves en sortaient. Une fois de plus le professeur l'avait exclue en début de cours. Néanmoins, elle se dirigea vers lui. Il était assis à son bureau et la regardait venir d'un regard lubrique.

- Que puis-je pour vous McGonagall ?

- C'est d'accord.

- Pardon ?

- Je...votre...ce que vous avez dit...c'est d'accord.

Un sourire victorieux apparut sur le visage de son interlocuteur. D'un mouvement de baguette magique il ferma la porte et jeta un sort de silence sur la salle.

- Approche, je savais bien que tu étais comme ça...mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire !

Minerva s'approcha du bureau. Le professeur l'attrapa par les poignets et l'attira à lui. Sans attendre il s'empara de ces lèvres dans un baiser brutal. Minerva y répondit du mieux qu'elle put. Attrapant les mains de l'animagus, il les posa sur son sexe en érection à travers son pantalon tandis qu'il s'attaquait à la chemise de Minerva. Ses lèvres parcoururent les épaules de l'ancienne directrice et il laissa la marque de ses dents sur l'une d'entre elle. L'écossaise gémit de douleur mais ça ne fit qu'encourager le professeur.

La soulevant, il l'assit sur le bureau tandis qu'il la délestait de son soutien gorge. Dans le même mouvement, il ouvrit son propre pantalon et le baissa ainsi que son caleçon. Il attrapa la main de Minerva et la pose sur son sexe tendu lui faisant comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle participe. Cette dernière prit le sexe en main et commença un va et vient.

Le professeur grogna de satisfaction et se mit à pincer les tétons de Minerva qui pointaient sous la caresse brutale. Se rapprochant d'elle, il l'allongea et lui retira ce qui lui restait de vêtement. Sans plus de formalité, il écarta les cuisses de l'animagus et la pénétra. Sous cet assaut brutal, Minerva cria de douleur.

* * *

L'auteur a déjà quitté la pièce - []

Pour le jet de pierre c'est en bas :)

Maintenant je suis sûre que vous me détestez car l'attente va être encore plus horrible jusqu'à vendredi hahaha!


	26. Chapter 26

L'auteur s'avance doucement sur la piste. Bonjour! Le projecteur est sur elle, les spectateurs la huent... Elle tente de parler mais un o.v.n.i arrive droit sur elle. Elle l'évite de justesse et identifie l'objet : une tomate! Elle regarde les spectateurs quand elle voit plusieurs autres objets arriver sur elle. Elle esquive une nouvelle tomate, une salade et dans un roulé boulé esquive de justesse une pastèque. Une pastèque? oO. Ok Ok je vous met la suite tapez pas!

Bonne lecture :).

rar :

- Yume : dur dur la vie d'auteur, un chapitre et on se met tout ses lecteurs à dos ;)

- L93 : *Tente d'esquiver les pierres* *Lève les mains en signe de rédition, je plaide coupable! Et heu...je dis oui...*

- BellatrixSnape92 : Tu as du me mettre en follow de toute façon :) mais je pense que je commencerai à la poster fin aout début septembre ça me laissera le temps de l'écrire mais si l'inspiration est là je posterai dès que je l'aurai fini :)

* * *

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Minerva se redressa brusquement dans le lit. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle avait la respiration haletante et transpirait. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à reprendre ses esprits.

- Est ce que ça va ? Demanda Hermione en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Minerva.

A ce contact, l'animagus dégagea brusquement son épaule et sortit de la chambre sans un mot. La brune l'entendit aller dans la salle de bain. Elle décida d'attendre quelques minutes avant de la rejoindre.

Minerva se passait frénétiquement de l'eau sur le visage pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien éveillée. Le miroir lui renvoya une image d'elle qu'elle n'avait vu que très rarement dans le passé. Elle était à bout de nerf à la fois très en colère et fatiguée de cette situation. Tentant de retenir les larmes à la fois de rage et de désespoir qui menaçaient de couler, elle attrapa chaque coté du lavabo et les serra au point de faire ressortir les jointures de ses doigts.

Hermione arriva à ce moment là. Elle avait pris le temps d'enfiler un peignoir alors que l'écossaise se trouvait en nuisette. Elle croisa le reflet de l'animagus à travers le miroir. Ce dernier montra à la brune tout ce que Minerva s'efforçait de lui cacher ; combien la situation lui pesait, combien l'impossibilité de rétorquer sans se dévoiler la mettait hors d'elle, combien subir les remarques et reproches injustifiés l'attristait, combien elle voulait paraître forte devant Hermione et comment d'un seul regard elle s'était trahie. Elle n'était plus la grande, forte et vieille McGonagall, elle était à présent la jeune et vulnérable McGonagall qui avait besoin qu'on la protège, qu'on la rassure, qu'on la réconforte.

Sans un mot, sans lâcher ce regard, Hermione se positionna derrière elle. Ses mains se posèrent sur les siennes, les faisant lâcher doucement le rebord du lavabo. Lorsque l'écossaise se laissa faire, elle la fit pivoter face à elle. Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de nouer ses mains à celle de l'animagus et de reculer pas à pas sans rompre le contact visuel.

La médicomage ramena ainsi Minerva jusque dans le lit où toujours sans échanger une seule parole, elle la prit dans ses bras, l'encerclant dans une étreinte protectrice. L'écossaise posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et se colla à elle, s'agrippant à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Hermione resserra son étreinte, caressant les cheveux de la femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, elle l'embrassa sur le front.

Ces quelques gestes eurent raison de Minerva et silencieusement, les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps dévalèrent ses joues. Resserrant sa prise sur Hermione, elle se montra pour la première fois totalement vulnérable aux yeux de celle qui comptait le plus pour elle. Elles n'avaient pourtant rien dit, mais Hermione avait su comment réagir sans qu'elle ne lui ai rien demandé, elle avait tout compris d'un seul regard et pour ça elle l'aimait encore davantage si cela était possible.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus complet, troublé seulement par les sanglots de l'animagus.

- J'ai rêvé que j'avais accepté sa proposition, murmura Minerva.

Hermione resserra un peu plus sa prise lui montrant qu'elle était là. Ce simple geste suffit à faire repartir les pleurs de Minerva.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les flots de larmes s'étaient taris. Hermione continuait de passer sa main dans les cheveux de Minerva et cette dernière s'accrochait à la brune comme un naufragé s'accroche à une bouée. Aucune autre parole n'avait été prononcée. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de parole pour se comprendre.

L'ancienne directrice avait fini par se calmer et l'épuisement la rattrapait doucement. Sentant le sommeil gagner sa compagne, elle l'embrassa sur le front et prononça ses premières paroles de la soirée.

- Je t'aime.

Lorsque le réveil sonna à peine trois heures plus tard, Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Minerva était toujours collée à elle et son poing agrippait sa nuisette fermement. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, la jeune femme entreprit de la réveiller.

- Mon ange, elle l'embrassa sur le front, il faut se réveiller sinon on va être en retard...

- Pas envie d'y aller, marmonna Minerva sans bouger d'un poil.

- Il le faut, je dois aller travailler et tu sais bien que l'éviter ne résoudra pas le problème.

- Tu as raison.

Minerva releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Celle ci replaça une mèche derrière l'oreille de l'animagus.

- Bonjour, dit la brune dans un sourire.

L'écossaise l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je t'aime. Merci pour...

- Shuuuuuuu, Hermione posa son doigt sur la bouche de Minerva, aujourd'hui est un autre jour. Tu avais besoin d'aide et j'étais là...et je serai toujours là n'ai pas peur de me parler d'accord.

L'animagus embrassa la jeune femme, lui faisant passer tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour elle dans ce baiser. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Hermione lut toute la gratitude de Minerva dans son regard.

- Allez viens, fit-elle, allons nous doucher sinon on va finir par vraiment être en retard.

- Je te suis.

* * *

Hermione arriva avec un quart d'heure de retard à Sainte Mangouste. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le vestiaire elle rencontra Pansy.

- Et bien et bien, en retard et avec une petite mine, soirée mouvementée ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

- Oui mais pas comme tu le penses, répondit Hermione, tu m'accompagnes ?

- Te serais-tu lassée de McGonagall pour me faire une telle proposition ?

- Certainement pas ! Et puis tu es casée je te rappelle ! Comment va Liza d'ailleurs ?

- Je lui dois ces horribles cernes qui apparaissent sous mes yeux ! Pansy ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil.

Hermione pénétra dans le vestiaire suivie de Pansy. Elle commença à se changer alors que Pansy reprenait l'interrogatoire.

- Alors tu me racontes ?

- Tu sais que c'est pas la super ambiance avec l'un de ces profs.

- Oui qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Hier, il lui a proposé de coucher avec lui pour remonter ses notes...

- Non ?!

- Si ! Quand elle est rentrée, elle était tellement énervée que sa magie n'était pas loin de détruire l'appartement.

- Sérieux ?

- Oui, j'avais jamais vu ça.

- D'accord et qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

- Je l'ai emmené se défouler et ça allait assez bien après sauf que cette nuit elle a fait un cauchemars.

- Un cauchemar de quel genre ?

- Elle a rêvé qu'elle acceptait sa proposition et vu comment elle s'est réveillée, la fin ne devait pas être des plus chaste...

- Ah..., Pansy eut une mine de dégoût, et qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ensuite ?

- Elle a craqué.

- Craqué ? Elle t'as explosé l'appartement ?

- Non, elle a littéralement craqué. Elle a pleuré pendant une bonne heure avant de s'endormir d'épuisement. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

Hermione termina de se changer et sortit du vestiaire toujours suivie de Pansy.

- Il faut lui changer les idées, vous faites quoi ce soir ?

- Rien de prévu pourquoi ?

- Une sortie entre fille ça te tente, ça l'éloignera des cours au moins pour la soirée.

- Ça marche je lui en parlerai ce soir en rentrant et je te tiens au courant.

- Ok allez à toute à l'heure.

Pansy partit dans son bureau pour commencer ses consultations tandis qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers les urgences.

* * *

Minerva était nerveuse avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe. Elle savait qu'elle allait se faire virer à nouveau mais l'idée de se retrouver face à lui...après ce qu'elle avait rêvé cette nuit la mettait très mal à l'aise. Elle était tellement nerveuse qu'elle sursauta quand Marie lui adressa la parole.

- Bonjour Minerva, comment vas-tu ?

- Je...ça va et toi ?

- Oui, tu veux qu'on commence ce soir pour tu sais quoi ?

- Oui, plus vite ça sera fait mieux je me porterai. On va chez moi après les cours ?

- Ça marche.

Elles pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe et Minerva suivit Marie sans un regard vers le bureau. Elle n'eut pas fait deux pas que...

- McGonagall dehors !

Soulagée, Minerva sortit sans demander son reste.

Au lieu de se diriger comme à son habitude vers la bibliothèque, elle prit la direction opposée et partit vers l'aire de transplanage. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait au ministère de la magie. Le connaissant comme sa poche, elle se dirigea sans mal vers le quartier des aurors.

- Minerva ? Que fais-tu là ? Demanda Harry.

- Bonjour Harry je venais te voir on peut discuter dans ton bureau ?

- Bien sur suis moi.

Harry l'emmena à son bureau et lui servit une tasse de thé après l'avoir fait asseoir.

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie alors que puis-je pour toi ?

- Tout d'abord puis-je garder ta cape encore un peu ?

- Oui sans problème mais tout va bien ? Tu as des problèmes ?

- Avec un professeur...il est encore pire que Rogue d'ailleurs je compatis à tes années de souffrance avec lui.

- Pire que Rogue ? Impossible !

- Oh si crois moi ! Même si je t'avoue que je pensais pas ça possible. Il ne s'en prend qu'à moi, me vire de cours à peine rentrée en classe et je crois qu'il ne lit même pas mes devoirs, il les note d'un T à chaque fois.

- D'accord là c'est moi qui compatis. Rogue était peut être horrible mais il ne dépassait pas certaine limite. Tu peux garder la cape autant de temps que tu veux, j'en aurais peut être besoin pour une mission un de ces quatre mais pour le moment c'est calme. Il te faut autre chose ?

- Oui, c'est un peu délicat par contre.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'ai été voir le directeur qui se trouve être un ancien camarade de classe lorsque j'étudiais la métamorphose. Je lui ai dit qui j'étais et expliqué le comportement du prof envers moi. Seulement c'est ma parole contre la sienne et je ne veux pas me dévoiler pour appuyer mes dires. Il me permet d'établir des preuves mais il voudrait voir comment il me traite en cours. Mais si il est là, il ne fera rien.

- Qu'attends tu de moi ?

- Serait-il possible que tu me procures une fiole de Polynectar ?

- Sans problème. Attends moi là je reviens.

Dix minutes plus tard, Minerva quittait le ministère de la magie avec ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle transplana à nouveau et atterrit sur le chemin de Traverse cette fois. Passant à la deuxième partie de son plan elle se dirigea vers le magasin de Farce et Attrape des Weasley.

- Bonjour Ron, dit-elle en entrant.

- Minerva ? Je n'aurai jamais cru te voir un jour rentrer dans ce magasin.

- Comme quoi les choses changent Ron.

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- J'ai un prof qui m'a pris en grippe, encore pire que Rogue...

- Pire que...j'ai du mal à y croire.

- Crois moi, il fait de mon quotidien un enfer, donc je voudrais tous ce que tu pourras me conseiller pour mettre le bazar dans sa classe et le ridiculiser.

- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de Minerva McGonagall ?

- Les personnes changent aussi Ron, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Très bien suis moi tu ne vas pas être déçue.

* * *

Hermione transplana directement de l'hôpital à son appartement.

- je suis rentrée mon ange, cria-t-elle.

- Bonjour, fit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Hermione se retourna et tomba sur une femme d'une trentaine d'année qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Heu bonjour, elle regarda où était Minerva puis, ne la voyant pas reporta son attention sur l'inconnue.

- Tu dois être Hermione ? Je suis Marie enchantée.

- Marie..., Hermione réfléchit, la collègue de Minerva c'est ça ? C'est toi qui va l'aider à coincer cette pourriture de prof ?

- Exactement !

- Enchantée. Et où est Minerva ?

- Elle est parti chercher un livre dans la chambre je crois, j'allais me chercher un verre d'eau quand tu es arrivée.

- Fais comme chez toi, les verres sont dans le placard au dessus de l'évier et l'eau dans le frigo.

- Merci, Minerva me l'avait indiqué également.

Hermione entra dans le salon. Au même moment Minerva revenait un livre à la main. Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'embrassa.

- Bonjour mon ange, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Fatigante mais on n'a pas eu d'urgence et toi ?

- Très bonne, un sourire apparut quand elle repensa à tous ce que Ron lui avait donné comme conseil, tu as fait connaissance avec Marie.

- Oui elle est dans la cuisine.

- Ça ne te dérange pas qu'elle soit là ?

- Non pas du tout elle t'aide et je ne la remercierai jamais assez.

- Merci.

Minerva embrassa une nouvelle fois Hermione puis se remit au travail avec Marie qui était revenue entre temps. Pour compromettre ce professeur à l'éthique plus que douteuse, Marie et Minerva allaient échanger leur devoir. Chacune avait préparé le sien au brouillon mais recopiait celui de l'autre. Ainsi Minerva verrait bien si le devoir de Marie qui serait le sien en vérité valait un E ou bien un T. Elles avaient convenu de faire ça sur trois devoirs pour avait la certitude de ce qu'elles avançaient.

Les deux femmes se remirent au travail tandis qu'Hermione allait prendre une douche.

- Elle est mignonne, dit Marie profitant de l'absence de l'intéressée.

- Pardon ?

- Hermione, je la trouve mignonne.

- Je ne savais pas ce que tu préférais les femmes.

- Je ne les préfère pas aux hommes je sais juste reconnaître une belle femme, et Hermione est très belle.

- Qui est très belle ?

Hermione revient dans le salon, elle s'était douchée et habillée pour sortir. Elle vient se positionner derrière Minerva et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Alors ? Redemanda-t-elle.

- Marie te trouve à son goût, répondit Minerva avec un sourire alors que Marie rougissait.

- Désolé mais je suis déjà prise, répondit la jeune femme continuant sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Hermione s'écarta et se dirigea vers la cuisine. C'est alors que Minerva remarqua sa tenue.

- Tu sors ?

- Oui j'ai rendez-vous avec ma maîtresse.

- Pardon ? S'étouffa Minerva.

- Je plaisante, Hermione se rapprocha de l'animagus, je n'ai absolument pas envie d'aller voir ailleurs. D'ailleurs j'ai vaillamment repoussé les avances de Pansy ce matin...

- Quoi ?

- Détends toi un peu mon ange. Elle m'a proposé une sortie entre filles toutes les quatre ce soir. Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ?

- Un moment je pense.

- D'accord tu préfères que je les invite ici ? Marie vous êtes la bienvenue également.

- C'est gentil merci.

- Oui se serait parfait comme ça on pourra travailler jusqu'au dernier moment.

- D'accord, tu penseras à te changer quand même, tu connais Pansy...

- Oui j'y penserai.

- Je vous laisse travailler, je vais appeler Pansy.

Hermione embrassa Minerva et se dirigea vers le téléphone.

* * *

Alors vous me détestez toujours autant? :p

Au moins le chapitre précédent aura fait sortir quelques reviewvers de leur cachette hihihi ;) Ne perdez pas la main c'est toujours un peu plus bas:) et ça fait plaisir!

Prochain chapitre peut être mardi si ma bêta a le temps de corriger les suivants sinon je vous dis à vendredi prochain :)


	27. Chapter 27

Voilà bande de chanceux le chapitre est corrigé :) Vengeance!

rar:

- Yume : Merci je crois que tout le monde est soulagé. Je suis une auteur sadique mais y'a des limites quand même ;)

- BellatrixSnape92: Et j'aime bien le lire alors fais toi plaisir lol.

* * *

Pansy et Liza arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard. Marie et Minerva n'avaient pas arrêté de travailler et Hermione attendait le livreur du chinois qu'elle avait commandé pour ce soir.

La sonnette retentit et Pansy et Liza apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte. La brune les laissa rentrer.

- Salut Liza.

- Bonjour Hermione, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien merci et toi ?

- Je supporte Parkinson, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Hey ! J'ai entendu ! Bon, elle est où notre inconsolable ?

Dans le salon, elle travaille.

- Mais Pansy, Hermione attrapa le bras de sa collègue, pas un mot sur ce que je t'ai dit ce matin d'accord ?

- J'ai bien compris ne t'inquiètes pas.

Pansy prit la direction du salon tandis que Liza aidait Hermione à préparer de quoi mettre la table.

- Ça va si mal que ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Malheureusement, il est encore pire que le pire prof qu'on avait eu à Poudlard. Bon ça ne t'aide pas vraiment à comprendre mais crois moi c'était pas un cadeau mais celui là c'est encore pire.

- A ce point là ?

- Il a proposé à Minerva de coucher avec lui pour remonter ses notes...

Pansy entra dans le salon et ne perdit pas de temps.

- Minerva Minerva mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ?

- Bonjour Pansy, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

- Non mais t'as vu comment t'es fringuée ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer...

- Franchement tu me déçois Minerva, je pensais avoir mieux réussi ton éducation vestimentaire ! D'ailleurs tu devrais prendre exemple sur cette belle jeune femme habillée élégamment.

- Marie, enchantée, vous devez être Pansy.

- Tout juste ma belle, Pansy eut un sourire charmeur. Dis moi Marie de quel côté de la balance penches-tu ?

- La balance ?

- Es-tu plutôt beau jeune homme ou magnifique jeune femme ?

- Heu...beau jeune homme...

- Ai-je une chance de vous faire changer d'avis ?

Pansy se pencha sur la table face à Marie lui dévoilant son décolleté sans se départir de son sourire charmeur. A cette vision Marie déglutit. Certes Pansy était une belle jeune femme, mais elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie et d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Pansy également. Se serait-elle trompée ?

- Tu as toutes tes chances, elle a des vues sur Hermione, ajouta Minerva amusée de la situation.

- Intéressant...Bien qu'Hermione ne soit pas le meilleur choix que tu puisses faire...Marie.

Pansy accentua chaque syllabe du prénom qu'elle prononça. Elle fit courir son regard sur le corps de la camarade de l'animagus qui n'en menait pas large. Puis elle plongea son regard dans celui de Marie et passa sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Arrête ton numéro Pansy, dit Liza en arrivant derrière elle pour lui mettre une tape derrière la tête.

- Aïe, mais quel numéro mon cœur ?

- Tu le sais très bien...

- Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi mon ange !

- Oui oui mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de jouer de ton charme dès que tu te retrouves seule avec une jolie femme.

- Mais une aussi jolie femme a le droit de savoir qu'elle est désirable non ?

- Arrêtez les compliments, interrompit Minerva, Marie va finir pas se cacher sous la table.

En effet, la pauvre Marie ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle était sans le vouloir à l'origine d'une dispute et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir face aux compliments qui pleuvaient.

- Mais non il ne faut pas rougir voyons vous êtes très belle soyez en fière, enchérit Pansy.

- Pansy !

- Bien sur votre beauté n'est rien comparée à celle de mon cœur adoré qui est la plus désirable de toutes.

- Mouais …, Liza fit semblant de bouder.

Pansy l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa dans le cou à un endroit qu'elle savait sensible. Elle lui murmura.

- Je vais te montrer à quel point tu es désirable, elle lui souffla dans le cou.

Liza se mordit la lèvre. Les petites phrases de Pansy lui faisaient toujours beaucoup d'effet. Et le souffle dans son cou n'arrangeait rien. Pansy eut un sourire victorieux et vit arriver Hermione du coin de l'œil.

- Ah Granger tu tombes bien ! La chambre d'ami est libre ?

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Hors de question Pansy ! On a dit soirée entre filles tu répareras tes erreurs plus tard chez toi.

- Note que le refus ne vient pas de moi mon ange.

Liza sourit tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au plafond.

- Tu as intérêt à bien te faire pardonner alors, murmura Liza.

- Comptes sur moi.

Hermione installa la table, le repas venait d'arriver.

- Au fait Marie je te présente Liza, dit Hermione.

- Heu...enchantée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elles sont toujours comme ça, la rassura Minerva avec un clin d'œil.

Les présentations faites, chacune se mit à table et le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance, permettant à Minerva le temps d'une soirée d'oublier ses problèmes.

* * *

Le lendemain, Minerva se leva tôt bien qu'elle ne commençait les cours qu'à dix heures. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à préparer avant de se rendre à l'université. Ce cher professeur allait voir ce qu'il allait voir !

Hermione se réveilla et chercha Minerva dans le lit. Elle ne rencontra que des draps froids. Surprise car d'habitude l'animagus ne se levait qu'à la dernière minutes, elle se leva. Elle la trouva dans la salle à manger en train d'emballer un cadeau et elle put voir un carton rempli de produit Weasley sur le canapé.

- Déjà levée ?

- Oui, j'ai plein de choses à préparer pour cette semaine, Minerva se retourna et vient l'embrasser, bonjour. Je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner.

- Merci.

Hermione partit dans la cuisine et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse de café. Minerva avait fini d'emballer son cadeau et était excitée comme une puce, un sourire sadique ne quittait pas son visage.

- Dois-je m'inquiéter ? plaisanta la brune.

- Toi non, mais lui oui ! Je suis passée voir Harry hier, il me permet de garder sa cape encore quelques temps.

- C'est gentil et que comptes-tu en faire ?

- Je suis allée rendre une visite à Ron juste après...

Un sourire mi moqueur mi amusé apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- Et je suppose que le carton vient du magasin ?

- Tout juste !

- La grande Minerva McGonagall va utiliser des produits dont elle a interdit l'utilisation quand elle était directrice.

- La grande McGonagall va redevenir petite et redécouvrir le plaisir d'en faire baver à ses professeurs qu'elle déteste. Et puis tu sais je n'étais pas aussi sage et studieuse qu'on le pense lorsque j'étais à Poudlard.

- Non ! Pas possible, mon monde vient de s'écrouler.

- Moques toi !

Minerva enlaça Hermione et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Allez dépêche toi tu vas finir par être en retard.

- Je file, à ce soir.

Minerva l'embrassa une dernière fois, prit son sac, le cadeau qu'elle avait emballé et la cape d'invisibilité puis transplana.

- J'aimerais bien voir ce qu'elle lui réserve, dit Hermione avant de partir s'habiller à son tour.

* * *

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit puis se referma. Il n'y avait personne dans les toilettes. Minerva en profita pour ôter la cape d'invisibilité et se recoiffer dans la glace. Consultant sa montre, elle rangea la cape dans son sac et sortit des toilettes pour aller en cours.

Le professeur arriva avec son air hautain et fit entrer les élèves. Il s'apprêtait à renvoyer McGonagall lorsqu'il découvrit un paquet cadeau sur son bureau avec une enveloppe dessus. Intrigué, il s'en approcha. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et découvrit une note.

_Pour vos soirées en solitaire..._

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir le cadeau mais celui ci s'ouvrit tout seul. Un « bang » retentit. Le professeur sursauta et s'éloigna du paquet. Quelque chose se mit à gonfler et toute la classe put voir de quoi il s'agissait lorsque l'objet fut totalement rempli d'air. Les fous rires commencèrent alors que le professeur ahuri regardait ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Visiblement c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait une vu son expression.

C'était avant tout un objet moldu mais comprendre son utilisation n'était pas très compliqué. Le professeur devint vite rouge de colère et tenta de la faire disparaître. Malheureusement pour lui son sort fut inefficace et déclencha l'objet.

Toute la classe put ainsi voir une poupée gonflable avec des formes généreuses se mettre en mouvement vers le professeur. Celui-ci recula, mais ce qui suivit déclencha l'hilarité de la salle.

Une voix provenant de la poupée se fit entendre.

- Ne sois pas timide mon mignon...tu es en manque mais je suis là moi...n'aie pas peur je vais bien m'occuper de toi mon cochon...oh oui prends moi sauvagement...Tu sais manier ton bâton toi dis donc...

Minerva comme le reste de sa classe pleurait de rire.

- Dommage qu'Hermione rate ça, dit-elle à Marie.

- Tu as fait très fort Minerva, je te tire mon chapeau.

Le professeur tenta plusieurs sorts mais aucun ne mit fin aux phrases qui tournaient en boucle désormais. De plus, la poupée le collait et il tentait tant bien que mal d'éviter les mains baladeuses en plastique. Son regard se porta sur la salle hilare et s'arrêta sur Minerva. C'était forcement elle...

- McGonagall ! Hurla-t-il, Comment avez vous osé ? Arrêtez ça tout de suite.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait professeur...Pourquoi pensez vous que cela vient de moi ? Répondit Minerva en gardant un visage neutre.

- Vous savez très bien pourquoi ! Ne faites pas celle qui ne sait pas !

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez.

L'écossaise jubilait intérieurement, elle le tenait ! Si il voulait justifier ses accusations il allait devoir avouer l'odieux manège qu'il lui avait fait l'autre jour.

- Petite imbécile, vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler !

- Auriez vous quelque chose à nous dire professeur ?

- Je...Dehors ! Vociféra-t-il en essayant de reprendre contenance.

Il fulminait. Cette garce avait réussi à le mettre en défaut devant toute la classe ! Il ne fallait surtout pas que cela se reproduise...

Minerva prit ses affaires et sortit de la classe un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Un-zéro pour Minerva ! Et ce n'était pas fini.

Tranquillement, elle se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

- Bonjour, est ce que Mr le directeur est là ?

- Oui, répondit la secrétaire mais il a un rendez-vous pour le moment, si vous voulez patienter, il ne devrait pas tarder à avoir fini.

- Merci.

Minerva s'assit et attendit. Elle en profita pour vérifier que la fiole de Polynectar était toujours à sa place. Le rendez-vous du directeur prit congé et elle put entrer.

- Bonjour Charles.

- Bonjour Minerva, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, enfin beaucoup mieux depuis quelques minutes, fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Oh je connais ce sourire, c'est le même qu'il y a cinquante ans quand nous étions à Poudlard. Qu'as-tu donc fait ?

- Rien de particulier...enfin peut être si mais je te raconterai après. Je suis venue te donner ça.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Une fiole de Polynectar.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Je veux que tu prennes mon apparence et que tu vois par toi même comment Mr Gloport me traite. Il n'y verra que du feu et tu pourras te faire ta propre opinion.

- Très bien, quand veux tu que nous fassions ça ?

- Pour le cours de demain, j'ai cours avec lui à dix heures. Et crois moi ça ne te prendra pas longtemps.

- D'accord et pour les devoirs où en es-tu ?

- J'ai demandé à une amie de m'aider nous allons inverser nos devoirs trois fois de suite et je t'amènerai le tout ensuite.

- Très bien, maintenant dis moi, qu'as-tu fait ?

- Tout d'abord il faut que tu saches que ce cher professeur m'a proposé de coucher avec lui pour augmenter mes notes.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'assure, il n'a aucune limite. Mais comme tu me connais, après la colère vient la vengeance. Je lui ai donc offert de quoi ne plus passer ses soirées tout seul.

- Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Une poupée gonflable.

- Heu...

- C'est un objet moldu à l'image d'une femme nue qui se gonfle et qui a des orifices pour...enfin tu vois quoi !

- Oh oui je vois, il sourit, tu es encore plus machiavélique qu'autrefois.

- Je trouve aussi surtout que je l'ai un peu modifiée et qu'il va avoir du mal à la faire taire et à s'en débarrasser littéralement.

- Je vois. Tu m'excuses j'ai un rendez-vous au ministère je dois y aller.

- Pas de soucis, je viendrai te voir demain pour le Polynectar.

- Très bien à demain alors.

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de cette vengeance?

A Vendredi :)


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour voilà la suite, bonne lecture :)

rar:

- Yume: Effectivement je me suis rendu comtpe que ce chapitre était plus court que les autres, celui -là est un peu plus court également mais le prochain sera plus long :)

-BellatrixSnape92: Effectivement qui n'aime pas les éloges? ;) Pour la suite j'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'y mettre car j'ai attaqué les centres aérés ce mois ci en plus je n'ai pas encore écrit l'épilogue de celle ci qui arrive très bientôt!

- L93: Merci beaucoup pour les fleurs :)

* * *

Minerva transplana en vitesse à l'hôpital sainte Mangouste. Elle était tellement contente de sa vengeance de ce matin qu'elle ne tenait pas en place. Rapidement, elle repéra Hermione qui s'apprêtait à prendre en charge un patient. Sans attendre, elle se précipita sur la brune.

- Bonjour mon ange, comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle rapidement.

- Minerva ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je ne te dérange pas longtemps, je voulais juste t'apporter ceci !

L'animagus désigna un sac qu'elle tendit à la médicomage.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Des affaires pour te changer, je t'emmène au restaurant ce soir.

- D'accord mais en quel honneur ?

- Ais-je besoin d'une raison pour emmener la femme que j'aime au restaurant ?

- Elle a raison, l'interrompit le patient qu'elle allait prendre en charge.

- Merci monsieur, allez je file tu as des patients et j'ai plein de chose à finir pour ne m'occuper que de toi ce soir. Je t'aime.

Minerva embrassa brièvement Hermione et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

- A ce...soir.

La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que l'écossaise n'était déjà plus là.

- C'est une vrai pile électrique votre femme, plaisanta le patient.

- C'est la première fois que je la vois comme ça, allez y entrez.

- En tout cas c'est une bonne soirée en perspective qui vous attend, fit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

- Heu...Merci.

* * *

Vingt et une heure, Hermione venait de terminer son service et se changeait dans les vestiaires. Elle regarda ce que Minerva lui avait amené dans l'après midi. Il s'agissait d'une robe bleu qui lui arrivait à mi cuisse avec un décolleté plongeant. L'animagus avait également pensé à lui mettre une paire de collant et des ballerines assorties à la robe.

- Et ben dis donc, siffla Pansy, rendez-vous galant ?

- Oui, Minerva m'emmène au restaurant.

- Elle reprend du poil de la bête c'est bien !

- Elle a commencé à se venger aujourd'hui et vu comment elle était excitée quand elle est passée en coup de vent cet après midi...

- Minerva excitée j'aurai bien voulu voir ça ? Et bien ça promet pour ce soir.

- Pansy !

- Quoi si on peut même plus rigoler. Elle ne t'as rien dit ?

- Non j'en saurais plus ce soir allez je file bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée Mione.

Hermione n'eut pas à aller bien loin, Minerva l'attendait dans le hall de Sainte Mangouste un bouquet de fleur à la main.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir, Minerva lui tendit le bouquet de fleur.

- Pour moi ?

- En fait je comptais l'offrir à Parkinson sans être vu mais je crois que c'est trop tard maintenant.

- Hey !

- Je plaisante.

- J'espère bien.

L'écossaise enlaça la jeune femme et l'embrassa. Le baiser devient rapidement passionné mais elles furent interrompues.

- Toujours aussi excitée à ce que je vois je vous rappelle les filles que vous êtes dans un hôpital ici, pas dans un hôtel, ironisa Pansy.

- Bonsoir Pansy, excitée ?

- Ben oui paraît que tu ne tenais pas en place cet après midi... en tout cas je vois que tu as repris de bonnes habitudes vestimentaires...

- Merci effectivement je me suis peut être laissée emballer par ma victoire de ce matin, puis regardant Hermione, on y va ?

- Je te suis. A demain Pansy.

- Bonne soirée les filles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux femme étaient attablées dans un petit restaurant romantique. Elles commandèrent et patientèrent en dégustant un apéritif offert par le restaurant.

- Alors tu me racontes ?

- Ne sois pas si impatiente, je ne vais pas te le raconter, je vais te le montrer.

- Me le montrer ?

- Oui, j'ai fait un tour au manoir cet après midi pour récupérer quelques affaires dont ma pensine.

- D'accord donc tu ne me diras rien en attendant, fit Hermione curieuse.

- Non, se serait gâcher la surprise. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

- Très bien mon patient a bien aimé ta petite intervention et m'a prédit une bonne soirée en perspective.

- Peut être bien.

Minerva eut un petit sourire charmeur et discrètement, se déchaussa d'une de ces ballerines et laissa remonter son pied de la cheville au genou de la jeune femme. Celle ci commença à rougir alors que le serveur amenait leur entrée. L'écossaise n'avait pas arrêté son manège pour autant et un sourire aguicheur s'affichait sur son joli visage. Voyant l'embarras de la médicomage elle accentua son mouvement le long de sa jambe montant un peu plus haut à chaque fois. Heureusement pour la brune les nappes étaient grandes et descendaient jusqu'au bas de la table. Tentant de reprendre contenance, Hermione, dont le souffle s'était fait plus court engagea la conversation.

- Tu as pu faire tout ce que tu souhaitais cet après midi ? Tu avais l'air pressé tout à l'heure.

- Oui il a fallu que je termine les devoirs avec Marie et je suis aussi passé au manoir chercher quelques livres rares de métamorphose entreposés dans une de mes bibliothèques. D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'on aille un week-end là-bas faire un brin de ménage et de tri. En plus j'ai trouvé ça, il date de la semaine dernière.

Minerva sortit un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier. Hermione prit le temps de lire l'article qu'elle lui désignait. C'était un petit article en troisième page mais qui soulevait un problème auquel les deux femmes n'avaient pas vraiment pensé.

_Alors qu'il y a huit mois à peine on croyait que la directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall, avait disparu, cette dernière semble s'être totalement volatilisée depuis. En effet, après un séjour à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste des plus mystérieux où la directrice a __fuis la presse et une démission qui a eu lieu dans le secret d'un bureau, plus personne n'a aperçue Minerva McGonagall depuis. Que s'est-il donc passé dans le décours de cette hospitalisation ? L'ancienne directrice aurait-elle des problèmes de santé ? De plus, son manoir semble avoir été déserté. Son entrée à été refusé à plusieurs de nos journalistes et personne n'a de nouvelles ni vu la directrice depuis sa sortie d'hôpital. La question qui se pose est donc où est passé Minerva McGonagall ?_

- Cela devait arriver un jour mais les journalistes sont de vrais rapaces.

- Tu aurais une idée pour éviter ça ?

- Peut être serait-il temps de laisser partir l'ancienne McGonagall...

- Tu veux dire...simuler ma propre mort ?

- Cela résoudrait le problème définitivement...désolé pour le mauvais jeu de mots.

- Tu as raison, il faut juste que je me fasse à l'idée, mais je dois dire que j'en ai la chair de poule rien que d'y penser.

Hermione attrapa la main de l'animagus.

- Tu as le temps d'y penser on n'est pas obligé de faire ça tout de suite.

- Bien sûr, j'aurai beaucoup de chose à régler de toute façon, ça va prendre du temps. Mais pour l'instant je veux juste profiter de ma soirée avec toi.

* * *

Le lendemain, Minerva retrouvait le directeur dans son bureau.

- Bonjour Minerva.

- Bonjour Charles, prêt à devenir moi ?

- Pas vraiment mais bon.

- Je t'ai ramené des affaires il faudra que tu t'habilles comme moi.

- Très bien.

Le doyen sortit la fiole de polynectar alors que Minerva lui donnait un cheveu. Le directeur fit une grimace et l'animagus regarda son ancien camarade prendre son apparence.

- Évite de trop regarder s'il te plaît, dit Minerva en lui tendant une chemise, un jean et des sous vêtement.

- Je ne me permettrai pas Minerva.

Le directeur ôta sa chemise tout en regardant le plafond. Il n'était pas vraiment pas à l'aise dans ce corps de femme mais il devait s'y faire, il était bloqué dedans pendant une heure. Minerva n'avait pu s'empêcher de détourner les yeux de son propre corps par pudeur.

- Heu Minerva ?

- Oui.

- Je ne sais absolument pas comment mettre ceci, dit-il en brandissant le soutien gorge.

- Laisse moi faire, répondit Minerva en pouffant.

Le directeur sous les trait de l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard, ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Tu es parfaite, se moqua l'écossaise, prévient ta secrétaire que tu ne veux pas être dérangé sauf par moi pendant l'heure qui suit. Je serai avec toi mais ne serais pas visible.

- Comment vas-tu faire ça ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire désolée, tu ne me verras pas du tout mais je serai juste derrière toi.

- Très bien, allons-y, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard pour ton cours.

- Après toi, répondit Minerva en enfilant rapidement la cape d'invisibilité alors que le directeur se dirigeait vers la porte.

La secrétaire vit sortir Minerva McGonagall de son rendez-vous avec le directeur et d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, elle devait revenir dans l'heure.

La fausse Minerva suivit par la vrai, invisible, arriva devant la salle de classe. Le professeur n'était pas encore là. Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes plus tard, furieux et un gobelet de café à la main. Sur son cou on pouvait voir un suçon dépasser de son col qui ne le cachait pas entièrement. La poupée gonflable ne l'avait pas lâché d'un pouce apparemment. Tout le monde s'en aperçut et personne ne put retenir un sourire. Cependant aucun élève ne s'aventura à rire ouvertement au vue de l'humeur du professeur.

Celui ci ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers son bureau où il posa son gobelet. Tout le monde entra dans la salle en silence et attendit.

- McGonagall dehors ! Votre odeur m'insupporte.

Le directeur se leva et sortit de la salle sans un mot, il avait ce qu'il était venu chercher. Cependant Mr Gloport n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Il sortit précipitamment de la pièce et l'attrapa par le bras avant de l'entraîner dans un coin peu éclairé.

- Mais lâchez moi !

- Le professeur plaqua Minerva contre le mur et la maintient en place une main au niveau de son cou. Il serra un peu sa prise pour lui faire peur.

- Lâchez moi vous me faites mal.

- Écoute moi bien, espèce de petite pute prétentieuse, je ne tolérerai pas plus longtemps que tu te joues de moi ! Il est hors de question que je laisse passer ça alors surveille tes arrières.

- Vous êtes malade lâchez moi !

- Ici c'est moi le maître, brutalement il cogna la tête de Minerva contre le mur qui gémit de douleur. Tu n'es qu'une punaise entre mes mains. C'est mon cours, c'est moi qui décide, c'est moi qui fait force de loi alors tiens toi à carreau McGonagall sur le temps des deux minutes trente que tu passeras dans ma classe sinon...

- Sinon quoi ?

- Je pourrai me montrer un peu plus entreprenant lors de notre prochain tête à tête.

Sur ces paroles, le professeur laissa courir sa main libre sur la poitrine de Minerva. La vraie Minerva arriva à ce moment dans le couloir. Elle avait voulu rejoindre le directeur mais ne l'avait pas trouvé après sa sortie de classe. Elle comprenait pourquoi à présent. Alors qu'elle analysait la scène, elle vit ce vieux pervers la tripoter. Enfin tripoter le directeur..qui était en fait elle. Donc elle. Il la tripotait elle !

Rapidement et sans se dévoiler, elle se positionna derrière le professeur et arma son pied. En plein dans le mile ! Ce dernier hurla de douleur et tomba à genou. La fausse Minerva en profita pour lui décrocher une droite et partir rapidement. L'animagus murmura à son oreille.

- Ose me menacer encore une seule fois et je te tue !

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix tellement basse et menaçante que le professeur, tenant toujours ces parties intimes, ne put s'empêcher de trembler.

De retour dans le bureau directorial, l'écossaise se vit faire les cent pas.

- Calme toi Charles.

- Que je me calme ? Minerva je viens d'être témoin d'un acte violent et de menace entre un professeur et son élève. Et je peux te dire qu'il a une sacré poigne ! Le directeur se frotta la gorge.

- Au moins maintenant tu sais de quoi il est capable.

- Oui et je t'interdis de remettre les pieds dans son cours. A partir de maintenant, tes devoirs tu me les rends et je te les corrige et tu le fuis comme la peste.

- Je suis une grande fille Charles, je sais me défendre. Et ne plus aller en cours lui ferait croire qu'il a gagné et ça il en est hors de question. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai attention. De plus je compte bien mettre la pagaille dans son cours.

- Comme autrefois n'est ce pas ? Le directeur eut un petit sourire.

- Oui, le pauvre a réveillé le dragon qui sommeillait depuis cinquante ans, il ne va pas être déçu du réveil ! D'ailleurs je pense que mes camarades doivent bien rigoler à l'heure qu'il est.

- Qu'as tu donc inventé cette fois ?

* * *

Au même moment dans la salle de classe du professeur Gloport, les élèves avaient commencé à discuter entre eux en attendant le retour de leur professeur. Celui ci arriva encore plus furieux que tout à l'heure. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et bu d'une traite son café froid désormais. Il beugla pour réclamer le silence et se tourna pour commencer à écrire la leçon du jour. Au fur et à mesure qu'il bougeait sa baguette, des murmures apparurent dans les rangs.

Le professeur se retourna pour réclamer le silence mais les garçons présents dans l'assemblée éclatèrent de rire tandis que la plupart des filles détournaient le regard gênées.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous prend ?! Hurla le professeur.

Il se mit à faire de grands gestes par colère mais s'arrêta bien vite. En effet, il pouvait voir son bras. Or il était certain d'avoir mis une chemise à manche longue et un pull en s'habillant ce matin. Son regard parcourut rapidement son corps entier et il se rendit compte que ses vêtements avaient disparu. Tous ses vêtements...

Horrifié, il attrapa sa sacoche pour cacher son intimité sous le regard hilare de la classe.

* * *

Voilà, le prochain chapitre sera plus long et se sera le dernier avant l'épilogue à Mardi :)


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, il est fini et sera bien au rendez-vous vendredi! Bonne lecture :)

rar:

- Yume: Le prof prend sa retraite à la fin de l'année c'est pour ça qu'il ne le vire pas. Et oui c'est déjà la fin il faut bien qu'elle arrive. Mais je vais pouvoir commencer la prochaine fiction :).

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour. Le jour J.

Minerva était à la fois excitée et nerveuse. Elle attendait tellement ce jour qu'elle ne tenait plus en place. L'heure fatidique finit par arriver et, calmant sa respiration, pénétra dans la salle. La salle avait été décoré spécialement pour l'événement. Des bouquets de fleurs étaient disposés un peu partout et des banderoles reliaient les bancs entre eux.

Nerveuse, Minerva remonta l'allée en faisant attention à chaque pas de ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. La musique parvint à ses oreilles et son cœur se mit à battre tellement vite qu'elle crut ne jamais arriver jusqu'à l'hôtel. Heureusement, elle croisa le regard d'Hermione qui était au première loge. Le sourire encourageant de la jeune femme lui permit de se remettre en marche et d'arriver devant le maître de cérémonie.

N'écoutant pas ce que ce dernier disait, Minerva était absorbée par le regard d'Hermione et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. Se reconcentrant sur les paroles du maître de cérémonie, Minerva répondit à la question qu'il venait de poser.

- Je le jure.

Après quelques paroles supplémentaires sur le rôle qu'elle aurait à jouer dans l'avenir, le maître de cérémonie termina son discours.

- Je vous déclare donc diplômé de l'université supérieur de magie, Félicitation !

Minerva remercia le directeur de l'université et alla rejoindre Hermione sur le coté en attendant que ses futurs collègues reçoivent leur diplôme.

Le professeur Gloport de son côté fulminait. Il n'appréciait pas du tout la tournure qu'avait pris cette situation. Tout d'abord, sans qu'il n'arrive à prouver quoi que se soit McGonagall avait mis ses cours et sa classe sans dessus-dessous tout au long de l'année. Avec plusieurs fois des allusions à une certaine conversation qu'ils avaient eu.

_Minerva jubilait intérieurement, elle avait prévu plusieurs choses pour égayer les cours de son cher professeur mais elle se doutait que ça ne serait pas au goût de tout le monde. A son habitude, elle se faisait exclure de cours à chaque fois mais elle revenait la plupart du temps sous le couvert de la cape d'invisibilité pour voir la réussite de son forfait._

_La semaine suivant l'épisode de la potion qui faisait disparaître les vêtements, elle avait remplacé toutes les plumes du professeur par des des plumes made in Weasley. La réaction du professeur quand il les avait utilisées, avait été hilarante. En effet, quand il tenta d'écrire avec, l'encre de la plume ne se dirigea pas vers le parchemin mais vers le professeur en un jet qu'il tenta d'éviter, manquant de tomber de sa chaise. Il avait essayé de changer de plume mais avait vite abandonné l'idée lorsque sa chemise reçu une nouvelle tache d'encre pour la troisième fois consécutive._

_Quelques jours plus tard, Minerva avait accordé au professeur une journée de congés maladie. Elle avait glissé plusieurs pastilles à gerbe dans le gobelet de ce dernier. Elle avait cependant dû forcer un peu sur la dose car il n'était réapparu à l'université que trois jours plus tard._

_Mr Gloport savait exactement que l'animagus était derrière tout ça mais il n'avait aucun moyen de la coincer. Il se montrait plus que vigilent, la renvoyant le plus vite possible. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de coincer l'écossaise comme il l'avait fait la première fois mais cette dernière faisait très attention. _

_Minerva s'amusait comme une folle. Sans en oublier ses études, elle passait souvent ses repas en compagnie d'Hermione à élaborer quelques nouveaux forfaits qu'elle pourrait mettre en application pour les prochains cours. La médicomage n'en croyait pas vraiment ses yeux au début. Elle avait bien rigolé lorsqu'elle avait vu l'épisode de la poupée gonflable, et elle pensait que l'animagus s'arrêterait là, mais non. Elle avait l'impression que les jumeaux Weasley avaient pris possession du corps de son amante. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Minerva McGonagall, , professeur stricte et sévère de métamorphose, directrice de Griffondor et directrice de Poudlard, puisse être aussi espiègle et farceuse._

_Le professeur avait développé un côté paranoïaque et vérifier systématiquement sa classe avant de commencer son cours. Dans ces moments là, Minerva ne faisait rien, laissant croire le professeur qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre puis elle repartait dans ses farces lorsque celui-ci baissait la garde._

- Je suppose que vous êtes fière de vous McGonagall, siffla le professeur Gloport en s'approchant du couple.

- Assez je dois dire, répondit l'intéressée. Hermione je te présente ce cher professeur Gloport sans qui je ne me serais pas autant amusée cette année. D'ailleurs je vous remercie, j'avais oublié comment les études pouvaient être aussi amusantes.

Minerva sourit narquoisement tandis que son interlocuteur s'étouffait à moitié.

- Comment avez-vous osé ?!

- Je n'ai fait que répondre à vos attaques Monsieur.

L'écossaise s'efforçait de rester polie, elle ne souhaitait pas faire de scandale. En effet elle avait été le centre d'attention cette dernière semaine et elle ne voulait pas donner une occasion aux journalistes de remplir leur choux gras.

_Minerva était assise entre Hermione et Harry. Elle écoutait le ministre d'une oreille distraite. Son discours bien qu'élogieux ne lui rendait pas hommage loin de là. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, beaucoup était venu rendre un dernier hommage à la directrice de Poudlard._

_De là où l'animagus se trouvait, elle ne voyait qu'un tas d'hypocrites qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment soutenu et n'avaient attendu qu'une occasion pour la discréditer auprès du ministre lui-même ou encore auprès du Magenmagot._

_- Non mais regarde moi cette bande d'hypocrite, murmura Minerva à Hermione. Même le discours du ministre sonne faux._

_- Toi mieux que quiconque sait comment fonctionne la politique. Et puis il y a quand même quelques personnes qui sont véritablement venu te rendre hommage._

_En effet quelques rangs devant elle se trouvaient plusieurs anciens élèves de Poudlard dont Luna, Neville, la fratrie Weasley avec Molly qui ne cessait de se moucher, et quelques autres qui avaient participé à la guerre contre Voldemort. Il y avait aussi d'anciens professeurs et membres de l'ordre du Phénix ainsi que quelques uns de ses camarades actuels dont Marie qui venait apporter son soutien à son amie qu'elle croyait être la fille de McGonagall._

_- Tu as raison, mais tous les autres ne sont là que pour faire bonne figure._

_- Je te l'accorde mais bon tu pourras toujours te venger d'eux, répondit Hermione avec un sourire malicieux._

_- Non, je vais être raisonnable, bien que cela fait des années que je ne me sois pas autant amusée, je vais redevenir professeur et il faut que je redevienne sérieuse._

_- Pas trop quand même hein ? J'aime beaucoup la Minerva que j'ai découverte ces derniers mois._

_- Promis, la strict et sévère McGonagall se trouve en quelque sorte dans ce cercueil._

_Minerva désigna la boite de bois qui se trouvait au milieu devant l'estrade prête à être mise en terre. Involontairement, ce cercueil lui donnait la chair de poule. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il était vide, s'imaginer dedans sans vie n'était pas une idée des plus agréable._

_Mettre en scène sa propre mort n'était pas aussi difficile qu'elle aurait pu le croire. Avec l'aide de Pansy, qui lui avait inventé une maladie incurable et un faux certificat de décès, l'affaire avait été rondement menée. Bien évidement, les journalistes avaient fait la queue pour demander des explications et les circonstance de sa mort mais la médicomage, dans un rôle mélodramatique qu'elle jouait à la perfection, leur avait sortit une histoire des plus crédible digne d'un Serpentard. Sa mort avait fait la une toute la semaine, et sans nul doute son enterrement et sa biographie seraient les informations primordiales des prochains jours._

_Les cornes muses se firent entendre et l'écossaise reporta son attention sur le cercueil que l'on mettait en terre. Plusieurs personnalités avaient prit la parole et prononcé un discours mais elle n'en avait pas écouté un mot._

_Alors que l'émouvante cérémonie prenait fin, Minerva sortit du cimeterre avec Hermione. Malheureusement pour elle, un de ses camarades pensant bien faire la désigna comme la fille de la femme que l'on venait d'enterrer aux journalistes. Elles ne purent faire deux mètres de plus que le couple fut assailli par les journalistes. Elles avaient été bloqué pendant un bon quart d'heure où Minerva n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'inventer une histoire pour justifier le mystère de son existence et dû parler un peu d'elle et de ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie. _

_Plus tard, sous le couvert de l'appartement de la brune, elle avait pester contre ses rapaces de journalistes pendant une demi-heure avant qu'Hermione ne lui change les idées d'une manière qui ne laissait place à aucune autre pensée._

_Le lendemain, la nouvelle de l'existence de la fille de la célèbre feu Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard faisait la une des journaux._

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quelles attaques vous voulez parler, dit le professeur Gloport de mauvaise fois.

- Pardon ? Minerva ferma les poings sentant la colère monter.

- C'est plutôt vous qui n'avait pas arrêté de porter atteinte à ma personne !

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Minerva décida de jouer sur le même tableau que cet odieux individu. Son année était terminée, elle avait fini major de sa promotion malgré toutes les tentatives du professeur pour ruiner sa scolarité, et elle pouvait à présent s'opposer à lui ouvertement.

Cependant, elle ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle au milieu de tout ce monde, surtout qu'elle avait repéré un ou deux journalistes qui traînaient dans le coin. Sachant que son interlocuteur souhaiterai avoir le dernier mot, elle se dirigea vers une salle de classe vide, ce dernier la suivant tout en fulminant.

Hermione les regarda partir et se demanda un instant si elle devait se faire du souci pour sa compagne. Après réflexion, c'était plutôt pour le professeur qu'elle devrait s'inquiéter. Au moins, il y avait un médicomage dans la salle si les choses tournaient mal.

- Vous allez vous arrêtez oui ! Je vous préviens je ne vous laisserez pas me ridiculiser, tout ça est de votre faute et vous le savez parfaitement.

- Pardon ? Ma faute ?

- Parfaitement.

Le professeur croisa les bras, montrant qu'il campait sur ses positions.

- Non mais vous prenez pour qui ? Vous êtes un beau salaud quand même, tout ça parce que vous vous êtes pris un râteau il y a cinquante ans par ma mère vous vous vengez sur moi !

- Comment savez-vous ça ?

Le professeur s'empourpra à la fois de colère et de honte à l'évocation de ce souvenir où il s'était senti humilié.

_- Bonjour Minerva, dit Charles, tu tombes bien tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens de découvrir sur le professeur Gloport._

_- Bonjour Charles, dit Minerva en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils situé en face du bureau et en déposant un autre de ses devoirs. Je suis toute ouïe !_

_- Figures toi qu'il a fait les mêmes études que nous, un an seulement après nous._

_- Ce qui veut dire qu'il était en première année quand nous étions en deuxième c'est ça ?_

_- Exact._

_- Est ce que tu as une photo de lui de cette époque ?_

_- Je regarde pourquoi ?_

_- Une intuition soudaine, c'est quoi son prénom ?_

_- Raymond._

_- Minerva grimaça. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi ce professeur lui en voulait tant. Si cela s'avérait exact, c'était une raison puérile._

_- Voilà sa photo._

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit Minerva en étudiant la photo._

_- Et à quoi pensais-tu ?_

_- Je sais exactement pourquoi il ne peut pas m'encadrer._

_- Ah bon ? _

_- Oui, en deuxième année..._

_Minerva se plongea dans ses souvenirs._

_Elle venait de quitter sa salle de classe et se dirigeait avec ses amis de l'époque à la cafétéria. Alors qu'ils s'attablaient, un garçon de première année qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue s'avança vers eux. Timidement il se tourna vers Minerva et lui tendit une rose._

_- Mi...Minerva, accepterais-tu de sortir avec moi ?_

_A ce moment là, tous excepté l'animagus se mirent à rigoler et les commentaires désobligeant fusèrent aussi vite._

_- Oh c'est mignon, le petit Ray Ray est amoureux de notre Minerva..._

_- Les premières années ne te conviennent pas ? Tu cherches une femme avec de l'expérience._

_Minerva n'avait toujours pas dit un mot et le regardait avec un air désolé. Raymond Gloport, humilié partit à reculons avant de sortir en courant de la cafétéria. Dans sa fuite il percuta un élève qui renversa le contenu de son plateau sur lui, le pull plein de sauce tomate, il repartit un peu plus vite encore._

_L'animagus partit à sa suite, en lui criant de l'attendre. Elle réussit à la rattraper au détour d'un couloir._

_- Attends !_

_- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Te moquer de moi aussi ? C'est bon je me suis assez ridiculisé et humilié pour que tu en rajoute une couche !_

_- Je suis vraiment désolé et sache que je ne cautionne pas ce genre d'agissement. Alors c'est toi les lettres que j'ai reçu ses dernières semaines ?_

_- Oui, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question..._

_- Je suis désolé Raymond, tu dois être quelqu'un de très sympa et très gentil mais...je...je suis déjà avec quelqu'un..._

_- Ouais c'est ça fous toi de moi McGonagall tu dis ça juste pour pas me faire de peine, dit-il avec colère, tu sais quoi oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer, et surtout oublie moi et tes amis aussi !_

_Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il était déjà parti. En revenant à table, elle avait fait la morale à ses amis. Jamais plus elle n'avait rencontré Raymond qui semblait l'éviter comme la peste._

_- Effectivement, ce n'était pas très sympa, dit le directeur._

_- C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute..._

_- Je sais, en tout cas il est vraiment rancunier !_

_- Ça c'est sur et en plus sans le savoir, il se venge sur la principale concernée par cette histoire._

_- Certes, mais ça il ne le sait pas. En tout cas fais attention à toi d'accord ?_

_- Promis, bonne journée Charles._

_- Bonne journée Minerva._

_L'écossaise se leva et quitta le bureau du doyen._

- Je le sais c'est tout, mais sachez que vous êtes vraiment pathétique d'avoir voulu vous venger de ma mère à travers moi, tout ça pour une amourette qui remonte à cinquante ans !

- Une amourette ? Qu'en savez vous ? Votre mère s'est moquée de moi avec ses amis, elle ne s'est jamais excusée de son comportement et a inventé un mensonge vieux comme le monde pour éviter d'avoir à s'encombrer de quelqu'un comme moi !

- Je ne vous ai pas menti, je sortais déjà avec quelqu'un et je me suis excusée quand je vous ai rattrapé, cria Minerva. En revenant à la cafétéria je me suis disputé à mes amis car je n'avais pas du tout aimé la façon dont ils vous avez traité. Alors n'osez pas me dire que je suis ce que je ne suis pas ! C'est vous qui avez tout fait pour m'éviter par la suite, nous aurions très bien pu être ami !

- Comment ça vous ne m'avez pas menti ? Qu'est ce que ça signifie, c'est de votre mère que l'on parle là.

Oups, dans sa colère l'animagus avait parlé pour elle et non pas en tant que sa propre fille. Comment pouvait-elle s'en sortir sans éveiller les soupçons ?

- Je...c'est bien d'elle que l'on parle, elle se souvenait très bien de cette histoire et...elle me l'a montré avec sa pensine.

- A d'autre McGonagall, qui êtes vous exactement ?!

- Je...et merde, jura-t-elle, Je suis Minerva McGonagall, celle à qui vous vous êtes déclaré il y à cinquante ans.

- C'est impossible, on a enterré la directrice de Poudlard la semaine dernière.

- Exactement ! Vous êtes libre de me croire ou pas, mais en tout cas personne ne vous croira si vous tentez d'aller le crier sur tous les toits. Et tout à fait entre nous c'est pour cette raison que j'ai rejoins le cursus en cours d'année, l'enseignement je peux dire que je maîtrise. Ce qui n'est absolument pas votre cas !

- Comment osez-vous? Siffla-t-il.

- Ah non ça suffit, vous allez arrêter les menaces, dit Minerva en se rapprochant dangereusement du professeur, vous n'êtes qu'un professeur minable qui a discriminé une élève pour une histoire d'amour vieille de cinquante, vous m'avez fait une proposition plus qu'indécente en vous disant je n'ai pas eu la mère, j'aurai peut-être la fille, vous m'avez menacée et violentée bien que là je vous avoue que c'est en fait le directeur de l'université que vous avez en réalité agressé. Alors vous allez arrêter cette attitude hautaine avec moi. Je ne vais pas ruiner votre réputation alors que vous prenez votre retraite, mais ne me tentez pas !

Minerva se recula et prit la direction de la salle de remise des diplômes. Cependant le professeur ne voulait pas lui laisser le dernier mot.

- Vous n'avez pas changé McGonagall, vous avez peut-être le corps d'une gamine mais vous êtes resté la même. Peu de gens connaissent la vrai Minerva McGonagall. Ils vous prennent tous pour la grande directrice de Poudlard, ils vous voient humble et généreuse, mais ils se trompent ! Vous êtes imbus de votre personne, hautaine, une faux-cul de première, une manipulatrice, une menteuse prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Vous ne vous souciez que de vous et écraser les autres sans aucun scrupule.

Minerva se retourna doucement vers le professeur mais il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude de dangereux. Elle restait calme, dangereusement calme. Tranquillement, elle se rapprocha de Gloport qui avait vu le changement d'attitude de l'écossaise et qui se reculait au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait. Il se retrouva rapidement coincé entre le mur et l'animagus. Paniqué, il leva les mains pour se protéger. Minerva arma son pied comme elle l'avait fait la fois précédente et visa entre les jambes. Elle fit mouche et le professeur se retrouva une nouvelle fois à genou se tenant l'entre-jambe. Elle se pencha et murmura.

- Et vous n'êtes qu'un pauvre professeur à la retraite, minable et seul, et désormais atrophié des couilles.

Sans un regard en arrière, elle rejoignit Hermione.

- Dois-je t'aider à enterrer un corps ?

- Non ne t'inquiète, on y va ?

- Après toi.

* * *

Hermione attendait Minerva à la sortie du ministère de la magie. L'animagus y avait passé la journée pour faire les démarches administratives pour pouvoir enseigner mais aussi pour tout ce qui concernait la succession qu'elle devait recevoir suite au décès de la directrice de Poudlard. Tout ça pouvait être considéré comme une perte de temps quand on connaissait la situation de Minerva mais ce n'était pas le cas du ministère et elle avait dû en passer par toutes les démarches administratives obligatoires pour récupérer ce qui lui appartenait déjà.

La médicomage s'assit sur un banc bien en évidence en face du ministère de sorte que l'écossaise ne la loupe pas quand elle sortirait. Elle ouvrit son sac et sortit le dernier livre qu'elle venait d'acheter. C'était un roman policier moldu. Il s'agissait de deux femmes flics qui enquêtaient sur des meurtres qui semblait avoir en commun un centre pour jeunes lesbiennes. Elle se plongea dans sa lecture en attendant Minerva.

Cette dernière apparut un quart d'heure plus tard. Elle avait l'air quelque peu énervé. Ce n'était pas vraiment visible mais Hermione qui la connaissait bien le remarqua tout de suite. Elle eut cependant le temps de la déshabiller des yeux avant que l'animagus ne la rejoigne complètement. Elle portait une robe d'été bleu qui mettait parfaitement son corps en valeur, avec une paire de ballerine assorties.

- Bonjour toi, dit Minerva en l'embrassant.

- Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?

- Ça peut aller, je ne suis pas mécontente d'être enfin sortit.

- Des problèmes avec l'administration ?

- Non, je commence juste à en avoir marre de porter le nom de McGonagall. J'ai reçu une cinquantaine de condoléances pour mon enterrement, et une dizaine de personnes au moins a tenu à me raconter des anecdotes concernant ma mère...

Minerva avait levé les mains et avait signé des parenthèses lorsqu'elle avait prononcé le mot « mère ».

- La rançon de la gloire, la taquina Hermione.

- Mouais, j'aimerai m'en passer, je te jure, si quelqu'un me présente encore ses condoléances aujourd'hui, je l'envoi dans le mur.

- Allez viens allons marcher, ça te changera les idées.

Hermione passa un bras autour de la taille de l'animagus et l'entraîna vers un petit parc particulièrement en fleurs pour cet été.

Elles passèrent la fin d'après midi à flâner, à discuter de tout et de rien et à profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Lorsque le soir arriva, Hermione l'emmena au restaurant. C'est à ce moment là que Minerva s'aperçut que la jeune femme avait choisit une robe beaucoup plus élégante qu'une simple robe d'été et elle la soupçonna d'avoir prévu l'invitation alors qu'elle lui avait proposé d'une manière très décontractée.

Elles s'installèrent à une table et passèrent commande. Hermione saisit la main de l'écossaise et enlaça leurs doigts.

- Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais changer de nom cela réglerai le problème et on ne te comparerai plus avec la directrice de Poudlard...

- Changer de nom ? Tu sais ce que j'en pense Hermione...

- Oui je sais mais... je trouve que Minerva Granger ça sonne bien, dit-elle avec un air taquin.

- Pardon ?

Hermione lâcha la main de Minerva et plongea la main dans son sac d'où elle sortit un petit écrin. Elle l'ouvrit et repris la main de l'animagus tout en ancrant son regard dans celui de la femme qu'elle aimait.

- Minerva, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi heureuse, aussi épanouie, aussi vivante qu'en ta présence. Lorsque je vois dans ton regard tout l'amour que tu éprouves pour moi je me sens comme la huitième merveille du monde. Tu me connais et me comprends mieux que quiconque et j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop présomptueux de ma part de dire que c'est réciproque. Pour moi tu es la première merveille du monde, je t'aime et je souhaite passer le restant de ma vie avec toi. Me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir Mme Minerva Granger ?

L'écossaise resta un instant sans voix, le discours d'Hermione était magnifique et des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Elle en avait même oublier de respirer. La brune lui souriait attendant une réponse.

- Oui.

Elle prononça sa réponse dans un souffle à peine audible mais suffisant pour que la médicomage comprenne. Hermione se leva et s'agenouilla devant Minerva pour lui mettre la bague au doigt. Elle releva son visage et croisa celui en larme de l'animagus.

- Je t'aime, dit Minerva en l'embrassant tendrement.

Hermione n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre car les gens autour d'eux les applaudissaient et elle put même entendre un client dire.

- Serveur ! Champagne pour les futurs mariées !

* * *

Levez la main ceux qui y ont cru en début de chapitre :p

A vendredi pour le tout dernier chapitre! :)


	30. Chapter 30

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire.

Une énorme merci à ma bêta adorée grâce à qui mes écrits se sont améliorer, qui à corriger les quelques (innombrables) fautes qui m'échappaient et qui m'a soufflé quelques idées quand l'inspiration me manquait. Merci! Et j'espère qu'elle se mettra bientôt à la publication également.

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de poster des reviews, cela fait énormément plaisir et un Hip Hip Hip Hourra pour ma pompom girl attitrée ;).

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

- Hermione était à la fois stressée et impatiente.

- Tu es prête ? Demanda Harry qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu peux toujours faire marche arrière si tu le veux.

- Quoi ? Non, je n'ai aucun doute sur mes sentiments Harry, c'est juste que j'aurai aimé que mes parents soient là...

- Je comprends, mais nous sommes tous là et quoi qu'il se passe, nous formons une grande famille, ta famille, dit-il dans un sourire.

- Merci.

- Allez viens, il ne faut pas faire attendre ta fiancée.

Hermione se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et prit le bras qu'Harry lui proposait. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers l'allée qui avait été spécialement installée pour le mariage. Hermione s'arrêta au début de celle-ci et retient son souffle. Tout était comme elle l'avait toujours rêvé.

A l'annonce de leur mariage, tout le monde les avaient félicitées, chacun proposa une idée, un lieu ou son aide pour les préparatifs. Ron avait proposé de célébrer le mariage au Terrier. C'était un lieu qu'Hermione affectionnait énormément et même si elle n'était plus avec le rouquin depuis de nombreuses années, elle était restée la deuxième fille de la famille Weasley. Minerva aimait aussi cette maison atypique même si elle ne l'avait véritablement côtoyée que pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Leur décision prise, elles étaient allées voir la propriétaire des lieux.

_Molly avait entendu le bruit caractéristique du transplanage depuis sa cuisine. Elle finit de laver ses légumes et s'essuya les mains au moment où on toquait à la porte._

_- J'arrive, qui est-ce ?_

_- C'est Hermione, bonjour Molly._

_- Hermione !Je suis contente de te voir ma chérie._

_- La mère de famille prit la jeune femme dans ses bras._

_- Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu. Tout va bien ? Et le travail ? Pas trop dur? Regarde-toi ! Tu es encore plus belle que la dernière fois que nous t'avons vu ! Aurais-tu rencontré quelqu'un pour que tu sois si radieuse ?_

_- Je vais bien Molly._

_L'intéressée aperçut alors Minerva qui était restée en retrait laissant Hermione profiter de ses retrouvailles avec celle qu'elle considérait comme sa deuxième mère._

_- Oh bonjour, dis Molly en tendant la main vers l'animagus, excusez-moi je ne vous avais pas vu. Je suis Molly, Molly Weasley._

_- Bonjour, l'ancienne directrice ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette énième présentation face à une personne qu'elle avait côtoyé pendant presque quarante ans. Je m'appelle Minerva._

_- Enchantée, mais ne restez pas là entrez ! Hermione tu connais le chemin._

_Les précédant, Molly les emmena dans la cuisine et reprit son rôle de maîtresse des lieux._

_- Un thé ? Un café ?_

_- Un café pour moi et un thé pour Minerva, répondit Hermione en échangeant un sourire complice avec sa bien-aimée._

_D'un geste souple de baguette, deux tasses apparurent devant le couple._

_- Alors raconte-moi, que fais-tu depuis tout ce temps ? C'est fou comme il passe vite. _

_- Je vais bien, je travaille beaucoup en ce moment et j'ai été pas mal occupée aussi._

_- Toi tu as rencontré quelqu'un j'en suis sûre!_

_- Oui, fit Hermione avec un grand sourire avant de boire une gorgée de café._

_- Alors tu vas me présenter cette charmante jeune femme officiellement ou il faut que je lui tire les vers du nez moi-même ?_

_Minerva pouffa dans sa tasse, décidément on ne pouvait rien cacher à Molly Weasley. La remarque prit un peu de court la médicomage mais elle répondit finalement, un air heureux s'affichant sur son visage. Une de ses craintes était que Molly n'accepte pas leur couple, après tout elle n'était pas sa vraie fille et elles n'avaient jamais parlé d'homosexualité ensemble._

_- En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de faire les présentations car tu la connais déjà._

_- Ça m'étonnerai beaucoup Hermione._

_- Si si je t'assure, c'est une longue histoire._

_- Je t'écoute ! J'aime les longues histoires, surtout si elle se termine bien, ce qui semble être le cas ici n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui, elle se finit très bien, répondit Hermione en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de Minerva qui n'avait encore rien dit._

_- Donne-moi cinq minutes et je suis toute ouïe. Vous restez manger bien sûre ! Ça nous laissera le temps de papoter._

_Molly agita sa baguette et mit en route le repas. La cuisine se mit en mouvement, les légumes s'égouttaient puis allaient dans les diverses casseroles, les feux s'allumèrent sous les casseroles et quelques minutes plus tard une agréable odeur de cuisson envahit la pièce. Elle revient s'asseoir en face des deux femmes, croisa ses bras sur la table et prit un air attentif._

_L'écossaise ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Molly Weasley adorait les histoires et les potins. Hermione commença alors son récit. L'attaque du chemin de traverse, la patiente dont elle s'occupait à l'hôpital, le début de son idylle avec cette patiente, leur vie à deux jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle évoqua également l'enterrement de la directrice de Poudlard._

_- D'accord j'ai compris, vous êtes heureuse ensemble, ça se voit mais qu'elle est le rapport avec cette pauvre Minerva McGonagall qui vient de décéder ?_

_- Je suis Minerva McGonagall Molly._

_- Pardon ? Molly se tourna vers l'animagus._

_- Je suis la patiente dont s'occupait Hermione, lors de l'attaque j'ai reçu des projections de potions différentes, je suis restée inconsciente ou presque pendant deux semaines, et quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai trouvé Hermione à mon chevet et j'avais mystérieusement rajeunie._

_Molly avait la bouche grande ouverte et semblait avoir du mal à assimiler tout ça. Hermione se leva et passa derrière la mère de famille, elle lui servit un verre d'eau et en profita pour remuer le contenu des diverses casseroles qui commençait à brûler._

_- Mais...qui était dans le cercueil alors ?_

_- Personne Molly, en tout cas pas moi!_

_- C'est vous la fille de la directrice dont tout le monde parle ?_

_- Oui, mais nous nous sommes assez côtoyées pour que vous sachiez que je n'ai pas eu d'enfant Molly._

_- Oui...enfin...je...je devrais vous passez un savon à la Weasley Minerva McGonagall! Des larmes perlèrent sur le visage de la rousse. Je vous ai pleuré savez-vous ?_

_Minerva se leva et la prit dans ses bras._

_- Je sais Molly, je vous ai vu et je peux vous assurer que je ne suis pas restée insensible à vos larmes. Du pouce, elle les effaça du visage de la mère de famille. Je suis désolée mais je ne voulais pas révéler ma nouvelle identité, mon nouveau visage. La vie m'a offert la chance de tout recommencer et elle a eu la bonté de mettre Hermione sur mon chemin. En fait je pourrai même dire que la vie m'a donnée l'opportunité et les moyens de pouvoir conquérir la femme que j'aime depuis si longtemps._

_- Je suis contente que vous soyez en vie Minerva et je vois bien qu'Hermione est heureuse et si c'est grâce à vous, vous avez ma bénédiction. Mais attention, si vous la faîtes souffrir vous aurez affaire à moi !_

_Hermione se leva et vient prendre Molly dans ses bras, émue par la déclaration de sa mère de substitution. _

_- Merci Molly, murmura-t-elle._

_- Tu es ma fille Hermione, tant que tu es heureuse je suis heureuse._

_- On voulait vous demander Molly? reprit Minerva._

_- Oui Minerva ?_

_- On voudrait se marier au terrier si vous êtes d'accord._

_- Vous marier ?_

_- Oui, ça nous ferait très plaisir de faire ça ici, reprit Hermione en montrant sa main ornée de la bague de fiançailles identique à celle qu'elle avait offerte à Minerva quand elle avait fait sa demande. _

_- Des larmes de joie dévalèrent les joues de la mère de famille tandis qu'elle reprenait les deux femmes dans ses bras._

_Mais bien sûre les enfants, vous allez voir on va vous faire un magnifique mariage !_

Et elle avait raison, c'était magnifique. Le jardin avait été totalement réaménagé. Une grande allée de petits cailloux blancs jonchée de pétales blanches menait de la maison vers l'autel. De chaque côté, des chaises avaient été disposé pour accueillir les invités. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, c'était un petit mariage. Hermione n'ayant plus vraiment de famille, et Minerva n'ayant révélé son identité qu'à peu de personne, les invités se constituaient principalement de leurs amis dont Marie, qui s'était parfaitement intégrée dans leur groupe, et de la famille Weasley.

Des bouquets de tulipes et d'orchidées associés à des roses blanches étaient accrochés à chaque rangée de chaises. L'autel était surmonté d'une petite arche de fleur, des roses blanches. Un piano blanc à droite et son pianiste attendaient l'arrivée de la mariée. L'officiel du ministère de la magie se tenait droit comme un i et à sa droite se tenait Minerva.

Hermione s'arrêta sur la femme qu'elle allait épouser, elle était magnifique. L'écossaise portait un ensemble tailleur blanc qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Ses cheveux étaient relevés et tenus par une pince sertie de fleurs blanches et de perles. Quelques mèches encadraient son visage mettant ses yeux en valeur.

Harry se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- On y va ?

- Oui.

Il fit un rapide geste de la tête et le pianiste commença à jouer. Tout le monde se leva et regarda leur amie, sœur, fille, bien aimée remonter l'allée au bras de son meilleur ami.

Minerva souriait. Son regard était ancré dans celui d'Hermione, elle la dévorait des yeux. Dieu qu'elle était belle ! Elle avait laissé à la jeune femme le port de la robe sachant que c'était pour elle un rêve de petite fille et elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle n'avait pas eu le droit de voir la robe et aucun indice n'avait filtré quant aux détails de son apparence. La robe était encore mieux que tout ce que l'animagus avait pu imaginer. Elle se constituait d'un corset qui mettait la poitrine de la jeune femme en valeur, retenu par deux fines bretelles de tulle blanc qui venait ensuite s'entrelacer finement sur les bras d'Hermione. La robe descendait jusqu'à ses pieds et s'évasait sur le bas. Le tissu blanc arborait de fins motifs qui rendaient la robe très élégante. Les cheveux de la médicomage étaient relevés en un chignon lâche d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient négligemment. Un diadème de perle venait parfaire la coiffure.

L'animagus était totalement sous le charme de cette vision et chaque pas qui rapprochait Hermione de l'autel provoquait en elle une douce chaleur qui ne cessait de s'intensifier. Elle pouvait lire dans le regard de sa bien-aimée tout l'amour qu'elles se portaient et Minerva dut se faire violence pour ne pas la rejoindre au milieu de l'allée.

La futur mariée arriva enfin au pied de l'autel et Harry l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue avant de la confier à Minerva. Les deux femmes lièrent leurs mains dans un besoin urgent de contact, leur regard ne s'étant pas quitté une seule fois. L'officiel prit la parole et commença son discours sur les liens du mariage mais les deux femmes n'écoutaient qu'à moitié, occupées à se dévorer du regard.

- Minerva Edeen McGonagall voulez-vous prendre Hermione Jean Granger pour épouse ?

- Oui je le veux.

- Hermione Jean Granger voulez-vous prendre Minerva Edeen McGonagall pour épouse ?

- Oui je le veux.

Les deux femmes échangèrent les anneaux.

- Je vous déclare officiellement mariées, vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Aussitôt, elles se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent. Cependant, alors qu'Hermione allait se contenter d'un léger baiser pour ne pas choquer la foule, Minerva prit les devant et approfondit le baiser en gardant la jeune femme contre elle.

Tout le monde se leva et applaudit les mariées. Pansy siffla le baiser alors que Molly pleurait de joie. Le couple descendit de l'estrade et remonta une nouvelle fois l'allée alors que la musique emplissait les lieux. Les invités jetèrent le traditionnel riz et des colombes s'envolèrent.

* * *

Le repas se déroulait dans une ambiance très festive. Un chapiteau ouvert avait été dressé la veille au soir pour accueillir les convives. Les tables formaient un U laissant au milieu un espace de danse. Le repas avait été livré par un traiteur local et Molly avait rajouté sa touche personnelle par-ci par-là. Le soleil était au rendez-vous et on entendait les oiseaux gazouiller dans le champs d'à côté. Quelques gnomes du jardin s'étaient invités à la fête mais une assiette pleine de victuailles avait suffi à ce qu'ils se tiennent tranquille.

Chacun avait rendu hommage aux mariées et l'heure de la pièce montée arrivait. Mais avant il y avait l'ouverture des cadeaux. Bien qu'elles n'aient rien demandé de particulier, ceux-ci occupaient une table entière. Lorsque tout le monde eu finit de manger, Ron et Harry amenèrent la table au milieu. Les mariées se levèrent et prirent place au centre.

Hermione attrapa le premier cadeau et l'ouvrit précautionneusement.

- Allez Granger nous fait pas attendre arrache tout ! Cria Pansy.

Sa remarque fit rire tout le monde. Le premier cadeau était celui de Molly et Arthur. C'était un album photo encore vide ou presque qui retraçait les préparatifs du mariage et prochainement le mariage et la lune de miel. La jeune femme l'ouvrit et aperçut quelques photos de ses essayages de robe qu'elle avait fait avec Molly. On y voyait aussi Minerva essayer son tailleur.

Les deux femmes remercièrent les parents Weasley et Minerva ouvrit un autre paquet. C'était un autre livre, un album photo un peu spécial. Ron et Harry avaient regroupé leurs souvenirs de Poudlard à aujourd'hui. On y voyait le trio d'or, les sanctions que leur donnait Minerva quand elle les surprenait en dehors des dortoirs mais aussi des souvenirs plus récents comme leurs innombrables soirées où tout le monde finissait plus ou moins bien imbibé.

De Marie, elles reçurent un service de vaisselle animé. Selon les assiettes, on y voyait un chat jouer avec une pelote de laine, un dauphin faisant des saltos ou encore un dragon qui prenait son envol ou crachant du feu. Les cadeaux se succédèrent et les jeunes mariées ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Leurs amis les avaient gâtés plus que de raison et elles étaient aux anges.

Finalement, il ne resta plus qu'un paquet à déballer. Celui de Pansy. Hermione l'attrapa avec précaution et l'ouvrit doucement. Elle appréhendait un peu, après tout Pansy restait Pansy. Lorsqu'elle eut fini d'enlever le papier cadeau, elle resta perplexe; tenant entre les mains une boite rectangulaire avec sur le couvercle, deux canards qui se faisaient face. La médicomage regarda sa collègue qui affichait un sourire qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle reporta son attention sur la boite.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, les deux canards n'étaient pas collés sur le couvercle et se séparaient. Minerva en prit un et appuya malencontreusement sur un bouton situé sur le côté. Le canard se mit à vibrer dans sa main. Prise d'un doute, elle regarda Pansy.

- C'est moldu n'est-ce pas Pansy ?

- Et un point pour l'écossaise, répondit l'intéressée avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione entre-temps ouvrit la boite mais la referma rapidement quand elle vit ce qu'elle contenait. Ne pouvant cacher les rougeurs qui lui montaient aux joues, elle se cacha dans le cou de sa femme. Celle-ci l'enlaça tendrement avant de regarder dans la boite. Le rouge lui monta aux joues mais elle afficha un sourire avant de s'adresser à Pansy.

- Et bien on ne va pas s'ennuyer avec tout ça.

- C'est le but Minerva c'est le but.

Presque tout le monde avait deviné le contenu de la boite cependant, intriguée, une personne s'approcha de la table et prit un des canards.

- Oh c'est trop mignon ça, s'exclama Molly, et ça vibre en plus ! A quoi ça sert ?

- Heu...

Hermione et Minerva rougirent un peu plus tandis que qu'Harry, Ginny et Pansy explosaient de rire. Ron quant à lui se prit la tête entre les mains redoutant un peu ce qui allait suivre.

- C'est..., commença Hermione tandis que Minerva éloignait la boite rectangulaire de la curiosité de Mme Weasley.

- C'est très marrant en tout cas j'aime beaucoup. Où as-tu acheté ça Pansy ?

- Un magasin moldu Molly, je vous en achèterai un si vous voulez.

- Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup...

- Hors de question, s'écria Ron, maman tu ne sais même pas à quoi ça sert !

- Et bien explique moi Ronald, puisque tu as l'air plus informé que moi.

- Ne compte pas là-dessus maman ! Demande à Ginny ou à Hermione mais je ne t'expliquerai pas ça, dit-il en croisant les bras.

Toute l'attablée riaient mais Molly Weasley ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

- Hermione ? Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

- Heu... c'est à dire que...

Pansy se leva et rejoignit le groupe au milieu. Elle passa son bras autour des épaules de la matriarche.

- Je vais vous expliquer Molly.

- Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part Pansy.

L'ancienne Serpentard rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de Molly et commença à murmurer. Au fur et à mesure des explications, malgré le « non » très expressif que Ron avait crié, le visage la rousse prit plusieurs mimiques successives. Tout d'abord, ces yeux s'ouvrirent d'étonnement, puis son visage prit une teinte encore plus rouge que le visage des mariées et enfin un air mi-gêné, mi-amusé apparut sur son visage quand elle croisa le regard de Minerva, Hermione se cachant désespérément dans l'épaule de l'animagus.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant, fit-elle. Bon je vous laisse ranger tout ça je vais aller voir où en est la pièce montée.

Sans un mot de plus elle quitta la pièce permettant de dissiper cette situation quelque peu embarrassante pour les jeunes mariées.

- Pansy est incorrigible, murmura Hermione à Minerva alors qu'elles allaient se rasseoir après avoir remercié tout le monde.

- Oui, on ne la refera pas. J'avoue que Molly m'a étonnée, je pensais qu'elle serait plus indignée qu'amusée.

- Je ne veux même pas en parler, je crois que c'est la situation la plus embarrassante que j'ai jamais vécu !

- Et bien j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autre, j'aime quand tu essayes de te fondre en moi pour te cacher.

- Et bien pas moi ! Par contre pour ce qui est de me fondre en toi ça doit pouvoir s'arranger, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

- Tu as de la chance que nous ne soyons pas seules...

- ah oui et que comptais-tu me faire ?

- La plus agréable des tortures qui soit, Minerva se rapprocha et son regard se posa sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- On peut toujours renvoyer tout le monde, souffla Hermione qui s'était approché à son tour, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres seulement.

- Oui, on pourrait. Minerva combla l'espace et embrassa tendrement Hermione.

Elles furent interrompues par l'arrivée de la pièce montée. Le gâteau était magnifique, sur plusieurs paliers, des minis-feux d'artifices brûlaient à chaque étage. On pouvait lire « Hermione & Minerva » sur le dessus et une petite statuette à leur effigie dansait au sommet du gâteau.

La pièce fut rapidement coupée et servie. L'ambiance joyeuse repartit et lorsque tout le monde eut fini sa part, Harry se leva et demanda aux mariées d'ouvrir le bal. Les deux femmes s'exécutèrent et immédiatement se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre alors qu'une musique lente et romantique se faisait entendre. Le monde cessa d'exister pour le jeune couple et elles se perdirent dans la contemplation de l'autre.

Tout le monde les regarda, les discussions s'étaient tues laissant aux jeunes femmes savourer ce moment rien qu'à elles. Pansy vit Molly lui faire signe de venir la voir. Doucement, elle rejoignit la matriarche qui lui murmura à l'oreille. Elle acquiesça puis regagna sa place. Curieux, Ron ne put s'empêcher de poser la question.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ?

- Elle m'a demandé de lui acheter un canard, répondit Pansy en rigolant.

Ron lui, s'étouffa avec son champagne alors que son visage devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes, dit-il entre deux quintes de toux.

- Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non !

* * *

La fête battait son plein. Après le quart d'heure romantique, Harry avait lancé un quart d'heure disco avec les villages people. La plupart des convives furent surpris, ne connaissant pas ce groupe moldu et leurs yeux s'agrandirent un peu plus lorsqu'ils virent Hermione, Liza et Harry danser YMCA. Ron avait ensuite continué sur les Bizzar's Sister et Liza s'adapta très bien au rythme de ce groupe qu'elle découvrait.

Il était à présent trois heures du matin et la fatigue commençait à remplacer l'euphorie du mariage. Les mariées dansaient une valse lente accompagnait par Arthur et Molly. Hermione avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de l'animagus et celle-ci lui caressait le bas du dos. La jeune femme soupira d'aise.

- Et si on s'éclipsait ? Dit-elle.

- C'est une excellente idée, des heures que je rêve de t'enlever ta robe.

- Allez viens on va dire au revoir.

Elles remercièrent tout le monde et dirent au revoir. Lorsque se fut fait, Hermione se tourna vers l'écossaise.

- Prête ?

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où nous allons ?

- Non, c'est une surprise ! Ferme les yeux et ne les ouvre pas tout de suite.

- D'accord.

Minerva ferma les yeux et attendit. Elles étaient entourées de leurs amis qui leur souhaitaient une bonne lune de miel ainsi que quelques blagues salaces de Pansy. Hermione prit sa femme par la taille et l'embrassa. Elles transplanèrent au moment où leurs lèvres se touchaient.

* * *

La médicomage guida sur quelques pas l'écossaise qui gardait les yeux fermés. L'endroit était calme et Minerva reconnut le bruit de la mer.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, souffla la brune.

S'exécutant, la jeune mariée en resta bouche bée. Elles se trouvaient sur un voilier au milieu de la mer. Un lit trônait sur le pont supérieur et des centaines de bougies brûlaient.

- C'est magnifique, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu m'as toujours dit que c'était ton rêve de naviguer et de voyager par la mer, j'ai pensé que ça serait un bon début.

Hermione la guida vers la proue et, se collant à la barrière se tourna vers la mer en écartant les bras. Minerva sourit à cette vision, reconnaissant la référence au Titanic, film que lui avait fait découvrir la jeune femme il y a quelques temps. Elle se colla à elle et enlaça sa taille tout en posant son visage sur l'épaule de sa femme.

- Je t'aime.

Le jeune couple resta quelques minutes dans cette position, savourant le calme, la mer, la nuit et ses étoiles, la lune et son éclairage.

Minerva resserra sa prise autour de la taille de la brune et entreprit d'embrasser son cou délicat. Cette dernière ferma les yeux, frissonnant sous la caresse. L'écossaise continua ses baisers, descendant sur l'épaule. Sa main s'entrelaça à celle d'Hermione tandis que ses lèvres traçaient un chemin de son épaule à sa main. Arrivée au poignet, elle défit délicatement le nœud qui retenait la bretelle de tulle blanc. Ses lèvres prirent le chemin inverse alors que ses mains libéraient petit à petit le bras droit de la médicomage. Lorsque se fut fait, l'animagus répéta la même opération sur l'autre bras.

Hermione n'avait toujours pas bougé. Les baisers de Minerva faisaient monter sa chaleur corporelle. Elle avait les yeux clos et la bouche entre-ouverte, sa respiration s'accélérant à chaque fois que les lèvres de l'animagus venaient se poser sur sa peau. Une fois son deuxième bras libéré, elle se retourna et croisa le regard rempli d'amour de sa femme. Sans un mot, cette dernière la conduisit près du lit. Elle lui enleva son diadème puis la contempla. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Hermione parcourut les bras de l'écossaise de ses mains et leva ses lèvres vers celle de Minerva. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et elles respirèrent le même air quelques secondes avant de combler l'espace qui les séparait.

Le baiser était tendre, sensuel, amoureux. Hermione sentit les mains de sa femme parcourir son dos à la recherche de la fermeture éclair tandis que ses propres mains tentaient fébrilement de défaire les boutons de la chemise de Minerva. Le manque d'air les sépara, l'écossaise se perdit dans ce regard noisette et d'une main replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la brune. Elle embrassa ensuite le bout du nez, puis le coin des lèvres avant de descendre dans le cou. Au moment où Hermione finissait d'ouvrir sa chemise et plaçaient ses mains sur son ventre plat, elle ouvrit la fermeture éclair. Écartant les pans du corset de la brune, elle lui enleva et fit tomber la robe à ses pieds.

L'entraînant sur le lit, Minerva s'allongea sur la femme de sa vie. Hermione en profita pour lui retirer sa chemise alors que l'animagus reprenait sa douce torture. Ses lèvres tracèrent le contour de son cou, de sa poitrine et descendirent sur son ventre jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre le dernier vêtement de la brune. Elle remonta vers le cou puis repris ses lèvres dans un baiser urgent, passionnel.

Hermione gémit. Les mains de Minerva étaient partout sur elle et ce baiser ne faisait qu'augmenter le brasier qui brûlait en elle. Ses mains passèrent dans le dos de l'animagus et défirent l'agrafe du soutient gorge qui ne fut bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. La médicomage voulut balader ses mains sur le corps de l'écossaise mais celle-ci l'en empêcha. Elle reprit sa descente buccale et prit en bouche l'un des seins de la jeune femme dont le téton était dressé par l'excitation.

Hermione gémit longuement, Minerva savait comment la rendre folle et elle s'y prenait très bien.

- Déshabille- toi, supplia-t-elle alors que sa main se glissait dans les cheveux de l'écossaise pour ne pas qu'elle s'arrête.

Souriant à cette supplique, l'intéressée stoppa sa douce torture et se releva pour enlever son pantalon. Elle était maintenant à égalité avec la jeune femme. Elle revient sur le lit avec un regard de prédateur, mais au lieu de se rallonger sur la brune, elle attrapa doucement sa cheville et l'embrassa. Elle remonta lentement le long du mollet et la cuisse. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son intimité. Doucement elle souffla dessus.

La réaction d'Hermione fut immédiate. Son bassin se souleva et se projeta vers le visage de l'animagus, elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieur tandis que ses mains attrapaient fortement le drap.

Minerva souffla plusieurs fois de suite puis viens embrasser le sous vêtement trempé. Alors que la médicomage soulevait le bassin, elle en profita pour lui retirer. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre un peu plus fort lorsqu'elle sentit celles de l'animagus se poser sur son intimité. Instinctivement, elle écarta un peu plus les jambes facilitant l'accès à la langue qui se mit en action.

Hermione sentit le plaisir monter en elle, le feu la dévorant de l'intérieur. L'écossaise la menait sur la vague du plaisir la laissant redescendre mais sans jamais la casser. Un doigt s'ajouta au ballet qui se jouait en bas et la jeune femme n'était plus que plaisir à l'état pur. Minerva accéléra son va et viens et la brune, les yeux fermés, se laissa emporter par l'orgasme. Au point où elle en était, elle ne voyait pas des étoiles mais un véritable feu d'artifices. Cependant, son amante ne lui laissa aucun répit. Recueillant la jouissance de la brune, elle continua à titiller son clitoris gonflé, la ramenant vers le plaisir. Le corps de la jeune femme s'arqua une deuxième fois avant de retomber sur le lit à bout de souffle.

Minerva remonta et embrassa sa femme qui tentait de reprendre son souffle. Contemplant ce corps en sueur, l'animagus ne put s'empêcher de caresser cette poitrine qu'elle aimait tant. Hermione ferma les yeux, calmant sa respiration, elle savoura la caresse. Les rouvrant elle croisa le regard de l'écossaise et l'attira à elle dans un baiser fougueux.

Renversant la situation, la brune caressa le corps de sa femme du regard, puis de ses mains et enfin de sa langue. Chaque caresse allumait un brasier qui la consumait de l'intérieur. Les mains d'Hermione volaient sur sa poitrine tandis que sa bouche descendait rapidement vers son nombril. Minerva ferma les yeux tandis que la brune atteignait la destination tant désirée.

- Oh mon dieu, souffla-t-elle.

Les deux femmes firent l'amour jusqu'au petit matin où elles s'endormirent épuisées alors que le soleil se levait sur le bateau, illuminant ce nid d'amour qui venait de naître et durerait toute leur vie.

* * *

Et voilà se seront les dernières reviews alors lâchez-vous!

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ;)


End file.
